More of the Same
by WonderfulMadness
Summary: An ill-timed outburst from Yamcha gives a few of the Z-fighters a chance to relive their histories. Who says only Saiyans can be the winners? Humans can fight too, damnit! Time-travel, not overly serious.
1. Prologue

**So, seeing as I've been losing a little steam with Rebirth of the Uchiha, I've decided to have a crack at a different story.**

 **I've only recently finished reading the Dragon Ball manga, having seen some of Z on TV, and while I enjoyed it, it really bugged me the way anyone who wasn't a saiyan eventually got left completely in the dust, with Piccolo being the only non-saiyan to get any real moments after Namek.**

 **To that end, I'm taking on an idea I've seen for a few fics, where multiple characters get a second chance to relive their lives. This one in particular is concerning the 4 human Z-fighters, letting them make a difference in the oncoming battles.**

 **Don't really hold your breath for big, emotional drama scenes, though. I'm not going to take things too seriously where I can get away with it.**

 **Anyway, on we go! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **...**

In the sprawling gardens, behind the enormous headquarters of the world-famous Capsule Corporation, a crowd, comprised of some of the planet's most extraordinary and powerful inhabitants, had gathered to mark a momentous occasion.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Bulma announced. "Seeing as it's my little Trunks' birthday, we're having a special treat!" she chirped as she whipped a cloth from the stand beside her to reveal the hidden surprise.

The seven mystical Dragon Balls of Earth sat atop the stand. "We're going to have a tournament! The winner gets to have their wish granted!"

"Awesome!" Trunks and Goten yelled, their faces lighting up as they thought of what they could wish for.

"Woman, are you serious?" Bulma's husband asked. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, stood a short distance away, his arms folded as he gave his usual scowl. "You know as well as I do that it'll be either myself or Kakarot that wins this."

"We're still putting some conditions on it, I'm sure you'll have some kind of a challenge," the bluenette scoffed, waving a hand at the spiky-haired fighter and turning to some of the other guests. "Hey, Krillin, Yamcha, are you guys interested? I know Tien will…"

The taller of the two chuckled. "Sorry, Bulma, we're officially retired. You might have better luck talking to Gohan once he and Videl get here." He smiled, their host moving on.

"It's kind of a shame, though," Krillin muttered, hands behind his head as he idly leant backwards. "I mean, I enjoyed the World Tournaments back when we were kids, even if we never managed to win."

"Tien did." The former bandit countered. "He's won as many as Goku, if you think about it."

"That's true, I guess. Come on, we'd best get going if we don't want to miss it."

OoOoO

"Hey, you did pretty well out there," Krillin greeted Tien, as the triclops moved back to sit beside him, as the victor (Gotenks, in a surprising twist) was brought over towards the Dragon Ball podium. "You had Gohan on the defence a couple of times."

"He was being nice, but I never had a chance. It's just so frustrating. We're the three strongest humans in the universe, and Piccolo and the Saiyans are always a hundred steps beyond us." The Crane style user grunted, as Chiaotzu floated over.

"I know you feel bad, Tien, but what can we do? I haven't even been able to keep up with the rest of you since… since we got that warning about the androids. That was nearly fifteen years ago."

"Yeah, we got old." Krillin laughed.

"You know what? I always kinda wondered, if I'd known about ki and all the stuff that was coming to Earth, would I have been able to get stronger, to keep up with all this space and magic and time travel stuff?" Yamcha mused aloud, swirling the last of his drink in the bottom of the glass.

"Not enough to keep up with the saiyans, though." The triclops interrupted, as Goten and Trunks finally defused and started animatedly discussing what wish they would make.

"Well, you wouldn't know. If you think about it, all of us were at Goku's level at one point or another; who's to say we couldn't have at least kept up as far as Raditz?"

Krillin shook his head. "Yamcha, man, how many drinks have you _had_?"

"Come on, we all got a little lazy whenever Goku managed to beat the next big bad guy. I know I was the worst," he continued his rant even as the sky above turned black. "But we could totally have done better if we'd had the chance."

"Seriously," Chiaotzu reprimanded the scarred ex-fighter, using his telekinesis to pluck the glass from the other man's hand. "You should probably stop-" he began, before all of them (bar the still slurring ex-bandit) were stopped in their tracks by the sudden materialisation of Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, capable of granting any wish.

 **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND IT SHALL BE GRANTED."**

"Oh boy!" Goten squealed in excitement. "We're gonna get so much candy!"

"We- wait, no! We're not wasting our wish on candy! If you want some, you can ask Buu!"

"But Trunks..."

As the two boys squabbled, Yamcha rescued his drink from where it was floating in mid-air, still talking to himself. "... I mean, we know time travel's a thing, so why don't we just go back and tell our other selves? You know, I just wish the four of us had known what was coming, back when we met Goku..."

 **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL."**

Yamcha stumbled slightly as the world abruptly turned sideways and smacked him in the face. He blinked once, twice, as he stared up at a stone roof.

"What the Hfil?..." he wondered aloud, suddenly feeling very sober. He knew this place somehow, but how?

"Yamcha!" came a high-pitched call, snapping him out of his stupor. "We've got three sitting ducks right outside!" Puar continued, a smirk on his face.

The bandit paled, putting his hands up to feel his unmarked face, noting his green shirt and orange scarf as he did so. The pieces slammed into place.

"I'm in the damn past."

...

 **And that's the introduction. If you guys want more, I'll keep going when I'm free.**

 **Leave a review if you have any questions or anything you want to say.**

 **Seeya, guys!**


	2. The Desert Wolf's Return

**On to the story, as Yamcha realises what he's done to himself. Having to once again live through the horrors of adolescence? A nightmare, surely.**

 **Review corner;**

 **animegirl336;** Yeah, and I've seen a lot of good fics that give the Earthlings a chance to stay relevant, but even then, a lot of them end up with the magnificent super monkeys leaving everyone else in the dust. A pity, really.

 **...**

Puar's smile slipped, as Yamcha's face turned pale and he started talking to himself. "It's impossible, she hadn't even _started_ working on a machine- Wait... wait, the party, the drinks, Shenron... Oh, crap!"

"Yamcha!" the shapeshifter interrupted, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Puar!" the teenager started, suddenly deadly focused. "What year is it?"

"... What?"

"What year is it?"

"... It's- it's 749, September 7th. What's going on?" Puar stuttered. Yamcha had never acted like this before, so panicked and on edge, at least not unless there were girls nearby.

"Puar? I don't want you to freak out. Just- just keep calm and hear me out, okay?" Yamcha began, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm forty-three years old, and the magic dragon at my ex's half-alien son's ninth birthday party granted my wish to retroactively know what was going to happen to me from today to the point at which I made the wish."

"..."

"Puar?"

"You ate those weird mushrooms again, didn't you?"

Yamcha facepalmed, exasperated. "No, I- look, I'll prove it!" he retorted, focusing his ki and expelling it under his body, slowly rising into the air.

Puar blinked. "You can fly?!"

"Yeah, I can-" THUD. "Ow." the bandit groaned as he picked himself back up from the floor.

"You can fly...?" Puar whispered. "So you're from the future?"

Yamcha nodded, double-checking that he hadn't given himself a nosebleed. Apparently, flying required a little more power than what he currently had available to him.

Well, it made some kind of sense, he supposed...-Thup.

Puar had elected to escape the madness of his current situation by entering a blissful state of unconsciousness. Yamcha sighed, rubbing his forehead. Maybe this was going to be more complicated than he'd thought.

On the edge of his senses, the teenager felt a trio of familiar energies, barely detectable. "Oh, damn, that's Goku. Oh, _crap_ , that's Bulma!" he realised, grabbing the cat and jumping on his Jet Squirrel.

OoOoO

Goku shivered slightly, turning away from Oolong. "Can you feel that?" he asked, stepping back slightly. "Someone's coming."

"That's ridiculous. Who'd be all the way out here?" the pig scoffed, before something caught his attention. A cloud of dust rapidly approached, as a teenager jumped off of the hoverbike to land solidly in front of the two.

 _'Whoa, this guy looks strong!'_ Goku thought, a smile making its way onto his face as the newcomer addressed them, a dazed-looking cat creature perched.

"You two!" he called out, one hand moving back to the sword on his hip. "I am Yamcha, the one who rules over this desert, along with Puar here. What are you doing in my domain?"

Inside, Yamcha was trying not to panic. _'If the other Trunks was any indication, changing the future is a bad idea, what with things like Cell turning up... so, do I keep to what happened the first time around? I can't remember all that!'_ He blinked, shaking his head slightly as he half-heard Puar explaining his history with Oolong.

"I- uh... You can't mess with us! Goku's a super strong fighter, you won't beat him!" the pig announced from his position behind a nearby rock pillar. The monkey-tailed boy moved into a basic defensive stance, one hand gripping the red Power Pole strapped to his back.

"Is that so...?" Yamcha half-smiled, drawing his sword in a split-second and levelling it towards Goku. "Well, then, let's see just how good you are."

Goku made the first move, lashing out with an overhand staff strike, landing where the bandit had just been. The answering strike came as a hilt struck the boy in the stomach, knocking him back several feet.

Yamcha frowned. He hadn't meant to hit that hard... Now that he had a chance to properly detect it, Goku's power was tiny. Like, probably half of his own.

That was odd. What else had his wish changed?

"I'm not done yet! Power Pole, extend!" Yamcha hastily raised his sword, the magically-enhanced staff sending a deep crack across the bade as they collided. Grimacing, he replaced his weapon in its scabbard.

"Where'd you find the legendary Power Pole? Last I heard, it belonged to Son Gohan..." _'Is that what I said last time? Crap.'_

"You knew Grandpa? He's the one who trained me!"

Yamcha sighed. _'Screw causality.'_ "Yeah, anyone who knows martial arts knows about him. Real Martial arts, anyway..."

"Cool! I'm not done yet, though! Here's the move Grandpa taught me!" Goku announced, leaping forwards just as Yamcha threw a punch, blocking it with a punch of his own. "Rock!" his other hand flew forwards, two fingers extended. "Scis-"

"Too slow!" Yamcha taunted, head ducking to the side as he snapped out a kick. "Time for you to see my Wolf Fang Fist!" he announced, beginning a barrage of rapid-fire hand strikes, knocking his opponent through Oolong's rock pillar.

The bandit smirked, before he noticed the shapeshifters staring open-mouthed at him. Both of them. One hand went to the side of his head as his expression turned sheepish.

"I had kind of a breakthrough in my training, and things have been going pretty good."

Puar just blinked. "O-okay. Wha- Yamcha, Oolong's getting away!"

"Not on my watch, he's not," the teen grunted, taking careful aim at the oversized fly and firing a quick shot of ki, not enough to injure even Oolong, but still enough to disrupt his shape-shifting.

"OW! What the hell are you?!" the pig shouted, heavily dropping to the ground.

"I'm the Wolf of the Diablo Desert." Yamcha replied, a cocky grin etched onto his face.

"What are you guys shouting about?" came a plaintive voice, as Bulma wandered into view.

Yamcha froze up despite himself. This was _Bulma_. The first girl he'd ever really known, the first girl he fell in love with, the woman who had become his closest friend and confidant once they'd recovered from the travesty that was the end of their relationship. How could he _not_ react?

"He's trying to rob us!" Oolong protested, before a rumbling signalled Goku's return from beneath the pile of rubble.

"Ooooww... That really hurt," he groaned, clutching his stomach. "And I'm all out of energy..."

"Heh, you're pretty strong yourself. I should have guessed, what with you being Gohan's grandson and all. I think it could be good for us to get sparring, try and get back in shape. What do you guys think?"

Bulma blushed. A hot guy was asking to travel with her on their adventure? Okay, so he was going to be fighting with Goku, but that was totally just an excuse. "Y-yeah, sure, no problem!" she gushed.

Puar leapt up, hovering in front of the bandit. _"Yamcha, what about your problem?"_ he hissed, surretitiously pointing in Bulma's direction.

"I've been thinking. What am I actually afraid of? Maybe if we actually go with them, I can find out." Yamcha waved the question away, trying not to blanch as Bulma practically latched onto his arm. "S-so where are you guys going?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"We're hunting for the Dragonballs!" Goku piped up. "We've already got five of 'em!"

"Oh? What are you going to do with them?" the bandit smirked, as Bulma's cheeks reddened even further.

"I'm, er, I'm going to wish for a lifetime s-supply of strawberries," she lied, not meeting his gaze. "But we'd better find the other two first. Looks like our next stop is...that way." she reported, pointing to the signal indicated on the radar.

"Fire Mountain, eh? We'd best be careful. The Ox King has his castle around there." Yamcha mused aloud, hopping back onto his hoverbike, Puar settling on his shoulder.

Oolong flinched. "Y-you mean the Demon Ox King? Alright, it's been fun, but I'm not going anywhere- Gak!"

"You're not running out on us now," Bulma threatened, holding the pig by the collar as a evil smile made its way onto her face. "Or do I have to say Pi-"

"I get it, but when we all get killed and eaten by that monster, you're going to wish you'd listened to me!"

The bandit laughed. "Hey, just trust me. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

 **...**

 **So, that's that done. I know we're kind of rehashing canon right now, but we'll reach some divergences after a couple of chapters.**

 **On to everyone's favourite thing; Power Levels! I'll be including these as rough figures for as long as I can, since I find it helpful to have something concrete before the fights. These won't be the end-all and be-all for actual fights, though, since skills and tactics can go a long way. Not to the point of beating someone ten times stronger and faster, but they go far enough.**

 **Goku(hungry and tired): 30 (40 max)**

 **Yamcha (adjusting to his younger body): 44 (max approximately 100)**

 **I have Yamcha as significantly stronger than his past self, since he's now actively aware of ki manipulation to enhance his techniques. And also, because this is his story, until such time as the other humans turn up.**

 **Next time on More of the Same;**

 **Our heroes enter the lands of the great Ox King, seeking the sixth Dragonball. But the warrior will not let any interlopers steal his treasures. How will they deal with this predicament?**

 **Eh, they'll figure something out.**

 **Leave a review if you have any questions. See ya, guys!**


	3. The Mountain of the Ox King

**On to the third chapter! Yamcha learns the extent of his new capabilities, while the group seek out the sixth Dragonball in the castle of the Ox King.**

 **Reviews:**

 **elektralyte:** Tien and Chiaotzu won't be turning up for a while, but we'll be seeing Krillin once we get done with this first search for the Dragonballs. I'm looking forward to it.

 **Chapter Time!**

 **...**

"Just remember, if you really want to control your ki, you need to be calm and be able to focus," Yamcha instructed, sitting cross-legged across from a squirming Goku. "That'll help you feel how the ki flows."

"So, how long do we have to wait around?" the young saiyan asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Yamcha exhaled slowly, floating upwards and landing softly on his feet.

"I think you might find it a little easier to concentrate if you burn off some energy," he admitted, sliding into his usual Wolf Stance. "And a full-power spar is the best way to do that."

"Alright! Here I go!" the younger fighter cheered, launching straight into an offensive.

Yamcha brought up his knee to block the first punch, batting aside a barrage of strikes from a jumping Goku with relative ease. "Not bad, but until you can fly properly, you shouldn't let your opponent get you off the ground," he grunted, dropping low and launching a palm strike to send the boy flying several feet through the air. "It leaves too many openings."

"I'm just getting started!" his shorter opponent grinned, dashing forwards and launching a flurry of kicks at Yamcha's legs, hoping to knock his feet from under him.

"Better, a lot of people aren't used to fighting someone that much smaller than they are," _'I know Krillin used to abuse that as much as he could...'_ " But I'm about ready to try a couple moves of my own!" Yamcha laughed, springing backwards and focusing ki into his palm.

"Hah!" he cried, creating a small orb of energy above his hand. "This is my Spirit Ball!" he announced, directing it forwards before Goku could close the distance and smacking it solidly against the boy's hasty block. Twisting his hand sharply, he redirected his attack, driving Goku onto the defensive.

"That's so- Ow! Hang on, I can't do stuff like that!" Goku flinched as the orb abruptly hit the back of his head.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You can already use some energy when you're fighting, you just need a way to release it!" Yamcha retorted. He wasn't using enough force to actually injure the saiyan, but the annoying strikes from his Spirit Ball was driving the boy to draw out more power to either dodge or deflect it. Goku always needed a challenge in order to improve as fast as he could, not to mention it was a good chance to reacquaint himself with his techniques. Yamcha blinked as Goku slammed his hands around the orb, halting its movements as his ki noticeably spiked.

"Hrrr... HAAAH!" he cried, unleashing an unfocused, rough kiai all around himself, shattering the ball through sheer force. A wide grin made its way onto his face, before his knees buckled.

Yamcha leapt forwards to grab him before he fell. "Nice job. Getting your energy to release like that is the first step. Soon you'll be able to use some awesome techniques like mine."

"C'n we sit down now?" the boy half-groaned, still smiling.

"Do you think you can stay awake?"

"... prob'ly."

"Alright, we'd better take a break first. Training won't do you any good when you're too- oh, you're asleep." Yamcha sighed, carrying the smaller boy back to their vehicles as he readied himself for his own training, raising his power to its absolute limit to try and evaluate where he was in the grander scheme of things. A white aura flickered into existence around him.

"Hey! You guys!" Bulma called, Yamcha's aura vanishing as he turned to her. "We got some supplies, but no-one knows how to get up to the castle."

"Well, that's probably because of all the fire, you know." Oolong snarked, weighed down under the girl's purchases.

Yamcha cleared his throat before another fight could break out. "I think our best bet is to just head up to the mountain and see if we can find out anything ourselves."

Bulma nodded quickly. "It can't be any worse than what we heard."

OoOoO

"What do you think?" Oolong muttered to Bulma as they stared at the enormous blaze in front of them, Yamcha looking vaguely interested.

"Shut up, pig," the girl shot back, flinching as a wave of incredible heat pulsed out. "And the Dragonball's right in the middle of that... What do we do now?" she wailed dramatically, slumping to her knees.

"I might be able to get through," Yamcha offered conversationally, taking a few tentative steps forward, flaring his ki as high as he could to buffet away some of the heat. "Goku, keep watch here in case anyone comes by." he prompted, taking hesitantly to the air.

The sensation was an odd one, feeling the flames flicker around his impromptu ki-shield, but eventually, it became too much. Pulling back out of the flames, he lazily drifted back to the group, mentally readying himself when he felt a new energy standing with them, before Goku took to the air atop his Nimbus.

"Bad news, there's no way past these flames," he called, once he was close enough. "We need a new plan."

"Ho, are you travelling together?" came a booming voice. "If I hadn't recognised the Power Pole, I might have seriously hurt you."

"Maybe," Yamcha allowed, Bulma and the two shapeshifters sidling closer to him- hiding behind him, really. "But I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"I'm sure, but I was a student of the Immortal Muten Roshi!" The Ox King laughed.

 _'So was I...'_ Yamcha thought amusedly, rolling his shoulder. "Well, if we're waiting for Goku to get here, how about a spar? Nothing serious, but it'll pass a few minutes, at least.

"If you're sure," came the hearty reply. "I'll let you have the first attack. Show me what you've got."

The bandit grinned wolfishly, darting ahead with a few quick jabs, before driving his knee forwards against the giant's crossed arms. _'I can't believe how strong I feel! Is this how Goku feels all the time? Then again, I'm stronger than Goku right now... This feels weird.'_ he mused, allowing his body to move based on pure instinct as they continued. He saw his chance when his opponent overreached with a punch, his side briefly exposed.

"Hah!" he cried, throwing out a ki-infused palm, the shockwave released knocking the Ox King into the air to land heavily on his back. "Oh, damn, are you okay?" he asked, paling. If he'd seriously hurt the man...

"Haha! Wow, you weren't lying. You might even be as strong as Master Roshi!" the titanic fighter chuckled, pushing himself back to a standing position.

"You're not so bad yourself," the teen complimented. "You're probably the strongest person I've met so far-" He blinked, suddenly sensing that he was being watched. Turning, he met with the stunned faces of his travelling companions. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You- what? I thought Goku was ridiculous! How can you do these things?" Bulma exploded.

"It's ki, I thought I already told you..."

"Yeah, but it's not like I actually believed it!"

OoOoO

"HEEEEY GUYS!" Goku called, drawing their attention up to his cloud, where a young girl in armour was sitting behind the saiyan. "Kame-Sennin's on his way!"

Yamcha stretched his arms, easing himself out of his meditative position. He'd been trying to regain some of the power he'd lost in returning to his younger self.

It was not by any means a quick process.

As the spinning turtle touched down, Yamcha refocused his senses on his former-future-whatever teacher. As it stood, they seemed nearly even, but he hadn't seen Roshi's Maximum Power form yet. Wait a second...

"If you're going to blow away the fire, shouldn't you aim above it?" he interjected as Roshi hopped up onto a nearby wall.

"Maybe you're right," the old master admitted, fixing Yamcha with an appraising look. "But we don't want the fire to spread again if I miss any, do we?"

Yamcha backed off, taking in the familiar scene. The first time any of them had seen the move performed, the one that had become integral to the turtle school students. The surge of raw power as Roshi sacrificed agility and stamina for more and more raw power.

And of course, the mountain left in ruins afterwards. Yamcha sighed as he gazed at the piles of rubble. Which one had the Dragonball again?

"HAAA!" he heard behind him, automatically turning to deflect the blast away from his jet bike.

"Dammit, Goku! You have to be careful with ki attacks!" he scolded, shaking his hand where the beam had struck. "What'd I do if you destroyed my bike?"

"That was impressive, both of you..." Roshi praised, glasses shining. "How would you like to become my students? You both have great potential within you."

"Well, we're still looking for the-" Yamcha began.

"Found it!" Puar called, carrying the orange sphere over to them.

"Dragon _ball_ now, there's only one left. But once we're finished with that, I'd be glad to train with you."

"Me too! That sounds like fun!"

Bulma ran up, plucking the orb from the waiting cat. "Seven stars! Just the One-star to go!"

The bandit grinned, jumping onto his bike. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

 **...**

 **Our brave heroes fly off into the sunset, on their way to the last Dragonball.**

 **Which is unfortunate, seeing as that's entirely the wrong direction. But I'm sure they'll get there.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Yamcha; 108 (122 powering up; 33 spirit ball)**

 **Goku; 40 (54 power kiai; 22 tired)**

 **Ox King; 64**

 **Roshi; 119 (168 Max form; 237 Maximum Kamehameha)**

 **I'm pretty sure that's it for now. Updates will slow down for a while, since I only had these three chapters written (not edited) before I started posting. See you soonish!**


	4. The Citadel of Emperor Pilaf

**On to the third chapter, and hopefully the conclusion of the Pilaf arc. With only one Dragonball to go, our brave heroes find themselves facing the malevolent Emperor Pilaf.**

 **Bear in mind, I said malevolent, not competent.**

 **Stuff;**

 **Varmint; YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.**

 **wingofpain;** Krillin is going to have some strong words for Yamcha. Including, but not limited to; _Kamehameha_ and/or _Kienzan_.

 **Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

 **...**

"NO!" Bulma shrieked, Yamcha almost losing control of his vehicle as he involuntarily flinched. Oolong, who was driving in the car beside the girl, jumped as high as his confinement would allow, skidding to a stop just ahead of one of the giant mushrooms dotting the landscape.

"What? What the hell?" he asked, drawing his bike alongside the car. "What's wrong?"

"The Dragonball is gone!" the bluenette wailed. "The signal disappeared! We were so close! Now I'll never have my wish granted!"

Yamcha covered his face with his hand. "Look, I'm sure it's fine. Someone probably put the ball in a vault or something. We're close to where the signal _was_ , right? So we'll keep heading in the same direction until we see something. Goku, you can head further up to take a look with Nimbus. Come back down and tell us what's around."

Bulma frowned slightly as the monkey-tailed boy eagerly sped off. "You seem to know an awful lot about these Dragonballs and everything that's going on." she observed, peering intently at the bandit, who managed to keep himself from visibly reacting.

"When I was a kid, my mom told me lots of stories about the legendary heroes like Mutaito and Olibu. Some of them had the Dragonballs in them, so I've known what they can do for years." He explained, leaving enough of the truth to, hopefully, convince the girl.

"But how do you know what's going to happen all the time?" the heiress prodded, not letting go of her suspicions.

"Time travel," the other teen shot back, deadpan. "Or, if you don't believe that, then Ki. I can sense people all around me, and if I focus, I can feel their intentions."

Again, not really a lie. The girl looked slightly mollified. "That sounds pretty amazing. So how can you use ki, then?"

 _'I don't remember her ever asking that before...'_ "Well, the best way is to use your 'life energy' or whatever you call it. Anyone can do it if they put in the work." he hedged, a little uncomfortable.

"Would you-" Bulma began, blushing, before Goku came spiralling back through the sky.

"Hey! I found a huge castle thing a few miles away! D'you think that's where the dragonball is?" he piped up, hovering above the two awkward-looking teens.

Yamcha quickly shook his head to clear it. "It's as good a place as any to start. If they don't have it," _'Yeah right.'_ "Then I'm sure they'll be able to give us some idea where to go."

The bandit let his mind drift slightly. This was his best chance to figure out what to do about the time travel thing, or more pressingly, to find out if he was the only one sent back. But how to convince Bulma to give him the Dragonballs? He glanced at the girl, currently berating Oolong for one reason or another.

Right. This could be tricky.

OoOoO

The citadel was just as he'd remembered, creepy and completely out of place. Yamcha smirked viciously as they approached. "I can definitely sense a few people in there. Let's get going."

"We're so close!" Bulma squealed, practically vibrating in place. "I'll finally have the perfect boyfriend!" she cheered, before abruptly blushing and clamping a hand over her mouth.

"You're kidding," Oolong groaned. "That's what you've been dragging us along for? Why don't you wish for something right, like taking over the world?"

"What would you do after that, though?" Yamcha interjected, staring off in a random direction as they continued down the corridor. "I mean, running the planet seems like way more trouble than it's worth."

"There's a lot of perks, though..." the pig sniggered pervertedly, before they arrived at a dead-end. "Crap, we've gone the wrong way."

CLANG! A wall slid into place behind them, sealing them into a small room. Yamcha rolled his eyes good-naturedly as his companions burst into hysterics.

"We're trapped!" Puar sobbed, huddling into Yamcha's chest as the bandit sat down calmly.

"Goodbye, perfect boyfriend..." Bulma lamented, tears running down her face.

"Perfection is overrated," Yamcha murmured, crossing his legs as he leant against the wall. "You need to have some kind of challenge in a relationship." He grinned slightly as the girl stared at him. "Don't worry. I know you'll find your prince charming someday."

"Ahem," came the voice from the screen on the wall. "If you're quite finished? I am the infamous emperor Pilaf, and I demand you bring me your Dragonballs, that I may rule the world!"

"Okay."

"You need to understand, refusal will result in you- wait, what?"

"I said I'll bring the Dragonballs to you, once you let us out," Yamcha drawled, deliberately ignoring the betrayal on the faces of his companions. "You've obviously outmaneuvered us."

"Yes, well- Ah, of course! If you want to live, place your Dragonballs into the claw." Pilaf cackled, a metal arm lowering down through the ceiling before being blown to pieces by a dense ball of ki.

"I prefer the personal touch," Yamcha replied casually, from behind the diminutive tyrant. "Now where exactly did you have this last book hidden?" he smiled, charging a Spirit Ball in his left hand.

A bullet ricocheted off of his shoulder, tearing a strip off his shirt, the flesh underneath showing no sign of injury.

The black-haired woman dropped her pistol, the trio of villains shivering as the bandit frowned. "That- that's impossible! You can't be human!"

"One hundred percent human. Now, give me the Dragonball and let my friends go."

"A-and if we don't?" the blue-skinned midget stuttered.

Yamcha's expression never changed. "Five."

"Y-you can't-"

"Four."

"I-I'm a-an emper-"

"Three."

"I..."

"Two."

OoOoO

"Hey, guys!" Yamcha grinned, offering a hand to help Bulma out through the tunnel he'd blown in the floor. "Good news! I got the last Dragonball!" he announced, holding it up for show. A single red star hung suspended in the orange sphere.

"How did you manage that?" Oolong burst out, bewildered.

Yamcha lazily tossed the ball to Bulma before replying. "It turns out I am a _fantastic_ negotiator. Anyway, are you going to make your wish?"

Bulma hesitated. "You should have it."

The black-haired teen blinked. "What?"

"You were right, I can't wish for a perfect boyfriend. And you've been going out of your way to help me and Goku every step of the way. I know you want to use them for something, I can see you zone out whenever we're talking about them."

"I- Wow, I mean, thank you but... are you sure?" he babbled, trying to keep the surge of excitement and emotion under control.

The girl nodded, handing the capsule containing the orbs to the bandit. "I'm sure. Besides, it's not like we can't find them again, right?"

OoOoO

Yamcha took a deep breath, the Dragonballs pulsing in the fading sunlight at his feet. _'Moment of truth...'_ Raising his arms, he called out to the sky. "Eternal Dragon! Come forth and grant my wish!"

With a bright flash of light and a noise like thunder, the form of an enormous serpentine dragon appeared against the suddenly black sky. Shenron's head lowered to address the summoner.

 **"I AM SHENRON, THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND IT SHALL BE GRANTED."**

Yamcha swallowed, stepping forwards. "I wish..." _'What the hell am I supposed to wish for? To go back? Who knows what that'll do here. I guess...'_ "I wish that I could find my friends, whereever they wound up."

 **"A SIMPLE MATTER. IT IS DONE,"** the dragon boomed, slowly dissolving back nto particles of light as the Dragonballs rose up around its form. **"FAREWELL."**

The orbs shot straight up, before disappearing as they flew across the sky in all directions. A long, awe-filled silence ensued, the group still staring where the dragon had been mere moments before.

Yamcha was the first to break the quiet. "I don't think it did anything. What the hell, Shenron?"

"Guys, where's Grandpa's treasure gone?" Goku asked, looking uncharacteristically concerned. "How can I get it back?"

"The legends say they reactivate after a year." the desert bandit commented absently, reaching out with his ki sense and _ohholyKaisIcansense **everyone** _ -that was weird, he mused, snapping out of his slight trance to hear Bulma's worried voice.

"Goku, are you alright? What's going on-EEK!" she shrieked, as the boy's form began growing and distorting, as the full moon hung low in the sky.

Yamcha's blood turned to ice as Goku's power increased to enormous levels (At least comparatively) and his form changed into that of an enormous feral monkey.

"Oh my many and varied gods, no."

 **...**

 **Oh dear. Yamcha kind of screwed up there, what with forgetting the full moon thing. That's not going to be fun for him. Or the others.**

 **A bonus for anyone who can guess what Yamcha got out of his wish. Hint; It's something we didn't see until after Namek.**

 **Power levels**

 **Goku; 45 (450 Oozaru)**

 **Yamcha; 116 (134 max)**

 **Pilaf; 2**

 **Anyway, ahem: As Goku's Oozaru form goes berserk, Yamcha finds himself pushed to protect the rest of his friends. And it would seem that Shenron's magic did give him somethiing more than a sensory boost. Will it be enough to take down the mighty beast? Find out next time, on This!**


	5. End of a Journey! Training Begins!

**On to the end of the first arc, with, in true Dragonball fashion, a ridiculously one-sided battle!**

 **Stuff;**

 **wingofpain;** It'll take a while, but we'll start to have some divergences from canon eventually. The problem is, you take out one step in the storyline, it throws the rest of it into question. As for Zangya, the only thing I know about Bojack's crew is what I've picked up from Dragon Ball Multiverse.

Which actually brings me on to something I've meant to address: Movies. I won't be using any of the movies from the original Dragonball series for two reasons. 1, I haven't seen any of them, and 2, the characters will be way ahead of the curve until at least the Saiyan Saga.

I may use some of the ideas and characters from some of the Dragonball Z movies, but in a different way. Whether or not they happened originally is up in the air. In the words of Lanipator: [on DBZ movies] "It happened, but it didn't."

That got away from me. Point is, DBZ movies are a solid maybe.

 **Ultimate Black Ace;** Yamcha wants Bulma to be happy; she's still one of his best friends. And if Vegeta can make her happy, then Yamcha's going to let him. Besides, he probably wants his honorary nephew back.

 **...**

Yamcha leapt to one side as an oversized fist smashed into the ground. He fired a quick burst of energy to draw the beast away from Bulma and the shapeshifters, taking to the air in order to avoid its clumsy strikes.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he roared hoarsely, bringing his hands back to his hip. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he cried, the azure beam slamming into the monkey's chest to little effect.

Bulma nodded, stumbling back towards the castle as her two companions transformed themselves into bats, taking to the air. Oozaru-ku's ears twitched as it slowly turned towards the girl.

"Hey, you're fighting m-" the flying warrior began, before a savage backhand knocked him to the ground, bouncing off of the clay. He rolled to a halt, the breath knocked out of him.

"Yamcha!" Puar cried, before Oolong tackled him to the ground, Oozaru firing a beam from its mouth that narrowly missed them.

"He told us to get out of here, so let's go!" the pig snapped, rushing over to Bulma as the girl grabbed a hoverbike. "We have to get away from Goku!"

The beast growled ferally, taking off after the bike at an incredible speed despite its size, slowly gaining on its fleeing prey.

Yamcha pushed himself back into the air, wobbling slightly as he spat out a mouthful of blood and sped after the ape. _'Shit, I can't believe I forgot about the full moon! I have to catch up before-"_ He blinked, sensing a spike in Goku's energy as the monkey charged another mouth beam. He pushed his speed as high as it would go, feeling for the energies of Bulma and the others, ahead of the beast. _'No, no, no! They won't be able to dodge that! I need to be faster! I need to be-'_

 ** _'There.'_  
**

Yamcha materialised next to the hoverbike, colliding with it at full speed and driving it away from the oncoming blast of ki. _'What- Did I just do that?'_ he wondered, awestruck, before regaining his composure. "Puar, Oolong! I need one of you to change into something sharp! I have a way to take him down!"

Without waiting for a response, the bandit vanished before a fist crushed him, reappearing behind Oozaru and grabbing the brown, furry tail in both arms, draining the monster's strength as Puar transformed into an oversized pair of shears and sliced through the tail at its base.

The beast's howl of pain faded quickly as it shrank, leaving behind the unconscious form of Goku on the ground.

"What was that?" Bulma asked, horrified, as she pulled herself out from behind the crashed bike. "What happened to Goku?"

"He's alright, I removed his tail and he turned back," Yamcha groaned, idly noting his chipped tooth. "I think he'll be okay as long as he doesn't look at the moon again."

"How did you get over so fast? We couldn't even see you move!" Oolong demanded, throwing a sheet over Goku as the saiyan shivered slightly.

"It's called Instant Transmission. I guess Shenron did grant my wish after all," Yamcha grinned, exhausted after expending most of his energy in such a short time. "I can find whoever I'm looking for now instantly, as long as I can sense their energy."

Bulma just stared blankly. "But that's impossible. It can't- you shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Shouldn't be able to fly either, but I learnt how to do that without the magic dragon." her companion pointed out, an eyebrow raised as he moved to carry Goku back towards the citadel.

Bulma groaned, following along behind. She hadn't expected her life to get this bizarre.

OoOoO

Goku yawned, pushing the blanket off as he stood up shakily. "Why're my clothes gone?" he wondered aloud, stumbling as he started walking around.

"You got a bit out of control last night," Yamcha muttered in a low voice, nodding to the trio sleeping in the corner of the room. "I found some stuff to fit you, though." The boy eagerly leapt forwards, only to slam face-first into the ground.

"Why can't I walk right?" he asked, rubbing his bruised nose as Yamcha suppressed a snicker. "Everything feels weird..."

"We had to cut off your tail. Sorry about that," the bandit answered bluntly, sending Goku into a spin as he attempted to look behind himself. "At least it won't be a weak point anymore. Anyway, get dressed. We'd better find some breakfast. Weren't you going to head over to see Master Roshi?"

"My tail's gone?! ... oh well," the boy exclaimed, before perking up. "What're we doing for breakfast?"

Yamcha cocked his head to one side. "There's a kitchen downstairs, just be careful on the steps- get dressed first," he groaned, exasperated. "Worse than a toddler..."

"Wha-?" Bulma yawned, shifting awake as Goku bounded away, blearily staring at Yamcha. "'S Goku okay? No giant monkey?"

"He'll be fine, but we better save some food before he clears it all." the fighter drawled, carrying the two shapshifters with him as they followed the saiyan.

OoOoO

"I'll see you at Roshi's after a while," Yamcha grinned as Goku hopped onto his flying cloud. "Don't get in trouble until I get there, alright?"

"Alright!" the boy chirped, waving as his ride took to the air. "I'll see you guys! Bye!"

The group waved until their friend was out of sight, Yamcha turning to Bulma and holding out a hand. "Are you ready to head home? I think I can get there in one jump."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Oolong muttered, tentatively grabbing the bandit's leg as Puar settled on the teen's shoulder. "Like, we won't be hurt?"

"We'll be fine, trust me."

Bulma gulped, taking hold of the offered hand. She held her breath for a split-second, before the world wrenched itself away and she landed on a tiled floor.

"Bulma? You're back!" came the exclamation from her father. "Are these three friends of yours?"

"Hi, Dad! This is Yamcha, Puar and Oolong. They helped me find the rest of the Dragonballs, and I said they could stay here for a while."

"Wonderful! Always great to have guests. Tights is out in the conservatory with your mother. You should introduce them to your new boyfriend."

"Dad!"

Yamcha frowned for a second before shaking it off. He couldn't remember meeting Bulma's sister this early on- he'd only ever seen her a couple of times in the years he'd spent at Capsule Corp. Maybe it was just because they'd arrived sooner than last time?

He shook his head, following Bulma out of the lab. He was probably just being paranoid.

OoOoO

"See you tonight, Puar," the bandit waved, holding two fingers against his forehead as he searched for Roshi's energy. "I'll be training with Roshi and Goku for a few hours."

"See you later!" the floating cat waved as his friend vanished instantaneously.

The world blurred back into existence as Yamcha touched down on the beach. The Turtle Hermit jumped, clutching at his heart. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

"S-sorry," the younger fighter laughed. "I'm trying to get used to this new technique, so..."

"Technique?" Goku chimed in. "What is it?"

Yamcha smirked, instantly reappearing behind the boy. "Instant Transmission. Shenron taught me how to use it," he explained, enjoying the awestruck looks he was receiving, before a sudden spark of ki drew his attention to the ocean. "I think someone's coming- fast!"

A small, bald-headed figure appeared on the edge of their vision, rapidly drawing closer as he flew through the air. He seemed to be shouting something, with two of the onlookers looking confused and a third going pale as they realised what exactly was being said.

"YAMCHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

OoOoO

In a dark room beyond the observable universe, two figures stood sentry, looking through a crystal ball at the Planet Earth.

"There's some strange energy spikes down there. We need to find out what has changed, before things get too out of hand." muttered the shorter figure, small hands moving to refocus the crystal.

"It'd be a good chance to send out some of the new recruits. There shouldn't be anyone capable of defeating them on the planet. If they don't find anything, I'll head out myself." the taller decided, taking up a sword from the ground nearby.

"Just don't get carried away. We don't need any more headaches right now."

 **...**

 **Okay, we're moving swiftly onwards. Props to Knight of Hades, DarthBill, Tie-dyed Trickster and Ultimate Black Ace for correctly guessing that Yamcha got Instant Transmission from Shenron.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku(Oozaru); 450 (39 base form without tail)**

 **Yamcha; see previous chapter**

 **Roshi; 119**

 **Krillin(adjusting); 60 and rising (147 max)**

 **Mysterious figures; Big numbers. Like, really big.**

 **And that's chapter 4 down.**

 **Next time, Krillin expresses his frustration at Yamcha in a healthy and mature way. Or the complete opposite of that, whichever. Meanwhile, Roshi and Goku feel somewhat confused and hungry, respectively.**

 **See you then!**


	6. A Battle Between Friends! Krillin Rages!

**On to the beginnings of training under Master Roshi! Also known as the one where Krillin tries to murder Yamcha. Fun times!**

 **Stuff;**

 **Nothing, apparently. To the story we go, then!**

 **...**

"HA!" came the battlecry as a 13 year-old monk collided head-on with Yamcha's swiftly raised block. The bandit slid back across the sand, before taking to the air to try and get some distance. "Don't run from me, you coward! Get back here!" Krillin snarled, catapulting himself into the sky as a hazy aura appeared around him.

"Krillin, just calm down, I know you're freaking out right now-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Yamcha paled, accelerating away. _'He is really pissed, but once I wear him down, we can talk this ov-'_ "Holy crap!" he burst out, sensing a buildup of power.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the shorter teen cried as an azure beam closed the distance between the two, Yamcha barely deflecting it to the side with a blast of his own. Krillin pressed the attack, dashing ahead as the bandit faced him.

"Krillin, I don't want to fi-"

"SOLAR FLARE!" the shorter fighter announced, the burst of light blinding his unprepared opponent. He raised a hand above his head as Yamcha sped out of melee range, charging another attack with a grunt of exertion. "Kienzan!"

"Son of a-" Yamcha snapped, abruptly vanishing just as the sharpened disc hit. Krillin blinked in shock, before a pair of hands locked his arms out to the side, locking him in position. "Now, are you ready to talk this over like a rational person?"

Krillin remained deathly quiet, his aura subsiding slightly, as Yamcha hesitantly released his hold, floating away slowly. His hand went to his side, where a thin line had been cut through the fabric, grazing the skin.

"Yamcha, do you know where we are?"

The teenager gulped. Even though he was much stronger than his friend at the moment, it was deeply unnerving to hear Krillin sound so... enraged. "In... the past?"

"And where are my wife and daughter?" The aura was back, white flame flaring around him.

"In the future?" Yamcha responded warily, ready to vanish at a moment's notice.

"Last question. _Why_ are we in the past, rather than in the future with my family?"

"... Because of me?" Yamcha hedged, feeling the younger fighter's power start to swell. "But listen, I'm pretty sure we can fix this! All we need to do is find the Dragonballs and we can wish ourselves back. Once they regenerate."

Krillin inhaled deeply, feeling his anger ebb away somewhat. "I'm not sure about that. You wished that we'd know what was coming, Not to travel through time. I'm pretty sure the other us are still back in the future with everyone else. Otherwise, there'd be two of us like what happened with Trunks."

"Are you sur-" Yamcha began, before a shout interrupted him. Again.

"Hey, Yamcha! Who's this guy? He's almost as strong as you!" Goku greeted happily, practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of another strong fighter to train with.

"I'm Krillin," the boy greeted, a smile plastered onto his face. "Nice to meet you! Are you going to train with Master Roshi too?" he continued, emulating his child self as best he could.

"Yeah! Me an' Yamcha are going to get super strong!" Goku beamed, before grabbing on to Krillin as the boy's exertion caught up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe we should head back. Krillin used up a little too much power in our fight," Yamcha interjected. Goku nodded, swinging the exhausted Krillin onto Nimbus, not seeing the look of surprise on the teen's face.

OoOoO

"Heeey, Master Roshi!" Goku greeted, as the three boys landed back on the beach. "We're back!... What's wrong?" he continued, perplexed, as Roshi glared sternly at the newcomer.

"Goku, step away from that boy," he instructed, waiting until the boy was clear before speaking again. "Why is one of Shen's students coming to me? He's the only one who could teach you how to fly like that."

"Shen- No, Master Roshi, I'm not a crane student," Krillin stammered, searching desperately for an explanation. "I'm-"

"Krillin's an old friend of mine," Yamcha stepped in, looking to be in complete control. "We've known each other since we were little kids, even though we haven't seen one another in a while. We figured out how to fly by ourselves, even though it took a while..." he grimaced, remembering the trial and error process of learning how not to fall down.

Gravity has a way of catching you out.

"..." the old master stayed silent for some time, using his mental prowess to examine their intentions. Envy, guilt, a strong desire for power... but only to protect...; no lies, even though he knew they hadn't told him the _whole_ truth. For all that their minds were clouded, Roshi could feel no ill-intent, of any kind.

"Very well, then. But before I can train you, I need you to complete one final challenge..."

Yamcha pinched the bridge of his nose as the old man started giggling. Serious one second and acting like a horny old goat the next; At least some things never changed.

"Come on, Goku," Krillin called, tentatively climbing onto the golden cloud. "We'll go find a girl while Yamcha stays here to get something to wear." he half-smirked, looking at the bandit's torn, dirt-covered shirt as the duo took off, missing Yamcha's affronted look.

"I have to wonder..." Roshi began, as he tossed a plain green t-shirt to his new student. "As powerful as you are, how much can I really help you? You're definitely as strong as I am, and I don't doubt your friend is just as skilled. What can this old man teach you that you don't already know?"

Yamcha shrugged easily. "You're a legend for a reason. You fought against Daimou Piccolo, even when you were outmatched by his demons. That's what we want to be. We're pretty strong, yeah, but you're a master for a reason. We can definitely learn a lot from you, Master."

Roshi hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose I can find you boys something. And Goku has a lot to learn yet. Be up and ready by eight tomorrow morning. I'll expect all three of you to do your best! My training is not for the faint of heart, I can promise you that!" he chuckled, turning away from Yamcha. "And be sure to practice your new technique. I expect you to have it mastered before our training is done."

Yamcha nodded, folding his shirt up as he searched out the familiar powers at Capsule Corp. "I'll be ready!" he grinned, vanishing into thin air.

OoOoO

It was his own fault, Yamcha mused, as he sat up the ground. He'd forgotten about the time differences, of course Bulma would have been getting ready for bed when he materialised in front of her.

"What did you do to her, man?" came a voice, as Tights approached the dazed fighter. "I haven't seen her get that mad since Dad got his 'personal' capsules mixed up with hers..."

"I didn't knock, I guess..." he laughed, brushing pieces of broken glass out of his hair. "That's what I get for not checking first."

"What, did you teleport into her room?" the blonde scoffed, quirking an eyebrow as Yamcha nodded. "Seriously?"

"You don't sound too surprised." the bandit noted idly. He'd only ever talked to the woman a couple of times in the original timeline.

"Believe me, I've seen a lot stranger in my time than that." she laughed, offering him a hand.

"That's not even the weirdest thing about my day," he countered. "Try one of my best friends doing his best to cut me in half." He glanced over at her as she snickered.

"Oh, Kami, really?" she laughed. "You'll have to tell me about that."

Yamcha smirked, leading her back towards the entrance. "It's a long story..."

OoOoO

Krillin frowned slightly as he saw Yamcha yawning nearby, before turning back to their teacher as he prepared to capsulise his home. "I have a boat, but it'll be a little too cramped for all five of us. Perhaps you youngsters should make your own way there..." Roshi decided, gesturing for Launch to enter the vehicle ahead of him. "Goku, you can come with us while these two fly behind."

"That's handy," the monk noted as the duo took to the air. "We need to make a plan; what the hell are we going to do now we're here- seriously, why do you keep yawning?"

"Jetlag," his friend deadpanned. "I keep forgetting about the timezone difference. I got a couple hours sleep and that was it."

"Over at Capsule Corp... I can't believe you're doing this. She's sixteen!" Krillin accused, frowning deeply.

"Give me a little credit," Yamcha spluttered. "Bulma and I are not together! If you must know, I was talking to her sister!"

"Her what now?"

Yamcha groaned. "Am I seriously the only one who's met Tights? Anyway, let's get going before they're too far away."

Krillin smirked evilly as he accelerated past the older teen. "Tights has been dead for ten years, Yamcha. I think you met a ghost."

"Krillin, if you're trying to freak me out, you'll need to do a lot better than that. Meeting ghosts is not that big of a deal."

"Defensive, are we? Do I hear wedding bells ringing?"

"...You'd best keep flying, little man."

The duo raced after the speedboat, managing to keep pace with relative ease as they prepared themselves for the next eight months of training. And beyond that, to ready themselves for the battles to come.

 **...**

 **Blehh, I feel like this isn't my best work, but at least the training has begun. There'll be one more chapter before we get to the 21st World Tournament, which will go a bit differently from canon. See you soon, guys!**


	7. Preparing for the 21st Tournament!

**A little look at training before our brave and massively OP heroes head to the Tenkaichi Budokai! (please Dende may that be the right spelling)**

 **On to stuff:**

 **Supreme Tempest:** I can't pit them against our beloved Demon God of Destruction! They'd just be vaporised by the mighty Fuckbox Combo!

 **Blue Cat:** I was actually referring to a string of urban legends I've heard, all of which end with one person (who has only ever been seen by a couple of people) turning out to be a ghost. They're always dead ten years, too, which is weird. Sorry if that seemed a bit out of the blue.

 **Tie-dyed Trickster;** Good catch with Bulma's age, I've fixed that. I choose to blame the several conflicting fan-timelines. In any case, the official one states that Bulma's parents were fourteen at most when their first daughter was born, so I'm taking the information with a healthy dose of salt.

 **On to the writey stuff thing;**

 **...**

Krillin stretched his arms, barely noticing the massive weight on his back as he looked over the ploughed field in front of him. Yamcha came up alongside, tossing a bottle of water at the monk.

"Hard to believe it's been nearly six months," he offered conversationally, expertly pitching more bottles towards a sweating Goku and relaxed Roshi. "Not long to go before the tournament. Do we have a plan in mind for that?"

Krillin shrugged. "I guess we just do our best, put on a good show for everyone before we go after the Red Ribbon Army. I'm going to try to stop Gero early if I can."

"No idea where she is?" Yamcha enquired, grimacing as his friend sent a glare at him. "Right. Stupid question. You want a spar before we head back to Kame House?"

Krillin glanced up at the midday sun, nodding as he slid into his Turtle stance, their teacher paying close attention to the two.

"I hope you two aren't going to make a mess of these fields," he frowned, before sighing as Goku perked up. "Alright Goku, you can go and join them. But I'll expect you all to study twice as hard this afternoon! Balance in all things is the key to a happy life."

"Awww..." the saiyan groaned. "But books're boring!" he whined, before getting a quick rap on the head from Roshi.

"No more of that!" the old man scolded, watching as all three of his students burst into motion, faster than most people could follow.

He sighed. At least they were taking this one easy.

They hadn't even broken- CRACK! - well, they hadn't broken anything irreplaceable, anyway, he grinned as a tractor catapulted through the air, Krillin rushing to catch it before it landed.

Ah, to be young again.

OoOoO

Yamcha reappeared in the living room of the Briefs household, relaxing slightly as noone screamed or jumped at his sudden presence. Puar was curled up on the couch next to him, and the bandit sighed as he levitated silently through the door, closing it behind him.

"I don't know why you keep going over there," came a voice, as a sleepy-looking Bulma greeted him. "Or at least, I don't get why you always come back here at night."

He frowned before answering. "Why wouldn't I come back? You and Puar and Oolong are here... it's home."

"It's just... you're getting so strong, and you-"

"Bulma. Before we met, I was living in the desert. This is the only real home I've had since I was a little kid. That means a lot to me."

The bluenette gaped in surprise, as Yamcha suddenly blushed. Bulma recovered first. "You, er... you sound a lot older than you are sometimes, you know that?"

He laughed awkwardly, scratching the top of his head. "I guess it's from living alone?" he offered sheepishly.

"Maybe..." the girl mused. "You're kind of a puzzle, you know that?" she decided, heading back towards the stairs. The fighter sighed as she left. Even when she didn't know anything about him, Bulma could still tell he was hiding something. It was a little unnerving, to be honest.

OoOoO

"So, you're going to find the other two guys?" Krillin whispered as Yamcha sat on the ground, trying to focus his enhanced ki-sense. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not," came the blunt reply. "But I'm paranoid enough that I want to check on them anyway. If they remember, great. If not, I pop back over here and no-one's the wiser."

The monk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just don't get in over your head."

"When you can fly, over your head is a tougher concept." came the retort before Yamcha's form dissipated, reforming atop a rainy plateau. He slicked his hair back from his face as he peered through the cascades of water around him.

"Who's there?" came a reedy voice, as an old man approached. "Who dares approach the warriors of the Crane school?" the crane sage demanded, flaring his ki as he approached the interloper on his lands. "Tien, grab him."

"Yes, master," the triclops intoned, apperaing from seemingly nowhere to lash out at the newcomer, who evaded the first few strikes with relative ease. "You cannot defeat me. I have been trained personally by both the legendary Crane Hermit and the dreaded Tao Pai Pai."

"Wow, you really were this arrogant." Yamcha sighed, snapping his hand out to unleash a kiai as he focused on Krillin and Roshi's energies in the distance. Tien slid across the marshy ground from the force, pointing his finger at the enemy.

"Dodon RAY!" he cried, firing a superheated line of energy that threatened to pierce Yamcha's heart.

Except that the black-haired teen vanished a split-second before the beam struck. It continued onwards, blasting a hole through the side of a hill before finally dissipating. The teen gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You should not have allowed him to escape," the hermit hissed. "Perhaps you need additional training. You and Chiaotzu will report to Tao when he returns. I do not enjoy pushing you to these extremes, but you must reach your full potential. To do anything less is an insult to yourself and to me."

Tien gulped, bowing his head in silence as he returned to his training. Tao was a harsh master, but he owed it to himself, and to Chiaotzu, to become the planet's greatest warrior.

After that, they would never have to fear anyone again.

OoOoO

"Well, that was a bust," the bandit groaned, floating behind Krillin as the monk tossed him a towel. "Tien doesn't remember anything, and I couldn't even find Chiaotzu - I'm pretty sure he started suppressing his energy once I found Tien."

"I guess we'll meet up with them once they head to the tournament?" Krillin guessed, catching the cloth again. "If they don't have their memories back by then, we'll just bring them in to the group like we did last time."

"Right. We'd better get rid of the Red Ribbon guys first. At least we know where they'll actually be, and not just be wandering around randomly for weeks," Yamcha agreed, before abruptly snapping his fingers. "We should definitely head to Korin's tower as well."

"And we'll keep our shells for the climb, get even more out of it." Krillin nodded, seeing the point. "We'll get as much training in as we can before everything goes to hell." The two of them sat in silence as they watched Goku diving for fish just out of earshot.

"You know we're probably the strongest people on the planet right now? I'm not sure if the old Piccolo counts or not, but I could sense Tien's power and it's... way lower than ours." Yamcha muttered, eyes a little glazed.

"Don't forget Buu's still around somewhere. I just wish I knew where..." Kriliin mumbled, deflating his friend slightly.

"We'll be ready. I'm not going to be useless this time around," the bandit reaaffirmed, his ki flaring slightly before he brought it back down to a safer level. "Let's get going and catch a couple more fish before Goku scares them all off. You're shooting them down this time." he said decisively, cannoning into the ocean and launching dozens of fish skywards for the monk to take down with quick, precise shots. Roshi quirked a brow as they delivered a stack of fish to Launch nearby, clearly awaiting an explanation.

"You know, once you get past the whole 'responsible for defending the entire planet' thing, these powers are just... so much fun." Krillin offered sheepishly, grinning widely as the trio of students practically vibrated in place, the smells of cooking hanging overhead.

The old man snorted. Kids these days...

 **...**

 **One more down, next one brings us to the tournament! As our brave heroes seek the title of World Champion, who knows what they'll find?**

 **I mean, me, I guess. So there's that.**

 **POWERLEVELS!**

 **Yamcha (suppressed): 157 (180 briefly, fighting Tien)**

 **Krillin (suppressed): 166**

 **Roshi: 127**

 **Goku: 115**

 **Tien: 118**

 **Shen (Crane hermit): 104**

 **See you again, guys! Don't forget to ask any questions you have!**


	8. The 21st Tournament Begins!

**Our heroes arrive at the stage for the world's Twenty-first Tenkaichi Budokai! Let's see how they get on.**

 **Stuff:**

 **elektralyte:** It's not so much that they don't remember, so much as they don't remember _yet_. Give them time.

 **Tie-dyed Trickster:** Just imagine them getting their memories back and comparing the differences. "Yamcha, did you use teleportation to troll me?" "You broke my leg." "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

 **...**

"Is everyone ready to go?" Yamcha asked, glancing around at the group. Krillin and Goku were squirming slightly in their new suits as Roshi capsulised the house, dropping it into his pocket as Launch adjusted the band holding her blue hair back.

"And this is safe?" she asked hesitantly as Yamcha held out one hand in front of him.

The bandit smiled reassuringly as he put his other hand up to his forehead, idly scanning through the multitude of ki signals half a world away. "Yep. Now, grab on tight, I'll bring us right to the tournament." He zeroed in on one signal in particular, concentrating briefly as the others took hold of his outstretched arm and-

-The group reappeared, momentarily disoriented, in front of a surprised Bulma. Yamcha landed easily beside her, with Goku and Roshi picking themselves up from the ground where they'd landed. "Not really the best landing, but we can work on it. Hey, Bulma, where's everyone else?"

The bluenette sighed. "Tights, Oolong and Puar are getting us somewhere to watch the matches from. You guys better check in quick, there's a pretty long queue."

"Thanks, Bulma!" Goku cheered, dashing ahead with Krillin and Roshi getting dragged along behind. "Hurry up, guys!"

Yamcha shrugged helplessly at Bulma as they took off after the trio.

OoOoO

"Before you fight, I have a gift for you three," Roshi announced, taking out a pile of cloth, which turned out to be three dark orange fighting gi. "If you're going to represent the Turtle school's teachings, you should wear its colours."

The boys accepted their gifts with matching grins, quickly changing into their new suits. Yamcha and Krillin frowned, however, when they noticed something... off.

"Master Roshi?" Krillin began, feeling nervous. "Why isn't- I mean, we don't-"

"You're wondering why I haven't included the turtle symbol on your uniforms as I have on Goku's," the old man guessed, cutting off the teen's stammering. "The long and the short of it is, both of you have surpassed me. It's your right to choose what symbol you wear, and you'll have to pick them for yourselves." he announced, turning away and disappearing into the crowd before either of the time-travellers could form a response.

"Well, that was weird," Yamcha offered, scratching his head. "Let's register, anyway, we can sort this stuff out after the tournament."

OoOoO

The qualifying matches were... a little one-sided, to say the least, and the eight qualifiers stood at the front of the room, waiting eagerly for the order of matches to be announced. Goku was staring up at the announcer curiously, seeing the wall with the final layout behind the man.

"Alright, we will have you all come up and choose a number, to decide the order in which you fight," the announcer called out, holding out the box containing the numbers. "First up is... Ranfan!" A purple-haired woman sauntered up, taking the first number out of the box.

"Number six! Next is Nam!" A dark-skinned man stepped forwards, drawing the number eight.

After a few moments, all eight fighters had their numbers as the announcer made a few quick notes.

"Alright, the matches are as follows; first up is Krillin against Giran, then Goku against Bacterian, with Yamcha facing Ranfan and Jackie Chun fighting Nam. The winners of each match will progress to the next round, and the winners of the second round will meet in the finals. The rules from the preliminaries still hold true here; weapons are not permitted, neither is killing your opponent. If you are knocked down for a count of ten, or touch the ground, that will be ruled as a defeat, however there will be no time limit on the matches." he informed them, glancing around from behind his sunglasses.

"The matches will begin in just a few minutes, so if I can direct you to the arena and viewing area over here... Krillin and Giran, please head outside once we're all ready."

The monk glanced sideways at his opponent, a dragon-like being with a thick, stocky body and tail, two wings flexing behind him. The monster grinned down at him, baring his teeth in what was probably supposed to be an intimidating grin.

To someone who'd fought the likes of Frieza and Cell, though, it wasn't all that impressive. Krillin smiled impassively back as they listened to the 'insights' of the head monk before making their way down to the arena.

"It's a pity you had to fight me, kid. You might have done well to get through the qualifiers, but you're not getting past me. Now, just try not to die."

Krillin rolled his eyes, sliding back into a practiced stance. "Right. Same to you."

"Begin!" the announcer called, voice echoing through the crowd.

Giran lunged forwards with a heavy punch, the monk rolling casually underneath it and retorting with a palm strike, catapulting the dinosaur away from him.

Krillin flinched, pulling his ki back to a safer level as his opponent stood up, eyes wide. "Sorry about that."

"You're stronger than you look, but you won't beat me that easily!" Giran growled accusingly, taking to the air with heavy wingbeats, much to the crowd's shock. "Try my Guruguru Gum!" he roared, spitting a stream of purple liquid at an unfazed Krillin. The liquid formed itself into two solid rings, contracting to bind Krillin in place- at least, until the afterimage dissipated.

"No thanks," came the cheery reply from behind the Giras, where Krillin was effortlessly floating in mid-air. "My turn to try something cool." he grinned, pulling his hands back to his hip and channeling his ki into the space between them. "Kaaameee... Haaameee-"

"I forfeit!" Giran hastily interrupted, dropping down onto the grass for good measure. Krillin let his attack dissipate harmlessly, smiling as he ran back to Goku and Yamcha.

"Why'd he just quit like that?" Goku wondered aloud even as he congratulated his friend. "He didn't even try to fight after you dodged his Gum-Gum thing."

"Eh, a lot of people give up if things get too difficult for them," Yamcha shrugged. "Besides, it's not like this was a life-or-death thing, so there's no reason to kill yourself in a fight. Speaking of which..." he grinned evilly, picking Goku up by the collar and tossing him towards the ring across from Bacterian, where he just barely managed to land on his feet.

"That was mean." Krillin frowned, looking over the wall as the fight began. Yamcha's smirk didn't waver as he replied.

"He'll be fine. Besides, in a few years, he'll have caught up to us and I won't be able to get away with this kind of thing anymore."

OoOoO

Goku's hands shot to his nose as he picked up on his opponent's stench. "It's like burning in my nose!" he complained loudly, shuffling backwards as the older man strode forwards with a cocky swagger.

"No-one's ever been able to beat me," Bacterian boasted, slowly closing the gap between them. "I've built up my power through years of training without ever wasting my time bathing!" he grunted, inhaling deeply. "Time for my Bad Breath! Fwaaaaaaaa..." he exhaled, releasing a cloud of noxious gas towards Goku, forcing him further and further back towards the edge of the ring.

"Not yet!" the saiyan retorted, leaping over the man to bounce back with a flying kick. "Hyaa-urp!" he gagged, his attack falling short as he was forced to cover his sensitive nose again. "Aaaaahh..." he hissed, stumbling back as his eyes watered. "I can't get close to him!"

"If you can't hit me, there's no way you can win." Bacterian chuckled, clearly assured of his victory.

"Goku!" Yamcha called from his position overlooking the fight. "If you can't get near him, you have to fight him at range. Remember what we practiced!"

Goku tilted his head curiously, brow furrowed in concentration as he thought back to his training, before a blinding grin lit up his face. "Got it!" he cheered, flaring his power just enough for it to be visible.

Bacterian blinked. He'd fought hundreds of people before, and he couldn't remember ever seeing one glow. It was time to take out the big guns. "Time for my strongest attack!" he snorted, before spitting a large blob of mucus towards Goku's position. "No-one has been able to take my Phlegm Attack without falling unconscious! You're finished!"

Goku condensed his aura, chanelling the ki into his fist, throwing out a massive kiai-infused punch. The shockwave evaporated the disgusting blob instantly, carrying on to collide with the surprised Bacterian and knocking him into the air to land heavily on his back- on the grass outside of the ring.

"Bacterian is out of bounds. Goku wins and will progress to the next round!" the announcer cried, the crowd split between those cheering and those stunned into silence by the display. "Next up is Ranfan against Yamcha!"

Yamcha smirked, high-fiving Goku as the boy bounded back into the viewing area. "I'll be seeing one of you two in the finals, guys. Don't let me down."

"Young man," 'Jackie Chun' called as he approached. "I have a favour to ask you-"

"I'm not throwing the fight just so you can fight her, old man." Yamcha sweatdropped, idly levitating away from the disguised old man.

 **...**

 **Done! We'll be going through the second half of the first round next time, and hopefully we'll get to Krillin v Goku!**

 **Power Levels**

 **Krillin (partially suppressed); 171 (209 Kamehameha)**

 **Giran; 66**

 **Goku; 134 (167 kiai punch)**

 **Bacterian; 31**

 **I think that's pretty much it for now. See you soon, guys!**


	9. Battling at the World Stage!

**On to the rest of the first round, as the audience of the 21st World Tournament get a chance to see the world's greatest warriors in action. And also boobies.**

 **Stuff:**

 **wingofpain:** If I could, I would definitely put a Kamehameha wedding in somewhere. Shotguns lost their impact really early in this series.

 **...**

"Ranfan against Yamcha! Begin!" the announcer... announced, as the two fighters circled one another, one warily, the other bored.

"Are you going to make a move?" Yamcha asked after several seconds of barely moving. The woman in front of him snorted, refusing to take her eyes off him.

"Yeah, I saw the other two guys with your uniform. I'm not going to let you get the drop on me like they did in their fights." she snapped back, her ki flaring enough for him to take note of it, particularly in her right hand. She dashed forwards, at speeds the audience could only barely follow, her fist steaming slightly as she threw out a high-speed punch. "Heat Fist!"

Yamcha ducked to the left, slapping her blow aside at the last possible second and sending her stumbling. "Not bad, but you telegraphed that way too much. If you're going to use an enhanced strike like that, you need to be able to adjust your position a bit better," he taunted, though inwardly he was impressed. The woman was basically on the same level he'd been the first time around. He stopped his musing as he saw her shoulders shaking. "What?"

"H-how could you d-do that to me?" Ranfan sniffed, eyes brimming with tears. "A-attack m-me like a brute?" she half-choked, the very picture of a terrified young woman.

"You're the one who attacked," the bandit pointed out irritably, vaguely recalling this little charade. "Besides, I'm not falling for this. If you want to stand a chance, you'll have to try again." he continued, sliding back into his turtle stance as he rubbed his forehead.

Her tearful expression shifted to annoyance for a second, before she smirked. "Oh, really? Then I'll have to try a more... _persuasive_ argument." she purred, slowly easing her way out of her shirt and trousers, a seductive expression on her face as she stood in her lingerie.

In the audience, Bulma glanced around as she heard a low noise amidst the catcalls. "What's that sound?" she hissed to her sister, before taking a proper look at the blonde's face. "Are you... growling?" she asked incredulously, as Tights' face reddened slightly.

"No!" she replied, a little too quickly. "I just hate girls like her, who use their bodies like tools to get their own way."

Bulma turned away, flushing as Oolong sniggered into his palms. "Y-yeah, me too, sis."

Back in the ring, Ranfan smiled seductively at Yamcha, who was blushing heavily despite himself. "So what do you think, cutie?" she breathed, strutting forwards as Yamcha gulped.

"That's... very nice, but I'm not going to fall for th-" he cut off as she leaned forwards in front of him. "No. No. You stop that, this is a serious fight."

The woman pouted, trying to drape herself over him. "But we could have so much more fu~un-" she tried, before Yamcha grabbed her wrist firmly, there was a sudden sense of blurring motion and compression-

And Ranfan found herself stood on the grass next to the ring, Yamcha standing on the stage as he released her.

"What the fu-"

"Ranfan has left the ring. Yamcha advances to the next round!" the announcer eventually called, Ranfan turning to Yamcha with murder in her eyes.

The bandit beat a hasty retreat towards the other fighters, Krillin smirking at him as Nam and Roshi headed down to the ring, ready to fight.

"That was entertaining," the monk offered non-committally, unfazed by the glare the older teen sent at him. "Well, it was."

"Just... don't."

Nam and Roshi exchanged blows in the ring, seeming relatively even for a few minutes. However, the dark-skinned man's strikes eventually grew more and more sluggish, allowing Roshi to land a heavy ki-infused palm to Nam's chest, sending him sprawling across the ring.

"You fight well, but you're not strong enough to win this," Roshi commented, stepping back slightly to allow the other man a chance to regain his composuree. "You should surrender and come back when you've grown stronger."

"I cannot. My village needs me to win here, and so I cannot give up." Nam groaned, launching into a fresh salvo of strikes, culminating in a leaping strike with crossed arms.

Through the assault, Roshi's defense never crumbled, though he was breathing heavily towards the end, as he bulked himself up to block the final blow. He blinked as a voice made itself known in the back of his mind.

 _'Just tell him he can get water for free and finish this. Drawing it out will just embarass him.'_

The voice sounded oddly familiar, and the hermit's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Yamcha floating in the air, brow furrowed slightly in concentration. Strange that the boy's inner voice would sound older, but Yamcha and Krillin were unusually mature for their ages- except when Goku was around, where they seemed to revert to children.

His advice was sound, however, so Roshi held up both hands in front of him as Nam charged, knocking him off-balance with a powerful kiai and slamming a follow-up kick into Nam's midsection to knock all the air out of him.

"You don't need to fight. This land has planty of water," he murmured to the man on the ground. "We can bring capsules to the river and fill them- your village will be fine."

His determination wavering, Nam collapsed on the ground, dimly aware of the announcer counting in the background. As the count reached ten, Roshi bent down to pick up the other man, lifting him as though he weighed nothing. Looking up, he felt a vague stirring of pride as Yamcha nodded and grinned, making his way to the viewing area once again to watch the next match, Krillin floating down to the ring as Goku sprinted out to stand opposite.

"Before we start the second round, I want to congratulate both of our competitors. Though they are young, both of these boys have more than proven that they deserve to be here. If I may, how old are you boys, exactly?"

"Well, I'm thirteen years old," Krillin started, before frowning slightly in thought. "I think..." he mumbled under his breath as the man offered the microphone to a confused Goku.

"Oh! I'm twelve! I used to say fourteen 'cause I didn't know which one came after eleven, so..."

The blond man sweatdropped as the two boys trailed off. "Eheh- Anyway, I see you're both wearing identical uniforms, just like our other finalist, Yamcha. Are you three from the same dojo?"

"Actually, the three of us have been studying under Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit," Krillin responded. "You can see his symbol on Goku's gi, here."

"THE Roshi? The legendary fighter?" the announcer asked incredulously, his eyes wide behind the sunglasses. "I always wondered if he was real. Is he here now?"

"He's out in the crowd somewhere," Goku replied, gazing out at the audience as he stood on tiptoe. "HEY MASTER ROSHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" he called, feedback echoing over the speakers as the blond man dropped the microphone.

"Ahem. In any case, it's very exciting to have the Turtle Hermit's students here with us. If you're ready?" he asked after a moment, giving the duo a moment to take their ready stances, faces blank as they focused on one another. "The Semi-final battle between Krillin and Goku will now begin!"

Goku made the first move, trying to take the initiative with a powerful assault of fists and kicks, with Krillin easily moving onto the defensive as they exchanged blows at high speed, making it look almost effortless.

"You're really good," Goku grunted, as his punch smacked against Krillin's raised arm. "You've been pretending all the times we sparred with Master Roshi an' Yamcha, weren't you?"

"Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I have to use it all the time. Besides, just beating people up won't help them get better." The monk explained as he fired a kiai in a narrow arc in front of him, before mentally amending his statement. _'Unless they've got that overpowered zenkai thing the saiyans have, anyway.'_

Goku skidded to a halt several feet away, before cupping his hands at his sides. "Well, you better not do it anymore! I wanna find out how strong you really are!" he chirped, as a blue light appeared between his palms. "Kame..."

Krillin smiled as he copied his friend's stance, his ki flaring into visibility as well as they continued their chant in synch. "...Hame..."

The two boys threw their beams forwards, pushing at one another with an incredible level of force. "HAAAA!"

The backlash was intense, as the shockwave passed over the audience, sending several people stumbling back. Yamcha smirked as he saw Bulma and Tights looking relatively unsurprised at the display. Made sense, since they at least knew what ki could do, unlike the rest of the watchers.

Some movement to his left drew his attention to an openly gaping Jackie Chun, perched on top of the wall. The bandit dropped down beside his teacher, still smiling brightly. "What do you think of them, Master?"

"My name is Jackie Ch- forget it," the hermit sighed, seeing his student's deadpan look. "I just- I can hardly believe it. To become this strong, after less than a year? It's incredible, but..."

"Buuut...?"

"...I am more than three hundred years old, and I've been training myself for... most of that. To have you three come in and reach this level so quickly, while I'm incredibly proud, It's just..." he trailed off, as if unsure of himself.

Yamcha nodded in understanding. "I get it. I mean, Krillin's stronger than me, and he has been for a while now. It's pretty disheartening when it looks like someone's leaving you behind like that."

Roshi glanced at his student, his brow slightly furrowed. "You know more than you're letting on," he accused, staring at the unconcerned Yamcha. "In any case, I don't want you to make the mistake I once did, of letting yourself become complacent because you believe yourself to be powerful enough."

"It'll be fine," the teen waved away his concerns. "We're not _nearly_ satisfied, not until we're as strong as we can be. Now, let's watch the rest of the show. We can talk later."

Back in the ring, Goku found himself being pushed back as Krillin's beam slowly increased in power. "Not... gonna... lose- HA!" he cried, his power surging even higher as he pushed as hard as he could.

Krillin stumbled slightly, before slamming his foot down behind him, digging into the stone of the arena. "Nice try, but I can handle this easily!" he shouted over the roar of the colliding beams, briefly pumping his ki up to maximum and soon overpowering the saiyan's attack, sending a stunned Goku flying past the edge of the ring.

As the dust settled, Krillin cocked a brow at the sight before him. "What the hell?"

 **...**

 **Spoiler alert, the battle isn't quite finished yet, but this was getting longer than my usual chapters anyway, so I'm leaving it there for now.**

 **Power levels;**

 **Ranfan; 81**

 **Yamcha (Suppressed); 152**

 **Nam; 104**

 **Roshi; 143**

 **Krillin (holding back); 171 (230 Kamehameha)**

 **Goku (max); 149 (228 full-power Kamehameha)**

 **Please note again that these are guidelines only, based entirely on my personal guesswork and what little information is available on the wiki.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	10. Semi-final Matches - Conclusion!

**As the semifinal match between Goku and Krillin heats up, the Saiyan starts to show some of his true potential! This one and the next should get us all the way to the end of the tournament. Who do you think will win?**

 **New poll up on my profile, to give me an idea what you guys want to see in the vague, distant future.**

 **Stuff:**

 **elektralyte** ; I wouldn't have minded the human fighters taking a back seat to Goku and Vegeta- It's a staple of the genre that the hero and his rival be the strongest- but it sickened me that they just became basically background characters with no way of helping in the fights whatsoever (barring Tien's surprise attacks on Cell and Buu, which bought small amounts of time for the others and achieved nothing else.) So while I was relatively 'meh' about the main fight in 'Resurrection F',( mild spoilers) I loved the huge battle that preceded it, where everyone got to clear out the mooks.

 **...**

Krillin closed his jaw with a snap, shaking his head slightly as he stared at Goku. "So, um, I guess you figured it out." he offered lamely.

Goku gave a tired grin as he hung in place just above the grass, jerkily levitating himself back onto the ring. "Yeah, Yamcha helped me practice! It's a lot harder than I thought, though..."

Krillin glanced briefly at the unapologetic bandit before turning back to the battle with a pair of quick ki blasts. "So, you ready to keep going?"

"Yeah!" the boy cheered, ducking between the glowing orbs as he threw a punch at Krillin's face, which was knocked to one side as he followed up with a kick. "This is great!" he laughed, even as Krillin grabbed his leg to toss him away.

"Have it your way," Krillin smirked, bringing his power closer to his maximum, charging up an energy sphere in each hand. "Try my Scatter Kamehameha!" he cried, crashing them together and firing the resultant energy ball in Goku's direction.

The saiyan snapped his hands up into a block as the blast approached, only for it to veer upwards before reaching him. His second of surprise cost him, as the follow-up part of the attack triggered, the ball splitting into a barrage of small bullets to rain down on Goku.

Krillin kept his hands out, waiting for the smoke to clear as he sensed out his opponent's energy. "I know you're still oka- Whoa!" he ducked to the side as Goku lashed out with a kick, practically jumping past the monk with the force of the blow, even as Krillin shot out a hand to grab him-

Goku collapsed bonelessly to the ground as his tail was caught firmly in Krillin's grasp, groaning weakly. "Oh, hey, my tail's back..." he managed to mutter, before Krillin released him and stepped back, giving his opponent a minute to recover.

"Heh, now that I got my tail back, I'm stronger than ever!" Goku cheered as he renewed his attack, Krillin deftly deflecting the powerful strikes, with a bead of sweat running down the monk's face as he managed to land a punch against Goku's chest, pressing his attack.

 _'If I let him keep the initiative, he might push me into a ring out, but he's used up a lot more energy than I have, so I think I can do this now.'_ he thought, ducking down to throw a headbutt at Goku's torso, knocking the spiky-haired fighter into the air, before leaping up to land a kick into Goku's chest before he could muster a defence.

 _'That just might do it...'_ Krillin thought, satisfied, before sensing Goku's energy spiking yet again. _'Seriously? I was sure I heard a rib crack there, not that it would really do anything to Goku...'_ he continued, as Goku launched himself back into the ring with a relatively weak Kamehameha.

"I'm not finished yet, Krillin," the boy panted, ducking back as Krillin made the first move, only to block Krillin's punch with one of his own. "Rock!" He pressed forwards, jabbing his fingers into Krillin's eyes. "Scissors!" To finish the combo, he threw his palm forwards with his power focused into it. "Pape-"

"Nope," Krillin grunted out, driving his arm down to block Goku's, the force of both strikes hitting the ground and sending huge cracks through the stonework, pebbles flying in all directions. "I'm finshing it now! HYAAAAA!" he cried, bombarding Goku with an incredibly powerful shockwave to send him skidding back, and knocking him even further with a burst of luminous yellow ki.

Goku rolled back, stunned, only to find himself unable to stand, his legs unable to support his weight. He concentrated on his energy, trying to levitate up from the ground, before a chop to the back of his head sent his eyes rolling back as he lapsed into unconsciousness...

OoOoO

The saiyan groaned as he felt someone shaking him. "What happened?"

"They made the count," Krillin offered sheepishly, helping the younger fighter to his feet. "I won this one."

"Darn it," the Saiyan breathed, though his voice was still cheery. "I thought for sure I had you beat there. I'll win next time, though!"

"Yeah, probably..." the human warrior muttered in a low tone, before turning his attention back to the somewhat stunned crowd.

The announcer regained his composure after a few seconds. "A-and after that incredible display from both fighters, Krillin will move on to the final match! Now, once again, please give another round of applause for our fine competitors! In a few moments, we'll have the second semi-final match, between Yamcha and Jackie Chun, just as soon as the arena is cleaned up a bit..." he informed the crowd, as he looked pointedly at the craters and cracks sprinkled across the stone tiles.

Krillin looped Goku's arm around his shoulder, helping the saiyan back to the waiting area, Yamcha flickering into existence beside them after a second of focus. Krillin suppressed a jolt of surprise- because unlike high-speed movement, his ki senses couldn't follow Yamcha's technique, he was just suddenly _there_. "Did you really have to teleport? You were like twenty feet away."

The bandit shrugged. "It never gets old."

"That was very impressive," came a new voice, as Master Roshi came up to the trio. "I'm proud to call you my students."

Yamcha blinked, taking in the cane, sunglasses and bald head. "Wait, Master Roshi? What-?"

"Ah, you're wondering where Jackie Chun went? He's an old friend, and he told me he's leaving to find something new, seeing as how martial arts are a young man's game. He seemed happy, though, now that he knows the future of the tournament is in good hands." the old man smiled, turning to leave before any of them could formulate a reply.

"Huh," was the eloquent response, as Yamcha gave a very Goku-like look of confusion. "How 'bout that. Hang on a second," he said to Krillin, abruptly vanishing and reappearing seconds later. "Fixed it."

"Fixed what? Yamcha, do you remember what happened last time you tried to fix something?" Krillin frowned, as Goku stumbled over to grab some of the food provided for them.

The bandit winced. "Yeah, okay, but that tractor was a lost cause even before I went at the engine."

"I was talking about the Wish." There was no mistaking the capitalisation, or the not-so-subtle jab behind it.

"Right. Still working on that one. Anyway, we better get something to eat before Goku inhales it all. I got them to put the finals back for a while."

"Why?"

"Eh, I want this to be a good fight for both of us. I know you're stronger, but I still don't want any unfair advantage just because my fights were easier." Yamcha said, a wry smile on his face once again.

"Alright. Let's have a good match, Yamcha!" the monk grinned, holding out a hand, and the duo shared a high-five before breaking off to rescue the last remnants of food from their saiyan friend.

OoOoO

"After our brief intermission, I am happy to announce the final match of the twenty-first Tenkaichi Budokai! Yamcha and Krillin, both of whom are students of the legendary Turtle Hermit. No matter which of them wins today, they will become the youngest winner in the history of our competition!"

The two friends nodded, smiling wildly in their excitement. Yamcha sent a brief telepathic burst towards the monk. _'Remember, no holding back.'_

 _'I'll hold you to that.'_ came the confident reply as they surged their power.

"Begin!"

 **...**

 **And next round will see our two finalists face off for the title of 'World's Strongest'. Taking all bets, guys!**

 **Expect updates to slow for a month or so while exams and Christmas are happening. I have a small buffer in place, so I should have at least one chapter for both stories to upload if I remember to do so.**

 **Power Levels;**

 **Goku(tiring); 124 (135 with tail, 162 with tail max)**

 **Krillin(tiring); 137 (193 Scatter Kamehameha)**

 **No one else fought this chapter, but next chapter I'm going to try to fit in the entire Yamcha vs Krillin fight.**

 **See you then!**


	11. Final Battle! Champion of the 21st!

**The final match begins, with Krillin and Yamcha facing off against each other!**

 **Poll is still open, and allows for multiple options to be selected.**

 **Stuff;**

 **Hyunkelakaor:** I had originally planned on them having a brief fight, but I remembered that the only reason 'Jackie' originally entered was to teach his students that they should never become complacent because of their strength; to continually improve themselves. In this story, not only does he consider himself outmatched by Krillin and Yamcha, but he's already seen that they are determined not to settle for the power they already have. As long as they don't stop growing, neither will Goku, so he felt he didn't really need to be there after all. I tried to convey some of that in his talk with Yamcha.

 **Tie-dyed Trickster:** Yamcha 'fixed' the issue of his match being cancelled by telling the announcer what had happened with Jackie, with the man himself helping to convince the announcer, as well as asking for a short delay before the next match, so that Krillin could recover somewhat.

 **...**

As soon as the announcer began the match, the two fighters burst into motion. They started slowly, exchanging blows slowly enough for the audience to be able to follow their movements, until Yamcha's arm blurred in for a palm strike, Krillin skidding back across the tiles.

"So, what do you think?" Yamcha asked, taking to the air, where he hovered effortlessly a few metres above the ring. "Enough of a warm up yet?"

"Kamehameha!" the monk retorted, an azure beam closing the distance between them as Yamcha hurriedly ducked underneath it. Too late he realised it was a feint, as Krillin sped up underneath him to land a blow right between his shoulder blades.

"I'll take that as a yes," the bandit grunted, before rushing ahead to engage in melee once again, the two fighters spiralling through the air as they threw blows with all of their limbs. Of course, all that most watching were aware of were two thin lines of motion followed by the explosive shockwaves from their blows landing.

OoOoO

Roshi chuckled as he felt the absolute shock and awe from the crowd around him. "It looks like my students are doing quite well for themselves, no?" ha asked as he approached Bulma and Tights.

"This is crazy," Bulma breathed. "How can they move this fast? The friction alone should-"

"I'm sure you could explain all the science behind it, sis, but just... this is incredible. I haven't seen anything like this in years..." Tights interjected, unable to take her eyes off the blurs zooming around the arena.

"What are you even-Wah!" Bulma tried to ask, before a burst of air knocked her off her feet, into the waiting arms of Roshi. Waiting arms with wandering hands.

"Pervert!" she shrieked, spinning around to smack the old man square across the cheek, continuing her rant against him as Tights looked on in amusement.

OoOoO

Krillin tried to smash his head against his opponent, who spun through the air to avoid the strike. "Are you going to throw an attack at some point? It just looks like I'm bullying you."

"You say that, and yet I haven't been touched yet. But if you insist..." Yamcha grinned, before vanishing, only to slam a kick into Krillin's side as he rematerialised.

The monk grunted in pain, forced onto the defensive as the bandit faded in and out of existence, combining his Instant Transmission with the afterimage technique to create a barrage of mirror images encircling Krillin's position, with the real Yamcha taking advantage of the chaos by launching attacks from all available angles.

"That's a pretty good trick," Krillin grunted, before lashing out with a squall of miniature ki blasts, dissipating the afterimages with ease. "But you're the only one with any ki. You can't hide from me that easily!"

"Worth a shot. Kamehameha!" the bandit shrugged in response, his beam being met by one of Krillin's, with the monk at a slight disadvantage. He did manage to deflect Yamcha's attack to one side, covering his retreat with another salvo of blasts.

Krillin blurred forwards, ducking under his friend's guard to slam shoulder-first into his gut, though he was quickly forced on the defensive again.

OoOoO

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted Bulma's group, bounding up to them excitedly. "Did I miss anything?"

"They've been fighting for a while, but Krillin's still on the defensive. I thought they were supposed to be pretty even from what you guys were saying..." Tights answered, smiling as she introduced herself to the saiyan child. She was less impressed when he asked what her gender was, but a look at Bulma's expression told her enough to shrug it off.

"That's not quite true. Krillin is a fair bit stronger than Yamcha is, from what I can tell," Roshi murmured, frowning as he focused on the two battling powers. "The problem is his age."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, arms folded.

"Krillin's younger and a lot smaller than Yamcha is. It means he doesn't have nearly as much range on his strikes. Yamcha can keep him just out of range." the old master explained.

"So Yamcha's going to win?" Puar asked, excited at the idea.

"Perhaps. But I did say that Krillin has a lot more power at his disposal. There's always the chance he can outlast Yamcha, and if he can go on the offensive for a while, he could deal some serious damage," Roshi mused, idly stroking his beard. "In any case, it looks to be a long match..."

 _'I haven't seen anyone as powerful as these three before. They might even be as powerful as Daimao Piccolo was...'_ the old man mused as he settled in to watch the most powerful humans on the planet fight it out.

OoOoO

The back-and-forth between the two fighters lasted some time before anything changed. After almost an hour of brawling, a drained Yamcha overreached with a punch and swiftly found himself being thrown back-first into the stone. He managed to roll away from Krillin's follow-up strike, a kick which smashed through the cracked tile with ease, Krillin's leg becoming embedded in the rock as far as his knee.

"Here's a new one!" Yamcha announced, focusing his ki in each of his fingers. "Spirit Ball Barrage!" he announced, launching ten miniature spheres of ki at his opponent, his rapid hand gestures directing them to bombard Krillin's position, the monk wincing as he tried and failed to block them all. Each one was only a fraction as powerful as Yamcha's maximum, but they stung, dammit!

"Enough!" he grunted, a shockwave erupting around him as he tensed. "Kamehameha!" The beam did not appear in his hands as expected; instead, he rocketed forwards with a blue ray coming from the soles of his feet, halting the beam just long enough to spin into a roundhouse kick across the stunned Yamcha's jaw. He cupped his hands to his side as he charged another attack in his hands, as Yamcha stood ready to dodge again.

They both stood ready, unleashing their techniques at the same time. Yamcha materialised several feet to Krillin's right as the monk fired the beam, only to duck flat against the ground as Krillin spun, the beam curling around him in a growing spiral. He let the attack fade as he slammed into Yamcha, readying a ki-infused punch as he gripped the older teen's gi tightly.

A low roar broke through the focus of both fighters as they glanced at the red sky. The moon was just coming over the horizon; the full moon, they both noted grimly.

"Crap. Can't believe we forgot about that," Yamcha moaned softly. "I'll grab the others, you get Goku's tail, alright?" he decided, dashing over to where Goku's transformation was beginning, the saiyan's body soon growing massive in size. He plucked Tights and Bulma up from the ground where they'd fallen, with Oolong and Puar latching on to him as well. "Any time now, Krillin!" he called, as he and Roshi got as far as possible from the monstrous Oozaru.

"Don't rush me with this! Kienzan!" the monk cried, diverting all his focus on steering the chaotic, razor-sharp disc in the right direction, cleaving through the transformed Goku's tail as he pounded his chest and bellowed.

The two Turtle students sighed in relief as their friend almost instantly reverted to his usual state, his tail once again missing. They shared a look as the audience barely stopped panicking, before rushing back into motion with two blasts at the ready.

"Kamehameha!" they roared in synch, pouring more and more of their energy into the beams. The point where the attacks connected brightened to a blinding white, the shockwave washing over the audience and sending them tumbling. Even Roshi stumbled as the force crashed into him, desperately flaring his aura to shield Goku, Bulma, Tights and the two shapeshifters behind him.

"Hey... Yamcha..." Krillin bit out, barely audible over the rumbling of the combined attacks. "There's one... more... thing I need... to show you."

Yamcha tensed as he heard the grin in Krillin's voice, tired as it was. He took a split second to drive his heel through the stone below, embedding himself in the stage.

"This is... my... Maximum Kamehameha!" Krillin roared triumphantly, his muscles suddenly bulging, his aura being boosted massively, before he focused the full force of his ki into the beam, forcing Yamcha's further and further back.

 _'Crap, no time for Instant Transmission- if I drop my attack for a second, he's got me beaten. I'll have to risk it...'_ the bandit thought, closing his eyes as he, too, forced more ki to flow through his body, before gasping as the extra power left him. "Damn. I have no choice... HYAA!" he roared, forcing his beam slightly to one side as he ducked down, barely managing to deflect Krillin's attack past him with the change in angle.

However, pinned in place as he was, the bandit couldn't free himself in time to avoid Krillin's full-body tackle, knocking both of them off the ruined edge of the stage, with the monk forcing himself into the air at the last possible moment, before crashing painfully onto cracked tiles.

Yamcha had a softer landing, as his back met the grassy earth below. After a moment of realisation, he sighed, not quite able to keep the smile off his face. "At least I made it past the semi-finals this time..." he laughed, before calling out from his prone position. "I'll beat you next time, man! Good fight!"

The younger teen groaned, climbing gingerly to his feet and seeing the gobsmacked faces in the crowd below. He offered a hand to Yamcha, pulling the bandit to his feet with a grunt of exertion. "You too. I haven't fought that hard in _years_." he groaned, trying to keep his knees from buckling underneath him.

The announcer shut his jaw as he walked out from his position behind the walls, making his way carefully across the rubble and craters. "L- Ahem. Ladies and Gentlemen! We have our winner! The champion of the Twenty-First Tenkaichi Budokai is Krillin!" he cheered as he regained his composure, raising the boy's hand into the air, Yamcha mimicking him on Krillin's other side as the crowd burst into applause and cheers.

"Congratulations, Krillin. You've become the youngest champion in the tournament's history! What are you planning to do now?" the blond man asked, offering him the microphone.

"My friends and I are going to go travelling for a while, so that we can get even stronger for the next tournament," the monk explained with a tired grin. "But I think I'm going to take a nap first..." he chuckled, leaning a little more on Yamcha as he waved out to the crowd.

"There you have it, folks! We'll have another amazing show in three years' time!" the announcer concluded, joining in the applause himself.

OoOoO

"So you're just going right away?" Bulma asked, frowning, as the three turtle students packed away the last of their supplies a couple of days after the tournament. "What's the rush?"

"I just feel like there's something we need to do out there," Yamcha answered off-handedly, holding up a green t-shirt for examination, before stuffing it into his pack, attached to the inside of his weighted shell. "Besides, we're looking for the Four-star ball for Goku. We won't be long, a few months at most, then I'll be back. I'm not sure what Krillin and Goku are planning to do yet, though."

"Why don't you bring them back here?" Tights interjected from her position by the door. "It's not like we haven't got the room. Besides, if you're here, we don't need to worry about security."

"True," the bandit laughed. "It's a pity you guys can't control your ki. It's pretty handy even outside of a fight, what with the telepathy and flight. That way, you'd be able to signal me or the others if anything happened."

"We're fine," Bulma waved away his concerns. "Besides, all that weight training and stuff is so undignified and awkward."

A sudden thought popped into Yamcha's mind as he pulled the shell onto his back. "Well, if we could train in higher gravity or something, that'd work a lot better. But there's no way something like that's possible unless we use the Dragonballs or something... Technology's nowhere near that advanced."

Bulma blinked at his frank dismissal of technology, before turning on her heel as she hurriedly waved goodbye.

"That's mean, manipulating her like that," Tights accused, once her sister was out of sight. "She'll probably drive us mad working in the lab 'til all hours."

"Honestly, if anyone can figure out something like that, she can. Besides, you guys can keep her from going overboard until we get back." Yamcha grinned back, hands clasped behind his head.

"Alright, but you owe me... when you get back, I expect more stories about your adventures. I'm branching out from sci-fi a little," the blonde conceded, eventually smiling back. "I could always use some more inspiration!"

"No problem. I'll see you later!" the bandit waved, jumping to say goodbye to Puar and Oolong before reappearing in front of Goku and Krillin outside Kame House, saluting Roshi and Launch as he touched down on the sand.

"You ready to go?" Krillin asked, rolling his shoulder and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure thing, mister World Champion." he replied, smirking. He took to the air with ease, followed closely by Goku riding the Nimbus and a laughing Krillin, as the three of them took off in search of their next adventures.

 **...**

 **Well, Krillin is now the world champion! Hooray! The extra time he spent studying Roshi's techniques was just enough to push the advantage back to him, especially when Yamcha's brief attempt at the Kaioken backfired on him. This is also the longest chapter thus far, in apology for there not being any more work done on my stories for a couple of weeks (other than a little editing to end of this one and a chapter for Rebirth of the Uchiha).**

 **Power levels;**

 **Yamcha(full power); 219 (101 Spirit Ball Barrage; 176 tiring; 250 Kamehameha; 333 momentarily while attempting Kaioken; 90 exhausted)**

 **Krillin(full power); 236 (190 tiring, after SBB; 266 Kamehameha; 340 briefly, Maximum Kamehameha; 97 exhausted)**

 **Goku(recovering); 148 (1471 Oozaru; 133 without tail; 149 leaving Kame House)**

 **So, this section of the story is officially done! Next chapter signals the start of the Red Ribbon Saga. Hope you enjoy it!**


	12. Red Ribbon: Tower in the Lands of Snow!

**On to the beginning of the Red Ribbon arc, as our heroes and their author swiftly realise they should have probably made a proper plan.**

 **Answers and stuff;**

 **Hyunkelakaor;** They've got a couple of other stuff to get done besides just Tao. Stuff like Gero. And also training.

 **...**

Yamcha glanced at the Dragon Radar as he barrelled through the air. He knew they were aiming for somewhere vaguely north, where Goku had found a village in the tundra. They only had stories from Goku the first time around to go by, but he remembered that much.

"We're going to head up north where it's snowing, so you'll want to learn how to block out the cold with your aura," he called to Goku, who was alternating between flying under his own power and riding on Nimbus. "I think Krillin and I could use some practice on it as well."

"What's a snowing?" the saiyan asked, brows knitted together in confusion. "Is it like cake?"

Yamcha had to resist the urge to groan. Had Goku known _anything_ about the outside world when he set off? Probably not, he grimaced, remembering Bulma's story of how she'd first met the saiyan.

"Snow is... like frozen rain. When it gets cold, the drops freeze into little flakes- you know what, it'll make more sense when you see it," he cut himself short, seeing Goku glaze over even from that brief of an explanation.

"Okay! Hey, Krillin!" the boy called, drifting towards the last member of their party to relay the information as Yamcha adjusted their course slightly, heading towards a small cluster of noticeable powers. None of them were part of the Crane school, so that much was a relief, what with him trying to avoid them... when he wasn't checking in on them to make sure the butterfly effect hadn't hit them hard.

He was pretty sure Tien thought he was a stalker at this point.

OoOoO

"So, you've got the basics down now," Yamcha grinned, as a pale white flame surrounded Goku. "Once you've got a bit more practice, you'll be able to do it without your aura going all over the place." he continued, gesturing towards himself and Krillin, both of whom had only a thin layer of ki to protect them from the cold.

"K-kay," Goku shivered, still keenly aware of how cold it was outside his protective shroud. "B-but can we go somewhere a l-little warmer?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a town over this way," Krillin interjected, pointing off towards a barely-visible column of smoke rising in the distance. "They'll probably have somewhere for us to rest for a while." The words were barely out of his mouth when a spiky-haired blur shot past him, snow melting in his wake.

"Guess he's excited about it," the bandit laughed, readjusting the shell on his back as they jogged after Goku. "... I've been meaning to ask, man. Why're you letting me take point on this? I wouldn't've thought you'd want me in charge of anything after... you know."

The monk sighed, shrugging. "Honestly? I just don't want to be in charge. I'm too distracted, wondering if I can find Eighteen, or trying not to think about how Vegeta's evil again, or how Majin Buu is just hidden underground somewhere. You're pretty focused on what's happening now, not panicking about all the other crap coming up."

"Well, I _was_ , but now I'm not so sure," Yamcha gulped, suddenly pale as he turned to look directly at Krillin. "We are way, _way_ out of our depth here."

"Oh, yeah. Once we meet Kami, though, I'm pretty sure we can kick the problem upstairs."

OoOoO

"Stop!" a dark-haired woman cried, shielding a crimson-haired child behind her. "We already told General White everything we know. There's no Draco ball here!"

"Umm..." Goku frowned, as Yamcha and Krillin. "Who's Generic White?"

"You- you three aren't here with the Red Ribbon soldiers?" the woman frowned. "Then why are you asking about dragon things?"

"We're travelling the world to train ourselves," Yamcha explained. "And one of the Dragonballs was a family heirloom belonging to Goku." he explained, patting the saiyan's shoulder to indicate who he was talking about.

Krillin stepped up. "The Red Ribbon Army's been here? I've heard they're bad news, trying to expand their territories and all that."

"They've been forcing the people here to search for the Dragonball. They're even holding the mayor hostage!" the girl piped up, peering around her mother as she addressed the trio.

Krillin shared a significant look with Yamcha as they conducted a silent conversation. "Whereabouts are they?" Yamcha asked after a moment, ignoring the shocked looks from the villagers as the little girl pointed at a distant tower structure. "We'll bring back the mayor and clear these guys out. Come on, guys, let's get there before it gets dark." he grinned, the three of them waving to the stunned crowd as they took off at surprising speed towards their new target.

"D'you think there'll be some strong guys in here?" Goku beamed as he took in the sight of Muscle Tower.

"Probably not on our level, but I could be wrong," Krillin replied, slamming the guards taking aim at them into the wall with the force of his ki. "We'll take it in turns here. You want to go first?" he offered politely as he ripped the steel-reinforced door off of its hinges, stumbling under its weight.

"What the hell?" one of the men inside yelped, firing wilidly at the boys. Goku swung the Power Pole around him, deflecting the bullets away with ease.

"Extend!" the young saiyan commanded, batting aside the soldiers as they hesitated, sending them flying across the room. "Aw, man. These guys were really weak."

"Alright, you can take the second floor as well, then. Krillin'll handle the third, and I'll take the fourth," Yamcha shrugged. "We'll try Rock-Paper-Scissors for the top floor or something."

"Here I go!" the spiky-haired boy grinned, blasting a hole in the ceiling and leaping through it. Their was a brief yelp and several crashing noises before he poked his head back through. "There wasn't anyone strong here either."

"Ah, well," Krillin sighed. "Once we're finished here, we can try some proper sparring. My turn next, though!" the monk stuck out his tongue, acclerating past his friend with a grin.

" **Halt.** " came a monotone voice as Krillin came face to... kneecap, with a giant of a man, easily as big as the Ox King, wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. " **I am Sergeant Metallic. Explain yourself.** "

"... You're an android," the bald fighter noted, as he examined the man. "Aren't you?"

" **Correct. My official designation is Gero/Frappe Android series 7. Stand down or be eliminated-** " the brute commanded, before Krillin vanished, reappearing behind the robot with a Kienzan at the ready. He wordlessly severed the giant's head from its torso, shocking the observers as they approached.

"Krillin, what the fu-?" Yamcha started, before the headless enemy as it stood up once more. "Right. Red Ribbon robots."

"Kamehameha!" the monk grunted, blasting the android's torso into charred, half-melted metal. He picked up the unresponsive head, groaning. "Damn... I thought it'd be like Sixteen, but this isn't working. We'll have to find Gero some other way." he muttered, more to himself than Yamcha, as Goku darted towards the stairs.

"Goku, I called the next floor!" Yamcha snapped, telporting to the boy's position and interrupting his stand-off with... a ninja, dressed in a purple bodysuit. The bandit's eyes flashed around the room as he zeroed in on the ki signatures concealed in the inexplicable forest. "Hey, I'm your opponent. You and the... four other guys hiding in the trees." he announced, as Murasaki gaped.

"Th-there's no one else here!" he babbled, letting out a yelp as Yamcha shot down two of the concealed ninja with a pair of Spirit Balls. Yamcha blinked in surprise as he saw just how identical his opponents looked.

 _'Multi-form? No way - he'd be stronger than Daimou Piccolo if they were. And they're not androids...'_ Deciding to worry about it at a later date, Yamcha ducked and weaved as the three remaining shinobi lunged at him, intent on skewering him with the katana they carried. He snapped two of them easily, but the third proved far stronger than he'd expected from a normal steel blade, pushing past his block and slicing through his left cheek. Yamcha winced as he felt blood flowing down his face.

"Hah! This is the legendary Sasanishiki! You'd need powerful magic to be able to break it!" Murasaki taunted, seemingly revitalised by the sight of Yamcha bleeding, before flinching as Kon and Cha flew past him, becoming embedded in a pair of trees as Yamcha's aura flared, taking on the form of a spectral wolf.

"I got cocky... but I'm not going to make that mistake again. Neo Wolf Fang Fist!" he cried, unleashing a barrage of rapid-fire strikes, soon knocking the unconscious Murasaki to the ground, grabbing the sword as it fell through the air and giving it a few experimental swings.

"Wow, that was quick," Krillin drawled, as he approached, popping a capsule into the pack hidden in his shell. He blinked as he noticed the blood. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Fine," Yamcha hissed, pressing a hand along the length of the cut, holding it closed as best he could as he pulled a scabbard off of one unconscious enemy. "This is a pretty good sword. I'm keeping it. You want the next one?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I'm pretty sure Goku's got it," the monk laughed, seeing his friend ready to bolt upstairs. "Let him have it. Besides, I want to check up and see if Bulma can get some coordinates or something to get Gero." he whispered, pulling out a few medical supplies and offering them to the bandit.

OoOoO

"The changes in history are growing out of control," a pink-skinned figure gasped, as she gazed into the crystal ball. "It's not Demigra, I can tell that much, but Jackie Chun was supposed to win the 21st Budokai. I just can't figure out what happened to throw the events off."

"There was no time machine, right? No big spikes in the continuum?" a violet-haired warrior asked, pulling on a dark grey trench coat with brown trim.

"No, just a small spike a few months beforehand, not nearly enough to send someone through time... I have no idea what's happening, but the timeline's stretched to breaking point as is."

"We barely have enough patrollers for the two we already have!" Trunks burst out, blushing. "Sorry, Supreme Kai. What are we going to do?"

"Send in a few of the new recruits... no one too powerful, or they'll disrupt the timeline even further!" the Lady of Time instructed, as Trunks yanked a pair of leather gloves onto his hands. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to stabilise a third line, anyway."

"If the newbies can't handle it, you'll have to send one of us," came a low voice, as a spiky-haired figure wearing armour and a blood-red headband stepped out of the shadows, startling Trunks at his sudden appearance.

"I've asked you not to do that."

"I never agreed not to," came the instant reply, the speaker stepping fully into view. "I can't believe someone so jumpy is the son of Prince Vegeta."

"Well, it's not as though you spent much time with father," Trunks rolled his eyes. "I'll sort it. You're not really one for diplomacy, are you, Bardock?"

 **...**

 **And it's done!**

 **Longer than usual, I think, and this one brings us past the 20k mark for the wordcount.**

 **Power levels;**

 **Krillin(suppressed with weights); 180 (252 Kamehameha)**

 **Yamcha(suppressed with weights); 167 (194 Neo Wolf Fang Fist)**

 **Goku; 152**

 **Murasaki siblings; 107 each**

 **Sgt. Metallic; ~130**

 **Next chapter we'll finish Muscle Tower, and make some headway with the rest of the Red Ribbon Saga.**

 **Catch you then!**


	13. Conquering the Tower!

**On to the conclusion of Muscle Tower, and a springboard on to further developments!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Ronden Kiagre:** I get what you're saying about Tien being awesome against SP Cell, and he did get a moment of glory in the Buu arc. My gripe wasn't so much that they didn't do anything, it was that they got completely sidelined by the saiyans. Thanks for your reviews!

 **Tie-dyed Trickster:** Yamcha just looks a little weird to me without the scars, when I'm reading back over the early Dragon Ball chapters. As for his sword, I figure when you can punch through steel, a normal sword isn't as useful. A sword that can be infused with ki and can only be destroyed by magic? That's damn useful.

 **...**

General White growled in frustration as he observed the invaders who had the gall to loot the Murasaki Brothers. He had no choice, it seemed, as he pressed the button to release Frappe's other machine, the one they'd said was too unstable to rely on. He slammed his other hand down on the intercom button. "Android 8! This is General White! I order you to destroy the three invaders on your floor!"

A crackle of static answered him, as the short-spiky haired brat burst into view on the same screen, just in time to be kil- " _No."_

"What?" he burst out, unable to help himself. "What are you talking about? Do as I command and kill them this instant!"

 _"I don't want to kill anyone."_

"Listen here you worthless piece of scrap, I have the activator for your self-destruct, and if you don't follow orders, I will get rid of you myself," he ranted, rifling through his pockets, before he froze. "Murasaki!" he roared. That worthless self-titled ninja idiot had taken the detonator with him?

 _"You mean this activator?"_ And now the bald one was holding it. _"I think we can maybe try some negotiations, don't you?"_ The brat grinned, crushing the device in his hand as he stared straight into the camera.

"...Fine. I'll meet you on the top floor," White allowed, as a plan occured to him. "But don't try any of your tricks with me. I'll be ready for you."

OoOoO

"That's... ominous," Krillin commented, as they headed up the staircase with Goku chatting animatedly with the newly-dubbed 'Eighter'. "You think we're in trouble?"

"I'm thinking there're two people here with fairly high power levels," the bandit replied in a whisper. "So it could be an ambush here. You want in on the fights?"

"Man, the way you've been acting this tme around, you'd think you were a saiyan too," the monk chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You two can handle them. I'll take out any cannon fodder we run into on the way."

"And the android? You going to ask him about Gero?"

Krillin sighed. "I'll have to try. It's just... if I do something, what're the odds I'll ever see her again? And can I really put her through that again just because I want to be with her?"

"Um..." Yamcha blanched. "This turned serious a lot faster than I thought."

"Just- it's fine, man, don't worry about it. Let's stay in the present for now," Krillin muttered, as they calmly entered the General's office, where the soldier was holding an oversized handgun against the head of an older man. "Ah, crapbaskets..."

"Now, all of you are going to do as I say, or the mayor's going to have a bad time." the Red Ribbon commander instructed.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me!" his hostage shouted suddenly. "All that matters is that you drive out the Red Ribbon army before they destroy any more of-"

"Shut up!" White ordered, pushing the barrel a little more firmly against the man's head. "Now, you four stay back, where I can see you. I'm sure we can find a mutually beneficial agreement." he grinned evilly, before hitting a button on his desk, letting the floor collapse underneath the invaders' feet.

"I've got Goku and Number Eight!" Yamcha called out, diving after them as Krillin lepat away from the hole, just as it slammed shut again.

"Now you're alone, kid," White grunted. "Even if they could break out of there, Buyon's going to kill them before they get the chance."

OoOoO

"You two okay?" Yamcha asked, as he lowered Eighter down to the floor, Goku managing to hover in place beside him.

"You can fly." the android observed, confused.

"Yeah, long story. Anyway, I'll jump up to Krillin and..." Yamcha trailed off as the wall folded away to reveal a giant neon pink blob of some kind. "Oh."

 _"Now, you three will be killed by my secret weapon, the invincible Buyon!"_ a crackling, staticky version of White's voice echoed roughly through the intercom, as the monster slowly jiggled forwards, drooling.

"No way!" Goku snapped back at the speakers hanging from the wall. "We're gonna beat this monster, and stop you from hurting the mayor! Kamehameha!" he cried, throwing the beam forwards as he leapt in front of Yamcha. Buyon barely had time to cock its head in confusion before the beam collided with its face, forcing it inwards.

At least until it snapped back out, sending Goku's blast spiralling back, blowing a large dent in the floor underneath them. Eighter stumbled back, shivering in fear. Goku was undeterred, leaping ahead to unleash a familiar barrage of strikes. Yamcha cocked an eyebrow at the sight.

 _'Never bothered copying my Wolf Fang Fist before... I wonder if this' how Master Roshi felt when we used the Kamehameha the first time? Oh, damn!'_ he was dragged out of his musing as Goku was abruptly slapped out of the air by a rubbery tail, barely dodging the following burst of energy from the monster's antennae. The saiyan winced as he felt his cheek swelling from the impact, before the sound of sliding metal drew everyone's attention to the former bandit as he made a big show of drawing his new sword.

"I'll get this one, Goku," he murmured, a predatory grin on his face as he stared at the monster, which stumbled back slightly. "It's a good chance to see what my new sword is capable of." As he spoke, he let his ki drain away into the blade, which began almost humming with power. Trying this with a normal weapon was ridiculous - even the highest-quality steel would end up being distorted by the sheer amount of energy running through it.

This, though, was not an ordinary weapon, but an enchanted one. Where ki-users forced more and more power into themselves and their weapons, magic was all about making energy _flow_ , turning ki or whatever energy was available into whatever the user needed without actually using more than was required. At least, that's what he thought, having heard from both Baba and Kami how magic was 'a higher level' of energy use.

What was important for now, though, was that the mystical power within his blade was responding to and holding the energy he put into it, leaving him free to concentrate on shaping it as he held it down by his side, parallel to the scabbard as he spoke again.

"Wolf Claw Blade!" he cried, bringing it upwards in a diagonal slash, energy bursting out from the sword in an arc. The razor-thin wave of ki bit into Buyon's skin and cleaved straight through its body before the beast could even register the attack landing. But it didn't stop there, tearing through the ceiling, wall and floor of the room and continuing in an expanding semicircle for quite an impressive distance before eventually dissipating.

"Whoa..." Goku and Eighter chorused behind him, as several suddenly-loose bricks fell to the ground . Yamcha gaped at the power of the attack. He hadn't meant to put that much power into it! He looked down at the sword into his hand, all the energy it had held now spent. It was a better investment than he'd originally thought-

"What the crap, man!" Krillin snapped as he flosted down through a hole in the ceiling, a shaken-looking old man clinging to his back. "I save the mayor and you try to slice me in half?"

"It was an accident!" the older fighter protested, gesticulating wildly as Krillin landed in front of him. "I didn't know it would do that!"

"Then why the hell did you do it!?"

Eighter closed his mouth with a snap. "A-are they always like this?"

Goku placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah, they're kinda weird, but they're really strong! Krillin even won the World Tournament last week!"

"Incredible..." the mayor breathed as he stared at the arguing duo, with Krillin hovering slightly above the ground so that they were at eye-level with one another. They stood awkwardly for a few moments, before the android twitched slightly and rapidly threw himself in front of Goku and the mayor, drawing everyone's gaze as an explosion rang through the air, the blast erupting from Eighter's front as he grunted in pain and stumbled back. Above them, General White grinned despite his bloody face as he adjusted his aim to point at the mayor again.

"No!" Goku cried, driving the Power Pole into the ground in front of him. "Extend!" he commanded, the magical staff responding to his order and growing swiftly, catapulting into the Red Ribbon general's torso and pinning him to the wall. As White coughed raggedly, Yamcha materialised in front of him, snatching the gun from his hand before knocking him unconscious with a swift chop as Krillin carried Eighter up to meet him.

"You saved my life, son," the mayor was saying to Eighter as they approached. "How'd you manage to take a direct hit like that?"

"I'm stronger than I look," Eighter replied timidly, rummaging around inside his coat, before pulling out a familiar-looking orb. "Phew, it's still okay."

"You have a Dragon Ball?" Goku piped up, glancing at it in curiosity. "It's the 2-Star, guys!"

"I had to hide it, they said they were going to kill all the workers once they found it. But now that you've beaten them-" Eighter trailed off as the mayor started laughing.

"Amazing! I've decided, I want you to come home with me. My wife and I could use someone as young and strong as you to help around the house. What do you say?"

OoOoO

As he watched them leave, he let out a sigh of relief. To think that three men- _kids_ , even, had managed to wipe out their base with such ease was terrifying. He climbed up to White's office, sparing only a few moments to check on the man. He punched a number into the phone that all of them knew by heart.

"Headquarters? I'm reporting in on behalf of General White. Our base was just destroyed by three men in an unfamiliar uniform. I'll send their pictures over once I get the security tapes," he paused. Once he made the recommendation, there was no turning back. "Given the power they showed, I would guess that only General Blue or... Tao Pai Pai would be capable of facing them directly," Another pause. "Understood. I'll bring anyone capable of fighting back with me."

He sighed. He actually pitied the men who'd dared attack the Red Ribbon Army. He wouldn't wish Tao on anyone.

OoOoO

"Well, it's about time we head off again," Yamcha waved as the village crowded around them, the Dragon Ball left safely in his pack. "Good luck!"

"Thank you for saving us!" Suno's voice made itself heard over the roar of the crowd as the trio took to the air. "Thank you!"

Krillin grinned over at Yamcha. "Feels good to be the heroes, huh?"

"It's just our burden to bear." came the quick retort, complete with a theatrical sigh.

"Where're we going now?" Goku interjected. Krillin answered him as Yamcha led their party on their new course.

"I have a couple things I need to ask Bulma, and then I think Yamcha's leading us beyond that. Hey, Yamcha!"

"I heard," the oldest of the three turned in mid-air to face them. "What do you guys think of going to Korin Tower?"

 **...**

 **Muscle Tower is done! Next chapter we'll have our heroes looking for answers about Gero, and Blue and Tao start making some moves.**

 **Powers;**

 **Yamcha(Wolf Claw Blade); 285**

 **Buyon; 139**

 **Eighter; ~170**


	14. Return to West City!

**The Red Ribbon Army are on the move, as our heroes head back to Capsule Corp to get Bulma's help!**

 **Stuff;**

 **...**

Yamcha yawned as the lights of West City came in sight. "Nearly there, guys, we'll drop in to Capsule Corp and spend the night before we head off again."

Goku started awake again as he sat up on Nimbus, Krillin slowly drifting along behind him. "Whoa, it's so bright, even when it's nighttime! It's like they've got tons of stars in the city!"

"You should see it when they've got a festival going," Yamcha smiled, as they sped towards the compound owned by the Briefs family. "You'd think it was the middle of the day when you're watching it. Hang on a sec, I'll see if anyone's up." He dropped to the ground, rapping the door with his knuckles a couple of times before it opened, Dr. Briefs stood there in a nightcap and pyjamas.

"Oh, Yamcha!" he greeted, adjusting his glasses. "Scratch must've heard you coming," he continued, gesturing to the cat on his shoulder. "Come in, come in, it's far too late to be out."

"Yeah, sorry, 'bout this. We just need to talk to Bulma tomorrow, and we'll be out of your way-"

"Nonsense! You're always welcome here. Any friend of Bulma's is a friend of ours!" the elderly scientist insisted, ushering them inside.

Yamcha cleared his throat. "Alright, guys, we'll be staying in my room, bathroom's across the hall, and try not to blow anything up, alright?"

OoOoO

"Hey, stranger," Tights greeted, as Yamcha sheepishly made his way into the kitchen. "I noticed the big chunk taken out of the first floor?"

"I take no responsibility for that, that's all on Goku," the scarred fighter groaned, pouring himself a cup of coffee and downing half of it in one gulp. "He heard the intercom and thought someone was stuck in the wall."

"Ha! That kid's something else," the blonde laughed, before doing a double-take at the sight of the thin line along the teen's cheek. "What happened to your face?" she blurted, grabbing him by the chin to get a proper look at it.

"Got cocky fighting this wannabe ninja, turned out he was the real thing. It's not a big deal, I cleaned out the cut and everything."

"Not a big- your face got cut open! What if it had been your throat? Or your eye?" Tights burst out, before collecting herself. "You should at least let Dad take a look at it."

"I thought he wasn't that kind of doctor." Yamcha snarked, receiving a withering look in response.

"He's not, but he's gotten into enough scrapes over the years to know a thing or two about first aid."

"Hey, Yamcha, Tights," Bulma greeted, her hair in a mess as she stumbled blindly towards her caffeine fix. "No talk, coffee now, school later."

"Wait- and she's gone," the bandit sighed, as Krillin and Goku made their way out for breakfast. "And we came all the way back to ask her a quick favour..."

"Well, you could ask me, if you need something. I already owe you one." Tights shrugged before abruptly snapping her jaw shut, reddening slightly.

"Owe him what?" Krillin asked, a slight smirk on his face as he floated over, a half-eaten sandwich in hand.

At the pair of questioning looks, Tights relented. "Alright, alright, just... wait here a minute." she sighed, pushing past them to exit the room.

Krillin took another bite, speaking around the mouthful of food. "I don't think she's coming back."

"Come on, man, leave her alone," Yamcha muttered, frowning as he idly flicked the shorter teen's forehead, noting the slight layer of fuzz on his head. "And what happened to the whole 'true warriors shave their heads in dedication' thing anyway?"

Krillin shrugged as he stuffed the last of his meal into his mouth. "I just felt like a change, I guess."

"Alright, here," Tights sighed, passing over a brown paper bag. "I didn't want to tell you about it until everything was sorted out, but..." she trailed off as Yamcha pulled out a book, featuring a familiar-looking warrior on the cover, with the title embossed in gold-coloured script.

" _Diablo, the Desert Wolf_?" Krillin read over Yamcha's shoulder. "What's this all about?"

The writer blushed deeply, snatching it back. "Well, my editor's been telling me to branch out from sci-fi, so I figured... Nothing, it's just something silly."

"I'd like to take a look at it," Yamcha interjected, grinning widely. "Looks like it could be fun." he continued teasingly, using what little telekinetic power he had to yank the book from her hand, and floating leisurely away as the girl chased after him.

Krillin smacked a palm against his forehead as the duo exited the kitchen, Goku coming up alongside him. "I wonder if this's how he felt when I was... nevermind. Goku, you want to spar?"

OoOoO

"I still say this is insane," Private Cerulea hissed as he hurriedly rechecked his weapons. "I mean, this is the Capsule Corp headquarters. They say their security system could hold off entire armies and not take a hit."

"Did you forget? We've got two guys who could do the same thing on our side. Blue's the strongest general we have, and Tao? The guy flies around and shoots lasers from his hands!" Captain Teel grunted, hefting a rocket launcher onto his back and strapping it in place. "If the Briefs family had any sense, they wouldn't have backed those bastards who attacked Muscle Tower."

"If you're all quite finished gossiping," came the terse command, General Blue making his way into the back of the transport plane. "We'll be dropping in on them in a few moments. I will not abide any failures on this mission."

Teel nodded, sweat running down his face. Cerulea glanced out the window and shivered, seeing the pillar floating alongside them.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastards who got in Tao's way.

OoOoO

"Wait," Krillin breathed, raising a hand to stall Goku's attack. "Someone's coming."

"Huh? Who?" the saiyan cocked his head to one side, panting slightly. "Is it Bulma?"

"No, I don't..." Krillin trailed off, freezing up slightly. "Goku, go find Yamcha, then get the Briefs. Tell them there're some guys coming after us, and to get somewhere safe," he instructed, powering up as he spoke and tossing aside his shell with a grunt. "I'll hold them off, just focus on getting the civilians to safety!" he finished, jetting into the air towards the approaching planes.

Goku darted into the house as Krillin tossed a ki blast at the largest energy he could detect, with a marble pillar exploding on contact with his attack. He managed to raise a block just before a knife-hand strike would have slammed into his throat, as Tao darted through the air to unleash a barrage of kicks and strikes, gradually driving them closer to the ground.

"It's unfortunate that you made yourself known, child," Tao taunted, stabilising his position in mid-air. "Had you escaped when you sensed us coming, you could have survived a few moments longer." That said, he raised a hand in front of him, energy lancing from his fingertip. "Dodon Ray!"

Krillin's head snapped to one side, bare milliseconds before it would have been pierced by the energy beam. Distractedly, he slapped away a kick, just in time to note the swarms of soldiers parachuting down. "Crap!" he hissed, diving towards them-

"Not so fast," Tao leered, grabbing him out of the sky and tossing him backwards. "The Red Ribbon Army has orders to deal with you three brats. After an embarassment like White's they need to show that they're still capable of defeating their foes."

"You think you can win this?" Krillin grunted, lashing out with a headbutt to the assassin's midsection. "You can sense energy, you know I'm stronger than you. So's Yamcha, for that matter, and he can teleport. What makes you think you can beat us?"

"We have an army." Tao smirked, as the first of the soldiers opened fire, only for a red blur to scatter them across the lawn.

Krillin laughed. "We have a Goku."

 _'I've got the planes, if you can hold off their strongest guy for a while,'_ Yamcha's voice echoed in Krillin's mind. _'Once I clear out the soldiers, I'll set them on autopilot and send them out of the city.'_

 _'Go ahead. I'll bring Tao down.'_ Krillin answered instantly, cupping his hands at his sides. "Kamehameha!"

"One of that fool, Roshi's, then?" Tao snapped as he spun to one side to avoid the azure beam, unsealing a sword from a capsule and lashing out wildly, driving Krillin back as he ranted. "I should have guessed. He's the only other person who could have taught you Shen's flight technique. To think the 'honourable' Turtle Hermit has resorted to stealing other masters' techniques... shameful."

"Master Roshi's twice the man you are," Krillin rolled his eyes, managing to stretch his leg out to catch Tao in the chin with a kick. "And if you're trying to get me angry, you're obviously a lot more desperate than I thought."

Tao wiped blood from his lip, his energy surging. "Such disrespect. I'll have to teach you exactly _why_ I am feared the world over, boy..."

OoOoO

Yamcha materialised mid-kick, knocking a lone guard to the ground as he landed inside the lead plane. Closing his eyes, he called up a barrage of Spirit Balls to orbit around him, kicking the steel door in front of him off its hinges. He sprinted through the corridors, slamming any soldier he could get his hands on against the walls, and bombarding any of them lucky enough to escape with his ki spheres.

 _ka-click!_ The sounds of dozens of guns being cocked as he entered the control room was enough to stop his charge, as the soldiers gathered around him with determined looks on their faces.

"Put your hands above your head and get rid of your... drones!" one of them commanded, holding a rocket launcher on his shoulder. Yamcha's mouth quirked as he slowly raised his hands, Spirit Balls diverted towards the floor as his hands moved to the side of his face. The commander tightened his grip on the cannon, gritting his teeth. "All the way up!" he barked.

"Solar Flare!" Yamcha countered, blinding the soldiers with a flash of luminescent ki, before swiftly knocking them all into blissful unconsciousness, until there was only a solitary soldier left quivering. He threw his rifle to the floor, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Honestly, I only joined for the money, I don't like these guys, they're so goddamn weird-" he babbled, before a gunshot echoed through the room, a bullet embedding itself in the soldier's chest and knocking him to the ground. Yamcha whirled around in a combat stance, his hand going instinctively to his hip before he remembered - his sword was still in his room from the night before.

Blue took off his officer's cap, glancing at his victim as he turned his gun on the scarred fighter. "Rewarded as a traitor deserves. Now, as for you, intruder.

"You will pay for your crimes against the glorious Red Ribbon Army."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **Next time, Yamcha faces General Blue in a floating battlefield, while Krillin faces off against Tao Pai Pai. And Goku's attempts to fend off the remainder of the troops by himself, to prevent them from infiltrating Capsule Corp. Lots of fights going on all at once, guys!**

 **Anyway, see you soon!**


	15. The Battle for Capsule Corp!

**On to the second, and final, part of the Battle for Capsule Corp!**

 **Stuff;**

 **None for this chapter. Okay then, moving on.**

 **...**

Krillin darted forwards, smashing through Tao's block easily as he landed a powerful jab into the assassin's sternum. "You know you've lost this fight. Goku's not letting any of your soldiers reach the ground, never mind get into the compound," he pointed out, gritting his teeth, before he noticed Tao readjusting his position in mid-air. "And you're not used to aerial fighting yet, are you?"

Tao growled, forcing himself to stay aerborne. To think, this child was managing to hold his own against the great Tao Pai Pai. Absurd! "Your bravado is a little early, child. Each of your heads is worth ten billion zeni to me, and I intend to collect," he growled, raising his pointer finger in the Dodon Ray stance once again, before snapping a palm open. "Solar Flare!" he cried, illuminating his palm and blinding his diminutive opponent.

"Damn!" Krillin hissed, closing his burning eyes and surrounding himself as best he could with his ki, spreading it into an enclosed sphere around him as he rubbed furiously at his eyes. Despite his expectations, no attack registered with his battle-honed senses. In fact, it almost felt like Tao was moving awa- Damn.

OoOoO

Goku grunted as a bullet smacked into his shoulder, before batting the shooter to one side with his Power Pole. These guys were pretty weak, but Yamcha'd told him they could hurt Bulma's family if they got inside, and he wasn't gonna let that happen!

A sudden shift in the wind was all the warning he got, rolling away as a pencil-thin beam of yellow ki drove through the ground, exactly where his head had been only seconds ago. "Whoa, that was close-" he managed, before being kicked in the face and sent catapulting through the air.

"Even one of your corpses will make this lousy trip worthwhile, and it would seem I've found the weak link." Tao smirked, launching a ball of energy at the young saiyan, who managed to knock it away with his staff, yelping as it exploded only a few feet away.

"I'm not weak!" he argued, re-sheathing his weapon and charging power between his hands. "Kamehameha!" he thrust his hands forwards, the azure beam colliding head-on with the taller fighter and detonating on impact. Goku grinned at the sight, until a hand lashed out from the smoke, disarming him and pulling him into a chokehold.

"You've ruined my outfit, you worthless child," he bit tersely. True to his claim, the pink longcoat he'd worn had been burnt and torn to shreds. "Do you have any idea how much that was worth?" he continued rhetorically, as he tried to choke the life out of the boy. A sudden, blinding pain erupted from his arms, and he instinctively tossed Goku aside as he noted a gouge taken out of his arm.

Goku spat out the piece of flesh he'd bitten off, glaring heatedly at his opponent. If the Kamehameha hadn't worked, what could he do?

Tao singed the bleeding spot on his arm, seething. "You will die here and now," he spat, raising his finger to point at Goku's heart, ready to shift his aim at a millisecond's notice. At this range, he had no chance of missing. "Dodon Ray!"

OoOoO

Yamcha grunted, forcing his body to move despite the invisible force holding it still, managing to throw his shoulder into the path of Blue's punch instead of being struck in the face, though he was still knocked off his feet and bounced harshly off the floor.

"You're the first person to be able to resist my paralysis," the general noted, slamming a fist down and denting the metal floor inwards as Yamcha rolled to one side. "But it won't save you. I am the Red Ribbon Army's most powerful general, General Blue!" he announced proudly, tossing his hat and tie away in a flamboyant gesture.

"Well, good for you," Yamcha groaned, finally managing to break free of the effect and lunging forwards, intent on knocking this guy unconscious. "But I'm not impressed!" He noted movement at the last second, barely managing to rein in his punch as an unconscious soldier was thrown in front of it by a telekinetic force.

"And your reflexes are good as well," Blue noted, taking advantage of the distraction to make eye contact and lock Yamcha in place again. "Too bad it won't help you." he sneered, grabbing a combat knife and darting forwards.

Yamcha's eyes widened, and he instinctively propelled himself away roughly with his ki before the blade met his throat, colliding bodily with the far wall and falling on his hands and knees onto the raised railing. _'Huh, so I can still use ki as normal, even if I have to over-correct in flying... What the hell am I wondering about that for? I've dragged this out too much already.'_

"Your flying trick is impressive, but it just proves your weakness," Blue smirked, taking up a rifle from the ground and opening fire as Yamcha stood up, only to vanish from sight before the bullets could land. "Just die, damn you!"

"You first," came the response, as Yamcha reappeared behind him, his hands outstretched as he charged energy in his palms at point-blank range. "Kamehameha!"

A cerulean beam erupted forth, blasting Blue into the wall and continuing on its path regardless, tearing through the steel with ease.

Yamcha sighed in relief as he lowered his hands, before the entire structure lurched to one side, the plane slowly starting to fall.

OoOoO

It was impossible, Tao found himself thinking, as his attack whirled madly off course, though neither he nor his target had moved. The other child, the one he'd blinded, was slowly approaching them both, his hand still outstretched from his attack, the disc fading away just past Tao's position.

The assassin's severed hand fell uselessly to the ground, still held in its firing pose as Krillin landed by Goku.

"If you give up now, we'll get you to a hospital," the monk offered solemnly, pulling back into a Turtle stance, Goku mimicking his movements. "It's the best offer you're going to get, Tao."

"I will not be humiliated like this!" the assassin snapped, an enormous sphere of ki bursting into existence in his remaining palm, before he threw it as hard as he could at the offenders. "HAAA!"

"Goku!" Krillin called. "Follow my lead. Kaamee..."

Goku fell into step, continuing the chant. "Haamee..."

They both stepped forwards, unleashing both attacks as one. "HAA!"

There was no contest, as the combined wave from the Turtle school students completely overwhelmed Tao's attack, blazing through to hit the man himself, who had no chance to avoid it.

 _'Th-this can't be! The invincible... Tao Pai Pai, killed... by a pair of-of children? This... can't...'_

When the smoke cleared, what remained of the man lay charred and broken in the midst of a crater, before a pile of unconscious bodies appeared from nowhere, Yamcha bursting out from them.

"Alright, that's everyone. Guys, we need to take out the lead plane before it hits the ground!" Yamcha announced to the bewildered duo, tossing aside his shell and powering up to his maximum.

The others followed suit, once again readying the signature technique of Master Roshi, all centred on the collapsing plane.

Unleashing their beams as one, Goku was able to see Krillin bulking up impressively and flickers of red surrounding Yamcha, as both of them pumped more and more power into the attack, the sheer blunt force pushing the plane back up, eventually overpowering gravity's hold and launching the machine through the air, hopefully to land outside the city limits.

The two humans collapsed, spent from the effort. Goku was little better, panting with exertion as he retrieved the red staff he'd inherited from his grandfather. "We did it, guys!" he laughed, as they heard the police sirens approaching.

"Not yet," Yamcha panted, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "These guys aren't going to give up easily. There's only one way we can be sure they're finished. We're going to have to take out their headquarters."

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL?" Bulma screeched, standing just outside the fence, staring at the completely ruined lawn, covered in craters and unconscious soldiers.

Yamcha winced, before pressing two fingers to his forehead. "Have fun telling her what happened." he chuckled weakly, vanishing as the girl stormed over to them.

"Yeah, sure, leave me to sort this out..." Krillin groused, mentally preparing himself for the explosion to come. "Hey, Bulma. So, funny story..."

 **...**

 **Done! I'll be honest, this chapter fought me a lot, but next time, we'll have our heroes taking on the Red Ribbon Headquarters, and hopefully finding Dr. Gero as well!**

 **Powers;**

 **Tao; 188 (231 final attack)**

 **Krillin; 237 (416 Double Kamehameha with Goku; 124 tired)**

 **Goku; 154 (99 tired)**

 **Yamcha(with shell); 168 (220 full power; 878 Triple Kamehameha with Goku and Krillin; 117 tired)**

 **Blue; 142**

 **As for how powerful the combination attacks were, they only worked because the targets weren't moving. If Tao hadn't been trying to push his attack, he could have dodged it, and the plane was falling relatively slowly in a straight line.**

 **See you soon, guys!**


	16. War of the Red Ribbon, part 1!

**We're heading into the climax of the Red Ribbon Arc here, with our heroes attacking the army's headquarters directly!**

 **Stuff;**

 **Luke;** I never said Blue was dead, just that he was blasted point-blank with a super-powerful energy beam... through a couple inches of solid metal... and then fell thousands of feet... without a parachute. I'm sure he'll be fine.

 **...**

"Just the three of you?" Bulma asked incredulously, after Yamcha explained their plan. "It's crazy! I know you were able to hold off a few of them-"

"At least one full battalion, their strongest general, and Tao Pai Pai himself. And that was when we were pushed onto the defensive." Krillin counted off.

"Exactly, we'll have a much better chance when we're the ones attacking. If you're that worried, I'm sure Master Roshi would help us out, be an extra pair of eyes in the fight." Yamcha agreed.

"You can't be serious, you'll get killed! They have thousands of soldiers, planes and tanks as well! They'll overwhelm you eventually!" the bluenette was almost in hysterics at this point, until Goku stood up.

"We have to try, though. I mean, Yamcha and Krillin've told me who these guys are, and they're really bad. They're not even strong, but they're cheating, ganging up on people who can't fight to scare 'em. They're being stupid and hurting people for no reason. So that's why we're gonna take 'em down." the young saiyan explained, brow furrowed in an uncharacteristically serious expression.

Bulma blinked, taken aback by Goku's declaration, and she sighed as Tights placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, fine. But you guys have to promise to keep together, and not to get in over your head."

"Got it. D'you think we could borrow a plane? We'd be better off saving our energy instead of flying all that way, and I can't lock on to anyone that far out, since I don't know what their ki feels like," Yamcha asked, arms folded. "Plus, given that Master Roshi can't actually fly, it'd be a lot easier than one of us carrying him."

"If you're bringing a plane, you'll need a pilot-" Bulma began, before being interrupted.

"No way! Bulma, I know Mom and Dad have been totally supportive of you going off on adventures, and I got to do the same thing, but you're only sixteen! This isn't going out to find something like the Dragon Balls and getting in trouble on the way!" Tights exploded, a stern expression on her face. "You can't just throw yourself into a fight like this!"

Krillin steered the other two fighters out of the room as Bulma raised her voice in protest. "While they're sorting things out, I vote we try and get in touch with Master Roshi, and Kami knows Launch can take care of herself in a pinch - we could try to get her to guard the plane?"

"She doesn't really like helping people when she's Bad Launch, though," Goku piped up. "An' Good Launch doesn't fight."

"That's true," the monk sighed. "Yamcha, see if you can get in touch with Master Roshi anyway. An extra pair of hands can't hurt."

"Already on it." Yamcha replied, tuning out the outside world as he reached out with his telepathy, trying to zero in on the Turtle Hermit's location from halfway across the planet. _'Master Roshi?'_ he called into the aether, hearing his own voice echo inside his head. _'Master Roshi, are you there?'_

 _'...ehe...'_ A giggling whisper, a familiar one, came back to him at the edge of hearing. _'Oh, you naughty girls, don't worry, Roshi's got time for all of you...'_

 _'Old man, you'd best stop that train of thought quickly,"_ the bandit sent the mental equivalent of a chuckle as the immortal pervert darted awake in surprise. _'We've got a situation. One involving the Red Ribbon Army.'_ He quickly related the events of the past week to his teacher, ignoring the chokes of shock when he mentioned Tao Pai Pai. _'... so, instead of waiting for them to attack again, and risk people getting caught in the crossfire, we're taking the fight to them. If we can take out their headquarters, they'll have lost most if not all of their leaders. They'll be too disorganised to keep attacking.'_

 _'Are you sure about this? A battle like this is not something to go into lightly.'_ Roshi cautioned, his voice solemn.

Yamcha shrugged, momentarily forgetting that he was not face-to-face with the man. _'Honestly, I think Goku put it best; they're attacking innocent people for no good reason, and we're the ones best equipped to stop them. That kind of makes it our responsibilty, doesn't it?'_

 _'...Alright, then. If you boys can pick me up, we'll take them on together. I've still got a bit of fight left in me, you know!'_

Yamcha opened his eyes as the mental connection was severed, taking in the sight of a smug-looking Bulma and a frowning Tights. "So, Roshi's in. We're picking him and maybe Launch up on his island."

Bulma's face twisted, half-smiling, half-grimacing. "Well, then we'd better get going. I'll get a plane set up for us and we'll be out of here in ten minutes."

As Krillin and Goku fell into step behind the blue-haired teen, Yamcha grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back. "She convinced you to let her go?" he asked, knowing full well how stubborn Bulma was when she had an idea.

"Apparently," the blonde sighed, rubbing her temples. "But I'm going with you guys. If it comes down to it, I'm taking my sister out of there."

The vehemence in her tone caused Yamcha to quirk a brow. "Fair enough. I'll try not to take it personally," he smirked, head twisting as the distant hum of engines filled the air. "She's lucky to have a big sister like you." he continued, his smirk widening as he saw her trying to suppress a smile.

"Enough wasting time, you two!" Krillin interrupted, calling to them through the window. "You can keep flirting on the plane!"

The duo reddened, Yamcha exhaling sharply. "I'm going to hurt you, short stuff," he threatened, even as he swept through the window, offering Tights a lift down alongside him. "You won't know it's coming 'til it's too late."

OoOoO

Captain Marune yawned, glancing over the monitors in front of her. The odd aircraft skirted the edges of their airspace, but none were close enough to be in range of their guns. It was just so _boring_. All she wanted to do was blow something up, was that so much to ask?

 _Bip._ She blinked, hearing the noise from the radar. Whatever was coming, it was small, too small to be a commercial flight. Probably some rich tourist having problems with their engine, she mused, as her finger hovered over the oh-so-tempting launch button. Would it be better to wait, and see if they could take advantage- _click_.

Oh, she'd already hit it, she realised as the guns opened fire, on what was now visible as a small dot on the horizon. Oh, well, at least it'd be fun to watch.

Multiple explosions echoed through the darkening sky, with the shells exploding far before they hit their target. Marune frowned, launching a second salvo and gulping as again, they were detonated too early, the shockwaves reverberating back through her guard tower and shaking it.

She gulped as the dot came closer and closer, none of their weapons even getting close. As she rushed to the communication array, she found herself staring at the razor-sharp point of a sword, pointed right between her eyes.

"Hi there," Yamcha smiled. "If you want my opinion, surrender's probably your best choice here."

Goku floated down behind him, Power Pole ready. "Didja take out the lookouts already?"

Yamcha tilted his head. "Last one, Goku. Get the ship set down and we'll head in to the main base." The young saiyan nodded, hopping back through the hole in the ceiling.

"Are you people idiots?" Marune hissed with as much confidence as she could manage as her eyes flicked to the notices popping up on her monitors. "Taking on the entire Red Ribbon Army with what, half a dozen people?"

"True, it's overkill, but we need to send you people a very clear message. Do not try and come after us, or the people we care about," Yamcha said emotionlessly, his eyes darkening as the edge of his sword started humming with energy. "Now, I _could_ finish you here and now, or you could help me with something I've been wondering," A small orb of ki formed at the tip of his blade, the heat from it singeing Marune's hair on contact as Yamcha glared at her. "Where is Doctor Gero?"

OoOoO

Krillin felt sweat dripping down his face as he concentrated, a yellow sphere almost as big as himself between his hands, even when he was bulked up in the Max power stance. He stretched his ki sense outwards, mentally flagging all of his allies' locations as he launched his attack.

"Maximum Scatter Kamehameha!" he roared, dozens of saffron-coloured beams lancing out from the energy sphere in front of him, a series of rapid-fire explosions resounding through the air as they landed. "The small fry are dealt with," he panted into the walkie-talkie, wiping his brow. "I'll hold back to protect the plane. Yamcha, d'you have your target yet?"

 _"On my way there now. Goku, Roshi, Launch, can you three take on whoever's left?"_ the crackling voice answered.

 _"Yeah, these guys are really easy to beat."_ Goku confirmed, speaking up over the sounds of casual violence on his side, Roshi's voice making itself known in the background. Krillin forced himself to tune it out as a trio of planes approached, weaving between streams of bullets as he blasted them out of the sky.

OoOoO

Roshi smacked a soldier aside with his walking stick, leaping after Goku with a grunt as a strange aura flickered on the edge of his perception. Launch was busy looting them for ammo, her machine gun preventing any reinforcements from reaching their position. Not that many were still trying, given that the bulk of their army had been taken out in one attack. "Goku! Have the others shown you how to sense energy yet?" he called, as Goku knocked the last of the defending group into unconsciousness.

"Mm, not yet. They were tryin' to get me to meditate and stuff, but I couldn't figure it out. Why?"

The old master tensed suddenly. "There's someone here, someone dangerous. We need to stay on guard." he muttered tersely.

"Well, the guy we're lookin' for is probably in the top of the castle," Goku observed. "All these guys like being up high, which is weird, since none of them can fly."

"...Alright," Roshi agreed, readying himself for another great leap up to the window of the top floor. "Follow me, and be ready to defend yourself."

The bulletproof glass collapsed like paper as the duo crashed through it, Goku starting in shock as he saw the red-haired corpse sprawled on the floor. Roshi ignored it for the moment, frowning heavily as he gazed at the trio stood at the opposite side of the room. A dark-skinned man in a black suit slowly lowered his gun, as the duo flanking him took combat stances, one glaring with three eyes at the Turtle school fighters as his pale companion floated lazily at head height, his expression carefully blank.

Both of them wore the symbol of the Crane school on their fighting outfits.

Seeing Goku ready to fight, and feeling the strangers' energies rising in response, Roshi sighed as he took up his stance. "Damn... I'm too old for this-"

OoOoO

"Shit!" Yamcha hissed, patting out the flames on his gi top before they could spread, the flamethrowers being detonated easily with a Kamehameha as he catapulted himself through the corridor. According to the captain he'd interrogated, Gero's lab was in here, and the many, _many_ traps would seem to support that claim. He kicked the steel door off its hinges as he reached the end of the pathway.

"Who are you?" the old man in front of him bit out, looking almost exactly like Yamcha remembered, despite the many years between the present and the point at which he had... would have had last seen him? Time travel grammar was not one of the points covered in his education.

"I demand you answer me this instant, boy!" the scientist continued. Yamcha's eyes narrowed. Even ten feet away, he couldn't sense the man's energy. He must have started converting himself a lot earlier than they'd thought.

"You're Dr. Gero?" he eventually said out loud, cutting off the android's tirade.

"Of course I am, you fool! Now who the devil are you? Answer me before I'm forced to destr-"

Yamcha instantly sprang forwards, engulfing the man in a full-powered Kamehameha. "That was for impaling me." he whispered to the few scattered fragments of machinery left behind, before a shout came over his radio. _"Yamcha! Help! They got Master Roshi!"_

Eyes widening, he locked onto a power source as quickly as he could, vanishing into the aether and leaving behind the ruined laboratory, sparks crackling from the broken machines.

 **...**

 **So, next chapter will explain what happened to Roshi and Goku, and we'll be finishing off the Red Ribbon arc then!**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Krillin(100+ Scatter Kamehameha): 34 each**

 **Roshi: 146**

 **Launch(blonde): 46**

 **Andro-Gero: 99**

 **Marune: 23**

 **Catch you soon, guys! Seeya!**


	17. War of the Red Ribbon, part 2!

**To the conclusion of the Red Ribbon Saga!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Luke:** Shhh... no one can know.

 **...**

As the triclops and the short, pale-skinned child with him strode forwards, focus evident in their expressions, Goku made the first move, twisting his staff through the air and lashing out at both of them. Roshi leapt forwards, ducking under the magical red wood to launch a blast at the last of the opposing trio.

Officer Black threw himself away, opening a hidden door in the back of the office and rushing in as it closed behind him. Tien lashed out with a kick, Roshi catching the blow and using his momentum to jump past the duo, ready to kick through the wall.

His momentum ground to a halt, his keenly-honed instincts screaming at him about incoming danger as a telekinetic force smacked him into the wall. The child was hovering in front of him, pointer fingers extended as the psychic force locked Roshi's muscles in place, preventing him from defending himself against the boy's attack - he was powerful despite his small size, but he wasn't up to the level of Goku, never mind his other two students.

Speaking of whom, Goku was engaged in a furious melee with the triclops, his weapon easily compensating for the strange boy's longer reach, though he was stuck on the defensive for the time being. Roshi winced as his spiky-haired student was disarmed after overextending on a lunging strike, forcing his muscles to bulk up to their maximum. The sudden change in mass shattered Chiaotzu's hold, and Roshi rolled awkwardly to his feet, managing to throw a powerful kiai from both hands to send both enemies scattering, the far wall buckling under the force before abruptly bursting into rubble.

Shielding his head with his arms as the ceiling collapsed above him, the old master could only grimace as he saw the other three fighters take to the air. He would be of little use to Goku if they got too far away, he noted, the part of him that had been buried since the war with Piccolo allowing him to detach himself from the situation as he tried to put together a plan. A flash of navy blue far below him drew his attention.

Better he deal with the immediate danger, when Goku was capable of holding his opponents off for the moment.

OoOoO

This was great, Launch smirked to herself, her blonde hair flapping around behind her as she bombarded the morons of the RRA with a veritable wall of bullets. A chance to cut loose, finally, without anyone trying to tell her how _bad_ it was. The old man was a damn perv, but he'd proven he could take her out before she could manage to seriously hurt anyone, and those kids were just as crazy overpowered.

A dull click drew her attention away from the fleeing soldiers as her gun finally gave out, being tossed aside as she grumbled. The RRA troops turned as one, ready to fight, before a resounding BANG sent them running for cover, a pump-action shotgun in Launch's hands.

"You want some? Bring it, you bastards!" she crowed, before a cracking noise diverted her attention upwards. She pushed herself to one side as stonework rained down around her, clouds of dust erupting as it crashed to the ground. The violent blonde coughed violently, flecks of stone dust making its way into her nos-

Launch blinked in surprise, piles of bricks and stone scattered around her. Coughing, she pulled herself upwards, looking around in confusion. She'd gotten so used to waking up back in mister Roshi's house after her bad half tried to get in trouble, it was scary to find herself in the ruins of a castle. She let out a yelp of fright as bullets flew wildly over her head, one of them putting a hole through her bow.

She whimpered as something slammed into the ground nearby, before the soldiers were knocked flying from the parapets as Roshi strode forwards, bullets bouncing off of him. "You've got exactly one chance to run, before I tear the rest of this base apart!" he bellowed, grunting as he flipped over the remains of a tank to toss it over the side as well. "Launch, are you okay?" he asked, voice softer as he visibly shrank, his ridiculous musculature receding slightly.

"F-fine..." she managed to stammer, eyes wide. "Th-thank you, m-mister Roshi."

A grin made its way onto his face as he looked over his glasses at her. "No thanks needed, my dear. Unless of course you'd gift me with a kis-" BLAM! The old man stumbled forwards as flames erupted from behind him, the shockwave knocking more dust into the air and sending Launch's sensitive nose into fits agai-

The blonde shook the dust out of her hair, wincing as she saw the raw-looking burn on Roshi's shoulder. Damn, that had to hurt like hell.

"Get to the plane!" Roshi ordered, his voice uncharacteristically harsh as he snapped a grenade launcher between his hands, glancing up at Goku, who was dancing in and out between the two crane students, his Nimbus giving him a slight edge in speed. Without waiting for an answer, the old master jumped straight up, rapidly approaching his student as Launch grabbed a missile launcher, hefting it onto her shoulder with a huff of exertion, watching as the Capsule Corp plane rolled to avoid the jets following behind it, Krillin tossing blasts of ki from afar in an attempt to stop them.

A rocket spat out of the barrel, knocking a Red Ribbon jet out of the sky in a burst of flame, the pilot parachuting down as he whimpered. Launch grinned to herself. "I'm definitely keeping this."

OoOoO

Goku coughed as a stray kick found its way past his guard, the three-eyed guy knocking him off of Nimbus, the other fighter dispersing the cloud with a telekinetic pulse as the orange-clad fighter managed to right himself in mid-air. As Tien readied a strike, he suddenly threw himself to the side as a ballistic human missile burst into their group, managing to catch Chiaotzu in its uncontrolled flight.

Roshi groaned as gravity and momentum reasserted themselves, and he and his unwilling passenger crashed down through a wall, knocking the breath out of him as he lost his grip.

"Chiaotzu!" the triclops rushed over, Goku in pursuit. Tien's eyes were narrowed as he pointed a finger at Roshi, his other arm scooping up his unconscious comrade. Roshi hissed in pain as he pushed himself up, the loss of agility obvious by the awkwardness of his movements.

"You two are very skilled," he panted, sweat dripping down his brow. "You could be so much more than the Red Ribbon army's attack dogs."

"Sh-shut up!" Tien growled out, charging ki to his fingertip before Roshi could continue. "Dodon Ray!"

The yellow lance closed the distance between them and impacted Roshi's sternum, slicing through bone and flesh to explode against the wall several metres behind the man. Roshi grimaced, falling to the ground as he released his Max power state.

"NO!" Goku cried, rushing over to the old man and fumbling with his radio. "Yamcha! Help! They got Master Roshi!"

"Chiaotzu, wake up," Tien muttered to his barely-conscious friend, adjusting his aim to Goku. "We'd better finish this quickly. This is for Master Tao." he grunted, before a flash of orange filled his vision and his arm was wrenched to one side, a sickening crack resounding through the air.

"Don't move," Yamcha's voice was cold. "I'm warning you. If Master Roshi doesn't come out of this, you'll regret it more than you know."

"Y-you-" Tien was barely able to speak, the newcomer's rage permeating the air.

"I'm not going to kill you. If you want to settle things, we'll do it right. We'll meet you at the next Tenkaichi Budokai," Yamcha instructed, his expression a mixture of anger and... pity? He bent down, carefully picking up his teacher from the floor and turning to address Chiaotzu. "Both of you should leave while you can. The Red Ribbon Army is done."

That said, Goku grabbed the leg of the older teen's gi, and they both blinked out of existence, leaving the Crane students in what remained of a ruined tower, the last of the RRA's defences crumbling around them.

OoOoO

"It's getting further and further away from the expected path," Bardock noted, as he and Trunks watched the fall of the Red Ribbon Army. "You're still sure no-one's invaded the timestream?"

The half-saiyan ran a hand through his hair, exhaling raggedly. "I don't understand it - there was a ripple, yes, but nowhere near big enough for someone to actually travel through it. It's closer to Demigra's spells than anything else, but that doesn't make sense!"

"That was the wizard you managed to beat before I got stuck here?" the pure saiyan asked, his tail curling around his waist.

"More than a wizard, he was like an evil Kai, but far more powerful," Trunks noted absently. "Once we learned about his messing with wormholes, we were able to shut the rest of them using Shenron."

"Are there ways around the dragon? I know you told me about the one on Namek..."

Trunks stopped short, staring at him. "You think...? I better tell the Supreme Kai of Time!"

His hair spiked up at the sides as he flew off, a gust of wind the only sign he'd passed as he left Bardock far behind.

Bardock grunted. "Yeah, sure, just leave me here - you two!" he called, as a pair of teenagers passed by, freezing as they heard the older fighter address them. "I need a couple sparring partners. Don't make me ask again."

"You're Bardock, huh?" the older of the two grinned, his hair spiked forwards and to the right, removing his dark jacket to reveal an orange training gi, with a long-sleeved blue undershirt. "I've heard a lot 'bout you. Let's do this!" he grinned, already in a fighting stance.

His companion, a blonde-haired girl, sighed theatrically as she snatched up the jacket. "Sweetie, we promised Trunks we wouldn't damage the city again. Can't you wait until we can get somewhere els-" A schockwave interrupted her, as the duo threw planet-shattering punches at one another. She huffed, blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes as she watched the fighters take to the air, both grinning like madmen.

"Hmph. Saiyans..."

OoOoO

"He'll be okay," Tights murmured, as she and Yamcha stood guard over an unconscious Roshi. "Lucky he'd bulked up his muscles so much, the blast didn't actually hit anything vital."

"This shouldn't have happened," the ex-bandit whispered. "We were strong enough, _I_ was strong enough, none of us should have gotten hurt this badly. If I'd been there..."

"Then it might've been you getting hit, and you might have gotten seriously hurt, maybe killed," the blonde pointed out. "You can't change the past, Yamcha."

A snort of laughter escaped him. "No, I guess not. I'm just... he's the closest thing I have to a father. Same goes for Goku and Krillin."

"I get it. If Dad was going out, getting himself in trouble... I get it." Tights offered, putting a hand on his shoulder as he turned to face her.

"Thanks, Tights. For everything." Yamcha smiled weakly, placing his own hand over hers. They sat in silence, neither breaking eye contact, as the plane made its way through the twilight sky.

OoOoO

"Hey, Yamcha," Krillin ventured, leaving Bulma, Launch (who still refused to let go of her missile launcher) and Goku in the cockpit. "We're coming up on West Cit- Whoa!" he cried, stopping short as Tights and Yamcha leapt apart, both blushing scarlet.

"Krillin!" the taller fighter exclaimed. "We're near West City? Great! We'll be able to get Master Roshi some help, and we..." he trailed off at the unimpressed expression on his friend's face.

"...I'm not telling Bulma 'bout this one," the monk deadpanned. "Although I'm guessing Master Roshi'd appreciate the show."

"Got... that right... ehe - ow..."

"Master Roshi!" both students burst out, with Goku leaping into the room to investigate the noise, all three babbling excitedly as their teacher pushed himself into a seated position. Tights smiled as she watched the dysfunctional family reassert itself in front of her.

It was always good to see a happy ending.

OoOoO

The substitute had worked perfectly, he consoled himself, as he glared around at the ruined laboratory. At least he hadn't lost anything more than a few prototypes.

The trio in orange were beyond anything they'd seen before, even more powerful than the mercenaries that Red had insisted upon hiring, while neglecting the rest of his army. The fool had gotten the attention of the invaders in his pursuit of his idiotic desire to be taller.

He shook his head, pulling open the concealed trapdoor underneath him with a groan, as pain lanced through his back in protest of the weight.

Once he retrieved his data, it would be in his best interests to abandon this place, on the off-chance his would-be attacker returned. Perhaps it was time he checked the northern glaciers, where his drones assured him Wheelo and Kochin had been sealed. As mad as the duo had been, any surviving notes on their biotechnological advancements would be beneficial.

Gero allowed himself a smirk. It would take some time, but he would have his revenge against the invaders.

Especially the scarred one who'd tried to kill him.

 **...**

 **Done! The Red Ribbon Army has been defeated, and the Time Patrol are getting ready to fix the 'problem' themselves.**

 **Powers that be:**

 **Tien: 156 (202 Dodon Ray; 91 injured)**

 **Goku: 154 (126 tiring)**

 **Roshi (Max Power): 193 (54 heavily injured)**

 **Blue-haired Launch: 16**

 **Chiaotzu: 121**

 **Yamcha: 221**

 **Catch you guys next time!**


	18. To the Tower of Korin!

**With the challenge laid out to the Crane school students, our heroes set out on a training trip. An actual one this time, no interruptions from entire armies determined to conquer the world.**

 **Stuff:**

 **RipSpine:** Briefly. Now that they've beaten the RRA without Bora dying, Upa doesn't have as big a role, so...

 **Hyunkelakaor:** They're heading there now - they want to get in touch with Kami too, after all.

 **...**

"So, you boys're heading to Korin Tower," Roshi smiled, as Krillin ducked into the old man's temporary bedroom. "You remember the way?"

"Yeah, Yamcha's got it. We were supposed to be going straight there after the tournament, but Kami knows that didn't pan out..." his student grinned back, burning off the thin fuzz atop his head with his ki as he swung his pack over his shoulders.

"Good, good. You'll have to give Korin my regards. It took me three years to complete his training, but it was worth it. You three may not get the same benefit, though, strong as you are..."

"We'll pass the message on," Krillin promised, ignoring the latter half of Roshi's statement. "Besides, we'll be hopping back and forth when Yamcha comes to see Tights."

"Heh, I'm proud of him. He's clearly learned well." the old man chuckled, wincing slightly as he rubbed the bandage over his chest. "I'll probably be stuck here for a while. At least I'll get to meet some cute nurses!"

Krillin snorted, despite the lack of a nose. "Good luck with that. I'll see you soon, Master!"

Goku was frowning as he waited outside for his fellow fighters, an expression mirrored by Bulma. "Where's Yamcha? He's s'posed to be showing us where Master Korin lives."

"He's probably still with Tights," Krillin pointed out as he dropped onto the lawn. "You okay, Goku?"

"I miss Nimbus. I shouldn't've used him to distract those Crane guys." the saiyan pouted, though there was a little note of guilt in his voice.

"Did you try calling it again? I heard those things are supposed to be able to put themselves back together."

Goku brightened immediately. "Really?" he asked, practically jumping up and down in excitement. "NIMBUS!" he called at the top of his lungs, cheering as the yellow cloud swooped back down to hover in front of him.

"That's sweet to see," Yamcha grinned as he materialised behind them, Bulma jumping at his sudden appearance. "Ready to go?"

"You got all the 'romance' out of your system?" Krillin rolled his eyes.

"I am an infinite font of romance," the older teen sniped back. "D'you want to go to the tower or not?"

"Yeah!" Goku cheered, leaping onto Nimbus before Krillin could respond. "Let's go! I wanna meet Master Korin!"

OoOoO

"Alright, we're nearly there," Yamcha yawned as the rising sun illuminated their little camp. "I can actually see the tower from here, we'll be there in less than an hour." he continued, pointing at a barely visible line stretching from the horizon into the clouds.

"I'm ready!" Goku cheered, shaking a bleary-looking Krillin awake. "Come on, Krillin, we're here!"

"Bleh," Krillin groaned, pulling out a lunchbox and shovelling rice into his mouth as the other two inhaled their own breakfasts. "Is there a reason we had to get up at dawn? The tower's not going anywhere."

"It's not like Roshi didn't have us up just as early. Don't tell me you're getting tired in your old age." Yamcha teased, floating casually away.

"I can still kick your ass," Krillin muttered to himself, slowly following the other two through the sky. "I could do that easy, just... knock you on your scar-faced ass."

"That doesn't make sense..." Goku frowned, his ears sharper than Yamcha's. "He can't have a face on his ass..."

"I'll explain later. Just take it that I'm going to beat up Yamcha later on." Krillin sighed, sending an innocent look to the bandit as he looked back.

"Oh. Alright!"

OoOoO

"Halt!" the severe-looking indian commanded as the Turtle School trio approached, levelling his spear to point at them. "I am Bora, guardian of the Land of Korin. What do you want here?"

"We're travellers, come to visit the Tower of Korin and get stronger," Yamcha replied easily, unconcerned with the deadly weapon mere feet from his face. "We don't mean you or yours any harm."

The hulking guardian stared grimly at them for a moment longer before nodding, a small head poking out from behind his leg. "If you are intending to climb Korin's tower, I must warn you against using your flight techniques. Such an act would be disrespectful to Master Korin."

"We won't use it unless we're gonna hit the ground." Krillin offered as a compromise. Bora looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing. Goku peered around him at the small form of an indian boy.

"Heya! I'm Goku! What's your name?" the boisterous saiyan grinned, holding out his hand. The young boy shook the offered hand timidly.

"I'm Upa. Nice to meet you."

Krillin introduced himself as well, glancing back at Yamcha, stood at the base of the tower. "Hey, Yamcha, you okay?"

"Hm?" the older teen shook off the ominous feeling at the back of his mind. "Yeah. How d'you want to do this? All together or one at a time? I mean, we're trying to get the best training we can out of this, it'd be better to go solo."

"Yeah, I get it. You go first, try and get talking to Kami as well while you're up there. I'll keep going with Goku's meditation, see if we can get him to sense energy soon." the monk waved him onwards, ducking back towards the last member of their party.

Yamcha stared up at the imposing tower, stretching well out of sight. "No time like the present," he sighed, pulling himself up as he tied his pack more securely to his back. "I'll be damned if it takes me two days again, though."

OoOoO

Chiaotzu ducked low again, hiding in the cover of the forest as he watched the oldest of the Turtle school fighters (Was his name Yamcha? Chiaotzu had only heard it as he was regaining consciousness during the fight.) swiftly make his way up the tower. Tien was still recovering, no matter how much he claimed he was ready to fight again.

And they'd both need to be at full power to beat the scar-faced swordsman. The boy with spiky hair would have been beaten easily if he and Tien hadn't been caught off-guard, and the other boy couldn't be as strong as the one who'd beaten Tien.

But as it was, they were outnumbered as well as outgunned. They'd have to follow the swordsman's command, to train until the next Tenkaichi Budokai, and then they'd be able to avenge Master Tao.

There was still a nagging voice in the back of Chiaotzu's mind, however. The trio of fighters hadn't seemed inclined to go all-out against the Crane students, not until Tien'd almost killed the Turtle master. Even then, Yamcha had only acted to intercept Tien; there'd been no malice in it, just a weird sense of disappointment radiating off of the teen.

The psychic shook his head to clear it. Even suppressing his power as he was, he couldn't risk spying on them for too long.

He had his own training to do, anyway.

OoOoO

Yamcha wiped his brow as he took the staircase up to Korin's living quarters and training area, bowing respectfully to the feline sage, who amusedly mimicked his reaction. "You're Master Korin? My name is..."

"No need for all that, I'll soon know all I need to know..." the cat murmured cryptically, as Yamcha felt a feather-light touch drift over his mind, an involuntary grin finding its way onto his face as the centuries-old master choked in surprise.

"Got all you need, or do you need some explanations?" he snarked, his laughter taking the sting out of the remark.

"I... I think that'd be best," Korin wheezed, clutching his staff for support. "It's not every day I have to deal with... time travel."

"Well," Yamcha sighed as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "You might want to get comfortable. It's one hell of a story."

OoOoO

"Supreme Kai of Time!" Trunks called, landing roughly on the floor of the Time Storage Vault. "I think I know what happened with the timeline!"

"Someone used the Dragon Balls to reopen the rifts we sealed, I know." the pink-skinned Kai noted absently, looking over a scroll at a desk nearby.

"What? But I just-" Trunks protested, before seeing a smirking and bruised Bardock slouching against one of the many bookshelves. "You couldn't have beaten me here! I just saw you-" the swordsman continued, before burying his face in his hands. "I hate time travel."

"Bold words from the lead commander of the Time Patrol," Bardock sniped back, wincing as his shoulder throbbed violently. "I even had a chance to test my grandson's skills before I came back here."

"If he didn't try Super Saiyan 2, you got off lightly," Trunks answered, as a pale purple glow appeared over the scroll being examined. "Oh, no..."

The Kai abruptly closed the scroll, the glow vanishing as she did so. "We can fix this, but we have to find that rift, and soon. Check any scrolls that have changed, see if you can detect the rift within them."

Bardock gave a smirk as he grabbed a handful of scrolls, re-tying a crimson band around his forehead as he glanced over them. "Never a dull moment around here, is it?"

"Remind me to introduce you to some of our former members when we get sorted," Trunks shivered. "I still hear people telling stories about the... what did the new recruits call him? Demon God Dump Truck?"

"Those kids creep me out..."

"Enough babbling, you two! Fate of the time-space continuum at stake, remember?" The two saiyans flinched, both diligently returning to their research before they could be berated further.

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **So, the Time Patrol are making headway in finding their problem, hopefully before any more rifts get opened. Meanwhile, Yamcha is training/gossiping with Korin, and getting ready for the tournament in 3 years' time. One more chapter'll bring us to the tournament, guys, and a newcomer to the time travel mess. Good times!**

 **I'll be skipping power levels until the tournament, when we have some fights.**

 **Catch you next time, guys!**


	19. The 22nd Tournament Approaches!

**One more chapter before we get to the next tournament, with a quick look at the guys' training, and some stuff with the Time Patrol.**

 **Stuff:**

 **Armadyl:** Afraid not, just a cheeky nod to TFS' Xenoverse playthrough on my part.

 **wheathermangohanssj4:** (shrugs) I know it's not the height of creativity, but I like their stuff.

 **...**

Yamcha's fist clashed against Krillin's, the shockwave echoing through the empty chamber as the monk hastily raised a knee to block Goku's sneak attack. He spun in mid-air, Goku's follow-up punch crashing painfully against his shell as he kicked Yamcha away, sweat pouring off all three fighters as they leapt apart.

"Nice one, guys," Krillin panted, holding up a hand. "Next year, we'll wreck the competition."

"It almost feels unfair, given how much we know about ki." Yamcha mused.

"It's not really a secret, is it?" Goku asked. "I mean, can't people just do ki stuff by training? I know Bulma doesn't, but she doesn't want to fight..."

"Well, a lot of people don't know that ki is even a real thing, much less that anyone can learn it," Krillin pointed out. "Aside from us and the Crane school, there're only a couple of people who can use energy attacks. I mean, Korin can't, and he's been training for centuries." Goku digested this for a second, before his nose twitched. He dashed at full speed out of the room, effectively ending the conversation.

"Speaking of, any word from him yet?" Krillin muttered to Yamcha, who shook his head, frustrated.

"Nothing. It couldn't have gone that easy for us, really."

 **[Flashback, two years before, Korin tower]**

 **"So," Yamcha grinned, having finished explaining his situation to Korin. "Any chance you could help us get up to Kami's place? Goku's got his staff, if we need to go through the traditional stuff."**

 **The cat-like master started, breaking out of his shocked silence. "I- I can't believe it. To think of all that happened in your lives beforehand," he took a deep, sobering breath before speaking again. "I must apologise. I cannot open the barrier around Kami's Lookout."**

 **"What?" Yamcha frowned, his voice turning grim. "I'm not lying about this. We need to get in touch with Kami, he's the only link we have to the Kais. How else are we supposed to deal with Buu? He might have turned out to be a good person after all that happened, but he still destroyed the planet and killed everyone on Earth. It took a Spirit Bomb powered by the entire planet to finish him off!"**

 **"I'm not doubting you! I can see your heart, remember?" the cat snapped back. "I'm telling you that I can't contact Kami to get him to let you through the seal!"**

 **Yamcha nodded silently, resisting the urge to groan in defeat. "Can you tell me why? Is there something we can do?"**

 **Korin tapped his staff against the floor as he paced. "I don't know. Since the war with Piccolo, Kami's been gradually closing himself off. I haven't been able to speak with him in a century or so. I can't reach him with my telepathy anymore, and the barrier prevents anyone from making their way up there, even with the power of flight."**

 **Yamcha's aura flared, before he exhaled forcefully, pushing away his frustration at the news. "So, you're saying we can't warn him about Daimao Piccolo. If what we remember is any indication, he'll be released around the time of the next Budokai."**

 **Korin shivered, his fur spiking up as he did so. "That monster... Are you going to kill him?"**

 **"We kind of have to. I mean, if we didn't have Piccolo, Frieza would've killed everyone on Namek, and he was a good person, deep down. He deserves a chance to exist," Yamcha mumbled, deep in thought. "So we have to kill Daimao, but we have to make sure that he spits out Piccolo's egg first. Damn. This sounds complicated."**

 **"If you're going to face Daimao, you'll need to be stronger. Your power is impressive, but even the three of you would be hard-pressed to fight him at his full potential. And if you're determined to force him to use his reincarnation technique, you'll need to overwhelm him." Korin noted with a tired smile, his staff hooking onto the handle of a water jug.**

 **"Training, then?" Yamcha grinned, sliding back into a ready stance. "I guess I brought this on myself... let's get started."**

 **[End Flashback]**

"He wasn't too happy when I teleported to him and grabbed it..." Yamcha chuckled, Krillin rolling his eyes. Honestly, they'd already known how to use their instincts to guide them, so the mainstay of Korin's training had been focused on ironing out their fighting styles and techniques. They'd spent the majority of their time just trying to improve their general conditioning and power.

The duo left the empty warehouse behind, lazily drifting back towards the Capsule Corp compound to see Bulma and Tights stood by the barbecue, thin wisps of smoke rising into the air.

"Hey, guys!" Yamcha greeted, settling down to give Tights a quick peck on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"The bottomless pit's sating his appetite, and Roshi's heading off to try and peep on Launch," the blonde sighed. "It's getting harder not to kick his ass, the longer he's here."

"I'll have a word with him." Yamcha promised, his energy spiking as he zeroed in on his mentor's energy.

Goku twitched, head whirling around to where Yamcha had disappeared. "Did Yamcha do something with his ki?"

"Yeah, you're starting to get the hang of sensing that stuff," Krillin piped up from directly behind the saiyan, who jumped at the sudden sound. "But you'll have to keep practicing if you can't pick me up in my stealth mode."

"Aw..."

OoOoO

"We've found the rift," Trunks announced, a holgraphic image of Earth appearing in front of him. "Or at least, we've found where it will be. Bardock's precognition bypasses the paradox effect, and..." he trailed off, seeing the Supreme Kai of Time quirk a brow. "Right. In any case, the rift is going to expand at this location." He gestured with one hand, the projection zoomed in to focus on a stone stage, raised above ground in the center of a stadium.

"The Budokai stage?" the short Kai asked, folding her arms. "It always comes back to Son Goku and his friends, doesn't it?"

"Seems that way. Anyway, we're going to send in a couple of the recruits to infiltrate the tournament, see if they can find the source of the disturbance." Trunks continued, before Bardock stepped forwards.

"I'm heading there too." he announced bluntly, the other two whirling around to stare incredulously.

Trunks was the first to reply. "What?" Admittedly, not an eloquent reply.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on entering the tournament. But we're opening the gate for the recruits, and that means I can get a chance to see Kakarot actually fight. Even if it's against weaklings on Earth."

"You want to see him fight?"

The scarred saiyan rolled his eyes. "It's tradition. In another life, I'd've been the one to show him how to fight. Gine too."

"Are you appealing to my emotions? Bardock, the Saiyan Survivor, has a heart after all?" Trunks deadpanned, a twitch betraying his amusement at the situation. Bardock took a sobering breath, crossing his arms as he frowned heavily.

"I'm trying to teach the few Saiyans who arrive here about their heritage. How am I supposed to do that if I don't follow it?"

The pink-skinned god held up a hand to silence both of them. "Alright, alright. Trunks, if Bardock needs to do this, then we need to let him. Besides, if Demigra's behind this, we can't leave the rookie Patrollers on their own."

"If it is Demigra, then, no offence meant, Bardock won't be able to stop him," Trunks protested, before he noticed a pair of sinister-looking smiles. "What? Oh. Yes, because this will end well."

OoOoO

 _Torn apart... Lost, adrift... No, imprisoned, locked away, forever..._

 _What's that?... No, I can't remember. Who are you?..._

 _How long have I been here?... That can't be true... I'm so tired..._

 _I need to rest... Can I speak with you again, when I wake?..._

 _I just need to rest..._

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **Short chapter this time, but there's the Time Patrol finally getting onto fixing the problem, and the 22nd Budokai's going to be explosive!**

 **Leave any questions in a review.**

 **See you!**


	20. Colliding at the 22nd Tournament!

**On to the 22nd Budokai, and some changes to the usual line-ups! But first, we have to examine a new point of view.**

 **Stuff:**

 **Hyunkelakaor:** Sorry about that. To sum up, Krillin and Yamcha managed to grab the jug in an hour or so each, and Goku managed it in less than a day. They spent a few weeks actually training on top of the tower, before they officially relocated their training to one of Capsule Corp's many unused buildings, where they had more ground room, and were destroying less of Korin's property.

 **...**

Tien groaned as a blinding headache roused him from his sleep. His skull pounding, he forced himself to stand up, leaning on the bed beside him for support. A hand over his eyes, he tried to piece things together. He'd been tired from fighting Gohan, and he'd allowed himself to take a drink as he spoke to Yamcha and Krillin, then... a sense of weightlessness, and the next thing he remembered was waking up here, with a pain in his head like having his brain hit repeatedly by a Kikoho.

He winced as the implications set in. This wasn't his home, and there was no-one powerful enough to pose a threat nearby. He must have gone back... somewhere, with Launch. They'd never really been 'together', but then, they'd never properly 'broken up', either. He didn't want to lead her on...

Thinking on it, though, he'd been... dreaming? It had to be dreams; he'd never hurt Roshi like that, he'd never even been in the Red Ribbon Headquarters until after the events with Daimao Piccolo. And Yamcha'd never been able to trounce him so effortlessly. Not that Tien had won all of their sparring matches, but he'd never been so overwhelmed. He swore, he could almost feel his arm breaking.

Maybe he was just paranoid, given their discussion on how they'd been outclassed. He was probably projecting his frustrations about the saiyans onto Yamcha, or something like that...

He let his ki sense expand outwards, relaxing slightly as he felt Chiaotzu's energy floating nearby, though the psychic was suppressing his power heavily. Maybe he didn't know that Tien was up yet?

"Chiaotzu?" he croaked, trying not to grimace as his voice cracked slightly. He hadn't had to deal with that since he was a teenager, how much alcohol had he had?

With no answer, he stumbled across the room to pull open the door, letting his ki sense close off again. Another reason why he chose to live away from any major cities, the constant stream of people made him uncomfortable, always far too many pinpricks of ki packed into too small an area.

There were some noticeable spikes compared to the usual levels, though. _'There must be a proper dojo nearby. People are finally starting to respect proper martial arts, instead of Satan's 'techniques'.'_

He pulled the door open and paused in shock at the figure stood in front of him. _'What the hell?'_

Shen gave an appraising look at Tien, who was practically slack-jawed, his eyes wide. "Take that look off your face. Roshi's just arrived, and his students will be here soon. You and Chiaotzu had better be ready. I want them broken for what they did to Tao. I want them broken, on display in front of the entire world."

Tien just nodded mutely, swallowing back his first retort. Shen seemed appeased, turning away as Chiaotzu floated into view, wide-eyed. "Tien? Something really weird is happening." he whispered, taking in the sight of a teenage Tien staring blankly back at him.

"...I'm going to kill Yamcha. I don't know how or why we're here, but it has to be his fault."

OoOoO

"I don't see him," Bardock grumbled, a hooded cloak over his distinctive hair. "I thought you said they were going to be out on the stage?"

"They have the preliminaries inside first, and Caul and Liek need to make their way through that to be by the stage when the rift appears." Trunks explained, exasperated.

"So why the hell are we here? Are we just supposed to sit around for hours while they thin out the weaklings from the proper fighters?" Bardock groaned. "If I have to sit here all day-"

"You'll stay perfectly calm, not draw any attention to yourself, or I will toss you out of this timeline myself," Trunks snapped. "And if Demigra does turn up, you'll pray for me to do that."

"Tch," Bardock scoffed. "I could take him-" he suddenly stiffened, eyes glazing over as the world vanished from sight.

OoOoO

"Hmm..." Yamcha frowned. "Do me a favour, guys, double check my count. The Crane guys aren't here yet, and Roshi's outside, so we shouldn't have anyone near our level, but those two guys seem pretty close." he gestured to a brown-haired duo, almost identical aside from their hairstyles; one having short hair slicked back, with a single bang over his forehead, while the other had hair closer to Yamcha's own long style, though significantly more angular.

Krillin and Goku closed their eyes for a moment, the monk reopening them a second before Goku did. "They're close to our level, anyway, but I can't tell how much they're holding in reserve. They could be anywhere from Master Roshi's level to..."

"They could be stronger than us," Goku finished. "But isn't that the point? That we get to fight strong guys and keep getting stronger?"

"I... guess you're right," Yamcha hedged. "I'm just surprised, is all. I thought I would have heard about someone this strong before now, especially when there's two of them."

 _'You think they got caught by Piccolo's crowd last time?'_ Krillin's voice muttered in Yamcha's mind. _'I know these guys didn't make it to the finals, so they have to be at least weaker than Tien or Goku were, the first time around.'_

 _'Maybe, but I can't shake the feeling that those two'll be trouble... keep on guard, in case they try anything.'_ Yamcha replied, coming back to himself as he glimpsed Tien across the hall, competitors still making their way into the hall. The triclops glared at him, but it wasn't what he'd expected. Instead of Tien's 'I am going to destroy you' glare that was usually saved for the likes of Frieza, this was more his 'you're an idiot, and I'm going to kick your ass' glare. Yamcha grinned widely as he drifted over to the Crane school fighter.

"So, you remember?" he half-laughed, getting slowly more worried as Tien crossed his arms in silence. If _Krillin_ had tried to kill him for this situation...

Tien sighed as he put a hand to his face. "Just explain before I give in and hit you."

"Trust me, buddy," the swordsman grinned. "We've got a golden opportunity here, and I don't intend to waste it. As for what happened, it started back at Trunks' birthday..."

OoOoO

Tien stepped out onto the stage, ducking under a punch and off-handedly sending his final preliminary opponent over the audience's heads. He'd managed not to punch Yamcha across the face after the explanation, which even for him took a good deal of restraint.

He'd settled for kicking him in the shin instead.

He glanced across the room at the enormous board upon which their progress was being marked. He could see that Goku, Chiaotzu and Yamcha had finished, while Krillin's was being held up for some reason. He turned his attention to the duo brawling on top of a nearby stage. According to the announcer, they were Liek and Caul... unusual names, but he shouldn't judge.

And they were impressive fighters, to be sure, pretty much completely evenly matched. They had to be as good as he'd been, the first time around. How he hadn't seen them back then, he didn't know, unless they'd been beaten by Chiaotzu's psychic abilities.

The short-haired one stumbled suddenly, with his opponent capitalising on the brief instant of weakness to slam an elbow onto the back of his head. He crashed to the ground, unconscious, as the long-haired fighter threw his hands up in celebration.

"Liek will continue to the finals!" the announcer relayed, just as Krillin approached, his opponent seemingly having surrendered. "Can we have our eight finalists make their way to the next room so that we can set up the final matches?"

Tien noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing Caul get to his feet, grumbling at his loss. The belt he'd had tied around his waist had come loose, hanging limply behind him-

That was a tail.

That was a _Saiyan_.

Oh, _shit._

OoOoO

Bardock gasped as a twisted fog reshaped itself into two figures brawling in a wasteland, with spires of rock scattered throughout.

 _"You fools! A living form was nothing more than a hindrance! Your heroes are gone, the city is gone!" A sickly green light surrounded the speaker, distorting all details of its form aside from scarlet eyes._

 _Trunks, glaring up at the glowing form despite the blood pouring from his wounds, his hair turning... crimson? "Even if you kill me, they'll find a way to stop you! You won't escape again!"_

 _A haunting cackle, like a hundred voices at once. "Why would we need to escape? A whole new universe to play with? A whole new place to build our forces and take what's rightfully ours? We can't pass that up, can we?"_

 _"I will stop you!" Trunks growled out, charging forwards with his sword._

 _"No. You won't. Goodbye, Trunks Briefs." The strange figure stated grimly, a violet light in his hand growing, encompassing Bardock's entire field of view, the world shaking apart..._

"Bar-Bardock? What happened?" Trunks called, kneeling down beside him as the pure-blooded Saiyan forced himself to sit up, idly noting the blood dripping from his nose.

"A vision, a big one. I'll tell you later. What's the word on the other two?"

Trunks frowned in concern, but let the issue of the vision drop for the moment. "They wound up going against one another in the preliminaries. Liek got through, and Caul's sending our report to the Time Nest. We were right, the rift seems like it's doubled in size, but it's still odd- it's... incomplete, I suppose is the best way to put it, there's no way you could send anyone through it. Frankly, you'd be hard-pressed to send anything with any kind of mass through it..."

"That was some damned bad luck for Caul..." Bardock noted. "Wait, you said anything with _mass_? What about something without?"

"What? No, any significant energy transfer'd destabilise the rift, it'd either collapse on itself or tear open." Trunks asked, bewildered.

"I'm not talking energy," the older man groaned. "What if we're looking for a- fuck, a ghost or something?"

"What'd make you think that? I mean, it might be possible, but..."

The scarred saiyan looked pensive. "I better tell you about the vision now. It was a rough one, though..."

OoOoO

"The matches have been decided! Our first fight will feature last time's finalist Yamcha against newcomer Chiaotzu, followed by our former champion Krillin facing Mark, our third match features Liek and Goku, and the last will feature Tien and Pamput! If the tournament three years ago was any indication, we have quite the show ahead of us, folks!" The announcer boomed, his voice carrying across the crowd as Yamcha and Chiaotzu touched down on the stage, hearing the cheering crowd around them.

"You heard the man, Chiaotzu," Yamcha grinned, snapping almost instantaneously into his Wolf stance. "Let's give the people what they want!"

 **...**

 **Oh yeah, rapid update! I had this basically finished at the time of posting the last chapter, but I didn't want to post a near-4000 word chapter. It might get people's hopes up too much for future chapters.**

 **I'll have Chiaotzu versus Yamcha done soon enough, hopefully.**

 **Catch you next time, guys! Same deal as usual, leave any questions that you have in a review.**


	21. Confrontations at the 22nd Tournament!

**Time for Yamcha versus Chiaotzu, and a surprise in store** **for Krillin as well!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Alias the Jester;** Between two people of similar levels of skill, the stronger one will almost always come out on top. Krillin's power advantage was due to him having more power in the future, but the gap's been closing slowly between him and the others. There was less than a year for them to catch up, but by this tournament, 3 years later, they're a lot closer to even. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters.

 **...**

The two fighters burst into motion with a roar of displaced air, colliding solidly in the centre of the arena, Chiaotzu's punch caught in Yamcha's claw strike as the impact rippled over the audience, sending several unprepared onlookers tumbling to the ground. Chiaotzu blinked, surprised at his own strength, before Yamcha's follow-up strike sent him spinning through the air, coming to a stop several feet above the grass surrounding the ring.

"Come on, Chiaotzu, I know you've got more in reserve than that!" Yamcha insisted, cannoning forwards with a ki orb in hand, only for an invisble force to divert him downwards, leaving him to throw a hand underneath himself or collide with the tile. "See?"

"Alright, if you insist!" the psychic gritted his teeth, his fingers outstretched. "Double Dodon Ray!" he cried, two golden lines darting out from his fingers and converging on his opponent, who leapt into the sky to dodge them, only for the beams to abruptly turn ninety degrees and follow his movements, forcing Yamcha to create a hasty shield of ki, which barely managed to block them and shattered with the impact.

"Sneaky, aren't you?" the bandit groaned, teleporting directly behind the shorter fighter, his spinning kick knocking Chiaotzu back down to ground level, barely managing to land on his feet. "I guess I'll have to get serious, won't I?"

OoOoO

"...Wow." Tien summarised, sat on top of the roof to get the best look at the fighters as they sped around, never settling in one position for more than a second at a time.

"I know, right?" Krillin laughed, clambering up to sit next to the other fighter. "We haven't been sitting around twiddling our thumbs, you know."

"Oh, I remember," Tien groaned, his hand over his arm where Yamcha had broken it, a phantom sensation of the pain in the back of his mind. "I'm just a little unnerved that Chiaotzu and I are so far behind."

"Pft," the monk scoffed. "You'll catch up. Your power'll keep increasing for a day or so before it levels off, and you'll be caught up with us after a year or two. As long as you don't slack off, that is."

"Excuse me?" the triclops burst out, looking so genuinely offended that Krillin couldn't resist laughing.

"Oh, man, your face-" Krillin began, as he regained control of himself, only to find his gaze drawn to movement within the crowd. Two people, moving very quickly for normal people, but almost painfully slow compared to what he was used to in training. "Oh, my God..." he breathed.

Tien blinked, as the colour faded from Krillin's face. "What? What's going on?"

"It's her..."

"Her?" Tien was bewildered for a second, before his eyes widened slightly in realisation. "You mean-?"

"It's Eighteen!" Krillin continued in shock, his expression open as a host of emotions played out over his face. He shook his head after a moment, scanning the crowd. "I've got to go, I have to- I have to see her!"

"Wait, what about the tournament?" Tien sputtered as Krillin's power rose drastically. The monk whirled around to face the triclops, a surge of anger visible on his face.

"That doesn't matter! Tell them I quit, I've got more important things to worry about!" he burst out, rocketing away from the stadium, half the audience staring in awe at the streak of white light overhead, along with both of the fighters.

The triclops buried a face in his hands. "Oh, hell."

OoOoO

Trunks gulped. "So you think it's Demigra?"

"I don't know who or what it is, but I'd bet it's related to those kids. They said the bald one won the last tournament, but you said it was some old man, so..." Bardock shrugged. "It'd explain why the rift got bigger here, they're all meeting here. I don't know, you're the time expert here."

A beam of white light sped past them, Trunks only belatedly noting that it was Krillin. "Let's go. We can grab Krillin and find out what's happening."

"You keep calling these guys by name. I don't know which one is which," Bardock deadpanned, sneaking after the lavender-haired fighter despite his snark. "What exactly is your plan here?"

"We're going to have to interrogate Krillin, find out what he knows about the rift. Hopefully, we'll be able to fix things without this timeline collapsing and tearing spacetime open," Trunks hissed. "Damn. Too many people around, and their powers are so low I can't filter Krillin's out from the rest."

"Oh, woe is me, I'm too powerful to tell normal people apart. It can't be that hard to find him, he'll be the one flying- There. I've got him." Bardock dashed into the air at speeds undetectable to the human eye.

OoOoO

Krillin tried to clamp down on the whirlpool of emotions inside him. He knew this was a bad idea; she wasn't the Eighteen he knew(and she wouldn't be, he wouldn't let her go through that nightmare again), she wouldn't know who the hell he was or what he was doing. But... he couldn't _not_ see her again. Even if they'd managed to kill Gero, he had to know she was okay.

No matter how much it hurt.

He pushed that thought away, looking for the black and blonde he'd spotted weaving through the crowd. He'd never been able to sense either of them 'before', either, so it'd be nigh-impossible to find them that way- he threw himself forwards as his senses screamed at him to move, a tall man wearing a cloak appearing seemingly from nowhere and narrowly missing Krillin with his outstretched hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Krillin gasped, feeling out the man's aura with his ki sense - _'What the HELL? This guy- he has to be as strong as Frieza!'_

"Huh. Didn't expect you to dodge tha-" Krillin cut the man short, a barrage of energy blasts slamming into the cloak and detonating as Krillin sped down in an attempt to blend in with the crowd.

The hand on his shoulder cut that attempt short, as the newcomer held Krillin in place like a vice. Krillin didn't miss a beat, twisting himself to drive a heel into the man's gut, grimacing as the impact jarred the bones in his leg. "Let go of me!" he snapped, trying to inject confidence into his demand, before getting a good look at his attacker's face. "Goku?!"

"Not quite," the scarred saiyan grunted. "Name's Bardock. Now, we've got some questions for you?"

"Who's we?" the monk asked slowly, just in time for a new figure to appear in front of him, lavender hair hanging around his face. "... _TRUNKS?!_ "

"Krillin," the Time Patroller greeted, his expression grim. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"Is this about the time travel? What's going on? How are you even here?"

"Time travel? Damn, that explains it. You, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha, right? No one else travelled through with you?"

Krillin flared his power, agitation leading him to briefly lose control of himself. "Yes, just us, now I want to know what's going on!"

Trunks sighed, looking older than he was as he slumped over. "You four are destroying time itself."

OoOoO

After the brief shock of Krillin's departure, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were quick to resume their brawl, with the psychic once again on the defensive. "You've really improved from the first time we met, Yamcha," he praised, panting heavily after using a powerful kiai to gain some distance. "But I'm not finished yet!" he continued, putting both hands forward, palms open, with a diamond shape between them.

"No way!" Tien and Shen both cried, one looking proud, the other incredulous. Yamcha just blinked stupidly - Chiaotzu couldn't be serious, right?

"KIKOHO!" Chiaotzu cried, the supercharged attack crossing the distance between the two fighters in an instant and slamming the taller fighter into the ground, shrapnel erupting from the freshly formed crater, along with a pillar of dust and smoke.

Before the smoke could clear, a blur materialised in front of the pale fighter, as Yamcha, his aura now glowing red, drove a full-powered punch into his opponent's gut, his gi torn to shreds and the skin underneath looking raw. The force of his punch knocked all the air out of Chiaotzu's lungs, and his follow-up kick slammed the psychic downwards, landing painfully on the tile underfoot. He pushed himself back up, only for his knees to suddenly collapse underneath him, wincing as he saw the ground coming up to meet him.

But the impact didn't come. A hand caught him before he fell, Yamcha supporting him with a tired smile. "You okay, Chiaotzu?" he grimaced, a line of blood running down from somewhere above his temple as he coughed into his free hand. "That was one hell of an attack. I didn't know you knew that one."

"Heh. I never... had a real reason to use it before. You've won this one, though." the psychic half-laughed despite the pain in his midsection.

"It looks like that last combination from Yamcha has finished things off, folks! An amazing display from both our fighters!" The announcer called, his statements answered by a surge of cheering from the onlookers as Yamcha and Chiaotzu raised their hands in acknowledgement.

Tights was leading the applause, of course. "Yeah, Yamcha! Show 'em what you're made of!" she whooped, making herself heard over the roar of the crowd, before a paralysing sense of danger flooded her mind, as she could see out of the corner of her eye the Crane master, his finger outstretched to unleash a yellow ray as Yamcha cried out for her to duck, dashing off the stage to try and interspose himself between her and the attack.

A dull boom resounded through the air as a bulky figure caught the Dodon Ray, allowing it to detonate in his hands just as Yamcha landed in front of her, shielding herself and Bulma from the detonation's blastwave.

Roshi stood ready for battle, glaring at Shen from behind his sunglasses. "A low blow, even for you, Shen," he spat, before turning slightly to address Yamcha. "Make sure that you win this tournament, son. I don't know what's going on with Krillin, or what you two are hiding, but you can leave Shen to me. I've put this fight off for too long already." the old master announced, before striding decisively towards his former rival.

"Are you serious, Roshi? In all the years we've fought, you've never been able to defeat me. Why insist on this waste of my time?" Shen hissed, an evil smirk.

"Outside, Shen. Or are you still too much of a coward to fight me fairly?" Roshi stated, his voice cold. He walked past the Crane teacher, who was still smirking.

 _'Chiaotzu, lock him in place, now!'_ his mental voice echoed in the psychic's mind.

"No," Chiaotzu stated simply as he hovered over, clutching his side. "Tien and I are finished with you. We won't be doing your dirty work for you anymore, Master Shen."

"You little ungrateful-"

"SHEN!" Roshi bellowed. "It's time to settle this once and for all!"

With a venomous glare at Chiaotzu, the Crane Hermit took to the air, drifting out of the stadium as the crowd stared on in silence. Yamcha let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding before a slightly hysterical laugh escaped him. "They really took away our spotlight, didn't they?"

The announcer, who had been staring at the argument in silence, jumped slightly as Tien landed beside him, whispering in his ear. "I see... If I can get everyone's attention? It seems that our former champion, Krillin, has been forced to pull out of the finals for personal reasons," he reported, dutifully ignoring the suspicious muttering that broke out throughout the stadium at that. "This means that Mark will proceed to the semi-finals against Yamcha. And so, we move on to our third quarter-final match, with Liek facing off against former semi-finalist Son Goku!"

The two saiyans stepped out onto the tiles, staring each other down as they waited eagerly to begin.

OoOoO

Krillin gaped open-mouthed as he tried to compute what was being said. "Th-that can't be right... w-we're _destroying time_? How?"

Trunks sighed, gesturing for Bardock to let the monk go. "There's a natural pattern to the universe, one sequence of events that is naturally supposed to happen. Time travel creates an entirely new path, one that was never intended to happen, if you change any key events."

Bardock coughed, a sound which was surprisingly like the word 'hypocrite', before a reddening Trunks continued.

"I know I don't have any right to be telling people that time travel is wrong, but there's a difference this time. A couple of years ago, a Demon, with the powers of a god, tried to take over our universe by disrupting the flow of time and opening wormholes to spread his influence. We eventually managed to defeat him, and seal up the last of the wormholes he created across different timelines. When you four turned up here, you created a new timeline, one without our protections in place, so Demigra's influence could take root in this world unless we do something about it. Not to mention how the act itself is destabilising your new reality."

Krillin felt himself falling over, forcing himself to sit down as the implications set in. "This is a lot to take in. What can we do to fix it?"

Trunks swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry. We can't risk Demigra returning, even if we lose Earth in the process," he muttered, as he slowly raised a hand, a glimmer of ki in his palm quickly expanding into a burning orb. "And the only way to stop any more rifts from opening is to destroy the sources for the disturbances.

"Goodbye, Krillin."

 **...**

 **Well, that got darker than I'd planned. And I'm not even sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **I had so many bursts of inspiration for this arc, and I'm just praying to Dende they're coming across as _legible_ , never mind coherent. IF you guys have any questions, or if you just want to rant at me, leave a review below.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Chiaotzu: 224 (500 Kikoho, 92 exhausted)**

 **Yamcha(vs Chiaotzu at first): 268 (357 at 100%, 505 Kaioken to block Kikoho)**

 **Krillin: 279 (369 at 100%)**

 **Shen (Dodon Ray): 130**

 **Roshi (Powered up): 171**

 **Bardock: A big number.**

 **Trunks: A really, really big number. :P**

 **Next time, on More of the Same, Krillin fights an impossible battle, as Goku faces his toughest opponent yet. Will our heroes be able to overcome the odds? Will I ever stop talking out of my ass? Make sure to check back and find out!**

 **PS: Insert obligatory 'OVER 9000!' joke about the viewcount here.**

 **Catch you soon, guys!**


	22. Chaos at the 22nd Tournament

**Time to continue with the chaos of the 22nd tournament, as Krillin faces an opponent far beyond him, and Roshi decides to settle things with his former rival once and for all!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades:** ...Not _yet._

 **Alias the Jester:** Well, you're not wrong! :P

 **...**

"Wait, what?" Krillin and Bardock both burst out, as Trunks stared grimly at the monk.

"You knew we were coming here to fix a problem, Bardock. This is the only way to do that."

Krillin stumbled backwards, only to find Trunks' attention refocused on him. The unfamiliar saiyan stepped forwards, frowning. "Hey, this isn't what we're supposed to do. You told me that. Besides, no amount of 'fixing the problem' is going to set things back on track after all they've managed to do. You'd have to wipe out anyone they've come into contact with."

Trunks looked pained for a second. "If that's what needs to be done- What the hell?" he sputtered as Krillin abruptly split apart, three identical versions of the monk leaping in three different directions.

 _'He probably never heard that I could use the Multiform technique,'_ the original Krillin thought desperately as he huddled beneath a broken window, before his ki rippled back to him as one of his doppelgangers was vaporised, soon followed by the second. _'Not that it helps much. I can't believe I'm going to die again. On the same freaking day!'_

OoOoO

Roshi slid calmly into a beginner's stance, his face blank. "You've gotten weaker since we last met, Shen."

"Feh. Spare me your pitiful attempts at mindgames, old man." Shen hissed, blurring into motion as he launched a barrage of aerial kicks, all of which slammed against Roshi's hasty blocks, before a kiai sent him spiralling backwards, his hat flying off his head as he gaped at the newly bulked-up Roshi.

"Mindgames? No, Shen, you've gotten weaker. Last time we met you were stronger than even Tao, but he surpassed both of us in these last few decades. You haven't trained at all, have you?" Roshi continued, tossing a stream of weak ki blasts into the air and pushing his old rival onto the defensive.

"Neither have you! I've been keeping a close eye on you, Roshi. How you turned to your perverted books and movies after your students left - you went soft! You're nothing but a desperate old hermit!"

"And up until four years ago, I'd have agreed with you. But my students showed me what I could be, and hard as it's been to start from the ground up, I've done it. Even if I never catch up to them, they rekindled the spark, the drive to improve myself that Master Mutaito showed me all those years ago. Use your ki sense and LOOK!" Roshi thundered, bulking up to his maximum for an instant, before reducing his oversized musculature to a more manageable level.

"Th-that's-"

"Impossible?" Roshi's expression changed for the first time since he'd addressed his rival. "You'd be surprised what I consider possible, Shen. Now, defend yourself. I'm not holding back anymore."

OoOoO

"Did you feel that?" Yamcha asked, as Goku leapt around Liek's strikes with a grin. Tien and Chiaotzu turned to look at him with confused expressions. "I thought I felt some huge powers out near where Krillin went. But I can't seem to lock on to them..."

"You think it could be Piccolo and his demons?" the psychic asked, floating upwards to try and peer into the distance. "They're probably nearby - is Krillin okay? Should we help him?"

"Krillin's stronger than any of them. He's about as strong as Goku was, when he was fighting his brother. And one of them felt familiar, like it was someone I met a long time ago... not like Piccolo's power at all, even when he was evil."

"In any case, we should keep an eye on Goku for now," Tien interjected. "Krillin's got his situation in hand, but I can't see why a damn saiyan turned up at this tournament. He's no master, but he's got enough speed and power to make up for it."

"Things've been getting weird since Krillin and I came back - apparently, Kami shut down the Lookout completely; no-one's getting to it until he drops the barrier."

Chiaotzu laughed softly, hovering at head height. "I think things were always weird for us, don't you?"

OoOoO

Bardock glanced over at Trunks. "So you're going to go through with it? Kill all of them, all the ones they've met since they came back?"

"I hate it even more than you do, but this is the way it has to be. I don't have a choice."

"Even the old man? The pig and the cat? Your mother?"

"WE CAN'T LET DEMIGRA COME BACK!" Trunks exploded, his hair briefly turning gold. "I WAS THERE, I SAW HIM DESTROY EVERYTHING! IT TOOK A MIRACLE TO BEAT HIM LAST TIME AND IT GOT ALMOST ALL OF US KILLED!"

"Alright. If this' how it has to be, then we have to do 'the right thing'. No matter how much it hurts, right?" the pure-blooded saiyan sighed. "That's what you told me when I signed up." he continued, moving out of the half-blood's line of sight and walking to stand behind him.

"...Yeah. Even if I hate myself for it already, what else can we do?"

"Well, there's this," Bardock snarled, transforming into Super Saiyan with a flash of golden light and slamming his fists into the base of Trunks' skull, knocking the younger fighter to the ground unconscious. "That's for threatening Kakarot. Hey, baldy, get out here!"

Gulping, the bald martial artist left the safety of his hiding place to stand in front of the saiyan, who was hefting Trunks over his shoulder. "Y-yeah? I-I mean, thanks for saving me."

"Hmph. I'm not used to hearing gratitude, don't worry yourself about it. I'm going to sort things out with this guy, and see what we can do to fix things up without destroying your planet in the process. You owe me one, though," the wild-haired fighter gave a cocky smirk, looking more like Vegeta than Goku for a moment. "Tell you what. You agree not to kill Raditz, and we're even."

"R-Raditz?"

"Well, yeah, he's my _son_. I'm not much of a father, but I hated seeing him get sucked into Frieza's army of slaves. When you see him, remind him that a saiyan shouldn't let anyone take their pride away from them. Not Frieza. Not even their Prince," Bardock exhaled, before staring into the sky. "Hey, Supreme Kai of Time! We've got to get this guy back! I can come back for the new kids once the tournament's over!"

The two of them stood in silence for a second before a blinding light surrounded the saiyan. He glanced sideways at Krillin. "You've got one hell of a second chance here, kid. Make the best of it, and try not to die when it all hits the fan." he smirked, vanishing in a column of light that rose out of view and vanished.

Krillin sat down, trying to wind down his emotions before he lost it completely, glancing around at the few, surprisingly small craters along the road. "Holy crap..." he panted, feeling emotionally exhausted, before a scream rang through the air, from some distance away.

"Eighteen." he gasped, dashing away to the source of the cry at top speed. _'I've got a second chance - I won't let you go through that again!'_

OoOoO

Roshi opened a hand, easily catching Shen's kick and using the momentum of the attack to smash the crane master against the ground, the earth cracking underneath him as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"You're finished. You're not even worth fighting anymore." Roshi said simply, allowing his muscles to retract to his usual size.

"D-don't y-you... don't look down on me- Hakkh!" Shen's rant was pre-empted by a strike to his stomach, as Roshi stepped back once again.

"I can't believe I used to look up to you. You've gotten so _weak_. Is _this_ what you abandoned Master Mutaito's teachings for?"

"That old fool's teachings got him killed!" Shen snapped. "And-"

"And saved the _entire damned planet_ in the process!" Roshi interrupted, glaring at the other man with fury etched onto his face. "He saved us! And you repaid him by abusing your power, killing innocent people! You were like my _brother_! I wanted us to work _together_! To help people," he sighed, the anger seeping out of his stance. "And all you wanted was the damn money."

Shen paused, unsure of how to continue, before a sudden movement snapped them both to attention. "No - it's not possib-"

There was a sudden snap, and Shen knew no more.

OoOoO

Goku grinned as he managed to step past Liek's guard and kick the taller fighter in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Ha! How's that?" he beamed, before he saw something odd.

Liek smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth, tail flicking irritably behind him. "Alright, kid, I guess I should try getting serious." he grunted, before settling into a stance as a white aura surrounded him. "HAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he roared, his power growing explosively and tearing chunks out of the tiles beneath him.

"Holy-" Yamcha gasped. "He's stronger than us. Hell, he's, what, twice as strong as me?" The stunned looks from Tien and Chiaotzu confirmed his guess. "Damn. Don't let your guard down, Goku! You can still do this!"

"Do you really think he can win this?" Chiaotzu asked timidly, slightly cowed in the face of such power.

"It's Goku, he'll figure something out. Besides, he might not be as strong right now, but he's got a couple of tricks up his sleeves yet." Yamcha smirked.

Goku frowned in concentration, before dashing forwards to resume the battle, determined not to lose.

Besides, he had some questions to ask this guy after the fight.

 **...**

 **Well, hope that made _some_ sense. Next time, Goku fights Liek at full power, while Krillin rushes to save Seventeen and Eighteen from becoming... Seventeen and Eighteen. Also, maybe next chapter, maybe the one after, we'll get an explanation for Bardock's sudden burst of morality.**

 **Powers:**

 **Krillin (Multiform X3): 168 apiece (I know it's not an even division, but it works better for what I have planned)**

 **Shen (defeated): 46**

 **Roshi (relaxed): 136**

 **Goku: 243**

 **Liek: 262 (596 at 100%)**

 **Catch you next time, guys!**


	23. Goku vs Liek! Skill vs Power!

**Back to the actual tournament! Will Goku manage to defeat Liek? Will anyone realise what's going on with Roshi and Shen? Will I ever stop talking? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Stuff:**

 **KageFuego4:** Thanks for your review! I can confirm that the wish effectively created a new, parallel timeline, much like Trunks' time machine did.

 **...**

Goku threw himself to the ground as Liek appeared as though from nowhere, moving too fast to be seen. He catapulted himself into the air, bouncing off of the taller fighter's face, wincing slightly as the impact sent shockwaves through his body. Liek, of course, seemed barely affected by the attack.

"Is that all you've got?" the long-haired fighter scoffed, catching Goku by the front of his gi and tossing him bodily across the ring. Goku curled up, rolling forwards with the momentum of the throw and skidding to a halt at the edge of a crater, hands raised and ready to block.

"Wow... you're even stronger than Krillin is-" Goku started, before a blur sent him tumbling once again.

"'Course I am! I'm a real s- Warrior. I'm a real warrior, not some wannabe from the back end of the galaxy!" Liek crowed proudly, casually walking towards his opponent.

"What's a galaxy?" Goku mumbled, pieces of rubble falling out of his hair, sweat dripping down the side of his face. _'He's really strong, but I think Yamcha and Krillin are as fast as him... that doesn't make sense, ki makes you stronger_ and _faster, unless it's Krillin and Master Roshi's special muscly form,'_ Goku thought, before twisting and driving Liek's strike past him with his knee. _'Oh, I get it - it's the thing Korin was talking about, about not wasting your movement. So he might be stronger and faster than me, but I know more about fighting.'_

Liek blinked in surprise as his hand went through a tile instead of colliding with his opponent. The brat bounded up behind him, leaping onto his back and clinging on like a... well, like a monkey. "Get the hell off me!"

"Nuh-uh!" Goku retorted childishly, throwing out strikes with whatever limbs weren't holding him in place at any given moment. "I figured out a way to beat you!"

"I-said-get-OFF!" Liek snarled, punctuating the last word by throwing himself backwards, colliding bodily with the floor just as Goku leapt away, barely getting out of reach in time. "Little prick... Let's see what you think of this! Inferno Spark!" he cried as he swiftly stood up again, one hand holding an orb of crimson energy, which he threw forwards, a thinner red line linking it to his palm.

"Kamehameha!" Goku roared in response, firing the cyan energy beam from both hands, grunting with exertion as the two attacks clashed mid-way between them, the red slowly forcing its way forwards.

"Give up, 'cause if this hits you, you're not getting back up!" Liek snarled, pumping more force into his attack and swiftly overwhelming Goku's, the explosion sending shrapnel flying in all directions as it flew through Goku's flickering form, Liek batting a punch aside as the shorter saiyan burst into an attack near him.

"I'm not giving up!" Goku panted, clearly growing tired as he ducked and weaved around Liek's increasingly wild strikes, being pushed further and further back with each dodge, before he found himself mere inches from the edge of the arena.

"Got you now." Liek grinned ferally, his tail openly thrashing behind him as he fired a blisteringly fast punch.

Goku's eyes narrowed as he dug his heel into the ground, striking his opponent's fist dead-on with his own. "Rock!" he gritted his teeth as a crack echoed through the stadium, a look of shock on Liek's face mirrored by most of the audience.

As a blinding pain shot through his arm, Goku burst upwards, his aura surging just enough to disrupt Liek's balance and opening his defences just enough for Gou to lance out with two outstretched fingers. "Scissors!"

"Son of a bitch!" the saiyan swore, hands instinctively rushing to his face as he stumbled. Goku slid between the taller fighter's legs, wincing as his broken hand scraped the tiles, before propelling himself into a spinning kick, both feet landing squarely in the middle of Liek's spine.

"Paper! ...Kinda." he cried, his surge of adrenaline leaving him as he flopped to the ground, but his gamble paid off. Blinded and off-balance, Liek couldn't stop himself from stumbling forwards from the force of the kick, tripping forwards and landing face-down on the grass.

"Liek is out of bounds! Son Goku is the winner!" Goku raised his good arm in celebration, as a mutinous-looking Liek stood up, eyes red from Goku's attack.

"That is bullshit! What the hell does out of bounds have to do with fighting? I'm going to finish this," he cried, anyone capable of sensing energy tensing instinctively as he charged a sphere of ki in both hands. "RIGHT GODDAMN -"

A flash of light engulfed him, vanishing after a moment, leaving no sign of Liek behind.

"... I don't think I did that." Goku broke the silence, before wincing as a dart of pain lanced up his arm, Yamcha waving at him with a Senzu bean in hand.

"I... see. Can we have Tien and Pamput out here for their match? Please?" the announcer asked, sounding slightly desperate.

Pamput leapt into the arena, throwing jabs and kicks in an attempt to appeal to the crowd. It fell aomewhat short after the excitement of the last two fights,

Tien stepped up to Goku, who was flexing his newly fixed arm. "Hey," he began, mind screaming that what he was doing was a bad idea. Goku had seen him critically injure Roshi, had absolutely no reason to trust him. "That was an amazing win."

Goku, to his credit, looked suspicious for a moment before nodding, almost showcasing his characteristic grin. "Thanks. I guess we're probably going to fight in the next round?"

"Hopefully. Let's make it a good one." Tien agreed, before turning back to his immediate opponent. This wouldn't take long, and it would be an excellent chance to stretch properly before he faced Goku.

"Those guys don't feel bad anymore," Goku frowned, whispering to Yamcha. "It's kinda weird."

"People change, you know?" the bandit shrugged. "We haven't seen them in three years, and it seems like they've grown up a lot." _'Yeah, by about thirty years.'_

"I s'pose..." Goku mumbled, still looking unsure.

Yamcha's eyes narrowed. "What's up?"

The boy seemed to turn the question over in his head before answering. "D'you think I could borrow the Dragon Radar after the tournament?"

OoOoO

"-now?" Liek finished, confused. It looked like he was back in Toki Toki City - and so was Caul, stood frowning a few closer to the plaza centre. "What the hell?"

"Your mission's done," came a deep voice from behind him. Bardock had his arms crossed, and a grin on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. "So I told 'em to pull you back before you did something... Well, before you did something you'd regret. You didn't do too badly against my son, either."

Liek paled at the implications of the last statement, hurriedly delivering a stream of excuses before rushing off to meet his incredibly confused twin. Bardock twitched slightly, a telepathic message screaming in his brain.

He sped off, intent on having the initiative in this convers-

"What the HELL were you doing?" Oh. That hadn't panned out, he mused idly as the Supreme Kai of Time stomped up to him.

"Saving those kids," he held up a hand to try and forestall her argument. "Hear me out, Chronoa. When Trunks went for the bald one, literally every instinct I had was screaming that it was a _bad idea_. That includes my 'gift'."

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean by 'bad idea'?"

"The two are pretty much the same answer," Bardock sighed. "I saw things while I was with Trunks. I saw him fighting a... something, and losing. And when he went for the kid, I saw what happened after that, to me, you, everyone. Whoever or whatever this thing is, it won't stop until we're all gone. Not dead, gone. It was... bad. But when I went after Trunks, that feeling stopped. I don't know if I fixed it or - well, I damn sure couldn't have made things worse."

"What?" the pink Kai looked horrified. "Things are going to get that bad?"

"Not if I can help it," Bardock muttered darkly. "Tell Trunks I'm going to find our top fighters. We don't have any time to waste."

OoOoO

Krillin swore under his breath as he saw a trail of scorch marks littering the landscape, a pair of blips appearing on his ki 'radar'. _'MARRON?!'_ he thought, incredulously, before he saw a hulking figure stomping into an alleyway, two smaller figures backing away as it approached. _'Eighteen! I am_ not _letting this happen again!'_

Lazuli held her breath as she and Lapis ducked behind a row of trash cans. This guy was seriously terrifying, hunting them down without any change in his expression. He hadn't even flinched when Lapis had shot him, and there was no blood. A blast of air pressure knocked them backwards, skidding across the concrete as they scrambled away from his outstretched hand. It was like he was indestructible, like one of those ridiculously strong tournament fighters that-

"KIENZAN!" Krillin snarled, his energy disc carving through the brute's arm just above the elbow, sending sparks erupting from the stump. "Get away from them." he ordered, his aura raging like a fire around him.

"Secondary target identified: Krillin; current champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai. Beginning termination protocols; Deploying ki diffusion matrix." the robotic titan buzzed in monotone, three small drones rocketing out from his back in three different directions as Krillin pressed his attack, his fists barely managing to dent the steel form.

A white sheen appeared in the air briefly, as Krillin's kick to his opponent's head landed with a dull clang, his aura suddenly vanishing as he fell backwards, managing to land on his feet with little more than a wince. The monk stared blankly at his hands. "What the hell?" he asked no-one in particular, trying and failing to raise his ki again. Experimentally, he tried to create an orb of ki, and gulped as nothing happened.

"Ki diffusion matrix online. Enacting termination protocol." The android's eyes glowed briefly, before firing a beam of light that Krillin barely managed to dodge.

"Shit. You two, run! He's after me now, get out of here while you can!" he cried, eyes flicking to the retreating teens as another laser flew at him, this one managing to graze his shoulder.

"Estimated termination period: point one minutes." Android 11 relayed, its arm opening up to reveal a mechanical cannon, a dim glow visible inside of it.

"You wish," Krillin spat, taking a low stance as he stared down his opponent. "We don't die that easily."

 **...**

 **So... that's a thing that's happening. I wanted to fit Roshi's POV in here, but I think that'll work better later on.**

 **Powers:**

 **Liek: 596 (655 Inferno Spark)**

 **Goku(100%): 276 (530 Full-power Kamehameha)**

 **Krillin: 369 (215 with ki diffusion active)**

 **Android 11: ~350**

 **I feel I should point out that Krillin hasn't lost his ki, just his ability to project it and use it as effectively.**

 **I'll catch you guys next time!**


	24. 22nd Tournament Interrupted?

**On to more crazy stuff at this tournament!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Blue Cat:** No, but funny you should bring that up - in my initial draft for the story, Piccolo was affected, and his links to Kami and Daimao led to them getting 'snapshots' of what was going to happen (As well as Nail, who was very confused by the whole thing). I realised, though, that I didn't really have any specific ideas for what to do with him beyond that, so I decided to leave things with the four humans - this is their story, after all.

 **...**

Krillin jumped forwards, barrel-rolling under the massive android as he tried to come up with a plan. Raw power was not an option anymore, but this thing's movements were... rough, jerky, like it didn't fit properly in its own body. He didn't have much time to note this, however, as its eyes were tracking his movement, a beam searing through the ground just in front of him.

"Just another nigh-unstoppable monster trying to kill me," he groused under his breath. "Nostalgia is overrated." He picked up one of the dented trash cans and threw it in one swift motion, the steel hiding him from the android's gaze for a split second before it was unceremoniously melted into slag.

Krillin was already gone, having dashed ahead, trying to find a blind spot. His fingers twitched instinctively, ready to fire the ki simmering inside him, but he forced the urge down, instead leaping into the air, kicking off the wall to gain more altitude as he glared at one of the hovering drones. His outstretched fingers barely grazed it as he slowly began falling back towards the ground, cursing as he slid down a wall just outside of the alleyway.

"Executing termination of secondary targets." Krillin turned, blurring into motion and tackling the two teenagers to the ground before Android 11's attack took their heads off.

"I thought I told you two to get out of here!" he snapped, though since the both of them were taller than him, it wasn't as intimidating as he'd hoped.

"Are you crazy? That thing's going to kill you!" the blonde burst out, as the three of them scrambled to get away from the explosions.

"All I need to do is take out those drones and I can finish him off," Krillin countered, swallowing back his emotions. "But I can't do that if I'm trying to keep you guys from getting hit at the same time."

"Wait, what's the deal with the drones?" That was the black-haired teen, who fumbled at his hip for a second. "Are they, like, tracking us or something?"

"They're stopping me from using my full power - let me finish," he held up a hand before either twin could say anything. "You were watching the Budokai, right? Well, I'm one of those fighters, and I can do the flying, and energy attacks, and all the other stuff people don't believe in. And if I can take out those things, I can destroy this guy - you saw me cut his arm off, right?"

Lapis gulped, nodding. Even though this kid was barely half his size, he was almost more intimidating than the crazy robot. He almost groaned as Lazuli spoke up, as the trio ducked behind another wall.

"Why are you helping us? The robot wouldn't have gone after you if you hadn't tried to save me and Lapis." The girl murmured, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Krillin answered cautiously, not meeting her eyes. "So, please, get away, as fast as you can. If you can get back to the Budokai, find the ones with ki powers, and tell them what happened. They'll be able to help."

"O-okay," Lazuli gulped, allowing her brother to drag her bodily away from the explosions. "... Thank you." she whispered under her breath, as the monk readied himself for combat once again, staring grimly up at the hovering robots overhead.

OoOoO

"I... can't sense Krillin," Tien hissed to Chiaotzu. "Can you?" The psychic closed his eyes, stretching both his ki sense and his telepathy outwards as far as he could.

"I... I mean, I _think_ it's Krillin," he muttered, brow furrowing in concentration. "But it feels like he's suppressing it, like he's blocking us out. But he's... worried? Upset? It feels like he's fighting, but his ki isn't high enough for that."

"Of course... it's Eighteen, he must be torn up inside meeting her again. He's probably keeping his power low so he doesn't lose control." the triclops groaned in realisation, as they watched Yamcha walk calmly out to the arena, standing across from the teenager named 'Mark', who was apparently good enough or lucky enough to make it to the finals, though his knees were shaking as he stood opposite Yamcha.

"He looks a little familiar, don't you think?" the paler fighter mused, as he looked at the teen's desperate attempts at posturing. Tien gave him a proper look, taking in the dull maroon gi and curly black hai-

"It's Satan?!" he half-groaned, covering two of his eyes with his hand. "Seriously? _He_ can make it to the finals?"

"He's not that weak, you know, for someone that hasn't got ki training. I'm pretty sure he could take on ninety percent of the fighters on Earth," Chiaotzu argued, before seeing a curious-looking Goku staring at the both of them. "Um... Hi?" he offered lamely, unsure how to talk to the boy who would grow up to become the strongest person in the universe.

"Yamcha says you guys aren't bad anymore, but I don't get it. Didn't you used to hate us?" he asked, a slight frown on his face.

"We... we were..." the psychic scrambled for words.

"We were wrong. We've actually known Krillin and Yamcha almost as long as you have, but we used to think that Shen's way was better, that being strong didn't mean anything unless you could prove it," Tien interjected. "But fighting you guys proved we were wrong, that fighting to protect people was a strength, not a weakness. I... I'm sorry, for attacking you, and for injuring your master. I will do whatever I can to make up for it."

"Hmmm..." Goku murmured. "Well, I guess if you're really sorry, then it's okay. But you better make sure you don't turn bad again, or else we'll have to beat you up."

"We swear." Tien promised, as they turned their attention back to the 'fight'.

OoOoO

Mark bit back a yelp of pain as his Ultra Dynamite attack slammed into Yamcha's gut, his bones quivering from the force of the impact. "What the damn hell?" he hissed, pulling his hand back. "Y-you dirty cheater! You're wearing some kinda armour underneath that, aren't you?"

"Nah, this' all me, buddy. You're not too bad though, considering you haven't had any real training." Yamcha shrugged, weaving out of reach of the other teen's strikes, looking like a piece of paper caught in a breeze as he lazily drifted back towards the edge of the arena.

"Hey! I'm a fighter from the legendary dojo, Satan Castle! I've got the best training this world has to offer! Mega-Ultra-Super-Dynamite-" Mark called, preparing to launch himself forwards and knock this joker off the edge of the stage, before Yamcha blurred out of sight, and the afro-haired fighter felt something shove him forwards, stumbling onto the grass before he could stop himself.

"Mark is out of bounds! Yamcha advances to the finals!" came the cry, as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Mark collapsed dejectedly, before seeing a hand in front of him. Yamcha was giving a half-smile as he offered his hand to the younger teen. "Sorry about that. I meant what I said, you're not bad."

"Don't look down on me!" Mark retorted heatedly, pointing dramatically in the finalist's face as he leapt to his feet. "I'm not going to be beaten by a setback like this! I challenge you! I'm going to redouble my training, and at the next Budokai, I'll beat you, for everyone to see!"

Yamcha couldn't help himself, laughs bursting out of him. "I'll hold you to that, man. But I won't be slacking off either. Let's see how far you can get at the... Castle." he smiled, giving a big wave to one section of the crowd in particular.

Tights laughed happily, pulling Bulma into a hug with her. "I told you, Yamcha's going to win this one!" A beeping noise drew their attention, Bulma pulling the Dragon Radar out of her pocket and seeing the dots moving, some of them coming closer to the one hidden in Yamcha's pack.

"Someone's coming, and fast!" the bluenette exclaimed in surprise, Tights pushing past her as Launch leaned in curiously. "Wait, where're you going?"

"I'm gonna tell Yamcha, of course. If someone's collecting the Dragon Balls, the guys'll want to know about it." Tights answered, pushing her way through the crowd with a few murmured apologies.

OoOoO

"Looks like you'll be fighting either Tien or Goku in the last match." Chiaotzu greeted Yamcha, watching the two fighters testing one another's defences.

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking it could be Tien. We haven't given Goku that much experience in facing Crane Style, but Tien knows pretty much everything Goku can do right now," Yamcha nodded thoughtfully, before feeling a pair of familiar powers suddenly plummet nearby. "Oh, crap, Master Roshi!" he swore, placing two fingers to his head and vanishing-

Reappearing in front of his teacher just in time to deflect a ki blast, dimly aware of Chiaotzu floating beside him as he stared across at the scaly green monster, resembling a gargoyle, with two wings on his back and a fin on the top of his head. "You're one of Piccolo's?"

The beast faltered, before twisting his face back into a cocky smirk. "I am his most powerful son. I am Tambourine, and I will be your death."

"Yamcha, get Master Roshi to a doctor. I've got this guy." Chiaotzu spoke up, slowly descending to hover in front of the scarred fighter.

"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked, though he still bent down to grab Roshi's shoulder, swallowing a surge of bile as he saw a mangled corpse a few metres away.

"I may not have agreed with Shen's beliefs, but he was still my teacher. I will not let his murderer go unpunished." the psychic replied, sounding far older than usual as he glared at the mutant Namekian, hatred in his eyes.

OoOoO

Tights snuck around to the back of the stage, frowning upon finding it empty, aside from a sulky-looking Mark in one corner. "Oh, um, is Yamcha here?"

"Feh, what d'you want with that trickster? Now, if you're looking for a real fighter..." Mark scoffed, puffing out his chest to try and make himself look bigger.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!" the blonde scolded him, heatedly. "Besides, this is an emergency, I need to check something." she continued, moving towards Yamcha's pack.

"Hey, I may not like the guy, but I'm not gonna let you steal from him!"

"I'm not stealing, I'm-" Tights began, before a chill ran up her spine, both of them turning to see a sickening grin, plastered onto a face that was too long to be human, the mouth filled with fangs. The dragon monster strode forwards, a mad look in its eyes as it closed in on them.

OoOoO

Tien and Goku both froze instinctively, their attacks dissipating in their hands, a fraction of a second before a piercing scream erupted from the viewing rooms behind the stage.

 **...**

 **Powers:**

 **Tien: 286 (323 at 100%)**

 **Mark: 17**

 **Tambourine: 188**

 **Sorry about the delay on this one, but Krillin fought me on every word of his section.**


	25. Clash! Krillin's Power Unleashed!

**On to the Daimao Piccolo arc! So much for the tournament...**

 **Stuff:**

 **Dimension Distorter:** Thanks for your review! I'm actually a little surprised no-one's tried this kind of thing before, to be honest.

 **KageFuego4:** Yep, Android 11 is roughly as tall as 16, minus the height of the mohawk. And Krillin is the same height he was in canon, so... about one-fifth the android's size. And as soon as Kami drops the barrier separating the Lookout from the rest of the world, he'll have a lot more than just Goku to deal with.

 **...**

Tambourine rushed forwards, eager to tear the child apart, before snarling as the old man and the orange-clad fighter vanished, moving completely out of reach from his senses. His expression darkened further as the child shot upwards, dodging his attack with ease and pointing a finger at him with a stern expression.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu cried, Tambourine ducking to the side cockily, only for a second line of ki to pierce his shoulder as Chiaotzu fired a follow-up shot.

"Little bastard!" the mutant hissed in pain, his jaw snapping open to unleash a massively powerful mouth blast, which the psychic dodged with an afterimage, reappearing at Tambourine's side to launch a swift kick to the monster's head. Tambourine was barely able to raise a hand in time to block, griiting his teeth when he _felt_ rather than heard the snapping of bone.

"You're pure evil, just a tool for Daimao to use and throw away," the pale fighter intoned grimly, making a diamond shape with his hands. "And I don't have time to waste on you when innocent people could be in trouble."

"Don't get cocky," the twisted facsimile of a Namekian growled, charging up as powerful an attack as he could in both hands. "You worthless human waste of spa-"

"Kikoho!"

Tambourine had a brief instant to see a wall of yellow energy rush towards him -

Chiaotzu hovered in place for a moment, glaring down at the fresh crater. He struggled for a second to get his breath back, before a telepathic cry for help echoed in the back of his mind. He forced himself onwards, rocketing towards the city, seeing an explosion in the distance and silently cursing himself as he dashed towards it.

OoOoO

Tien and Goku froze as they heard the scream, before they turned as one, knocking two holes in the wall at the rear of the stage and bursting into the room. Goku bounded over to Tights, crouched in the corner of the room with a terrified expression, as Tien scanned the room, noting the hole in the far wall. A groan of pain drew their eyes to a bloody form curled into a ball, Mark barely managing to shove a pile of rubble off of him as Tien approached.

"Hey, Sa-Mark," he muttered, rolling the teen onto his back and examining the torn, ragged skin around his shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened here?"

"I got a senzu bean," Goku called, tossing it over to Tien. "What's going on, Tights?"

"A m-monster, it took Yamcha's pack and tried to attack us. M-Mark took the hit, but I think it could sense you coming, 'cause it didn't wait around to finish us off." the blonde replied, trying to keep herself calm.

Tien cursed. "Was it green? With scales and fangs?" Seeing the girl nod as he shoved the bean into Mark's mouth, he sighed. "Damn. It's Piccolo."

"Th-the Demon King Piccolo? The one who nearly destroyed the world? How?" Tights looked petrified at the idea. "I've read about him - I thought it was just a story!"

"Unfortunately not. Master Shen and Master Roshi fought him when they were young, and their Master managed to seal Piccolo away. Obviously, someone was stupid enough to release him. Goku, can you sense Chiaotzu or Yamcha anywhere nearby?"

The saiyan scrunched up his face in concentration. "I can't find Yamcha or Krillin, I think they're too far away, but that Chiaotzu guy is heading into the city. Can you do that mind-talking thing- Wait, I can sense Krillin! He's hurt!"

"Chiaotzu's heading for him, they'll be alright. We need to follow that monster, before it gets a chance to hurt anyone else! Follow me!" Tien instructed, before catching the bag of Senzus from Tights.

"You might need that, I don't know if he ran into anyone else," the writer offered. "I'll tell the announcer to call off the tournament. If it's really Piccolo, we can't afford to have this many people packed into one place - he'll slaughter everyone in his way."

"Good idea, we better get out of here while we can," Mark agreed offhandedly, awedly checking his now-healed wounds. "You guys get going! I'll keep watch over the audience!"

"Sure." Tien deadpanned, he and Goku taking to the air and dashing away to follow the beast, heading out into the woods several miles away.

"... Damn. I forgot to give them the radar!" Tights gasped after a minute. "I hope they know what they're doing..."

OoOoO

Krillin coughed harshly as he forced himself to stand, pushing pieces of rubble off of himself as Android 11 followed him into the building, walking straight through the wall and making the hole more than twice its previous size.

 _'Punched_ through _a building... I can't believe I'm actually kind of used to this,'_ Krillin thought to himself, as he dashed into a cloud of dust, using it to conceal his form from the lasers converging on his position. _'Just have to get past him- or do I?'_

Leaping forwards, the monk grabbed onto the behemoth's torn shirt, clambering up the side with the missing arm and jamming his fist into the hole where the shoulder should have been, yelping in pain as pieces of metal tore his knuckles. His eyebrows widened as he found what he was looking for, yanking a handful of wires loose before he was finally thrown off, rolling back to land in a crouch. He winced as blood ran down from his scalp into his eyes, vision blurring.

"EnEnEnEnergy conduits dadadadamaged," the android reported, its head twitching as its voice looped. "Initiatatatating countermeasures."

Panting, Krillin barely had time to attempt to move before a hand closed around the shredded remains of his gi. He tore himself away, only for a knee to launch him into a wall, denting it as 11 advanced, still twitching and emitting a stream of clicks and static.

"Executititititing termination protototocols."

The time traveller closed his eyes, resigned as he felt more than saw the finishing strike approaching. It could be worse, he supposed. He'd be able to train with King Kai- wait, no, they'd be wishing him back along with anyone who Piccolo managed to get to. At least he got Eighteen away from this monster...

 _Pting!_ The tinny sound of a ricocheting bullet echoed through the alley, a gun held in the shaky hands of a blonde teenager. "You get your hands off him!" Lazuli commanded, her voice wavering very slightly, before a dark blur grabbed Krillin. He realised it was the brother of the duo, dragging him away from 11 as the android attempted to focus on the girl.

"No... she's gonna get captured..." the fighter coughed out, managing to force Lapis to a halt even with his injuries. "I will not let that happen."

"You can't fight him! We're meeting Lazuli around the far end of the alley-"

"That won't work! You saw how fast he is!" Krillin burst out, before seeing the pistol on the other teen's hip. "How's your aim?"

"What?" Lapis asked, bewildered. "What does that have to do with-?"

"If you can take out those drones, I can end this thing. I'll get Ei- your sister and get her to safety. Get shooting, **now.** " Krillin ordered, leaving an afterimage in his wake as he rushed back the way they'd come.

Lazuli stumbled backwards, her mind reeling, as the gun slipped from her numb fingers. The robot's eyes were unfocused, its movements methodical, but she'd seen it going after their would-be rescuer - running would buy her maybe a second or two, and probably not even that.

"Target found: Cacacacacacapt- EXECUTE." it boomed, one eye turning a solid red as the other spun wildly in its socket.

 _'Kami, I don't know if you're real, or if anyone can hear me...'_ the girl thought, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the blow coming. _'Please, someone... HELP ME!"_

She blinked her eyes open as a crack broke the unnatural silence, seeing the short teen standing protectively in front of her, his tiny fist blocking the giant's. An explosion drew her attention to the sky, one of the drones falling out of its orbit, with the bald fighter suddenly being surrounded by a white aura.

"Nice work, Seventeen... Your ki suppressors are gone now, which means I can do this! MAX Kaioken!" Krillin snarled, his muscles doubling in size as his aura turned crimson. He pressed his good arm forwards, a blue orb half his size glowing in his palm. "Maximum Kamehameha!"

The azure wave flew into the air, carrying with it a partially-melted android, before detonating in a blast visible for miles around. Krillin laughed, a sound of mixed relief and pain, dropping onto his back as he felt a familiar energy approach. _'Took you long enough, Chiaotzu...'_

As two sets of blue eyes stared down at him, he gave a weary smile. "Heh... I guess I managed to save you after all... Thank Kami... for that..." he trailed off, his eyelids closing as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

"What. In the damned hells. Was that?" Yamcha asked, he and Korin both feeling Krillin's surge of incredible power even from the sage's tower, where Roshi was stirring awake after being given a senzu bean.

"I-I think it's Piccolo." the cat hissed, his fur spiked up with the stress.

"Well, if it was, that was some stupid overkill. Especially when we need to-" Yamcha cut himself off, very aware of the old master behind him. "Never mind."

"I believe I do mind," Roshi grunted. "If Piccolo's back, and you know something about it, then you need to tell us what's going on. I am not letting that monster destroy the world again."

Yamcha and Korin shared a look, the younger of the two mentally noting where each of the other Z-fighters were before wilting under his teacher's gaze. "Alright, I guess you do have a right to know, since we've been basically making plans behind your back this whole time. Do you believe in time travel?"

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **So, the tournament has officially been called off, and we're moving straight on to the battle against Daimao Piccolo, with Tien and Goku teaming up.**

 **Powers:**

 **Android 11(damaged further): ~320**

 **Krillin(wounded & suppressed): 179 (760 Unsuppressed, wounded, MAX kamehameha)**

 **Lapis: 12**

 **Lazuli: 12**

 **Yes, Krillin went for the overkill, but considering Gero's tendency to install self-destructs, it was a good idea.**

 **Anyway, we'll have the Daimao confrontation soon, and then we'll have a visit to someone who was kind of skipped over in this story so far, along with a couple of new faces.**

 **Looking forward to it! See you guys next time!**


	26. Daimao's Wish

**On to the introduction of the Demon King!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Hyunkelakaor:** That's a very good point, and trying to use the Kaioken was a big part of why Krilllin collapsed after that one attack.

 **Dimension Distorter:** Krillin and Yamcha have been working on the Kaioken since Yamcha's attempt to use it on the last tournament, but they're not strong enough yet to use for more than a couple of seconds at a time. It's not quite Super Saiyan, but it'll be useful as hell in future.

As for Cell, I've got some ideas in mind for that saga the I think are... unique. Besides, who said there wouldn't be a 17 or 18? [evil grin]

 **KimranReech:** Don't worry about it, I saw your fourth review first in any case. On the subject of Tights, I've heard (Please don't quote me on this) that Toriyama planned to introduce her early on, but kept putting it off until it was too late to realistically bring her into the story. HFIL was just a tongue-in-cheek joke on my part.

 **...**

Chiaotzu had to bite back a swear as he felt Krillin's power jump - _far_ higher than he'd imagined the monk was capable of at this point- before he saw the line of blue light erupt from the outskirts of the city, only a few blocks away from the tournament site. He could hear people shouting in the distance, but they didn't sound panicked, so he zeroed in on his friend's ki as it basically collapsed.

"Hey, Krillin, are you ok-" his call died in his throat as he floated down, seeing his friend being bodily carried by two familiar teens, though ones he hadn't expected to see for another decade at the least.

"Are you his friend?" the black-haired teen asked, Krillin's unconscious form draped over his back. "We need to find him somewhere to get fixed up, quick."

"Y-yeah, sure," Chiaotzu agreed, reaching out with his telekinesis to gently lift Krillin into the air, wincing as he looked at an obviously broken arm. "Thanks for helping Krillin out."

"We didn't really do much," the male twin shrugged- _'Lapis'_ , his telepathy supplied, gently probing the surface layer of thoughts- "He saved me and Lazuli from some big... robot guy."

"Is-is he going to be okay?" the blonde piped up, looking nervous.

Chiaotzu offered what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine, we have a way to help him recover," he hesitated, before going with his instincts. "Do you want to come with me, and wait for him to wake up?"

"'m fine..." came the quiet voice, as Krillin forced his eye open. "... hey, man... sorry 'bout the mess."

"Don't worry, Krillin, we'll head back to the tournament and grab some senzus."

The monk coughed, blood still dripping down the side of his face. "S-Seventeen and Eighteen?"

"They're fine," the psychic assured him, frowning as Krillin drifted back out of consciousness. "If you guys want to thank him properly, we'll be over at the Budokai stage. If you can't get there in time, ask around for Bulma. She'll be the girl with blue hair, with a pig and a cat with her."

He didn't wait around for an answer, creating a bubble of ki to carry his friend with him through the air.

OoOoO

Cymbal gulped as he felt the two powers following him - they were almost as powerful as his father! Fortunately, he had retrieved the last of the necessary Dragon Balls, and he could sense Piano nearby-There!

"What happened to Tambourine?" his pterosaur-esque brother enquired, catching the orange orb with some surprise.

"He's dead, one of those tournament fighters took him out when he tried to eliminate them all. Two more of them are following me - you need to get that to King Piccolo, because together, they could seriously hurt him." Cymbal grunted, expression downcast.

"Are the humans really that powerful?" Piano couldn't believe it. It had taken the most powerful human alive to seal away their father, and he'd been killed himself in the attempt.

"Yes. Apparently, this latest generation of humans has some powerful fighters. I will hold these fighters off as long as I can. Father will avenge me." the draconic mutant snarled, turning away and dashing away into the woods once again.

He could see a blob of orange out of the corner of his eye, moving to attack the spiky-haired fighter and hopefully catch him off-guard. He had just enough time for one final thought as a silver blade approached.

 _'That's not one of the tournament figh-'_

OoOoO

Goku frowned as Tien berated the new guy, having been instructed not to eat the monster slowly roasting over a fire nearby. Maybe if he was really quiet...

"I don't get why you're mad at me! I just killed the monster! What, did _you_ want to eat it?" Yajirobe asked, folding his arms. "'Cause I've done all the work of killing it already."

"We were _trying_ to follow him back to his base, so that we could kill Daimao Piccolo!" Tien burst out.

"Pfft. That's just a legend." the swordsman grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Does a legend attack the Tenkaichi Budokai and steal Dragon Balls from the participants?" the triclops sniped back.

"... A dragon's what now?"

Tien gritted his teeth. He'd almost forgotten how... irritating the self-styled 'ronin' could be. "Never mind, you're obviously not interested. Goku! We need to get airborne, to try and find Piccolo before he can hurt anyone else!"

"Got it!" the saiyan chirped, stomach rumbling as he flew upwards, away from the deceptively delicious roast.

OoOoO

"My Lord Piccolo," Piano gasped, offering the orb in his hands to the towering Namekian. "We need to restore your youth quickly - the humans' elite are after us!"

"So, Tambourine and Cymbal... have both failed me," the Demon King rumbled, face carefully neutral. "You three, retrieve the other six Dragon Balls from the vault!"

"Right away, oh mighty King Piccolo!" Pilaf blathered, Mai and Shu dashing off to get the enchanted spheres. "And if I may be so bold as to ask, as per our agreement, how much of this world you are bequeathing to us?"

"Hm?" the Namekian quirked a brow, as Pilaf's subordinates returned, placing the Dragon Balls gently in front of their 'ally'.

"Of course, you would keep most of it, we would be satisfied with only one fifth of the land," Pilaf gulped, seeing a slight frown on Daimao Piccolo's face. "O-or perhaps a t-tenth? Fi-five percent would be p-plenty!"

"... I will honour our agreement, of course," Piccolo agreed, fixing the trio with a stare. "Leave."

"I-I'm sorry?"

Piccolo stood up, towering over them. "You have outstayed your usefulness, but as a token of thanks for freeing me, neither myself nor my sons will pursue you. Farewell, 'Emperor'." he laughed, as the floor of the cockpit abruptly fell away, dropping the would-be ruler and his patsies out into the open air.

"Hah!" he coughed out, turning to Piano. "Find a place for us to settle down, so that I can finally regain my full power."

OoOoO

"Damn!" Tien swore, as the sky turned jet-black. "We're too late to stop him!"

"Wait, I think I can sense something," Goku panted, Tien focusing his ki sense to feel the vile presence on the edge of his perception. "Bleh! It feels like poison!"

"That's Daimao, all right," Tien hissed. "Stick with me. I'll take on Piccolo, you'll have to keep whoever else is there off of me. Watch my back, alright?"

"G-got it!" Goku smiled, shaking off his unease at the foul ki he'd picked up on. "D'you think they'll be strong?"

As Daimao's power abruptly jumped up, Tien found himself nodding, a small smirk on his face. "I have a feeling they are..."

OoOoO

"Now, Shenron!" Piccolo called, a mad grin on his wrinkled features. "Return to me my youth, and my full power, for eternity!"

 **"Your wish has been granted."** the dragon intoned, its eyes flashing briefly as a burning aura surrounded the Namekian. His wrinkles smoothed out as his skin turned a brighter shade of green, his muscles bulking up as his spine straightened out.

"Ha... Haha! Hahahaa!" Piccolo cackled, his power rising, as Piano stared in awe at his father/master. "Yes! I am once again ready to rule this world!" he continued, clenching his fists as he grinned madly up at Shenron. "But first, to make sure you can't be used against me..." he sneered, throwing out a hand to fire a lethal blast of yellow energy at the dragon. "Die, 'Eternal Dragon'!"

The explosion echoed throughout the clearing, the shockwaves flattening the grass and sending rocks flying through the air. Piccolo's grin widened, until he saw a faint glow through the smokescreen his attack had created.

Tien let out a sigh of relief as Shenron faded away, the Dragon Balls scattering in all directions as the triclops and Goku lowered their ki shield. "You're not killing anyone else, Daimao Piccolo. I swear it."

Tien dashed forwards, only for Piccolo to sidestep his lunge and wince in shock. "Th-that's impossible," he breathed, before focusing, vomiting a massive egg out in front of him. "With two of you, this could be an issue, so I'll have to even the odds a little..." he mused aloud, the egg cracking open to reveal a broad, scale-covered mutant, resembling a bulkier Tambourine. "So, Drum and I will have to put an end to you both, here and now."

Tien jumped back, Goku hopping into a fighting stance beside him. "Damn. We got here too late..."

Goku frowned, moving into a low stance. "Well, you're a little stronger than me, so if you wanna fight Piccolo, I'll take the two other guys."

"Hm," Tien gave a barely noticeable smile as he stared down the Demon King. "Fine by me. But once we're done here, we have to settle _our_ match, since it was so rudely interrupted."

Goku didn't reply in words, but the excitement practically radiated off of him as he attacked Drum in a rush of punches and kicks.

OoOoO

Roshi stared in silence at an increasingly flustered Yamcha. "So, to sum up, you found yourself in the past through sheer dumb luck?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Yamcha nodded sheepishly. "And were you planning on telling us anything about this?"

"I knew I'd have to tell Korin, 'cause he'd know as soon as he looked into my head, and I'd have to tell Kami so we could get in touch with the Kais," the bandit counted on his fingers. "I don't know who else we needed to tell-"

"Did you consider Goku? If what you say is true, he's in the centre of every conflict to come!" Roshi accused. "And I know it would be your choice. Krillin might be stronger, but he follows your lead. Or what about Bulma? _Tights_?"

"I get it, I get it! I just... I don't know. What was I supposed to say? 'I was useless the first time around, so I'm enjoying getting to be the hero this time'? I don't need everyone knowing how selfish I am," Yamcha groaned, head in his hands. "It's bad enough knowing how outclassed I'll be once the whole Super Saiyan thing starts."

"Selfish? Feh, no more than the rest of us. But you are being an idiot. If nothing else, tell Tights. You've been together nearly three years, you owe her the truth." Roshi pointed out seriously, absently scratching the scar on his sternum.

"...You're right, Roshi. Once we've sorted out this whole Piccolo thing, I'll tell her," the time traveller sighed. "Even if it screws things up between us, I shouldn't keep something like that from her any longer."

The old master nodded, satisfied. "Well, even if you are older than you look, I'm still more experienced, particularly when it comes to the fairer sex." he smiled goofily, his face reddening.

"Damnit, old man, we were having a proper talk and then you go and... Roshi it all up," Yamcha rolled his eyes, smirking as he zeroed in on Tien and Goku's energies. "I better go and play the hero. See you back at Capsule Corp." With that, he vanished, reappearing mid-punch in the middle of the melee, multiple mutant Namekians making the situation absolutely chaotic.

"So," he grinned widely at Tien and Goku, making a show of cracking his knuckles. "Which one's mine?"

 **...**

 **Done! Next chapter will have the full battle between our heroes and Daimao Piccolo.**

 **Edit: Turns out, this one brought the word count over 50k. Hooray!**


	27. Demon King's Demise! A New Quest!

**The battle against the legendary Daimao continues! I am so, so sorry about the delay on this one, I just ran out of inspiration. Mea culpa and all that.**

 **Stuff:**

 **No questions for this chapter.**

 **In other news, I've posted something new! If you're interested in One Piece, please check out my new story and let me know what you think!**

 **...**

Tien leapt into the air to avoid a blast of yellow energy. He was dimly aware of Goku driving a kick into Drum's chest as he pointed his index finger forwards Daimao. "Dodon Ray!" he cried, the Namekian barely managing to avoid the thin beam that drilled a smoking hole through the earth.

"Curse you! Drum, kill the monkey brat quickly and help me!" Daimao boomed, unleashing a blastwave from his mouth and following it up with a barrage of smaller seeker blasts that Tien was forced to detonate with a spherical shield of ki.

"Of cour- Baagh!" the bulky mutant bit back as Goku slammed a fist into the scaly stomach.

"I'm not gonna let you attack Tien!" the saiyan snapped. "I'm your opponent!"

 _'This is insanity! How can mere humans be this powerful?'_ Piccolo wondered, before taking note of Tien's third eye, and Goku's thrashing tail. "You two... you're not humans, are you?"

"I am one hundred percent human. Don't blame your incompetence on us." Tien hissed back, his aerial kick slamming into the Namekian's collarbone with a dull-sounding crunch.

"Im-impossible! Was it that worthless _Kami_ who helped you? A race as pitifully weak as yours could never- GRKH!" the self-proclaimed Demon King choked as a knife-hand slammed into his throat, moving too quickly to block.

Tien glared impassively at the evil half of Earth's guardian. "I am sick of people calling humans weak," he stated bluntly as Daimao forced his windpipe. "But somehow it's that much worse coming from someone as pathetic as you."

" _Gkah.._ you... you dare-?" Daimao coughed out. He threw out a hand charged with ki.

Tien frowned. In another life, Nappa'd used a similar attack to tear his arm off. But this was a different world. Decision made, he slid around the taller fighter's strike and lashed out with a claw strike.

Piccolo howled in pain as his arm was severed just above the elbow. Tien followed his strike with a powerful knee to the green fighter's jaw. "You will never beat me, Daimao."

A shift in air pressure drew Tien's attention to Yamcha's sudden appearance, slamming a fist into Piano's jaw as he looked at Goku and Tien. "So, which one's mine?" he grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"If you want to finish off Daimao, you can," Tien offered, remembering Yamcha's 'plan' for the current situation. "Even if he trained another twenty years, he wouldn't measure up to us." Once Daimao took the bait, he really _would_ leave it up to Yamcha; the former bandit may have lagged behind in power, but only Chiaotzu had been able to match him for precision, and the pale warrior had relied on his telekinesis for that.

"Y-you worthless..." Daimao spat, his arm regrowing in a spray of purple blood. "Arrogant... little fools!" he roared, growing until he was almost three times his former height. "I AM DAIMAO PICCOLO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" he boomed, charging an impressive level of ki in his hands, holding a golden orb above his head as he floated in mid-air.

Tien whirled around, firing a Dodon Ray through Drum's arm to give Goku the chance to finish the brute with a high-powered Kamehameha. "Yamcha, if you're going to do something-"

"Kaioken!" Tien blinked as Daimao's power dropped like a stone, Yamcha's crimson aura fading as he dropped easily to the ground.

Daimao gasped, blood spilling out from his mouth as his hand moved towards the gaping hole in his torso. _'I... to think humans would actually manage to kill me... I'll have to use_ that _technique...'_ he thought desperately, focusing his ki into a single point, infusing it with as much power as he could and layering the energy with an imprint of his mind.

"Kind of a pity, isn't it?" Yamcha offered conversationally to Tien as Goku dashed ahead to finish off Piano. "D'you think our Piccolo'd be stronger if he'd fused with the original?"

"And how would I know?" Tien shrugged. "You should ask Kami about that, not me."

 _'They-they know another of my kind? One who also knows the fusion technique? Gah... if I had the opportunity to fuse with another demon like myself, I would be unstoppable!'_ Daimao thought, his vision fading as he spat the egg containing the last of his essence into the distance. _'Hah... Enjoy your peace while you can. With my knowledge and a complete soul of his own, my son will be more than capable of killing you all...'_

"So what do we do now?" Tien asked, blinking as an orange blur settled beside them. "Sorry about getting in on your fight, Goku."

"It's all right, I guess. 'Cept now I'll have to wait a whole year to collect the Dragon Balls again..."

"Actually, we'll probably be using them to fix everything that Daimao did, since I doubt we were his only target..." Yamcha pointed out, wincing at Goku's stricken look. "Hey don't worry about it. I've got an idea. First things first. We get Krillin and Chiaotzu and head to Korin's tower. Then we can talk to Roshi about his sister."

"Roshi's what?"

OoOoO

"Holy hell, did you see that?" Jimmy exclaimed, as the news helicopter drifted closer to the scene. "That guy just took out Daimao Piccolo like he was nothing!"

"Mr. Firecracker, please. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but for now, just keep the camera steady." The reporter sat beside the pilot admonished. "If we want to get this story, we'll need to talk to those guys and find out what happened."

"Alright, Mr. Salame, I- Wait. They just vanished!"

"Damn!" Salame cursed. "Turn this chopper around, we'll grab them back at the Budokai. I'm not losing this scoop to anyone!"

OoOoO

"Are you okay, Krillin?" Goku asked, as the monk handed back the half-empty bag of senzu beans.

"Yeah, thanks. Good thing we stocked up on these, huh?" The monk laughed, before seeing Goku's frown. "What's up?"

"I should've been there. It's like we said, we stick together." the saiyan mumbled.

"Goku... this was my fault- I'm the one who ran off on my own," Krillin insisted, before attempting to change the subject. "Yamcha said you were looking for Fortuneteller Baba?"

"Huh? Is that Roshi's sister?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the side as he folded his arms. "Yeah, 'cause I wanna find out why I've got a tail, and why my ki feels different than yours."

"You do, huh?" Krillin murmured, guilt seeping into him. He could have told Goku what little he knew about the saiyans, about all the trials and battles that were coming, but he hadn't. _'So much for 'we stick together'...'_

"Hey, Goku, can I borrow Krillin for a sec?" Yamcha asked, popping into the room and laying a hand on the bald fighter's shoulder. At the answering nod, the two of them vanished, materialising atop Korin's tower in front of a bored Roshi.

"We need to tell Goku," Yamcha stated bluntly. "I need to tell Tights as well, but we should figure out which of us tells Goku before we start."

"What? I thought we were keeping it a secret! And what about-"

"I already know, Krillin," the Turtle Hermit waved away the question. "I got Yamcha to give me some answers, after Piccolo attacked myself and Shen. If you want an old man's opinion, I think Krillin should be the one to tell him. He looks up to Yamcha as a rival to surpass, but I can _see_ the bond between you and he; you're like brothers."

"Me? Wait, wait. Shouldn't we talk about this? I'm really bad at talking about important stuff like this; I get flustered, and then I just start babbling, and-"

"Krillin, calm down!" Yamcha interrupted, holding his hands out placatingly. "Nobody's forcing you. But... you _get_ Goku, in a way the rest of us don't. In all the years we spent apart, the two of you were always able to just laugh and joke like no time had passed. To tell the truth, I'm kinda jealous. You guys are family, blood be damned."

Krillin sighed, narrowing his eyes. "You know, Goku was giving me the guilt trip before you turned up, you're laying it on a bit thick."

"Doesn't mean it's not true, though."

Looking from his teacher to his fellow student, Krillin's resolve crumbled. "Fine. But! I'm gonna wait until after we get to Baba's place. Goku's grandfather'll be way better at reassuring Goku than me, and he needs some closure on that anyway."

"Once you're all finished," Korin spoke up. "It's time. Kami has requested your presence."

OoOoO

Tien quirked a brow as Yamcha reappeared along with Krillin and Roshi. "Are we sorted?"

"Yep," the swordsman replied casually. "You, me and Chiaotzu are heading up to Kami's lookout. Krillin's going with Goku to Fortuneteller Baba's place. We'll borrow his Power Pole and head up this evening. I've got some personal stuff to take care of first." he admitted with a grim expression.

"Hey!" came a shout, as a pair of teenagers ran up to the fighters, panting. Yamcha and Tien gaped dumbly as Lapis and Lazuli tried to get their breath back. "What was that about? You pull a stunt like that and then you disappear?" the black-haired teen accused.

"You didn't even let us thank you." Lazuli agreed, before taking in Krillin's appearance, covered in dirt and dried blood, but no longer injured. "What the...?"

"Would you believe me if I said magic?" the monk tried, laughing weakly.

"You're not getting away that easily," Lapis grunted, crossing his arms. "We want answers. And we want to get as strong as you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Krillin asked, bewildered.

"We want you to train us," Lazuli confirmed, determination etched onto her face. "So that we won't have to run from monsters like that again."

"I'm ready to go, Krillin!" Goku chirped as he jumped out into the middle of the awkward silence. "...What's going on?"

OoOoO

"Yamcha! We saw the news, you did it!" Tights cheered, grabbing her boyfriend in a hug as he entered the waiting room behind the stage. She paused, feeling how tense he was, and seeing the serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Yamcha took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Tights, I... I have something important to tell you."

OoOoO

Bulma paced back and forth, occasionally stealing glances at Tien as he stood guard at the door, Chiaotzu having left to collect the few belongings the Crane students owned. "She's my sister, and he's my friend. Why shouldn't I hear this?"

"The same reason I'm not listening in. They're in a relationship, there are some things that need to be kept private." the triclops answered coolly.

"I appreciate that," Yamcha answered, a wry smile on his face as both of them jumped. "Heh, that never gets old..."

"Alright, I want some answers! What the hell is going on between you and Tights?" Bulma exploded suddenly, pointing accusingly at the bandit. "You're always talking to Krillin, keeping secrets from us. If you can't be honest with us, I can't trust you to do what's best for my sister!" she glared, jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

"Bulma, leave him alone," Tights sighed, looking amused despite the slight redness around her eyes. "We've sorted things out. Yamcha's told me everything he could."

"Everything he... could?" Bulma asked, as Yamcha's smile grew wider once more.

"Heh. I thought you needed to think about things, babe." he grinned, moving around to pull his girlfriend into a one-armed hug.

"Well, I did. Thinking isn't as hard as you make it out to be," Tights shot back, laughing out loud at the way his face fell. "But... I understand why you had to keep your secrets... secret. As long as you promise to be honest in future, I suppose I can forgive you."

"I really don't deserve someone as amazing as you..." Yamcha whispered in awe, eyes closed. He carefully controlled his expression. "I don't have a ring."

"Sorry?" Tights blinked, confused.

Yamcha continued talking, taking her hands in his own. "I'm not the smartest man, or the best looking, or even the best fighter. But when I think about you, it feels like I could be. Being with you is... like flying for the first time. It's amazing and... terrifying, and I want to feel that way forever, if you'll let me."

"Oh my _God_!" Bulma squealed, clasping her hands together as realisation set in.

"Tights, will you marry me?" Yamcha asked, sinking down to one knee. "There's no one else, past or future, who I've loved more than you."

"I... Of course, you... you brilliant idiot!" Tights cried, jumping into Yamcha's arms, both of them laughing with pure joy as they fell to the ground.

"That was so romantic!" Bulma gushed, tears glistening in her eyes.

Tien just rolled his eyes, mentally contacting Chiaotzu and floating through the air as the tournament soon faded from view. _'Don't bother coming back to the Budokai. I'll meet you at Korin's place. Yamcha'll catch up later, he's... busy... right now.'_

OoOoO

"We'll stop here for the night and get started on your training," Krillin informed Lapis and Lazuli, Goku looking a little bored as the two teens collapsed to the ground. "Goku, why don't you go hunting? We'll be here for a while." he continued, the saiyan nodding and dashing off into the forest.

"What- I thought that hike was our training?" Lapis panted, wiping his brow as his breath came back. "You've already got us wearing these damn shells, how're we supposed to do anything like this?"

"Don't worry, we'll be mostly doing meditation exercises until we reach Fortuneteller Baba's." the monk replied, sitting with his legs crossed in front of him and gesturing for them to do the same.

"We're ready." Lazuli nodded, breathing deeply.

"Good. First things first, I'm going to teach you what I know about ki..."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **I had a lot of trouble with Yamcha and Tights' conversation, so I just kind of... skipped it.**

 ***cough***

 **On to Power Levels!**

 **Goku:276**

 **Yamcha: 357 (535 Kaioken, finishing blow)**

 **Tien: 323**

 **Daimao Piccolo: 319**

 **Drum: 245**

 **Piano: 139**

 **Anyway, we're moving into the Fortuneteller Baba arc! The changes are gradually going further and further from the canon as well, but I couldn't _not_ have Goku go to Baba's.**

 **Also, we'll have the crane students [and Yamcha] heading to meet with Kami sometime in the next couple of chapters.**

 **See you!**


	28. God and a Guardian

**Skipping straight to everyone's arrival at Baba's and Kami's now. Lots of fighting ahead!**

 **Last note about my One Piece fic for now; I'd really appreciate people taking a look at it and giving me some feedback. It has been renamed to Riptide Legacy for now.**

 **Stuff:**

 **Dimension Distorter:** Even getting to Master Roshi's level would make the twins a match for most organised militaries, so yeah, they're gonna get pretty strong!

 **...**

"Hey, it looks like we're nearly there!" Krillin grinned, pointing down at a lake in the midst of the desert, where a building was just barely visible. "That's Baba's place!"

"Please don't move around so much..." a very pale Lazuli muttered, holding on to Krillin's shoulders with a death grip.

"It was your idea to have Goku and I fly over," the monk grinned. "You and Lapis didn't want to cross the desert on foot, remember?"

"I thought you'd have a capsule or something!"

"With the way gas prices are? Believe me, ki is cheaper." Krillin snarked, nonetheless descending closer to earth. Goku followed a few seconds behind him, a black-haired teen jumping off the saiyan's back.

"Oh, thank God we're done with that." Lapis breathed, looking queasy.

"You weren't even doing anything, though..." Goku pointed out innocently.

"Shut up," the delinquent muttered, before looking at the crowd gathered outside Baba's Palace. "Man, this is a weird crowd. Half of these guys look like thugs and the rest look like rich idiots with nothing better to do."

"There's a pretty good reason for that. Baba is one of the best magic users on the planet, especially when it comes to spirits and divination. Problem is, she only cares about two things, money and fights. So unless you two have ten million zeni between you, we'll have to fight our way through her personal guard," Krillin informed the group, before turning to point at the twins. "You two will be fighting first. I'll let you figure out the order between yourselves."

"What?" the two chorused. Lazuli was the one to continue speaking, her brother settling for an uneasy expression "But we haven't done anything besides meditation all week! How are we supposed to beat monsters like you?"

"You're not," Krillin agreed bluntly. "Not yet, anyway. But this is the best chance you two will have to show off exactly what you're capable of. You're both too afraid to spar with me or Goku, I can tell. Just remember that these fighters, for the most part, are nowhere near as strong as us. Go all-out, let me see _how_ you fight, and then I'll be better able to show you both how to improve."

"But..."

"No buts. You're both stronger than you think. Just remember to take off your weights before you fight. Trust me, it'll be fine."

The sights and sounds of men twice their size being carted out did little to support Krillin's statement.

OoOoO

Tien and Chiaotzu hovered Korin's balcony, nodding politely to the cat and showing the Power Pole Goku had loaned to them. "What do we need to do to open the way to the Lookout?"

"Up to the roof, there's a hole. Place one end of the Pole into the gap and command it to extend. The magic inside the staff will break the shield that Kami placed around the Lookout and carry you there." the cat recited, as though from memory. He bowed to them both as they touched down on the top of his home with no sound whatsoever.

"Are you ready for this, Chiaotzu? Yamcha told us everything we need to tell Kami... I'm just not sure I'm comfortable being the one to do this." Tien admitted, inserting the enchanted staff into the slot atop the tower's roof, feeling a barely perceptible click as it slid down.

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have to deal with it on our own, isn't it? Besides, Kami can just look through our memories if he doesn't believe us," Chiaotzu replied with a half-hearted shrug, grabbing the Power Pole with his left hand. "Extend!"

OoOoO

"The four of you are all together?" the placidly smiling ghost asked, holding a clipboard in his hands. "All right. Baba will see you now. Follow me!"

"...That's a ghost," Lapis observed, looking pale. "Does- does this kind of thing happen a lot?"

"More often than you'd think," came the reply, Krillin snapping his fingers as he realised something. "Give me your shells now, you two, you'll want to take a few minutes to get used to the change in weight."

The twins nodded, removing the metallic shells from their backs and handing them over to Krillin. Lazuli blinked in surprise. "Wow, I didn't think I'd feel the difference after just a week."

"Well, we've been trying to spark your ki as well, so that'll make a difference. Remember to be respectful to Baba, at least until we're nearly done fighting. By that stage she probably won't care anymore," Krillin frowned. "If I recall correctly, we'll have to fight our way through around five fighters to ask our question."

"May I present the All-Seeing Crone, Fortuneteller Baba!" the ghostly guide cut in, moving aside to show an _exceptionally_ old woman, shorter than even Krillin, perched on top of a crystal sphere.

Her dark eyes gazed solemnly towards the group. While she barely spared a glance the twins, she lingered for a moment at the sight of Goku, before freezing as she caught sight of Krillin. "You." she hissed, her voice cold.

"M-me?" the monk stammered, bewildered. He hadn't done anything to Baba, had he? What could- Of course. It always came back to the Wish. "... I think I know what you mean, and for the record, that was entirely Yamcha's fault."

"That remains to be seen. Now, I would normally give you a choice between payment plans, but given the bald brat's _history_ , I want to see how you'll fare against my guardians. All of them."

"All five of them?" Lapis hedged, looking nervous. Those odds would already leave them at a disadvantage.

"No, brat. I never said 'five'," Baba grinned evilly. "I said _all_ of them."

OoOoO

Lapis stepped up onto the combat platform, scowling fiercely. The old hag was really starting to piss him off, going on and on about he and Lazuli being 'delinquents' or some crap like that. It was getting to the point that he didn't care who he was going to fight, he was going to knock the smug look off her face.

"Alright, time for our first match! The challenger Lapis against the guardian Shihone!" the ghost announced from his position beside Baba. Lapis grunted in acknowledgement as a light breeze blew across the stone tiles.

"So where's this guardian, anyway?" the teenager grunted, before his eyes caught sight of a pile of rubble on the ground. "Oh my god..." he gulped, as a bleached-white skull grinned up at him.

The skull twitched.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lapis burst out, jumping back towards Krillin. "What the hell is going on?"

"I told you Baba's a master of soul magic, didn't I? You didn't freak out like this when you saw her assistant, and he doesn't even _have_ a physical body," Krillin pointed out, as the pile of bones restructured itself into a humanoid figure, clothed in rags. "I didn't know about the skeleton, though. He's not too strong, but be on your guard."

"... Is that really the best advice you can give me?" Lapis asked, looking slightly desperate as he stared at his opponent. The skeleton stumbled forwards, entering a bizarre one-legged stance with both hands wide open.

"Don't think about who or what you're fighting. This is just like a normal fight in the city. Just trust your instincts, and you'll do fine." Krillin informed him seriously.

"Are you both ready?" Baba's assistant asked, not waiting for a answer before he hit the gong beside him. "Begin!"

OoOoO

"You haven't even met with Kami yet?" Yamcha asked incredulously, as he stretched out. He'd almost forgotten what it was like so high in the atmosphere, how hard it was to catch his breath.

Come to think of it, how had Bulma managed it? She'd been to the Lookout more than once to no ill-effect. Something to think about later.

"Mr. Popo said we needed to wait until the one who actually beat Daimao arrived," Tien exhaled from his cross-legged position, all three eyes closed in his meditation. "But it feels like he's on his way back now."

The three humans turned towards the building in the centre of the Lookout, where a wizened green hand was holding the edge of the door frame. The owner of the hand stepped out, an ancient-looking Namekian leaning heavily on his staff.

"I am Kami, Guardian of the Earth. You who have defeated Daimao Piccolo, step forwards."

Yamcha bowed respectfully, a smile on his face. "Good to meet you again, Kami. It's been a while."

"I'm sorry?" the guardian asked, arching a brow. This wasn't what he'd expected as a first reaction. Shock at his resemblance to Daimao, obviously. Surprise at the discovery of Daimao's reincarnation, almost certainly.

"We're from the future. About twenty years from now, by my count. We've been working out how to fix things so they turn out better. Will you help us?"

No, Kami definitely hadn't expected this.

OoOoO

Lapis leapt into motion, charging ahead with a straight punch to his enemy's ribs, sliding past its attempts to grab him. As he rolled to a stop, the skeletal warrior started chuckling, a voice as dry and rough as a desert coming from what should have been its throat.

 _"Interesting. I hadn't thought a mere child could reach this level of power. But alas, too weak, to young to win. I -_ HKK!" As Lapis blinked in shock, the undead man removed his skull, one hand reaching up to adjust his twitching neck bones. As he replaced his head, he coughed again, a cloud of dust coming out from his mouth. "Ech... that's what I get for letting dust settle on my bones like that..." he groused, his voice a lot smoother and more relaxed.

"Um..." Lapis blinked, unsure how to take this turn of events. "That's quite possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"If you look this good when you reach two hundred, _then_ you can start taking potshots at me," Shihone shot back. "Besides, this is a good chance for me. It's been decades since Baba's called me out for a fight." the skeleton mused, holding a clawed hand out to the side. He swung it forwards in a blur, his opponent barely managing to duck the white projectile.

"What the-? Shit- Gah!" Lapis choked as a cold vice-like grip caught him around the throat. Shihone held up his arm, the hand missing, as Lazuli screamed for her brother.

"Let me go!" she hissed to Krillin, who had a small hand holding her back. "He's going to die!"

"He won't die," Krillin replied. "The worst that'll happen is he gets knocked out."

"And you're okay with that?" the blonde snapped at her teacher. She froze as he stared at her with a look of guilt on his face.

"Of course not. But stepping in to stop either of you from getting hurt isn't going to help you grow stronger. I know that Lapis can win this, he just needs to trust himself and his own power," Krillin retorted, before flaring his power to draw everyone's attention. "Lapis! You can do this! Dig deep! Show him your real strength!"

"Hah! This brat's not-" Shihone cut himself off as he heard bones clattering to the floor, Lapis having thrown the hand away from himself.

"Shut up. Lazuli and I are going to get stronger. So I can't lose to you!" he gasped out, an aura barely visible around him as he spoke. "I'm going to break you into pieces!"

The skeleton threw his head back and cackled wildly. "Fair enough! I'll take your challenge with my full power! Bring it on!"

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **Power Levels;**

 **Lapis [at start of fight]: 14 (19 unlocking inner power)**

 **Shihone [suppressed]: 25 (43 full power)**

 **I understand that these seem like something of a step back from canon, but then Lapis has only been training properly for a little over a week.**

 **Anyway, we'll see how the rest of the fight goes next time! Let me know what you think!**


	29. Tricks of the Trade

**On to Lapis vs Shihone, before we move any further with the plot.**

 **Stuff:**

 **cmcwiki:** Yamcha could theoretically Instant Transmit to the twins, but he'd have to figure out how to filter them out from the rest of the smaller powers that are 'normal', non-fighter people. He hasn't got that level of mastery yet, when he never figured out what they 'felt' like in the first timeline. Does that make sense?

 **...**

Lapis ducked under a punch that could have taken his head off, driving his foot into the skeleton's shin and knocking it out from under him. He cursed as the limb simply detached and hopped away, avoiding a knife-hand as he leapt back to his feet.

 _'Damn. He hits harder than I do, he can break into pieces whenever I manage to hit him, and he's using his damn arm like a spider to screw with me. What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ he thought angrily, skidding across the tile to try and get some distance from his opponent.

"Boy, you should just give up if you're not going to fight. No point in wasting time," Shihone half-shrugged, _half_ , since he only had the one shoulder attached. "Baba wants a good fight, not a cat-and-mouse game."

"Hey, you haven't caught me yet!" the teen retorted heatedly, kicking the detached arm away with a grunt.

"True. You're not bad. Another few years and you could stand a good chance. But too bad, you haven't got years. Minutes, maybe." the skeleton chuckled, throwing his cloak back with a flourish. " _Abararara_!" he cried, detaching half a dozen ribs and tossing them like knives.

"Goddamnit!" Lapis burst out, ducking and weaving between the inexplicably sharp bones. A line of red appeared across his chest, confusing him for a second.

And then the pain hit.

OoOoO

"Lapis!" Lazuli cried, Krillin's grip on her shoulder being the only thing keeping her from jumping out onto the stage. "He's hurt!"

"We've been through this. You guys are tougher than you think," Krillin smiled. "Once he gets his focus back, Lapis can win-"

"Come on!" the blonde exploded, breaking free of her teacher's grasp. "We're not fighters! We're... thieves, we're pickpockets, the closest we get to fighting is when we're trying to mug people! What made you think we could fight these kind of monsters?"

"You managed to break my grip. Lapis has learned how to generate his ki. You've been training yourselves for speed and precision for years, even if you didn't know it. All you need is the force to go with it, and once we're done here, we'll work on that. But what matters is that Lapis already knows how to defeat this guy." Krillin smirked widely.

"He does?"

"I do?" Lapis asked, from his crouched position several feet away. Krillin nodded, floating lazily back towards Goku, who was looking bored now that the fight had stalled.

"Yep. A thief's skillset is perfect to beat this guy."

OoOoO

Lapis blinked dumbly. What the hell did that mean? He found his train of thought interrupted by a bony fist, narrowly missing his head.

"Keep your head in the fight, son," Shihone drawled, popping his ribs back into place with a grunt. "Or else you'll die."

 _'Okay, Krillin said that I can beat him using my thieving skills... How the hell do I do that?'_ Lapis hissed in pain and pressed a hand to the wound on his chest. _'If that had been a headshot, I'd be dead right now... Wait. Is-is that what he meant?'_

Shihone nodded approvingly as Lapis rushed in for an attack. "Good. Go down swinging, anyway- huh?" he stared dumbly for a second as Lapis dropped into a slide, ducking under the skeleton's legs. He followed up with a kick to the back of the skull, leaping away beforeShihone could grab him.

"Damn. If I had a brain in here, I'd probably have a concussion right now. I have to give you credit for that much, I suppose," the skeleton murmured, one hand moving towards his neck. "What were you trying to do? I don't exactly have pressure points for you to hit, you know."

Lapis didn't respond, circling his opponent warily, drops of blood falling to the ground in front of him. He tensed, throwing a high kick that was easily slapped aside and coughing as a fist was slammed into his gut to send him sprawling. He gave a small grin as he rolled into a crouch. Shihone cocked a head warily when he saw it.

"What?" the skull asked. "What're you so happy about?"

"You gave me the last clue I needed to beat you." Lapis chuckled, stumbling as he stood up once again. He dashed forwards with his left hand cocked in a fist, his outline blurring slightly as Shihone clawed at the air, blood seemingly appearing on the ends of his sharpened fingertips. The onlookers blinked as one at the sight of the black-haired teenager stood behind the skeleton, his red-spattered hand under Shihone's jaw.

"...What now? Are you going to snap my neck? Oh, no, I'm so scared." the undead fighter deadpanned.

"I wasn't just screwing around with that kick earlier. I figured, if you're able to take yourself apart like that-"

"No." The bone man gasped, the lack of lungs seemingly irrelevant.

"Yup. I guessed that your joints have to be pretty loose to pop off like that," Lapis grinned, tightening his grip. "One good hit is all it took, and now I've got you beaten." he grunted, his hand moving up and away, tossing something white into the sandy dirt by Goku's feet.

"Weird..." The saiyan mused, holding up Shihone's blank skull with an appraising look. "Does this mean Lapis wins?"

"Ptuh! Damn, it's all caught in my teeth... fine, I surrender, just give me back to my body!" the skull snapped angrily, Goku dropping it in shock. "...ow."

A soft cough drew everyone's gaze to Baba's ghostly assistant, marking something on his clipboard. "Shihone has surrendered. Lapis has won!"

"Nicely done, Lapis," Krillin smiled. "I knew you could do it. Are you good to keep fighting or do you want to switch out?"

"After that? Hell no, I'm not quitting yet, I kicked ass!" the taller teen boasted.

Baba chuckled. "In that case, we'll move straight to the next fight as soon as your teacher leaves."

Blinking, Lapis nodded, an exhilarated grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles as Krillin leapt back down to the ground, arms folded. "Alright, as soon as your next so-called fighter gets here, so I can beat him as well- Upft!" he found himself caught off-guard as _something_ slammed into his jaw with enough force to knock him clear off his feet.

"Foolish boy, I told you it was starting as soon as the bald brat left, didn't I? Your next opponent is See-Through the invisible man," Baba smirked. "That will teach you to get cocky. And by the way, these two are the weakest of my guardians. You have no idea of the true power my monsters can unleash."

OoOoO

"You're sure this information is correct?" the man behind the desk asked, looking over the blurred photographs in front of him. A handful of pages hid the pictures from view as the second man nodded grimly.

"You have no idea how much trouble it was to recover this stuff before it made the headlines. By now, people know that Piccolo's been killed, but they're thinking it was a military effort. We've been trying to support those rumours, but I guarantee that some people have figured out that it's not the whole truth," he sighed, brushing his brown hair away from his eyes. "And we have barely anything to go on regarding the ones who finished Piccolo off..."

"Yes, that's another set of problems entirely," the older man agreed. He held up a photo of an orange blur piercing Piccolo's torso. "Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and... Son Goku, correct?"

"That's right, sir. All three were finalists in the Tenkaichi Budokai. Yamcha and Son Goku were runners-up in the previous tournament."

"By God, you mean that tournament is real? Every single agent has reported that it's a smoke and mirrors setup, to put on a show." the seated man groaned. "Jonas, once we sort out this issue, remind me to fire every last one of them."

"Agreed, sir. We should look into some of the other fighters. Apparently, these three have ties to the former winner, one... Krillin, and another of the runners-up from this year, for whom we have a picture but no name." Jonas reported, showing pictures of two fighters - _kids, barely even half his height-_ who both appeared to have their heads shaved.

"Backgrounds?"

"Mostly unknowns up until three years ago, bar a handful of reports about a bandit out in the Diablo Desert. Since the Red Ribbon Army attack on West City, however, there have been reports of individuals matching the profiles of Krillin, Yamcha and Son, observed around the headquarters of Capsule Corp." Jonas concluded, pointing out a section of text on his reports.

His commander hissed through his teeth. "If it wasn't for how much the King trusts that Dr. Briefs, I'd have you breaking down his front door right now. We're supposed to be the world's greatest intelligence agency, how could we miss this? Jonas, any one of these people could be a bigger threat than the Red Ribbon Army were. I'd put money on one or more of them being involved in that incident."

"What do you suggest, sir?"

Jonas blinked as a dark chuckle came from his superior officer. "What the hell do you think? We leave them the hell alone. God only knows how much damage they could do if it got into their heads, and I'm not sure if anything short of a nuclear strike would actually _work_ on them. We are entirely at their mercy. And no matter how I try to kid myself, they damn well know that. So, frankly, I suggest we pray."

Jonas gulped, before steeling himself. "S-Sir? As you know, I brought these reports directly to King Furry himself and he..." the young man stalled under the sudden intrigued look that fell on him.

"He had a suggestion."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **I know it was a shorter chapter this time around, but as you can see, the Z-fighters have inadvertently changed things a little bit further than intended. As for the Baba tournament, not every fight will be one-on-one, so that shouldn't drag too much.**

 **Powers!**

 **Lapis[power unlocked]: 24**

 **Shihone: 43**

 **See-Through: 56**

 **Anyway, good to be back into this. Catch you guys next time!**


	30. Making Deals

**Baba's tournament continues, with a few more improvised lessons for the twins! Sorry about the long hiatus, guys, I had some stuff going on in my personal life that needed to be addressed. Thank you so much for your continued support, and hopefully there won't be another break as bad as that one.**

 **Stuff:**

 **Tuxman:** I've planned out as far as the end of the Cell Saga, and the humans are still relevant at that point, so never fear. Still working on Buu, though.

 **...**

Lapis reeled backwards, panting raggedly. "Damn... I can't even hear him moving, how am I supposed to find this guy?" he hissed. He braced himself as he felt something shift in front of him, a heavy blow slamming into his upper arm. He lashed out wildly, a surge of satisfaction as he felt something crunch under his knuckles. His excitement was short-lived, though, as a kick landed on his knee and knocked his leg out from under him. Before he could right himself, a second strike found its mark at his jawline, the world tilting sideways as he slammed against the ground.

"Lapis!" he heard the cry dimly, as though it came from much further away than it did. Lazuli hadn't moved away from the fight, had she? No, there she was, with Krillin and the other kid - Goku, that was it.

The black-haired teen fought off a wave of nausea as he stood up again, a small blood pool beneath him as his wounds slowly dripped onto the floor. He was pretty sure something had cracked with that last hit. He blinked as he saw _something_ shift in front of him-

OoOoO

Krillin darted ahead to catch his student as he collapsed, hovering in midair to hold him steady. "You did well, Lapis. Here you go," he said, giving a weak smile as he dropped a senzu bean into the teen's mouth. "Lazuli, are you ready?"

The blonde gulped, climbing onto the stage and glancing at the blood. She slid one foot backwards, holding her hands up in a defensive stance. She threw herself to one side as a rush of wind passed through where her head had been.

"Wha- how?" came a voice from nowhere, as Lazuli leapt backwards again. "How do you know where I am?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the teenager retorted, wincing as the next hit smacked against her hasty block.

"See-Through, your nose!" Baba snapped. The man gingerly pressed a hand to his face, wincing at the crunch of broken bone, before freezing as he felt something wet.

"Lapis broke your nose," Krillin observed. "Whatever keeps you invisible doesn't work once it leaves your body."

The formerly invisible man gulped audibly, seeing the drops spattered on his front. The distraction cost him, as a pair of arms locked into place around his neck, Lazuli holding the chokehold as tightly as she could as See-Through thrashed around.

"That's cheating!" Baba protested heatedly.

Krillin arched a brow. "Really? Necromancy and invisibility are fine, but sleeper holds are a no-go?"

"Ech, fine," the witch spat as See-Through went limp from lack of oxygen. "But it won't help her against any of my other fighters."

The monk nodded contemplatively, glancing at his companions as his ki sense brushed against the large cluster of powers nearby. Goku was twitching slightly, almost invisible to anyone who didn't know him. "Hey, Baba," Krillin called. "How about we try all or nothing?"

OoOoO

"What are you doing, Yamcha?" Chiaotzu asked, floating over to the bandit sat cross-legged in mid-air.

"Practicing," came the quiet reply, as a red haze appeared around Yamcha's form. "The big problem with the Kaioken is that the extra ki damages the muscles when thry move. If I can get used to the power boost without moving, it might help me use it in an actual fight."

"Makes sense. I'll grab Tien and we'll give it a shot," the psychic murmured, stalling for a moment. "What brought this on, anyway?"

"I was thinking about the saiyans, actually, how they got used to their Super Saiyan forms by just holding the transformation as long as they could. Same basic principles, anyway." Yamcha breathed deeply, his power rising with every inhalation.

"I must confess, I had my doubts about your story," Kami commented, as Yamcha's face twitched in discomfort. "But this technique is beyond anything I've seen before. Only the Kai's could develop something like this."

"Roshi got pretty close with his Maximum power form, and he even came up with a workaround for the muscle damage, even though it cuts his speed down," Yamcha argued. "I think that's pretty good for a race where only one in a million people can even use ki."

There wasn't really a response to that, so the Namekian cleared his throat, changing the subject. "I've spoken with King Yemma, and he's agreed to contact King Kai on your behalf. The news that Majin Buu is hidden on Earth was enough to prevent any arguments on that point."

"Good. The sooner we get the Kais involved, the better things will go."

OoOoO

"Bulma, Tights, you've got mail!" Bunny chirped, cheerfully strolling into the kitchen with two letters in her hand. "They look important!"

"Thanks, Mom," Bulma mumbled idly, a sheet of complex equations on the table in front of her. "Just let me finish this off..."

"Er, Bulma?" a pale Tights interjected as she looked at her own envelope. "I really think you should look at this."

"In a minute!" the bluenette snapped, her eyes flicking over to the letter for a moment, before she stilled completely. "Is that-?"

Her sister nodded. "The official seal of King Furry's office, yeah. I mean, a letter for Dad, I'd understand, Capsule Corp is practically its own country, but me?"

Bulma didn't reply, instead ripping the seal open to scan the paper. Tights did the same, eyes flicking over the note as her face regained some colour. In eerie synchronicity, they exchanged a _look_.

Tights broke the tense silence with a sigh. "Well, I guess we'll have to tell Yamcha when he gets back. Whenever that is..."

OoOoO

Roshi looked around at his island, now completely silent. Four years ago, he'd been perfectly happy here, just himself and Turtle. And then he'd taken a trip to the mainland, and his life had been turned sideways.

He'd realised who Goku was, of course, the Power Pole he'd once given to Gohan was proof enough. He'd played the fool, though, as he'd done for the last few decades, and hadn't thought much more about the boy. Bulma was far more prominent in his memory.

But at the same time, he'd felt something pushing him to help Goku. It had only intensified when he'd seen the tailed boy and Yamcha bickering about ki attacks, as though they were an everyday occurance.

Yamcha.

The former bandit, not to mention Krillin, had opened up a whole slew of questions. How they always seemed to know his teachings before he showed them a thing; How their power was so far beyond anyone else on the planet; How no matter what they said or did, they always seemed to be hiding something. Now he had an explanation, more or less.

Time travel. The old man rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on at the thoughts of it. From what Yamcha'd said, they'd basically ended up in the past by complete accident, but the fact remained, that the past could be changed. Thoughts of everyone he'd lost over the years flooded his mind for a moment, three hundred years' worth of regrets.

No, he mused, he couldn't try and change things. In anycase, it wouldn't affect the current timeline- and the headache was back again, fantastic. But he had learned one thing that stuck with him from Yamcha's story.

Earth was in danger. Saiyans, androids and this 'Majin Buu', all to come in the next twenty years. It seemed as though there would always be a clear and present danger, just waiting to be unleashed on an almost defenceless planet. Less than a dozen people with the strength to make a difference. It seemed as though it would always come down to hoping for Goku to save everyone.

He clenched a fist, flexing his ki. His students were training themselves to the bone to get strong enough to make a difference in the storm that was coming. Even if all he could do was support them from a distance, it was his responsibility as much as it was theirs to protect their home. He pulled out a set of training wieghts from a closet, strapping them on and balancing himself upside-down on one hand.

He gave a grunt of exertion as he slowly bent his arm, determined to prove himself as he completed the vertical push-ups.

He wasn't dead yet, damnit.

OoOoO

"An interesting proposal, I have to admit," Baba mused, rubbing her chin. "The two of you against all the fighters I can muster?"

"That's right," Krillin grinned. "You can tell that Goku and I could probably beat any of your guys if it's one-on-one."

"Debatable, but you make some sense, I suppose. I would, of course, have to impose some conditions. In the interests of having a proper fight, you know." The witch grinned.

"Conditions?" the young saiyan piped up, confused.

"No flying. None of my warriors can do so, so it would skew things too much in your favour," Baba wagged a finger at them both. "And if either of you leave the arena, you both lose."

"Alright, fine," Krillin sighed. He dropped silently onto the tile as Goku leapt up to stand beside him. "You ready for this?" he asked, as a low rumbling started echoing from the cavern across from their position.

"Yeah, I've got your back," Goku nodded. "In fact, I'm getting pretty excited about this." he beamed, practically bouncing on his feet as the doors opened.

And then the horde arrived.

 **...**

 **Calling it there for now, guys. But I'll get to the next chapter as quick as I can.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Lazuli: 25**

 **See-Through(tiring): 46**

 **Krillin: 372**

 **Goku: 280**

 **Catch you next time! If you have any questions, you know the drill!**


	31. Lost Memories Returned

**Time to face the horde! See how many of Baba's fighters you recognise, and marvel at the unoriginal characters I have provided!**

 **Stuff:**

 **SoulAuron:** I've got plans for every character to get a moment or two to shine. Roshi proved in Resurrection of F that he was still a force to be reckoned with, so I wanted to show a start for that.

 **sarista wow:** First of all, thanks for taking the time to write such a thorough review. I'll address your points one by one if I can.

I'm glad that I've managed to do most of the characters decently. None of them are perfect, not even Goku, and that's what makes them interesting, I feel.

It was actually Tambourine that killed Shen, ambushing the two masters once they'd expended a good amount of their power. Trunks... I feel like I give some more context for that.

Trunks has been working with the Time Patrol for a while, long enough to know that tough decisions have to be made, but even more than that, he is petrified of Demigra. The Demon God came as close as is conceivably possible to winning, and it was an honest-to-god miracle that the Patroller was able to beat him. There is absolutely no way to guarantee a repeat of that miracle, and so, Trunks lashed out to stop space-time from being (as he assumed would happen) completely destroyed.

Bulma is one of the hardest characters for me to write. She's so pivotal to the series, but I can't seem to get into her head; to know how she'd react to a given situation. Her interest in Ki and how it works should be coming into play in Z, more than Original Dragon Ball.

Last thing, I think, is how Krillin seems to be 'inherently better' than Yamcha - I think I answered this earlier, but the long and short of it is that Future Krillin was a good bit stronger than Future Yamcha, so he had more power 'return' to him after the Wish was made. The gap's been closing, though, and Tien, Krillin and Yamcha should remain within the same power bracket past this point. Chiaotzu's a little behind, but that's because he makes up the difference with psychic stuff.

Thanks for your review, and feel free to ask any questions you still have!

 **...**

Goku fell to the ground as a clawed hand swiped through the place where his head had been mere milliseconds before. He pushed hard against the stone floor, forcing himself into the air and driving both heels into his scarred opponent's stomach. He couldn't rest, though, as a huge man in a hockey mask lunged for him. He twisted in the air, knocking the man aside.

Krillin had split himself into three as the horde had approached, dancing around the battlefield without throwing a single punch. That left it to Goku to thin out the numbers as best he could.

Easier said than done, he decided, as a vampire attempted to sink its fangs into his head. He countered with a knockout of an uppercut before the brute from before managed to catch his outstretched arm and slam the tailed boy against the ground. He forced the hand to release him with a quick shot of ki, rolling away from his opponents as best he could.

"Damnit Vreez, I said to hold him in place!" The clawed man snarled, his expression hungry. "I can't kill him if he won't stay still!"

"..." Vreez glared silently at his fellow warrior, who scoffed and rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Yeah, okay, I won't kill him, but still!" The clawed fighter snapped. "Just grab him already!"

Goku braced himself, hands held out in front of him. "Kamehameha!" he cried, not wasting any time charging the technique. The blue beam slammed into Vreez and knocked the behemoth off his feet, sending him flailing into the water of the nearby lake.

"Damnit... no other choice..." the remaining enemy grimaced. "I'll trap you in your own Worst Nightmare! Hyaah!" he roared, an eerie green aura surrounding him, before swooping across to engulf Goku, pulling him into itself and becoming more solid as the seconds passed.

"Whoa- get off me!" the teenager yelped, trying to pull himself out of the energy cloak before it could encompass him completely. The last of the light from outside seemed to fade-

And Goku fell onto cool stone. He leapt to his feet in a defensive stance, blinking in surprise. How'd he end up in a forest? Actually, it looked familiar... like the woods near Grandpa Gohan's house, he realised, peering through the darkness. It was almost pitch-black, but he could make out the sight of a person moving through the trees.

"Hey! 'Scuse me!" he hollered, trying to leap through the woods towards the slightly hunched figure - an old man. "Sorry, I think I'm lost, I was fighting, and-" He stopped, shocked at the sight of the old man's face. "G-Grandpa?"

"Goku, what are you doing out here?"

OoOoO

Krillin winced as the last of his Multi-form doppelgangers was defeated, most of its ki returning to him as he processed what he'd learned. His clones had been handy to get a look at the variety of attacks and styles on display.

The Mummy was one of the biggest threats in terms of brute force, but Krillin could evade his bandages fairly easily, and he still held the advantage if it came to raw power. Goku'd dealt with the vampire already... Really, the main problem would be Devilman. The Devilmite Beam would probably, almost definitely kill him, _if_ the demonic fighter managed to use it. He smacked an elbow into a copy of himself, which blurred into a green, elf-like being.

"Ganga's down! You'll pay for that!" One opponent shrieked, an unhealthily pale woman with stringy black hair. "Fran, get him!" she ordered, directing the other female towards Krillin as her ki began climbing quickly.

Fran, a grey-skinned woman with stitches all across her face and arms, held out a sparking hand, the electrical charge jumping to Krillin and seizing his muscles in place. "I can't hold him for long, Rin!"

The shorter woman didn't reply, but the dim glow of ki inside her mouth said enough. "!" A... a _sound_ , like an inhuman scream coming through a tunnel, broke through the air like glass. Krillin felt more than saw the second part of the attack, a white lance of energy aimed straight at him. For lack of a better option, he forced more ki into his muscles, bulking them up and almost doubling in size.

The beam shattered into specks of light as it smashed against his now bare chest, leaving behind a faint scorch mark as he released his Max Power form, dashing forwards and slamming a palm strike into Rin's stomach. The pale woman stood still for a moment, before her legs abruptly collapsed underneath her. Krillin wasn't resting, though, firing a low-powered Kamehameha into the Mummy, sending him barreling into Goku's opponent and knocking both of them out of the arena.

 _'Wait, what's wrong with Goku?'_ he wondered, seeing the saiyan's dull expression. _'It's like he's unconscious, but he's still moving.'_

He grunted roughly, knocking Fran aside with a kick. "Oi, Goku! Now's not exactly a good time for a nap!" he called, jumping over to his friend.

Goku's eyes were unfocused, looking off into the distance at nothing. "G-G-Grandpa," he croaked out, barely even a whisper. "I th-thought..." he trailed off, suddenly tensing.

"Gah!" Goku's former opponent gasped, pulling himself out of the water and coughing harshly. "Damnit!"

"Kruga, what did you do?" Baba snapped, staring at Goku's quivering form.

"I almost finished using Worst Nightmare on him, but the damn mummy knocked me out of it! I can't control his dreamworld anymore!" the man spat, wincing as he caught sight of the broken claws on his glove.

"Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lapis barked, Lazuli barely refraining from echoing her brother.

"It means, brats, that he's going to experience the worst parts of his subconscious, bad memories all jumbled together, and that I can't get him to surrender by offering a way out!" Kruga spat, before gulping at the glare on Krillin's face.

"Fix it." Krillin commanded, off-handedly blasting a figure that seemed to be made of green slime and spattering the floor with green.

"I-I can't! Once I'm knocked out of using it, the only way to break it is for things to run their course! The nightmare only lasts a few minutes at most!"

Krillin's face could have been carved from stone. "Then I guess you have a few minutes' head start." he declared, leaping back into combat to protect the relatively defenseless Goku from a half-man, half-insect fighter.

OoOoO

"Grandpa, I thought you were dead!" Goku blurted out before he could stop himself. His sudden happiness vanished, however, as he saw Gohan walk past him, to a clearing where-

"Is that... me?" the teen asked, bewildered, as he saw a bleary-eyed child yawning. The other Goku's tail was waving around, as though looking for something.

"I woke up and you were gone, Grandpa. What if the-the monster comes?" Kiddy-Goku yawned, still half asleep. Gohan rushed ahead, dropping his bundle of wood.

"Goku, listen to me. Go inside, quickly. Don't look up, just get-" the old man faltered, seeing his grandson suddenly start panting raggedly, the full moon reflected in his eyes.

Present-Goku looked on in horror as the younger version of himself roared, rapidly growing as fur sprouted all over his body. Within moments, he'd become a monstrous ape-like creature, roaring ferally and pounding its chest. The teenage fighter shook his head. He wanted to believe this was just a dream, a trick. It had to be, didn't it?

He barely noticed the trees and rocks being thrown around, shrapnel passing through him as though he wasn't even there. His head snapped up as a giant fist approached, phasing through him without showing any signs of being affected. As he watched the old man battle desperately for survival, flashes of recognition came to him, and he fell to his knees, unable to accept what he knew was going to happen.

"B-but you-you said... Why didn't you tell me?" Goku sobbed, as the ape finally stomped away. "It was me. I'm the monster..." He felt, more than saw, the world shift around him, now a mushroom forest. He heard Bulma scream as the Oozaru fired a blast of energy at her, only for the scene to fade away again, like mist.

"I-I attacked them. I k-killed Grandpa!" Goku cried, tears falling freely now as he slammed a fist against the ground. "I- I- AAAARGH!" he screamed, a sound of mixed grief and rage. He fell to all fours, his ki fluctuating wildly as he tried to let go of the surge of emotion.

OoOoO

"Holy-" Lapis swore, trying to brace himself against the shockwave emanating from Goku's screaming form. Krillin and Baba's devil fighter were the only ones able to keep their balance, the rest desperately trying to not fly off the arena, to mixed success. "What's going on?"

"He's... He's learned what happens when he loses control of himself," Baba gulped, an indistinct image formed between her hands. "And as far as he knows, he's alone right now, trapped in a nightmare world." she concluded, sending a glare at Kruga.

Lazuli stared helplessly at the teenager crying in pain and grief. What kind of a nightmare could make Goku of all people react like that? "What can we do?"

Baba blinked, before sighing and stepping off of her crystal ball. "Fine, I'll fix this. It'll just take a minute for them to get here."

The twins exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing. _'Them?'_

OoOoO

"This power, it's insane!" Devilman gaped, raising his hands to his head in a panic. "No other choice-"

"Don't even try it," Krillin snapped, rushing ahead to block the Devilmite Beam before it could be launched. "I won't let you hurt Goku when he's like this."

"He'll destroy himself, his power's too unstable!" the devil retorted. "And if that happens, he'll take us with him- Gurk!"

Krillin removed his knee from the unconscious devil's gut, turning back to the maelstrom that was surrounding Goku. He blinked as two new ki sources appeared nearby - _'Holy crap they're fast!'_ he realised, as the duo blurred over to Goku, grabbing him in-

Wait.

The shorter figure was... Old Gohan? Krillin jumped over to the trio, seeing Goku's teary-eyed face held up by the stranger - a woman, dressed in simple black clothing, with her wildly spiked hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Wh-Who are you?" Goku managed to ask.

The woman choked back a sob, pulling Goku close to her as she answered. Krillin felt his jaw drop as he processed the words.

"I'm your mother."

 **...**

 **Well.**

 **Not really sure what I can say to follow that.**

 **Power Levels!**

 **Krillin(multiforms): 177 each (372 full power; 550 briefly in Max Power state)**

 **Goku: 280 full power (350 and rising with emotion boost; 127 exhausted)**

 **Kruga: 133**

 **Vreez: 152**

 **Ganga: 87**

 **Rin: 129 (206 Scream attack)**

 **Fran: 102**

 **Devilman: 190**

 **Bandages: 182**

 **Fangs: 105**

 **Gohan(present): 212**

 **Gine: ~900**

 **So, let me know what you think!**


	32. Special Chapter: The Origins of Son Goku

**On to Goku's origins, nearly eight years before canon got around to it. The timeline is well and truly screwed by now as far as Earth goes. Haven't really affected the wider universe too much yet, but we'll get there.**

 **The flashback section is a composite of both the Bardock special and the information given in Dragon Ball Minus - it's an attempt to meld the two stories into a cohesive whole.**

 **I've also put a new poll up on my profile for this story, check it out if you can!**

 **Stuff:**

 **Indalecio246:** Those four will be the only ones getting their memories back, though others will find out about the time travel, as well as some details of what's happened, as Roshi, Korin, Kami and Popo already have.

 **Qinlongfei:** Yamcha, at this point, has gotten over his and Bulma's break-up, and she's shifted into a best friend-type role for him. Add to that the fact that he doesn't want to take advantage of a lovestruck teen. Trunks was definitely reacting in panic at the time, so that's why he went off the deep end a bit there... Bardock and the time patrol will be revisited a little later on, and you'll have to wait and see about Raditz and Goku.

 **sarista wow:** Good catch with Fran- I went for Bride of Frankenstein, since Eighter already covered the original. Krillin was definitely a little detached during the fight, yeah, and as for Goku's section... yeah, it might be a bit too technical. One thing I wanted to do in this story would be making Goku a bit more accepting of his saiyan side, so Gine is another step towards that. Gohan and Gine basically snapped Goku out of his nightmare by repelling his kiai and very briefly stunning him from it.

 **...**

Krillin hung back for a few minutes, as Goku was tearfully reunited with his adoptive grandfather, and the saiyan woman who was apparently the teen's mother. He cleared his throat softly, drawing some of their attention back to him. "Sorry, but I think I'm missing something here," he offered, shrugging. "Who are you, exactly?"

The old man was the first to speak, his hand still grasping Goku's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Ah, of course. I'm Goku's grandfather, Son Gohan. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Krillin bowed his head slightly in deference to the older martial artist. Now, for the other-

"Wait, wait," Lapis interjected. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I am dead, young man," Gohan chortled, gesturing to his halo as the twins gazed dumbfoundedly at him. "Fortunately, Baba was able to return myself and Miss Gine here to the living realm for today."

"Yeah, I meant to ask about that..." Krillin pointed out, turning to Gine with a slight frown. "You said you're Goku's mother?"

"That's right," the saiyan confirmed, her tail curling around Goku protectively. "I was the one who sent Kakarot to this planet, after Freeza ordered us all to return to Vegeta."

"I-I'm sorry?" Lazuli managed to stutter out. "I don't know who 'Freeza' or 'Vegeta' are - did you say you sent him to this _planet_?" When Gine nodded, the blonde's eyes whipped down to rest on Goku, still kneeling in a half-stunned silence. "Goku's an alien?!"

Krillin gave the group a few moments to process that. "Sorry, Gine, ma'am, maybe you and Gohan should explain what's going on. I have a few of the details already, but you could probably fill in the gaps."

The two until-recently-deceased present shared a glance, before Gine sat down next to Goku. "You might want to get comfortable. It's kind of a long story."

Krillin sat cross-legged across from Goku, gesturing for his still stunned students to do the same. Gine took a deep breath, and began her story.

OoOoO

 _"Hey, Gine," came the staticky voice over the communicator. Gine turned, cleaver still held over the massive shank of meat in front of her. "You there? Answer the damn call already." The jab wasn't meant seriously, she knew, as she'd seen the cocky smirk that always went with that tone._

 _"You're such a charmer, Bardock," she sniped back, sitting down on the stone chair beside the device. "Are you really that bored already? You never call when you're on a mission."_

 _"We're basically done here. These Kanassans have all bunched together to try for a final stand. Full moon tonight, though, so it won't last long. What's the word on Raditz and Kakarot? They haven't been causing too many problems?" Gine rolled her eyes. Why did men have to be so macho and bull-headed about things?_

 _"Raditz is on an assignment as an attendant to Prince Vegeta and one of his bodyguards... Nappa, I think his name was. Kakarot's doing well, he should be crawling on his own soon enough." Gine reported, glancing at the baby gurgling to himself a short distance away._

 _"Please tell me his power's risen. A power level of two has to be a record, and not in a good way."_

 _"Bardock, give it time. He's only a couple of months old. What was your power level at that age?" Gine retorted. "I'll see you in a few days, right?"_

 _"Probably a week, we're supposed to clear out Planet Meat on our way back, but none of them have a power higher than about 1'000. Take care of yourself, all right? I remember all the messes I've had to pull you out of, and it's a serious pain in the ass."_

 _"I love you too," Gine grinned, as her mate sputtered and denied her claim as best he could. "I hear that nearly everyone's coming back home, so there'll probably be a festival soon. I'll save you some Megasaur meat!"_

 _"You'd better. See you soon, Gine." A brief click signalled the end of the call, as Gine picked up her second son from his seat on the ground._

OoOoO

"The saiyans were always warriors. Even if you weren't a soldier, you had to prove you had some power to get any respect. We were a lower-class family, but Bardock always wanted more. He was as strong as some of the elites, but he wouldn't accept being promoted if he had to leave the rest of his crew behind," Gine told the group with a nostalgic tone. Her smiled faltered, though, when she spoke again. "He never said it, but all of the elites hated him for that. There were only a handful of saiyans who would actually care about their families, never mind about the troops who worked for them."

"So then having someone with the power to be an elite, to decide not to because he wanted to stay with his comrades..." Krillin mused aloud, seeing where this was going.

Gine nodded. "They took it as a personal insult, sent Bardock on a ton of missions that probably should've killed him. He was pretty smart, though, not just strong. He was able to put together a strategy for conquering any planet he landed on, and after fighting all those different races, he could pick apart any fighting style in a few minutes."

Lazuli shook her head to clear it. "You're telling me that you guys - that saiyans would kill off entire planets? That's- that's-" she floundered for the word. Barbaric? Evil? Terrifying?

"It's what we had to do to survive. You asked about Freeza before... he was the one who sent us to conquer planets. He's the most powerful being in the galaxy. Our king, Vegeta, agreed that the saiyans would work for Freeza's organisation, and in exchange, our planet would be safe, and we'd be rewarded for doing well," the saiyan shrugged. "It wasn't even a choice, really. On one hand, a chance to test ourselves against the finest warriors from other planets; on the other hand, our entire race is wiped from existence." Gine finished, her expression sad.

"Wiped from - _Oh._ " Lapis started, before realisation set in. Lazuli didn't say anything, both of them seeing where the story was going already.

"But, then, how did I get here?" Goku spoke up for the first time in a while, his voice hoarser than usual.

"Right, that. It was nearly a full week before I heard from Bardock again..."

OoOoO

 _"Gine! Gine! For fuck's sake, answer me!" the communicator burst into life with a whine of feedback. Gine scrambled for the button, shifting Kakarot to her hip._

 _"What-"_

 _"Listen! You need to get Kakarot and get off the planet! Freeza's on his way - he's going to kill us all!" Bardock burst out, interrupting her. It was his tone that got to her. Bardock never sounded this panicked, this desperate._

 _"What are you talking about? The king-" she tried to reason with him, before the communicator let out another squawk of static._

 _"Vegeta's dead. Or at least, he will be, and soon. Freeza never intended to honour his agreement. We were so STUPID!" Bardock snarled out, fury in his voice. "I can't get in touch with Raditz, but at least he's off-planet. You need to go, now. If I'm right, you've got hours rather than days."_

 _"But what about you?" she had to ask. "What are you going to do?"_

 _"I've got to try and warn people, maybe some of them'll believe me. Gine, you have to swear you'll be gone before I get there."_

 _"Wha- No! Not without you!"_

 _"Gine," Bardock's voice was quieter now, tired. "Please." And that was what broke her. Her mate, her Bardock, the man who could face down an entire planet of warriors with that cocky smirk on his face, sounded broken. Like he'd had all the fight drained out of him. "Toma's dead. Celipa, Pambukin and Totepo too. Dodoria wiped them out on Freeza's say-so."_

 _"Bardock... Don't worry about us. We'll head out to one of the unclaimed planets out in the arms of the galaxy. Hopefully we can avoid the Galactic Patrol. But you have to meet us there when it's safe." Gine snapped, her eyes prickling uncomfortably._

 _"...I'll try." And like that, he was gone._

 _Gine swallowed thickly, grabbing a scouter and adjusting Kakarot on her hip. She'd have to grab one of the new Attack Balls at the Spaceport - wait, it'd have to be two, the life support would only work for one person at a time, no matter their age._

OoOoO

 _The saiyaness gritted her teeth as she peered around the corner, her son asleep in a cloth slung over her back. Two unfamiliar aliens were standing guard outside the spaceport, as a few more fighters pushed past them. Her scouter bleeped rapidly, eventually giving her a pair of readings. 1'109 and 963, not encouraging, considering her own power hit 850, and that only on a good day. Of course, Bardock had mentioned one weakness the scouters had that had gotten Totepo in trouble at some point._

 _She'd have to move fast, though. She concentrated her energy in both hands, tossing two orbs in opposite directions and concentrating as hard as she could. The problem with scouters was that they locked onto pretty much any energy source without being able to identify_ what _the source was. So if an attack were solid enough..._

 _Two loud crashes echoed across the empty streets as her attacks flew through the buildings, the guards bursting into action and chasing what had to seem like two random attackers. As soon as they were out of sight, she dashed forwards and ran into the port._

 _She keyed in the coordinates for some backwoods planet, no power levels higher than a few dozen, a hundred at most. It'd give her a better chance of keeping Kakarot safe until Bardock could find them. She left the infant down on the seat, setting the pod to autopilot and shutting it quickly. Once the countdown hit zero, it'd launch itself and put Kakarot into suspended animation._ _She jumped across to a second pod, ready to set it to follow._

 _"Hey! This place is off-limits! No outgoing ships, Lord Freeza's orders!" came a gravelly voice. One of the guards had returned, a red, fishlike being with a mouth full of fangs. He had one palm held up facing Gine, the other pressed to his scouter. "This is Pera. I've got someone trying to steal a pod- Hey!"_

 _Gine didn't wait for him to finish the call, instead dashing away before he could react. If she could draw him away and lose him, Kakarot would be gone, and she could loop back around later. She grinned as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a hyperdrive activating, a thin streak of white light rocketing away from the planet in seconds._

 _"Fuck!" Pera swore, Gine taking advantage of the distraction to rush towards the crowded town centre. She sent Raditz a message, a hurried series of coordinate numbers. Without context, they'd sound like gibberish, but her son was smart enough to figure it out._

 _"What's gotten into you, Gine?" She winced, turning to the speaker, one of her fellow meat distributors, a tall, bulky woman._

 _"We have to get out of here, Kae. Bardock sent a message, he told me that Freeza's coming." Gine hissed, trying not to start a panic._

 _"Freeza's coming?"_

 _"Yes, and he's decided to get rid of us. I-" Gine cut herself off, as she took in Kae's skeptical expression. "Fine. Don't believe me."_

 _"You're both crazy, then. Rutaba already told me Bardock snapped and started calling everyone, spreading this rumour. Thought you would've been more sensible."_

 _Any response Gine could have given was silenced, as her scouter shrieked into life. Pera was hovering overhead, palm glowing with red light. She pushed Kae aside as he threw his hand downwards-_

OoOoO

Gine shuddered slightly. "After that, I don't remember anything, just... flashes. Bardock was right about Freeza. It took him one attack to wipe out our planet... and your father was there, trying his best to stop it."

"That's... wow," Lazuli breathed, her eyes wide. "That's a lot to take in."

Gohan cleared his throat softly, sat beside his adopted grandson. "My part of the story isn't nearly so dramatic. I saw a light fall from the sky one night, and inside was a baby boy with a tail," he paused for a moment, turning to face Goku directly. "And no matter where you came from, you're still my grandson. I've never, ever regretted taking you in, so you shouldn't feel bad either."

"But I-"

"I should have explained to you why the full moon was dangerous. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Gohan said sternly.

"Only a handful of saiyans could control themselves as an Oozaru," Gine agreed. "And that took years of training - Bardock managed it, but the rest of his team could barely tell friend from foe."

Goku wiped his eyes with one of his armbands, now looking thoughtful. "S-So I'm not - I mean, it's not-"

Gohan said nothing, but pulled the teen into a bone-crushing hug. After a few seconds, Goku returned the gesture with a weak smile.

Gine patted her son on the arm. "We're so proud of you, Kakarot. Me, your grandfather, and your father, wherever he is. You're something the saiyans couldn't have been," she said, as she leaned in to kiss his forehead. "You're a hero. Now, I want you to go and get as strong as you can, so you can be a hero to _everyone_."

"Thanks... Mom," Goku whispered, as the two deceased fighters stood up. "Do you have to go?"

"We've already moved on," Gine's smile was still there, though it was a little sadder now. "Even those Dragon Balls couldn't bring us back now. But we'll see each other again. But not until you've lived a long, full life, with lots of stories to tell us. It doesn't matter to me if you want to be Kakarot or Son Goku, as long as you're happy doing it, Okay?"

"Besides, I've made quite a few friends on the other side. Most of them brunettes." Gohan chuckled, giving the boy's hair one last ruffle. "Take care, my boy."

The duo walked over to a smiling Baba, the group of teenagers waving goodbye as they faded away into specks of light.

OoOoO

"Hey, Goku," Krillin whispered, as the group unpacked their supplies, ready to rest for the night. Baba had ushered them out, giving Krillin strict instruction not to 'create any more problems' before they left. "You sure you're okay?"

The saiyan nodded, wiping the back of his hand under his nose as he gave a quiet sniff. "I think so, Krillin. Thanks. I know I coulda waited for the Dragon Balls, but... it's good to know I came from somewhere, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I get it," Krillin smiled, before taking a deep breath. "Actually, I've got to tell you something. You and the twins, really. Guys?" Krillin called, gesturing for the two teens to approach him.

"What's up, teach?" Lapis drawled. The last of their senzu beans had given the teens a burst of energy, lasting even after the hike through the wilderness. They were adjusting well to their weighted shells, as well. He'd soon have to get them doing something more strenuous.

"You might want to sit down for this." The monk sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to begin.

"Another big secret?" Lazuli quirked an eyebrow. "After 'aliens are real', 'ghosts are real' and 'we can manipulate energy', I don't think much more can shock us."

"Don't be so quick to judge..." Krillin shook his head. "Right, I guess I just have to come right out and say it.

"I'm from the future."

 **...**

 **Yep.**

 **Not entirely happy with the last section of Gine's story, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it.**

 **No real fights this time, so no new power levels this time. Next chapter, we'll be cutting to some other parts of the story, get a look at how other stuff is working out. Catch you then, guys!**


	33. The Calm

**Finally, we're done with the Fortuneteller Baba arc! Just a little more preparation before we move on to the 23rd World Tournament.**

 **Stuff:**

 **divad relffehs:** Are you sure about Goku killing Gero's son? I thought he died before Goku wiped out the RRA, but I could be wrong. That's pretty cool about Cell, actually! As for the Time Patrol... I mostly wanted to show that there should be genuine ramifications to time travel, but I could have gone overboard. In all honesty, it won't come into play too much until the Cell Saga at the earliest.

 **Qinlongfei:** Damn, I should've thought of putting that Bulma and Yamcha scene in earlier. I might do something like that soon, before Z, if I can come up with something good for it. Krillin dating Lazuli wouldn't be too weird, I don't think - it worked out for Gohan and Videl, anyway. I have a pretty good idea on the replacements for 17 and 18, but that's a good way off. I always thought it was weird that Gine and Bardock would send their son off to protect him, but not send any kind of message with him. If they were intending to go with him, it would have made more sense.

 **mredt:** I'd love a link to that forum, if you have one. I've been meaning to check out the Yamcha manga anyway. As to your concerns: 1; It'll still be mostly brawling and unarmed combat, but the sword is just a little extra advantage for Yamcha when he needs it. 2; Yamcha's not that stupid, he did apparently pass high school in West City as a teen. Anyway, it's not really his idea, he's just taking something Goku'd already discovered and trying to apply it to the Kaioken. 3; The Xenoverse plot will come up more in Z, though we'll definitely revisit it soon. Trunks has been convinced not to deal with the cracks just yet by Bardock and Chronoa, since doing so would apparently end badly...

 **...**

Krillin put the finishing touches on his tent, glancing over at Goku. "I've got to say, you're taking this a lot better than I expected." he laughed, gesturing to the near-catatonic twins.

"Well," the young saiyan began, looking thoughtful. "I guess I was kind of annoyed about you guys being so strong because you got a head start, but you said I end up being way stronger than that, so I guess it's okay."

The monk blinked. "I was more talking about the fact that I've been keeping something like this a secret for so long. I assumed you'd have more questions about the future, too."

"Not really," Goku aused for a moment, formulating his reply. "I know that when it comes to making plans and stuff like that, I'm not that smart. I'm just a fighter, I don't really want to be the thinker, you know? So I'll trust you guys to tell me what I need to know, and I'll follow your plans." he concluded with a satisfied nod, as he finished making his own little shelter.

"That means a lot, Goku. Thanks." Krillin smiled, holding out his arm for a fist-bump.

"Hey, uh, Krillin?" Lapis called weakly. "Can-can we talk about the-the time thing?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a second. We'd best get the tents up, though, we're going to head for Korin Tower in the morning..."

OoOoO

Yamcha materialised next to Tights in the kitchen of the Briefs home, stumbling slightly as he landed. "Hey, I just got your message," he grinned, before seeing her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Yamcha, I- well, it'd be easier show you than try to explain." the blonde gave a weak smile, gesturing for him to follow her. Yamcha stiffened slightly, sensing several unfamiliar people outside.

"Who's out there?" he asked, focusing his telepathy on them. He couldn't actually read their minds, Chiaotzu and Roshi were the only ones who could manage that from a distance, but he could definitely pick up on emotions and the like. The crowd was... uneasy, ready to fight, but holding back for some reason.

"Just come out here." Tights sighed, pushing open the front door, showing two lines of armoured soldiers stood at attention. At the far end of the crowd, he saw Bulma stood next to- Huh. That was new.

"You're Yamcha, correct?" the blue-furred dog-man asked, adjusting his glasses as he gave the fighter a quick once-over. "I am King Furry. I believe we have to thank you for ending the threat of Daimao Piccolo."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't just me. Goku and Tien were a big help there too."

"I agree. The three of you proved to be more effective than our entire armed forces would have been," the monarch agreed, ignoring the bristling from his soldiers. "I was actually hoping to speak with all of you, if it were possible. There were two others, weren't there? Krillin and... Chiaotzu, I believe?"

"Oh, well, uh, Goku's training with Krillin right now, and Tien's not good with crowds," Yamcha hedged, still caught off-guard. "But anything you need to tell them, I'll pass along."

The canine wiped his glasses with a handkerchief, sighing softly. "Very well, then. I'll get straight to the point. I know that you mean no harm - Doctor Briefs wouldn't have vouched for you otherwise. But the fact remains that people saw you defeat Piccolo. They don't know who you are, or what you want. A stranger has as much chance of being an enemy as an ally, and they could grow to see you as either option."

Yamcha nodded hesitantly. "Alright, so... you want me to announce myself to everyone?"

The King shook his head. "To be honest, no. While I want to ensure the peace is kept, I know that you would have already revealed yourselves if you'd ever intended on doing so. Young man, I want to make you an offer."

OoOoO

"...So we were supposed to be turned into cyborgs?" Lapis managed to ask, this being one of many revalations he'd had to come to terms with. "And you met us afterwards, when we were trying to kill you."

"You didn't _actually_ kill anyone, though. You blew up a forest and stole a van, but I'm pretty sure that was it..." Krillin hastily interjected, tapping his foot to get rid of some nervous energy - it was that or start pacing, and that would just look weird.

"Why did you save us, though?" Lazuli wondered aloud. "Even if we didn't kill people, we still attacked you. Was it just to make sure this Gero guy couldn't snatch us?"

"No, look, it's..." Krillin sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to find the right words. "You were- _are,_ good people, you should never have had to go through that. Losing your memories, getting turned into weapons for Gero's revenge... You didn't deserve that kind of pain."

"You knew us a lot better than you're letting on, didn't you?" Lazuli pressed, her expression blank as Krillin winced. "You wouldn't feel so strongly about it otherwise."

"I- alright, you're right," the monk admitted hesitantly. "But that's not why I wanted to save you! It wasn't just 'hey, we were close in the future, so we should be the same this time around'. That's not fair on anyone, you're going to be different from how I remember you _anyway_ , not that that's wrong or anything, but-" he cut himself off before he could descend into babbling.

"Sounds complicated," Lapis observed. "But from how worked up you're getting, I'm guessing the two of you..." he raised an eyebrow in question, pointing from Lazuli to Krillin and back again.

"I'm not expecting anything!" Krillin bit out defensively, before Lapis could say anything else. "... But yes. We were- we were close."

"Oh, uh," Lazuli could have slapped herself for her inability to speak. "So you, you wanted to save me?"

"One of the things that Eigh- um, the other you, regretted was that she and the other Lapis didn't know who they'd been before Gero. I just, I wanted you to have that chance." Krillin tried to explain, a lump forming in his throat. That had done it, surely. They couldn't know this stuff and still want to be around him, wondering if he'd just been selfish and-

"Thank you," His head snapped up, to see Lazuli staring back at him. She gave him that half-smirk he'd come to know well after Marron was born as the two twins stood up. "You didn't have to tell us, but you did. You're... you're a really good guy, Krillin. So don't think you're manipulating us, or taking advantage of us, or anything like that." She hesitated for a second, before placing a quick kiss against Krillin's cheek.

The monk could only stare as she quickly turned back towards Goku and the tents, ducking into her own without a word. He blinked then, his hand halfway to his cheek as Lapis walked past him. "I, uh..."

The other teen scoffed. "Don't look at me, I'm not gonna kiss you. And while we're here, you ever do anything to hurt her-"

"She'd kick my ass before you got the chance." Krillin responded automatically, still dazed.

"Heh, guess you really do know her. Anyway, I'm gonna get some rest. From the sounds of it, we'll need to be at the top of our game for the next couple decades," he said with a cocky grin. "Should be fun."

Krillin shook his head to clear it, before hearing a _whoosh_ of displaced air. "Yamcha? What're you doing here?"

OoOoO

Chiaotzu flicked his hand to one side, an invisible force pushing a fist away from him before it could make contact. His other arm darted out, catching his opponent on the chin and knocking him back a few inches. Tien skidded to a halt, gritting his teeth and focusing his energy.

"Shiyoken!" he cried, two extra arms sprouting from his back as he resumed his attack, four limbs lashing out in a blur of motion. A palm strike broke past the psychic's guard, sending him cartwheeling backwards through the air. Tien wasn't finished, however, as he fired a massive orb of yellow ki from between his hands. Chiaotzu was barely able to dodge to one side, telekinetically diverting the attack upwards, where it eventually detonated.

"It's pretty amazing that you can grab on to ki attacks like that," Tien gasped, the extra limbs receding back into his body. "I wouldn't even have thought that was possible."

"It's not easy," Chiaotzu panted, wiping his face with a towel. "I don't think it'd work on anything stronger than that last shot." He dropped down onto the smooth tile of the Lookout, heading towards the building where Kami lived. He stalled suddenly, as his senses picked up on someone approaching.

Tien barely even twitched as Yamcha appeared next to him, a testament to how often the bandit had done so. He raised a brow slightly when he noticed Goku and Krillin, but he kept his focus on Yamcha. "The joke got old a long time ago, Yamcha," he sighed, before catching sight of his friend's face. "What happened?"

"I, er," Yamcha laughed weakly. "I think I just got us all a job."

 **...**

 **Sorry about the delay on this one, guys. Next chapter, we'll be jumping ahead to the 23rd Budokai.**

 **You know the drill by now. See you soon!**


	34. The 23rd Tournament! Piccolo Reborn!

**A familiar face appears now, as the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai begins! This'll be a big milestone, the last part of the OG Dragon Ball series. I'm pretty proud of myself, I have to admit. [Ego intensifies]**

 **Stuff:**

 **LieutenantKira:** The relationship between Krillin and Eighteen was one of my favourites in Dragon Ball, so that's still going to happen. It's a slow burn thing, though, they're still a little nervous around one another. As for the job... you'll just have to wait and see.

 **...**

"D'you think they'll make it?" Bulma asked, crouching under the umbrella in her sister's hand. "Registration's only open for another few minutes."

Tights nodded absently. "They'll be here," she replied, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "They wouldn't miss this-" she managed, before being interrupted by a crowd of fighters materialising next to her, quickly getting drenched in the downpour.

Yamcha exhaled sharply, a white aura surrounding him and propelling the rain away. "Hey, Tights," he grinned, pulling her into a hug as she squealed. "Miss me?"

"It's only been a couple of days since you saw one another!" Bulma complained, as she scrabbled for the fallen umbrella, accepting it from Goku with a muttered thanks. "It's not like he _vanished._ " She pouted slightly, glancing side-along at the rest of his group.

"Let them have their moment, Bulma," Krillin laughed, his hand clasping Lazuli's. "I don't want to have to deal with a lovestruck Yamcha again." The conversation was cut short, though, as Roshi and the ex-Crane fighters started towards the registration lines, gesturing to the others to follow.

"I'll talk to you after the tournament, babe," Yamcha smiled, giving the writer a kiss on the cheek before he darted after the group. "Once I win it!" he called back, absolute confidence in his voice.

OoOoO

"That was way too close," Lapis groused, clutching a crumpled piece of paper. "We barely got in in time. Good thing they recognised you guys."

"Beating Piccolo might have made an impact on them," Tien pointed out in a deadpan voice. "Chiaotzu, once we get through the qualifying rounds, you know what to d-"

"Someone's watching us," Goku hissed under his breath, tensing. "Two people, both focused on us, and they're kinda familiar..."

"Piccolo's that side," Krillin muttered back, seeing the Namekian half-hidden in a corner. "The other one, if it's who I'm thinking of, isn't an enemy... but we'd be safer not to antagonise her, anyway."

"...Huh?" came the eloquent reply, as Yamcha and Roshi broke off from the group to check the matchups for the qualifying rounds.

"Don't worry about it, Goku," Krillin waved away the saiyan's question. "We'd better check and see when we're fighting."

OoOoO

"What the hell?" Yamcha gaped, looking at the list of matchups. "How'd _this_ happen?"

Chiaotzu gulped. "I, er... I forgot to change the matchups." he admitted sheepishly.

"But all five of us in the same bracket? That means three of us have to sit the finals out!" the ex-bandit groaned. "This sucks!"

"Act your age, Yamcha," Tien admonished. "This is how it's supposed to work, anyway. We'll find out who's _really_ the strongest fighter in our group." he continued, his mouth quirking upwards in a confident half-smirk.

"It's not me, anyway," Krillin laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I slacked a bit on my training trying to learn _those_ techniques."

"You managed, though. They'll be good trump cards in the future." Tien countered, watching as Yamcha stepped up to the stage. The battle was over in an instant, the bear-like opponent cartwheeling back after a single punch.

"I think that's how most of these fights are going to go." Goku commented idly, disappointment seeping into his voice.

"Cheer up, buddy," the monk grinned. "There's always the finals, right?"

OoOoO

Lazuli pivoted on the spot to avoid an admittedly powerful kick, using her opponent's momentum to toss him off the mat and out of the fight. Panting slightly, she turned to one of the tournament organisers, who obligingly crossed 'Pamput' off the list of competitors.

"Nicely done, Lazuli," Krillin greeted her with a smile, despite the bruises rising on his face. She "He's one of the strongest fighters here, probably _the_ strongest once you take out the ki-users."

"Really?" she asked, before she could stop herself, blushing as the monk chuckled. "Sorry. What happened to you?" she continued, gesturing to the purple welt on his cheek.

"Goku happened. Managed to ring me out before I could do anything about it. Take a look over there, though." Krillin replied with a grin. The blonde followed his line of sight, wondering why Krillin was smirking- Oh.

A giant of a man, at least eight feet, was swearing profusely into the floor, pinned by a girl in a cheongsam, her knee between his shoulder blades. Lazuli's eyes widened in surprise as one of the judges finished the ten count. "Who - that's... huh?"

"That would be Goku's wife. Well, fiance at the moment, I guess," her teacher explained in a lower voice. "Hopefully he'll actually invite some of us to the wedding this time."

"Heh, that'd be a sight for sore eyes," came a new voice, as Roshi approached the duo. "Still, your students should put up a good fight, even without having the years of training young Chichi has had with her father and his guards."

"That guy got cocky, though. He didn't expect to fight anyone with actual power here, and he paid for it." Krillin replied, shaking his head. Before anyone else could comment, a massive BANG echoed through the hall, a shockwave sending most of the crowd stumbling.

"What the hell was that?" Lapis exclaimed, trying to crane his neck to look over the heads of the crowd. Lazuli took a different approach, gesturing to her teacher to lift her into the air.

"Oh, gods above," Krillin sighed, exasperated. "I swear, those two are actually _worse_ than Goku sometimes..."

At the epicentre of the blast, two figures were stood still, their punches having landed at the same time. Yamcha's gi was torn and the skin underneath it badly singed, while Tien had one eye swelling shut and a massive bruise on one side of his torso. Both fighters had grins on their faces, for the brief moment before they collapsed, falling past one another, unconscious.

"Huh. How 'bout that," Krillin blinked, looking over at the stunned tournament organisers, and the seething Namekian behind them. "I don't think this has happened before. Wonder how they're going to sort this out?"

OoOoO

"Well this is bull," Yamcha groused, changing into a fresh top and tossing the bag of Senzu beans back to Krillin. "They just gave Goku a bye into the finals after our fight?"

"I have to agree. They could have waited for us to wake up at least." Tien agreed, scowling as the trio made their way outside.

"Hey, no-one's more pissed than Goku," Krillin pointed out, as they watched the finalists head into the next room, Piccolo pausing just long enough to sneer at them. "He missed out on a good fight, and you know how that bugs him."

Yamcha locked eyes with the Namekian before he left, sighing once the doors were shut. "I guess it's probably a good thing... I mean, Goku's the one who should've fought him the first time around, so, I don't know, it just feels right."

A giggle drew their attention to the Briefs sisters, Tights giving Yamcha a quick kiss as she addressed them. "You should be the writer instead of me, that one almost made sense." she teased.

"Not my best, I'll admit. Hey, Tien," the bandit laughed, jabbing his rival in the side as he caught sight of a red bow atop long blonde hair. "Look who it is! Why don't you and Launch find us a good place to watch the matches?"

The former assassin sputtered, face red as he was promptly dragged away by Launch. Krillin shook his head with a wry smile. "You know you're going to pay for that, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he's gonna kick my ass once he gets a chance."

OoOoO

Goku tightened the belt of his gi absent-mindedly, following Roshi and the the other finalists to where their matchups would be decided. He could feel Piccolo and the weird angry girl glaring at him, quickly darting forwards to where Chiaotzu was talking to Lapis and Lazuli.

"-so really, you should learn a little of a few styles instead of just focusing on one," the psychic was advising the twins, who were listening intently. "I use the Crane Style for offense, but I mix a little of the Turtle Style in defensive stances. Yamcha's developed his own Wolf Style, but he still uses the basics that he learned from Roshi as a foundation."

"But what about Krillin and your friend- Tien, that was it. They just use one style, don't they?" Lapis pointed out.

"They still know other styles and stances, but they've chosen to focus on perfecting their own as much as they can. Really, it's up to you, but each style has its own strengths and weaknesses," Chiaotzu shrugged, turning his head towards Goku. "Hey, Goku. Ready for this?"

"Yep!" The saiyan grinned, eager as ever. "So that's the four of us, Master Roshi, Piccolo, that scary girl... wait..." he trailed off, counting on his fingers. "That makes seven, so that means..."

"You can rest easy now!" An unfamiliar voice boomed, silencing the murmurs of the finalists. The speaker had a large afro and equally impressive moustache, wearing a maroon gi to and white pants, holding up two fingers in a victory sign. "The world's next champion, Hercule Satan, has arrived-ah!" he announced proudly, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other people in the room.

"Oh god..." Chiaotzu groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Er... N-Now that all our finalists are here," the announcer eventually managed to speak again, his voice getting stronger as he continued speaking. "We'll go right ahead and decide the match-ups. If each of you would please take a card?"

Chiaotzu briefly considered adjusting the matchups, but a quick look from Goku was enough to quash that thought. Either way, one of them would end up fighting Piccolo, so the order of battles wasn't really relevant.

"We have our match-ups!" the announcer cried, writing the names on a board with a flourish. "The first match will be Junior against Hercule Satan, followed by Lapis and Muten Roshi. The third round will be Son Goku and our anonymous fighter," he here gestured to the dark-haired girl, who was glaring at Goku once again. "And the last quarter-final match will have Chiaotzu facing Lazuli."

"Alright!" Goku grinned. "Looks like we'll be fighting in the semi-finals, eh, Chiaotzu?"

"I'm standing right here." Lazuli deadpanned, her mouth twitching into a smirk as Goku tried to stammer out a reply.

"Let's put on a good show." Chiaotzu cut in, bumping his fist against Goku's as the group made their way outside.

OoOoO

"Goku."

"Likely. But Chiaotzu'll put up a good fight."

"Why'd you even ask?"

Bulma frowned, glancing over at the fighters in their group. "What are you three muttering about?"

"Just that Goku's probably going to win this," Krillin explained. "Unless Chiaotzu manages to pull something special out of his hat. Doesn't make too much of a difference, though. Both of them are strong enough to beat Piccolo."

"Wait - Piccolo? He's still alive? We have to warn everyone!" the bluenette hissed, thankfully having the presence of mind not to scream at the new information. The aforementioned Namekian smirked at them from his position on the stage.

"He's the original Piccolo's son," Tien explained. "We've been training with Kami specifically for this."

"Trust us, Bulma," Yamcha grinned, as they saw Piccolo's opponent make his way out, taking an aggressive stance. "We're Earth's Special Forces for a reason. No way are we going to lose."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **A little less action than usual, but we'll be in the thick of the fighting next chapter.**

 **I actually decided most of the finalists and their matchups by chance for this tournament. As in, everyone bar Piccolo and the first round fight of Goku v Chichi.**

 **Anyway, see you soon, guys!**


	35. Strongest Under the Heavens! 8 become 4!

**So... yeah, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about that. I have a bad habit of losing steam for creative projects, but I promise I'm not going to abandon this. Thanks for sticking with me despite the messy updates.**

 **Stuff:**

 **Guest:** Piano got knocked out by Yamcha, and Goku finished him off when he woke up as Daimao was dying.

 **TaitanoRules555:** So hyped! I can't wait to see the humans actually show what they're made of. [Late Edit: my hype was justified. Humans for the win.]

 **Redblack-24:** Fear not, I have a plan. I have _part_ of a plan.

 **SidenPryde:** The Xenoverse stuff, I'm thinking I did too early. I'm not getting rid of it, but it won't come up as much until much, much later. Hopefully it won't irritate people as much by then.

 **...**

"The first match of the quarter-finals is about to begin. Will last year's veteran, Hercule Satan, trimuph over the newcomer, the mysterious Junior? Let's find out!" the announcer cried, a resounding cheer from the audience answering him. The two fighters were standing ready, raring to begin.

...At least, Hercule was.

"Listen up, string bean! I may have lost in the last tournament, but I've spent three years pushing myself to the limit!" the afro-haired fighter boomed out, his words driving the crowd into an even bigger frenzy. "There's no way you can stop me now! SATAN PUNCH!" he concluded, almost a blur to normal people as he rushed forwards to throw a full-power punch at his opponent.

"Pathetic." Said opponent muttered under his breath, catching the fist in his palm and flicking his wrist just _so-_

Hercule blinked as he found himself flying through the air. He hadn't jumped, had he? His train of thought came to a sudden halt along with the rest of him, landing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd.

"I- I don't believe it! Hercule has been knocked out of the ring, in what I think is our quickest match ever!" the announcer broke the stunned silence, Junior already leaving as he was speaking. "Junior will continue to the semi-finals, facing the winner of our next match!"

"Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine," Hercule brushed off the concern of the crowd around him. "My own fault, really- if you lose focus, the kind of power I've got can send you flying! But make no mistake, if I hadn't've tripped, he'd be the one sent packing!" he laughed loudly, as some of the audience looked suitably impressed.

"Blowhard," Bulma grumbled, glaring at the man from across the arena. "He's got nothing compared to Goku and the others."

"Let him have his fun," Yamcha soothed her. "Besides, I want to see how much the twins have improved. Roshi's been practicing too, so this should be a good one."

OoOoO

Lapis tuned out the crowd muttering about ' _the_ Muten Roshi', instead focusing on the old man himself. His stance was familiar - Krillin used the same Turtle style, obviously - but he seemed way too relaxed. That meant Lapis had a chance, just as long as he moved quick. Decision made, the teenager leapt backwards, yellow light shining in his hand.

"Photon flash!" he roared, firing the energy wave out as a distraction and rushing to one side, kicking off the tile with the intention of slamming into Roshi's left flank.

Roshi _moved_ , flowing around the energy blast and throwing out his palm in one motion. The shockwave crashed into Lapis, sending the teen skidding back across the stage. He exhaled sharply, the simple action seeming to trigger something, as he grew from a frail build to a bodybuilder's in a second.

"Not bad, Lapis," the old man praised. "Barely three years of training, and you're already developing your own techniques. I assume your sister's done the same?"

"Yeah," the younger fighter admitted, pulling himself back into his stance. "Krillin gave us a few pointers, but the rest we put together ourselves."

"Well then, it seems only fair that I return the favour." Roshi drew his hands back to his right hip. "Ka... me..."

" Ah, crap..." Lapis groaned, seeing the blue light collecting in the old master's cupped hands.

"Ha... me... HA!" Roshi finished the traditional chant, the blue beam crossing the distance between himself and his opponent in the blink of an eye. Lapis threw himself onto his back, barely avoiding the attack, which curved up and away from the crowd.

"You can redirect your attacks like that?" Lapis breathed incredulously. "How?"

"Even when it's left your body, your ki is still _your ki_ ," Roshi explained, sagely. "And as such, it's yours to control." he concluded, drawing back his left leg and lowering himself into a new stance, one hand making a 'bring it' gesture.

"Whoa," Yamcha blinked, sounding impressed. "The old guy's really been pushing himself, huh? I hadn't expected him to improve so much so soon."

Tien folded his arms, watching as Lapis darted around the ring, trying to find an opening in Roshi's defenses. "He's still holding back, too. My guess is he's gone past Piccolo's level by now."

"Probably, yeah. Hell, he could be on par with the new one," Yamcha shrugged. "I'm looking forward to that, actually."

Lapis jumped forwards, taking a glancing blow from Roshi as he pushed his way inside the master's guard. "Hya!" he shouted, slamming his arm against Roshi's side and knocking him off-balance for a second. He grinned, bringing up his leg to continue the assault.

A sudden blur of motion, as Roshi's arm slammed against the attacking limb. "Heh, I didn't expect that. I thought you'd fight defensively like your teacher, but you just go headlong into battle, don't you?" he chuckled, twisting his arm just _so_ to send the teenager stumbling backwards.

"I won't have a chance of beating you unless I go all-out," Lapis frowned as he leapt further away from his opponent, crouching down as he spoke. "So I'm betting everything on this move!" he continued, charging yellow light between his palms. The orb grew larger, easily the size of Roshi's previous Kamehameha.

 _'Is he serious? An attack that powerful could wipe out most of the crowd!'_ Roshi thought, shocked, before the logic of experience kicked in once again. _'He's baiting me. He wants to settle this with our ki attacks, then.'_ "I'll do the same, then! Kamehame..."

"Accel..." Lapis hissed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he tried to hold his focus.

"HA!" Roshi cried, unleashing a second powerful blast, which rocketed towards Lapis, who had yet to release his attack. Roshi's eyes widened a fraction. _'He's not moving? He could be killed!'_

"Gotcha!" the black-haired fighter smirked, leaping into the air, cracking the tiles where he'd stood. Roshi's attack continued unimpeded, once more curving over the heads of the audience. "As I was saying... Accel Shot!" He threw his hands forwards, lances of energy erupting from the orb in front of him and bombarding Roshi's position. Roshi was quickly hidden from view, as the detonating blasts threw dust and smoke into the air.

"I taught him that trick." Krillin noted, pride evident in his voice.

Lapis landed, almost falling to his knees from the strain of his last attack. Panting raggedly, he peered into the dust cloud for any sign of Roshi. At the sight of a hazy form, he threw a quick ki bullet, opening a path through the smoke, revealing a fading afterimage. Hearing a step behind him, Lapis turned-

-And fell to the ground, unconscious, Roshi's left arm still outstretched where he'd chopped the younger man's neck. His right arm was hanging at his side, a large burn on his exposed shoulder.

 _'A closer match than I'd thought it would be. If he'd had more experience, I could have lost that one. And I'll bet his sister's just as strong.'_ Roshi mused, as the ten-count began. His eyes flickered over to the crowd, where two of his top students were standing. _'I wonder... Krillin's power hasn't grown as much as the others over the last few years, but he's definitely been training himself as well. He's probably been focusing on techniques, then."_

"-Ten! Lapis has been defeated! Muten Roshi advances to face the mysterious Junior in the next round! Now, we'll have our anonymous fighter facing a returning hopeful, Son Goku!"

Goku bounced out onto the stage, stretching out his legs as he waited for his opponent to arrive. He winced as her glare dell upon him. "Uhh... Hi?"

"Hi? All this time and all you have to say is 'Hi'?" she snapped at him, leaping on to the offensive as soon as the match began.

Goku stepped backwards, sliding out of the way of her kicks. "Well, yeah. Wait, do I know you?"

His opponent twitched, before charging at him with even more ferocity, a faint red aura appearing around her.

 _'What did I do?'_ the saiyan wondered to himself as he weaved his way through her attacks.

OoOoO

"Excuse me," muttered an official-looking man in a dark suit and sunglasses, frowning at the crowd as they parted to let him through. "You're Yamcha, correct? And then these two would be Krillin and Tien?"

"Yeah," the bandit answered, cocking an eyebrow questioningly. "And you? Did the king send you?"

"I- Yes, he did. I'm Special Agent Mashi, the head of the Royal Special Forces. I was told to bring you in to meet his Highness once the tournament concludes," the agent explained, before taking note of Bulma, Tights and Launch, who were looking curious. "Preferably without any eavesdroppers."

Tien's eyes narrowed. "Anything you can say to us, you can say to them too." he stated bluntly, seeing the agent frown slightly at his candour.

"You don't trust us," Krillin interrupted, drawing the official's attention to him. He closed his eyes, still speaking calmly. "You think we're a bunch of con artists, using cheap tricks to take advantage of you and the king. You think there's no way for us to be able to do what we claim we can. And right about now, you're trying not to freak out at how easily I'm reading you, even though you've always prided yourself on keeping your reactions under control. Am I right?"

"You... How do you know that?" Mashi bit out, trying not to seem shaken.

"One of our 'cheap tricks'. It wasn't difficult either, you practically radiate your thoughts. That's a good thing, though. Shows you've got conviction." the monk shrugged, turning his attention back to Goku's dodging practice.

OoOoO

"You don't just promise to marry someone and then disappear for seven years!" the girl yelled at Goku, growing even more frustrated at her inability to actually hit him. "How can you not even remember me?"

"Wait a minute... Marry? That... Ah! That means you're Chichi!" Goku realised, sounding proud of himself for remembering her. "Ox King's daughter!"

"Yes. I'm. Chichi. And you swore you would come back to ask for my hand, but you didn't! So I had to come and find you, you-you inconsiderate jerk!" Chichi accused, leaping at Goku with a flying kick. The saiyan, still focused on his memories, reacted on instinct, ducking underneath the strike and using the princess' own momentum to toss her away, landing awkwardly on her back outside the ring.

"Oh no! I'm sorry 'bout that, are you okay?" Goku babbled. "I didn't mean to do that- Are you hurt?"

"Son Goku is the winner! He will advance to the next round!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Goku helped Chichi to her feet, the girl dusting herself off with a frown.

"I'm fine. You just caught me by surprise is all," she groused, before catching sight of Goku's grin. "What is it?"

"You're actually really good!" he beamed, something that would have sounded condescending if he wasn't so obviously sincere. "You're probably even stronger than Lapis and Lazuli are!"

"Oh!" she blushed slightly, before a sudden wave of heartache swept over her. Of course, Goku knew the blonde fighter, who was now facing off against Chiaotzu. Her blue eyes and confident demeanour... even Chichi could see how beautiful she was. "W-Well, thank you. Are you and... Lazuli, you know, close?"

"I guess so? I mean, I've been busy training with Kami while they're learning from Krillin, but they're pretty cool," Goku shrugged innocently. "By the way, about that promise..."

Chichi winced. She'd gone too far, she'd already driven him away. It had just been so hard, to realise she'd been forgotten by the sweet young man who'd agreed to marry her. It wasn't fair to him to hold him to it, they'd just been children. She'd just been kidding herself that her prince would come back to sweep her off her feet.

"What do we need to do to be married?" Goku continued, head tilted in curiosity. "Do we have to live in the same room like Yamcha and Tights?"

"What? You mean you still- still want to get married?" Chichi asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. I made you a promise, right?" Goku smiled, as Chichi squealed and jumped at him, pulling the confused saiyan into a hug.

OoOoO

Chiaotzu couldn't help himself, smiling as he deflected a pink energy blast from Lazuli with a quickly charged Dodonpa. The expression didn't go unnoticed either, as Lazuli's eyes narrowed. "What?" She bit out, the psychic hearing the nerves behind the angry tone.

"Goku just got engaged," he chirped, eyes glowing with pale blue light. "And you're nearly out of power by now." he continued, lifting up his palm as he exerted telekinetic force. Lazuli looked down at her opponent, tensing as she prepared to break out of a psychic hold the way Krillin had told her.

The pale fighter just continued grinning, throwing his hand upwards and ripping the tiles from underneath his opponent. The blonde stumbled as she found herself suddenly in mid-air, stood in the middle of a dozen floating stone blocks.

Chiaotzu _pushed_ , his palms splayed in front of him, sending the stones spinning through the air out of the arena, with Lazuli being dragged along for the ride. The young woman jumped away as her foothold shattered against the wall, forcing ki out of her body in an attempt to stay afloat. Panting, she looked up just in time to see a pale fist flying towards her, slamming into her gut and knocking her down to the ground.

"And Chiaotzu wins! He will face Son Goku in our second semi-final match!" The crowd was going wild now, after three action-filled matches and one other match. "But first, we'll have the legendary Muten Roshi against the mysterious Junior!"

The green-skinned warrior frowned slightly, sensing the admittedly impressive power, for a human, at least, radiating from the old man. _'So this is my first challenge? An old man with a couple of tricks? Still, best not to underestimate him. It would be embarassing if he forced me to use my new trump card.'_

Roshi slid silently into a low stance, as 'Junior' held out his clawed hands to the side, sneering. Perhaps one day his students' prediction would come true, the reincarnation of Daimao becoming an ally.

But for now, he was facing an enemy, one who had (or who had the memories of having) killed thousands, including Master Mutaito. Maybe he couldn't win this fight.

But he was damn well going to try.

 **...**

 **Done.**

 **Power Levels;**

 **Hercule; 25**

 **Piccolo(suppressed); 200**

 **Lapis; 129**

 **Roshi; 180 vs. Lapis, 280 full power**

 **Chichi; 136**

 **Goku; 180 vs. Chichi**

 **Chiaotzu; 160 vs. Lazuli**

 **Lazuli; 129**

 **So, next chapter should have both of the semi-final matches [hopefully], before we gear up for the end of the OG Dragon Ball series. I'm planning to have maybe 3 - 5 chapters about what happens in the interim before Z begins. Let me know if there's anything you want to see!**

 **Catch you next time, guys!**


	36. Avenging his Master! Roshi's Battle!

**On to the semi-finals, as Roshi squares off against the reincarnated Piccolo! This one wound up being a lot longer than I'd expected, so just the one fight this time.**

 **Stuff;**

 **SoulAuron;** I'm going to try my best to develop the relationships among the cast, especially since this is the first chance most of the cast will have to develop them in any real detail. And as for the second request, the time travellers have already started on developing new techniques and perfecting older ones. They'll be branching out a bit more over time, and finding their own 'specialties', which I should be able to show by the Post-Saiyan saga at the latest.

 **sarista wow;** Thanks for the review! And yeah, Krillin's starting to step up as the 'face' of the Z-Fighters. Tien isn't very sociable outside of his close friends, and even though Yamcha's taken charge in the past, he's still getting used to being any kind of a leader. Krillin, meanwhile, has had experience dealing with people as a policeman [in the future, as per Super], and has been taking a teacher role for the twins over the last few years. He's a bit more accustomed to taking control in situations like that.

 **...**

Roshi's stance switched instantly as he burst forwards, stone cracking under his feet as he launched the first attack of the fight. Piccolo blinked slightly, caught off-guard by the old man's sudden assault. The green warrior was quick to switch to defense, however, easily batting away and blocking all of Roshi's strikes.

"Heh, pretty spry for an old fool, aren't you?" he smirked, slamming a palm against Roshi's stomach when the latter slowed for a brief second. "You look familiar. Maybe one of your ancestors was unlucky enough to meet me in my previous form."

"I doubt that, since you've only existed for three years," Roshi coughed, back in a defensive position now that his attack had been cut off. "But your inherited memories are certainly interesting. Perhaps you remember a man by the name of Mutaito?" He had to hold back a grin when he saw the demon's eyes widen.

"Mutaito? Then you-"

"I am one of his two apprentices. Master Mutaito gave his life to protect this world from your father. I was too weak to help him back then. I was too weak to face Daimao when he returned. It's about time I live up to my legend! I am Muten Roshi!" the Turtle Hermit bellowed, buffing himself up to his MAX Power state as blue light shone in his palms. "Prepare yourself, Piccolo!"

OoOoO

"Holy crap, Roshi's been holding out on us." Yamcha gaped, ignoring all of the spectators hissing to one another about Piccolo's identity.

"He's got better control over his energy than we have," Krillin agreed. "I couldn't sense any of this power from him earlier. We should have brought him to the Lookout with us."

"Th-this energy..." Mashi stammered, sweating heavily. "The _heat_... how can you people do this?" he demanded, whirling around to face the Z-fighters beside him, his fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to grab his gun. If the display on stage was anything to go by, these weren't even close to normal people, no matter how they acted. He was surrounded by living WMD's!

"It's a matter of training the _right_ way," Tien answered bluntly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't draw your weapon here. It wouldn't work on us anyway, but you could hit someone in the crowd."

Mashi's jaw was clenched so tightly, he thought his teeth might shatter. "Get _out_ of my _head_!" he hissed, resting his hand inside his suit jacket, next to his holster

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Krillin held up his hands, stepping in between the two, Yamcha subtly positioning himself to protect Launch, Tights and Bulma, the latter of whom looked ready to bolt. "Look, none of us want to start a fight, alright? Agent Mashi, we've had this kind of power for years, we're not going to suddenly try and take over the world or anything. Tien, I get that you don't trust this guy, but he's just doing his job. We've already agreed to meet the king and sort things out properly. So let's all just stay calm and watch the rest of the tournament."

Tien nodded quickly, turning away from Mashi silently. Mashi continued glaring, until he caught sight of Krillin's stern expression. With a sudden sensation of defeat, he let his hand drop back down to his side.

What good was a bullet against a superman?

OoOoO

"Kamehameha!" Roshi thrust his cupped hands forward, projecting the massive pillar of swirling blue light. Piccolo didn't even bother to dodge, throwing out a palm in front of him, yellow sparks coalescing in his hand.

"Demon Wave!" he snarled, a yellow explosion blasting the Kamehameha apart and kicking up a gust of wind, strong enough to knock several of the spectators off their feet. "You almost had me worried there. But a weak energy wave like that is nothing to me."

"It was still powerful enough that you had to counter it rather than try to face it directly," Roshi commented coolly, a slight mocking tone in his voice. "It seems the great Demon King's son isn't as invincible as you'd like us to believe."

"Trying to bait me into losing my temper? Really? Still, if you want so badly to experience true despair, then feel free to try again," Piccolo stood up straight, arms folded. "I won't block this time. Go ahead." He smirked evilly, showing off his fangs as he felt the crowd shifting. It seemed some of them had figured out his identity, possibly from his opponent's speeches. He'd wanted an audience to witness his triumphant return, but on the other hand, having them all flee in terror would arguably spread the word even faster.

Roshi was quick to note the 'demon's' indifference towards him and readied a second energy blast between his palms, firing the Kamehameha at Piccolo as swiftly as he could. The caped fighter was still assured of his own power, almost lazily raising a hand to catch the blast. Roshi grinned. Perfect.

"HA!" he roared, bulking his body up as much as he could in the instant before his attack made contact. With the new muscle mass came a surge of ki, causing his attack to triple in size.

The impact as the ki wave detonated was even more intense than the last clash. Several members of the audience were forced to duck for cover as dust and shrapnel flew towards them. Roshi breathed harshly from the sudden dip in his energy, shrinking his musculature down to a more manageable level as he waited for Piccolo to reappear.

The Namekian's cloak had been ripped to shreds, and his left arm appeared to have been torn off at the elbow. With an animalistic roar, he forced his body to regenerate, a fresh arm bursting from the stump and spraying purple blood around him. "I underestimated you, it seems. But that trick won't work twice. Besides, you've wasted quite a chunk of your energy with that. You've got enough for maybe... two more of those? Three, if you're lucky." He tossed aside his cape and turban as he spoke, looking over Roshi's stance in search of an opening.

Roshi silently conceded the point as he was suddenly forced on the defensive. He'd worked on accessing his Maximum Power state more easily, eliminating his former need for a lengthy charge time, but it was still too inefficient, burning through his body's energy at an inordinate rate. But then, that had been only one tool from his arsenal.

He allowed himself to be struck in the shoulder, rolling with the blow to create some distance between them, splaying both hands out in front of him.

"The Mafuuba?" Piccolo whispered to himself, hesitating. He couldn't afford to be caught off-balance by the sealing technique.

Roshi resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Even with his training, he still needed a few moments to prepare this attack. "Not this time. This is my Thunder Shock Surprise!" he cried, lightning darting from his palms and enclosing his enemy in a field of sparking energy. "I'll beat you right now, Piccolo Junior!" he proclaimed, levitating the namekian over towards the edge of the ring.

To his credit, Piccolo barely reacted to the sensation of electrocution, refusing to make any sounds of pain, though his jaw was clenched tightly. "Y-you think this can hold me? I'll just have to show you how outclassed you really are..." he hissed, his veins bulging beneath his skin.

"What?" Roshi exclaimed, as he felt a sudden pressure resisting his technique, the electrical field surging momentarily before shattering, Piccolo growing to three times his original size in mere moments.

"Ha! Now do you see? No mortal can hope to defeat the Demon King!" he cackled madly, Roshi staring in open-mouthed horror at the sight. A scream tore through the air, shattering what little courage the crowd had left.

OoOoO

"Tien, try Multi-forms!" Krillin called through the chaos, blurring into three identical copies himself and darting into the panicking audience. Tien did as directed, four weaker copies diverting people through the stampede as safely as possible. Yamcha held out his hands and concentrated, pale barriers surrounding the few spectators who weren't fleeing in terror, drawing them closer to the area the time travellers had been standing.

Mashi was stunned, watching the combat between Roshi and Piccolo with his mouth hanging open. He'd almost managed to wrap his head around the idea of energy beams and flight, but cloning? Becoming a giant?

Thank God they seemed to be on the same side.

OoOoO

Roshi skidded painfully to a halt, lying on his back on the cracked tile. Piccolo stood up straight once more, having bent low to backhand Roshi away from him. He'd grown even larger, barely fitting on his half of the ring. He chuckled, a deep voice devoid of any real humour. "I suppose I should commend you. You've surpassed Mutaito, easily. My previous form might even have lost to you, had you been this powerful three years ago. But the gap between our powers is too much."

Roshi pushed himself to his knees, one hand clutching his side. "There's more to a battle... than just pure power... Piccolo. Mutaito should have proven that to you... But maybe you need a second lesson." He moved his hand away from his hip, holding a miniscule clay jar with a charm inscribed on it.

"That- You can't know that technique! It died with him!" Piccolo spat, a note of desperation in his voice.

"I relived that fight a thousand times. I remember every detail of that day. Every move he made, every shift in his ki. I knew that one day, your father would escape. I thought this was the only way to stop him. Now, can you stand against the Mafuuba?" Roshi asked, surrounding them both with a vortex of green light and pushing it towards Piccolo with a yell.

OoOoO

"What are you doing?" Krillin muttered, staring wide-eyed at his teacher. He snapped himself out of his stupor, addressing Roshi directly. "Stop this, Roshi! You could die! Is this fight seriously worth that?"

"What?" Mashi started, bewildered. "What's he doing?"

"A very risky technique," Tien explained, arms folded. "It can be used to seal away enemies, but it requires a lot of life force to even activate it, never mind controlling it. It looks like Roshi really wants to prove himself here and now."

"How can you be so calm? He's going to kill himself!" Bulma shrieked, having found her tongue at last.

"You can't sense his energy. If this was the Roshi from three years ago, he'd die from this. But he's much stronger now. He knows what he's doing." Tien shrugged, still observing the match stoically, while Krillin and Yamcha looked to be barely refraining themselves from jumping in.

OoOoO

"HAAAA!" Roshi roared, his attack encircling Piccolo, who was tryng desperately not to lose his footing. _'Come on, just a little more power... Now!"_ He raised his arm, ready to begin the sealing portion of the technique, when he noticed something odd.

Piccolo was grinning, an expression completely at odds with the fear he'd shown before. "I've got you now. Mafuuba Gaeshi!" With a minute pulse of energy from Piccolo, the green waves abruptly changed direction, turning against Roshi himself.

Exhausted, he tried to resist the sudden pull, knowing that a single misstep would mean his loss. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared to pulse his own life energ-

A tile, almost shattered from the continuous punishment the ring had taken, slid away from Roshi's foot, and his stance slipped. He felt himself being pulled from the ground distantly, as though it were happening to someone else, but one thing stood out clearly. The jar, still sat innocently on the ring.

Ignoring Piccolo's cocky smirk, Roshi strained against the force restraining him, trying to raise his arm to fire at the jar. If he could just tip it over... but his hands refused to move, as his entire body felt like it was fading, being converted to the energy that the seal was designed to control.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to be approaching much faster, Piccolo having swept his arms downwards to complete the sealing. Digging deep, Roshi pulled for whatever scraps of power he could muster, and _screamed_. This was a crude, inefficient excuse for a kiai, barely more than a sound with a little more echo to it, but it was enough.

The bottle fell with a _tink_.

Roshi landed on his back, gasping for oxygen. He winced as his lungs pressed against what had to be a cracked rib, before a giant hand grabbed him holding him in a clenched fist. Piccolo looked down at him with a smirk. "You're certainly determined to drag this out, aren't you?"

Roshi's response was to raise his one free hand and fire a weak bolt of ki into the giant's eye. Caught off-guard by the dart of pain, Piccolo let go, allowing his captive to fall helplessly towards the grass.

Roshi shut his eyes with a smile. "I've lost this one..." A fall from this height would hurt, but it wouldn't kill him. He'd forced the demon to take him seriously, though he'd definitely been holding back the full extent of his power. For today, that was enough.

He opened his eyes when a pair of short but sturdy arms caught him, barely six feet above the ground. Krillin slowly lowered the old master to the ground, supporting him when he stumbled. Roshi blinked as he was clapped on the back by Yamcha, with even the Briefs sisters expressing amazement for his performance.

"By forfeit, the winner of the match is P-Piccolo!" the announcer informed the couple dozen observers who remained. "Next, we will learn who his opponent will be. Will it be Son Goku, or Chiaotzu?"

"That was incredible, Master," Tien said respectfully. "I hadn't realised how much power you really have in you." Roshi waved away the praise as Lapis and Lazuli made their way over to the audience.

"You were holding out on me, old man," Lapis accused, though his grin made it clear how little offence he took. "Next time, I'm going to make you fight seriously."

Lazuli's attention was focused on the two semi-finalists in the ring, as was Yamcha's. The ex-bandit was smirking, eyes flicking back and forth between them. "Guys? I have a feeling we should be paying attention. This is going to be a good one."

"Begin!"

 **...**

 **Yeah, Roshi! Roshi's new prowess is going to be a thing here, inspired by his amazing showing during the Tournament of Power. For being the [supposedly] weakest member of the Universe Seven team, he seriously kicked ass. It was about time that actual fighting skill became a factor again, instead of weird powers or the classic 'MOAR POWER' that took over the story.**

 **Anyway, time for power levels;**

 **Roshi; 280 full power, 685 Maximum Kamehameha**

 **Piccolo; 290 at first, 350 fighting seriously, 620+ Giant form**

 **...**

 **So, what did you guys think? Any changes you think I should've made? Anything you want to see during the timeskip? Let me know!**


	37. The Fruits of their Training!

**Hey, guys! Time for Goku to fight Chiaotzu, something that I just now realised never happened at any point in canon. Isn't that weird, though?**

 **Stuff:**

 **mellra;** Goku does not have his tail at this point.

 **oscurolight;** The general public will be learning about ki eventually, but very few will find out before Z begins.

 **abowden;** I was hoping to include newborn Gohan, glad to hear people'd be interested in that. They're definitely gonna meet up more often than in canon, especially once Bulma figures out that gravity chamber thing.

 **...**

Chiaotzu started the match with a pair of Dodonpa from mid-air, piercing through layers and layers of stone and dirt as Goku leapt backwards, tossing a yellow orb in response. The jiang shi waved a hand, the orb curving away from him and dissipating once it flew outside the stadium.

"Heh. That's really cool, the way you can just move stuff with your mind like that." Goku smiled, bouncing into the air and throwing a punch into Chiaotzu's hasty guard. He pressed the attack, spinning into a powerful kick that sent the smaller fighter spiralling through the air. Chiaotzu managed to right himself in time to see Goku barrelling towards him.

"Solar Flare!" he cried, closing his eyes so as not to blind himself. Not expecting the technique, Goku didn't quite react in time, and he flew past his target, unable to see anything around him. Chiaotzu focused his ki, splitting into two identical copies, which moved to catch Goku in a pincer attack. "Sorry about that, Goku. Dodonpa Barrage!"

Goku ducked to the side, evading the first salvo of beams instinctively, though one of them clipped a hole in his gi as it passed. Both Chiaotzus grinned, gesturing with one hand to redirect their attacks back towards Goku.

About half of the shots went wide, having lost precision when reflected, but two of them landed, detonating against Goku's shoulder and stomach. The saiyan burst out of the smoke, throwing his hands out to both sides. The two Chiaotzus ducked and weaved around Goku's energy barrage with some difficulty, since the saiyan's accuracy was increasing the longer he focused on Chiaotzu's energy.

 _'This won't work. He'll be able to see again soon, and I can't count on outlasting him,'_ the pale fighter thought to himself, trying to return fire whenever he saw an opening. _'Time to try something new...'_ Chiaotzu allowed his doppelganger to vanish, eyes glowing blue as he focused on Goku's mind.

Goku blinked, trying to bring his vision back into focus. All he could see was a white and green blur, and even as he watched, that vanished too. He felt something moving behind him and threw a kick, phasing through an afterimage and simultaneously throwing up his arm to block the strike he knew was coming.

'Chiaotzu' burst apart into pale mist, as _something_ smacked into Goku's jaw, something he couldn't see. Goku dropped back down to the ring, taking a defensive stance as the mist followed, forming a circle of smoke, hiding him from view.

"I didn't know you could do that!" he exclaimed, looking around for Chiaotzu. "Did you turn invisible?"

"Not quite, Goku," the reply came from everywhere at once, as the mist clumped together into a dozen uneven blobs. As Goku watched, the blobs shifted to a familiar shape. "I've been working on this for the last three years, and I've been waiting for a chance to try it out." Chiaotzu said, the echoes from twelve voices giving his voice an unsettling overtone. Goku took a breath to center himself, before he barrelled ahead to attack.

OoOoO

"Hang on, what's he doing?" Yamcha wondered, looking out at Goku, who was currently fighting empty air, Chiaotzu launching the occasional ki blast or punch when he found an opening.

Tien looked from one fighter to the other, noting Chiaotzu's glowing eyes and Goku's desperate lunges for something that none of the audience could see. "Chiaotzu's doing something with his telepathy... if I had to guess, he's messing with Goku's senses."

"What? Since when can he do that?" Bulma gaped, having given up on following the movements of the fighters. "That'd make him pretty much unbeatable!"

Krillin frowned. "Maybe not. He hasn't been able to build up any powerful attacks to take advantage of the situation. It's probably taking all his concentration to keep Goku from breaking through his illusion," he pointed out, folding his arms. "And Goku's still got a lot more stamina, even if he's taking all these hits. It comes down to whether or not Chiaotzu can land a strong enough attack before Goku manages to adapt."

"They've still got power in reserve, even now." Roshi noted solemnly. The fight was not even close to being finished.

OoOoO

 _'Aw, crud...'_ Goku thought, as he tried to block yet another illusory attack, the Dodonpa phasing harmlessly through him. "How'm I supposed to fight him if I can't find out which one's real?" he muttered to himself, wrinkling his nose as a very real cloud of dust was thrown up around him.

Hang on...

As two of the Chiaotzus leapt at him, Goku closed his eyes, relying on the air movements to know where to block next. Relying on his ki sense hadn't worked, whatever Chiaotzu was doing was hiding his exact position. With his hearing, sight and ki sense nullified, the saiyan must have seemed totally vulnerable, just as any earthling would have been in that situation.

But he wasn't an earthling, and he'd figured out that there were more differences between the species than just their tails. His colour vision wasn't as good, (which was something he liked about his gi, the simple, solid colours were easy to discern) and his body used up a lot more energy, even when he was just resting. But there were benefits to being a Saiyan as well. He healed a little faster, and got stronger much more easily.

Most importantly, he had a way of finding Chiaotzu that wouldn't work if he were human.

Chiaotzu tried to split his focus, charging an orb of ki while still keeping Goku's mind trapped in his illusions. He ignored the twinge of guilt at using something so blatantly unfair, especially considering what they'd heard about Baba's fighters. If it came down to a brawl, Goku would have just as clear an advantage as he had now. He released the blast with a fierce cry, intent on knocking Goku out with the sheer impact of the energy sphere.

Goku tensed, abruptly turning in exactly the right direction. A ki-infused fist shot up, backhanding the orb over the horizon. Still with his eyes closed, Goku crouched down on all fours. Combined with his wild hair and unusually stern expression, his stance made him look like a wild animal. He inhaled deeply, before suddenly pouncing, darting after his opponent, even changing direction whenever Chiaotzu tried to dodge.

Startled, the psychic lost control of his illusion, eyes returning to their normal colour when he was struck in the stomach by Goku's knee. He forced out a wave of psychic energy to drive back the saiyan, fighting the urge to retch. "H-How?" he managed to splutter out.

Goku grinned, flaring his nostrils slightly. "I figured out you were probably messing with all my senses, seeing as I couldn't hear anything except you, and all the copies. But you forgot about how good my nose is, and since you don't know what other people smell like like I do, you couldn't fake that."

Chiaotzu had to chuckle at that. "I never even thought about creating illusions with smells. You're a fighting genius, Goku," he praised, before taking a new stance, one fist cocked at his hip, the other hand making a three-fingered claw in front of him. "I was planning to save this in case I had to fight Piccolo, but you'll just overpower me if I don't try it."

"Sounds good to me. Bring it on!" Goku was practically vibrating with anticipation. This had turned out to be a pretty good fight after all. He'd felt guilty about it, but he hadn't thought Chiaotzu could be a real threat without the Kaioken. He was glad to be proven wrong, especially since he'd lost out on fighting Yamcha or Tien.

"Kuukyoken!" Chiaotzu cried, twisting his hand and thrusting his palm outwards, outlined with pale blue energy. The air shimmered, Goku tensing as he prepared for another pulse of telekinetic force.

Then something slammed into his side like a freight train. Goku stumbled, not having sensed any ki. Chiaotzu wasn't finished, the blue glow jumping from one hand to the other as he threw a punch. This time, Goku saw it. The air in front of him flickered like a heat haze, before another strike slammed into his face.

"You can't sense my telekinesis," the time traveller panted, now losing steam. "So I just have to compress it into a smaller area, instead of a huge wave."

The saiyan smiled, wiping away the blood from his nose. "I wasn't expectin' that either. You've got a lot of cool tricks, Chiaotzu. But you've used up a lot of stamina with your combos. It's time to finish this. Kame..."

Chiaotzu's eyes widened, and he threw a barrage of psychic punches, watching as they impacted against Goku's torso. The saiyan was resolute, however, unmoving as he continued charging his attack. "Haa... meee..."

Chiaotzu dropped his psychic exertion, instead building as much ki as he could in his index finger. "Super..."

"HAA!/Dodonpa!" they yelled at the exact same moment, blue and yellow meeting between the two of them. Goku was calm, looking as though he was barely exerting himself, his Kamehameha slowly overpowering Chiaotzu's own. The Crane-style fighter gritted his teeth, making his decision.

Swirls of red mixed with his white aura, energy pumping into his beam and greatly increasing its size, to where it was as wide across as he was tall. "KAIOKEN!" he cried, trying to ignore the way his body was burning as he forced himself to overcome his limits.

Goku's face twisted, suddenly having to put in a lot more effort, and even then, the yellow beam began to overcome the blue. Slowly at first, but increasing more and more as Chiaotzu yelled. With a flare of light, the yellow broke through, bombarding Goku's corner and tearing apart the earth below it.

OoOoO

"He- he killed Goku!" Bulma blurted out over the sound of the energy blast, sounding horrified. She hadn't seemed to notice how unconcerned her fellow watchers were, with Krillin even smirking. "Why? How could he do something like that?"

"Goku's not dead," Yamcha assured her. "He's just getting ready to go all-out. He wasn't prepared for Chiaotzu to be this strong."

"So Goku hasn't even used his full strength yet?" Lazuli asked, directing the question more to Krillin than the others.

The monk shook his head, still smiling. "Not yet, but Chiaotzu's backed him into a corner. Make sure you pay attention, guys, he's about to show you some of his real power."

Mashi just gulped, still awestruck at the sight before him.

OoOoO

Chiaotzu was panting, sensing that Goku's ki was still strong despite the blast trying to consume him. In fact, Goku seemed to be getting stronger-

With a fierce yell, Goku burst upwards through the beam, a heavily scorched and torn gi visible through his blazing red aura. His arm blurred, Chiaotzu only barely able to follow the movement, and smashed into Chiaotzu's side, knocking him to the ground with a kick before he had a chance to recover.

"Chiaotzu has fallen out of bounds! Son Goku moves on to the final to face Piccolo!"

"Hey," Goku greeted his opponent, wiping away sweat from his forehead. "That was great! We'll have to try those moves in sparring sometime! If you had somebody helping you when you had that illusion thing working, you'd be able to beat pretty much anyone!"

"Thanks, Goku." Chiaotzu smiled back, accepting a senzu bean from Krillin as he left the ring.

"Now, we come to the final match of the Twenty-third Tenkaichi Budokai! Piccolo against Son Goku!" The two fighters squared off, both ready to move as soon as the announcer signalled for it.

"Begin!"

 **...**

 **So, I already had a good chunk of this done before I posted the last chapter, all I really needed to do was clean it up. Next chapter will take a bit longer, since I want to do this fight justice. And just remember, Piccolo hasn't shown 100% of his power yet, even against Roshi.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Chiaotzu; 380 (228 multiforms; 316 tiring; 490 Super Dodonpa; 640 Super Dodonpa+Kaioken)**

 **Goku; 480 (550 Kamehameha; 670 Kaioken)**

 **Again, these are just rough guides, but everyone's much stronger than they were at this point in canon. Feel free to ignore them if power levels bug you.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	38. The Grand Final! Goku vs Piccolo!

**So, here it is. The end of the original series. It's been a fun ride, and I hope to continue this story well into the future.**

 **Stuff;**

 **sarista wow;** Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad I managed to write Roshi well, I've grown to really like him as a character. Just one thing... Piccolo _did_ have a counter for the Mafuuba, he was able to reverse the flow of energy to reflect it back at Roshi, remember?

 **abowden;** Well, they're already taking steps to try and protect people, having reported the Buu egg to try and cut that particular thread early if possible, and trying to assassinate Gero to prevent the Androids from happening. They're making plans to deal with Freeza and the saiyans, but they're not infallible. The butterfly effect is going to kick in at least once, stop things from getting too easy.

 **...**

The fight started with a bang, literally, as the impact from Goku and Piccolo's strikes cracked the ground under their feet (what was left of it after the previous battles). Far from slowing down, they both began accelerating, until their arms and legs were little more than blurs colliding again and again.

"Y-Yamcha-" Tights began, trying not to be swept away by the shockwaves. Her fiance wordlessly held a hand out in front of him, and a translucent barrier appeared around the two of them. "Thanks. I've been wondering... You said that you guys could beat Piccolo, right?"

"Yeah, but Chiaotzu'd probably need to use his psychic powers, he'd have a rough time in just a brawl," Yamcha mused out loud, though he was frowning slightly. "Goku's a little bit stronger than Tien and me, but it's not a huge difference... we're basically even. Krillin and Chiaotzu are just a little bit behind, Krillin's spent a lot of time working on techniques instead of conditioning, and Chiaotzu's been working on his own powers."

Tights didn't miss his expression, however. "What's wrong? What are you sensing?"

He blinked, turning back towards her. "It's just... Piccolo's smart. As in, he's probably a certified genius. So I don't get what he's trying to actually do here. He can't beat Goku in a straight fight, he should know that. I just wish I knew what he had planned..."

OoOoO

Piccolo chopped at Goku's neck, only to meet a solid block pressed against each of his wrists. Goku was holding on tightly to his arms and stopping him from pulling them back.

"Heh, nice try, but pulling back your hands like that left you totally open." the saiyan grinned, before he cought sight of Piccolo's own confident smirk.

"Did it?" the green fighter asked, before unleashing a massive blast of ki from his open maw. The impact of the beam was enough to break Goku's grip, as well as sending the saiyan skidding backwards. Piccolo dashed forwards, managing to slam a knee against Goku's stomach before the other could recover and block his assault.

Goku was frowning now, though it looked almost like a pout. "That was rude. I thought you wanted a good fight?"

Piccolo couldn't resist a derisive snort at his naivete. "'A good fight', really? I am the Demon King Piccolo, you fool. What I _want_ is to destroy you and your equally pathetic friends, so that no one will stand in the way of my eternal rule. The only reason I came here was so that the world could see you fall."

Goku was unimpressed, instead pulling his hands back to his hips. "I mean... You're pretty strong, yeah, but we both know I'm stronger. So are Yamcha and Tien, and I'm pretty sure Krillin's just as strong as you are. You won't be able to destroy us." he pointed out bluntly, before throwing out two beams of blue energy.

Piccolo ducked to the side to dodge one, slamming the other into the ground with a powerful backhand. It detonated, creating yet another smoke cloud that concealed Piccolo from view. Goku kept his guard up, ready to react as soon as Piccolo's energy moved.

A green blur lanced out from the smoke, Goku kicking out instinctively to deflect it. The clawed hand managed to clamp around his ankle, pulling him off his feet as it retracted. Goku winced as Piccolo's other hand smashed into his jaw, the namekian still refusing to let go as the two of them exchanged glancing blows.

OoOoO

"It's like one of those paddle-ball games," Bulma blurted out, blushing at the looks she received from Tien and the twins. "I-I mean, the way they're bouncing back and forth between one another, it's like those kid's toys."

Yamcha looked interested. "Huh. You're right, actually. That gives me an idea for later."

The blue-haired scientist looked mollified at that. "So, uh... who's actually winning?"

"Neither. Goku's stronger, but Piccolo knows roughly _how_ Goku fights, while Goku doesn't know about most of Piccolo's tricks yet. He's deliberately letting Piccolo take the initiative so that he can find the right... rhythm, I guess is the word, to try and counter him." Krillin explained, as they saw Piccolo try and slam Goku face-first into the ground. Goku managed to respond in kind, grabbing the tiles before he could land and spinning to throw the namekian grappling him off balance.

"Goku's greatest advantage right now is being more durable than Piccolo," Roshi agreed. "As long as they're holding themselves back from their strongest attacks, Goku's more than able to protect himself. Piccolo, on the other hand, is slowly getting worn down, and he hasn't got enough energy to regenerate constantly."

"But, like Yamcha said, Piccolo's smart. He's probably trying to find a weak point first, and then he'll commit himself to an attack." Tien concluded, as Goku finally broke free, by literally kicking through Piccolo's wrist.

OoOoO

"You've got a savage streak in you, it seems," Piccolo hissed, cradling his wounded arm with blood dripping from the stump. "Why aren't you fighting back? I thought you said you were stronger than me."

"Well, yeah, but you're still holding back. I'm not going to go all-out until you do." Goku responded, barrelling into his opponent with a powerful palm strike. As the namekian skidded across the floor, Goku leapt forward to press the attack, two golden ki bullets ready to fire from his palms.

"Alright then," Piccolo drew his severed limb across his torso, before sweeping it in an arc in front of him. A fresh hand erupted from the wrist mid-swing, sending an arc of blood flying outwards. Not having predicted this, Goku didn't quite manage to block the liquid, which splashed across his face and into his eyes. "I'll grant your wish!"

Stumbling backwards, Goku rubbed desperately at the purple liquid in his eyes, squinting to try and follow Piccolo's movements. Sensing something approach, he crossed his arms to block a much larger green fist than expected. Piccolo was bombarding him with heavy strikes even as he grew in size, each one slightly slower than the last, but significantly stronger at the same time. A clawed hand slammed down from above, forcing Goku to take to the air to dodge. He fired a hastily charged Kamehameha at the next punch, giving him a chance to put some distance between them.

"You won't be able to catch me like that. You're too big, you can't move your body fast enough." Goku admonished, ducking under a ki blast from Piccolo and returning fire with a barrage of his own. The namekian was forced to block, one arm held up in front of his face, while Goku abruptly changed direction, driving both feet into Piccolo's midsection and driving him back to the edge of the ring.

The green-skinned warrior was panting, seemingly exhausted from the effort of maintaining his massive form. "You haven't beaten me yet, you fool. You're still not taking me seriously." he gasped out, a faint white aura surrounding him.

Goku frowned, sensing Piccolo's power increase even further. "Alright then, it seems like you're going to keep fighting until I take you down for good," he muttered, more to himself than Piccolo. "If that's what you want, Piccolo, then here it is! KAIOKEN!" he roared, his energy skyrocketing as crimson energy burst out of him. Taking a brief moment to steady his energy output, Goku charged at Piccolo, intent on finishing the match with one final blow.

"HAH!" Piccolo cried, electrical energy dancing around his antennae before flashing out to engulf Goku, who found himself seizing up as the shock coursed through his body. His aura faded as Piccolo grabbed his limbs, seemingly intent on tearing him apart. Goku let out a yell of pain, trying to break free as the paralysis wore off.

OoOoO

"No way!" Lapis burst out, looking around at the rest of the group. "What are you all standing around for? We need to help him!"

Krillin's voice was colder than ice as he replied. "No. Goku won't want us to step in unless he actually loses. The second- the _second_ he gives up or steps outside the ring, yeah, we jump between him and Piccolo, but until that point, this is his fight." Lapis seethed, ready to argue the point further, until Lazuli stepped in between them. Giving a warning glance to her brother, she took Krillin's clenched fist in her hand, trying to ignore the heat simmering below the surface of his skin.

"Okay. But if he can't break himself out in the next five minutes, we're putting a stop to it ourselves." she offered as a compromise, glancing around at the group. That seemed to be acceptable to the fighters among them, with Yamcha even offering her an approving nod.

"...Yeah. Five minutes. But Goku'll get himself out of this," Krillin agreed after a moment, now sounding a lot calmer. "He always finds a way to pull through, even when things are at their worst."

OoOoO

Goku gritted his teeth, focusing on reinforcing his defences as much as possible. "K-Kaioken!" he managed to force out, feeling his muscles scream in protest as excess energy surged through his body once again.

Despite the increase in his captive's strength, Piccolo's grip stayed firm, concentrating all his power on keeping Goku from escaping. Eventually, the spiky-haired fighter had to release his hold on the excess energy, his crimson aura fading away.

Piccolo cackled triumphantly, pulling Goku closer to him in order to taunt the exhausted saiyan. "What's wrong? Have you reached your limit already?" he asked, feigning concern. "Don't worry, Son Goku. You won't die alone, after all. Once I'm finished with you, I'll end your pathetic friends, and that little girl who's so fond of you already. What was her name? Chichi, wasn't it?"

Goku opened his eyes, glaring sternly at his opponent. "No way. You won't hurt my friends." A spark of something... something _primal_ passed over his expression, making the normally carefree young man look like a wild animal for the split second it lasted. "I. Won't. Let. You." he stated, each word punctuated with a flicker of ki.

"You won't let me?" Piccolo scoffed. "Look at yourself. You've already lost this. I just haven't finished you off yet."

"Kaioken," Goku whispered, as something whipped through the air behind him. "TIMES TWO!"

The burst of ki from Goku's body made his earlier power-ups seem tame in comparison. He exploded out of Piccolo's hands, slamming down onto the tiles across from the giant, who had barely managed to stop himself from slipping out of bounds. The red aura faded away as he stared up at the namekian.

"Piccolo," Goku declared, his voice low, but filled with confidence as his tail thrashed violently behind him. "I know you're holding something back. If you want to win this, if you want to _survive_ this, then you'd better show me everything you have."

"Fine, then," the namekian hissed, sweat dripping from his brow. "I hope you've made your peace with the old fool on the Lookout, because he'll be escorting you to the afterlife soon enough! HRRRAAAARRGGHH!" He clenched his fists, concentrating his considerable strength and forcing it under control. This was it, he thought to himself, veins bulging as he continued roaring. This was his final trump card.

OoOoO

"Wha-what's he doing?" Bulma stammered. "He's not gonna get even bigger, is he?"

With Yamcha and Krillin openly gaping at whatever they were picking up on, Tien was the one to answer, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "No... if anything, this feels more like the Kaioken. But I don't know how he could have learned that..."

"That might not be the whole truth," Roshi interrupted. "How much do you know about my Maximum Power form?" he asked, as they stared at Piccolo slowly shrinking back to less than twice his original height.

Krillin shook himself out of his stupor, being the one most familiar with the technique in question. "It, uh, it bulks up your muscles, so that they can handle more ki being channelled? It stops them from overloading and being damaged by the amount of energy moving through your body."

"Correct. From what I can tell, though, this Kaioken is more the opposite. It forces your body to produce more ki than it can handle under normal circumstances, allowing for a lot more power in short bursts, at the cost of burning through your stamina and your muscles," Roshi continued, watching Piccolo surround himself in a sickly green aura. "Piccolo seems to have worked out a compromise, allowing for excess musculature to take the brunt of the burnout, while the rest of his body benefits from the ki it produces."

"So it's some kind of mix between the two powerups?" Krillin concluded, gulping slightly. "That's... terrifying, honestly."

"I doubt it's sustainable, though. Channelling more power than your body can handle is dangerous, and given that none of us have sensed Piccolo's energy get this high in the last three years, he can't have practiced too much." Roshi mused aloud, watching as Piccolo finally took up a defensive stance, ready to fight once again.

OoOoO

"So this is what you were hiding," Goku commented as he took in the full sight of his opponent. Piccolo's face was contorted in a mix of pain and effort, his body was surrounded by what looked like green flames, veins bulging, and the pink muscles on his limbs had darkened to a purple colour. "That's pretty cool, actually."

"This... this is my counter to your power enhancing techniques," Piccolo replied tersely. "If yours is the Kaioken, then I suppose this should be my Daimaoken! This is the end, Son Goku!" he yelled, raising both hands above his head and collecting a massive amount of ki in his palm. "Masenko..."

Goku took his own stance, once again surrounded by a swirl of crimson ki. Cupping his hands at his hip, he concentrated blue ki between them, a red tint surrounding the orb as it formed. "Times two! Kamehame..."

"HAAAAA!" they roared at the same moment, yellow and green colliding with blue and red in a massive swirl of pulsing white energy. In the centre of the arena, a sphere began to form, like a miniature star, as the unstable energies vied to overcome one another.

OoOoO

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Yamcha roared, Tien, Krillin and Chiaotzu all stepping up to reinforce the ex-bandit's barrier. Almost as soon as they did, the shaky balance of energy beams slipped. The entire arena was engulfed in an explosion, blinding anyone near enough to see it.

Tien was the first to recover once the light faded, dropping his portion of the shield to examine the results of the clash. To start with, the arena was... gone, no trace of the tiles left whatsoever. All that was left was a pair of scorched mounds on opposite sides of the new crater, with the two combatants standing on top of them.

Goku's gi was shredded, his bare torso covered in raw-looking burns that stood out clearly, now that his aura had faded. His left arm was hanging limp at his side, and he seemed to be favouring his right leg as well. Sweat was pouring down his face, dripping onto the dirt as he panted raggedly.

Piccolo, though, was even worse off, with his right arm hanging on by a few scraps of flesh. He'd been forced out of his Daimaoken, his muscles pulsating painfully. He seemed to be kneeling down at first, before Tien caught sight of the blood pooled beneath him. Piccolo's leg was missing, a bloody stump all that remained below his knee.

"Ho-ly crap," Yamcha breathed. "They really didn't hold anything back. How the hell are the two of them still conscious after using that much power?"

"It's nearly over," Krillin noted, watching Piccolo grow a pair of fresh limbs and force himself to his feet. "Neither one of them'll give up, so it comes down to which one of them falls first."

OoOoO

"You're... you're incredible, Piccolo," Goku grinned weakly, managing to twitch the fingers on his left hand and wincing as a dart of pain shot up his entire arm. "I couldn't have imagined somebody being this strong three years ago."

"Flattery?" Piccolo spat, staggering forwards on shaky legs. "I'll admit, you're far more resilient than I expected, but I will not lose to you."

"Same to you," Goku replied, still smiling. "And even now, you're only scratching the surface of your potential. You've gotten even stronger than Daimao in just three years. Let's do this." he decided, stumbling forwards with his good hand curled into a fist.

As they drew closer, the two increased their speed as best they could. By the time they met in the centre of the crater, they were already moving faster than any normal person could ever hope to, throwing out their punches in a desperate final shot.

Piccolo's fist slammed into Goku's jaw, while Goku's went lower, burying itself in Piccolo's gut. They held that pose for a few seconds, before falling backwards simultaneously.

"I- both competitors h-have fallen! We have to begin the countdown!" the announcer gulped, having remembered his role and mostly recovering from the shock of the action-packed bout. "One! Two!"

"Goku!" several members of the crowd yelled, along with various encouragements and pleas for him to _get up, please, Goku_.

The saiyan groaned, trying to push himself up, trying to block out the burning in his muscles and the blood filling his mouth.

"Three! Four! Five!"

Piccolo choked, trying desperately to get his breathing back under control. He raised one shaking hand, whether to try and blast Goku or claw at him, he wasn't sure, but the limb felt like lead.

"Six! Seven!"

Piccolo changed tactics. If he could just get back to his feet, he'd be able to claim the victory. Then, he'd finish off the tailed freak, break away from the battle field, and recover before he went after the rest of his companions.

"Eight!"

It was so simple, he thought, managing to push himself onto all fours, though his limbs were quivering from exertion. He coughed suddenly, the sudden spasm causing his vision to blur as he fought off the threat of unconsciousness.

"Nine!"

Why couldn't he stand? He was so close! Just another second-

"Ten! Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner!"

Piccolo's head whipped around, ignoring the discomfort the sudden motion brought him. What? He'd won? But he hadn't stood- His train of thought cut itself off abruptly, as he found himself staring at two figures. The first was the announcer, who'd managed to approach while Piccolo had been recovering. But the second...

Goku was beaming, raising his good hand in triumph as the spectators went wild. Glancing down at Piccolo's stricken form, his smile wavered for a second, before returning, twice as wide. "Looks like I won this one after all."

Piccolo hadn't even heard him, having given in to the darkness overtaking his vision and finally passing out.

"That was amazing, Goku!" Krillin greeted him once the crowd had finished the first round of congratulations, jumping over to his friend with a pouch in hand. "But man, you really messed yourself up, huh?" he laughed, holding out a senzu bean to the saiyan.

"Thanks, Krillin," Goku accepted the morsel happily, flexing his fingers as the magic took effect and restored him to peak fighting condition. "Hey, you wouldn't have a spare one with you, would you?"

"I got you covered, Goku," the monk nodded, pulling out a second bean and handing it to the saiyan. "It'll mean more coming from you though."

Goku bent down, slipping free of Chichi's grip for a second, and slipped the bean into Piccolo's mouth. Reflexively, the namekian bit down on it, a brief surge of energy signalling that he, too, had been healed. In a flash of green and purple, he had leapt up and away, eyes darting between the five strongest fighters.

"Hey," Goku spoke up. "You already lost."

"Why? Why heal me?" Piccolo bit out.

"Well, part of it is that you're linked with Kami, and I really don't want to kill him," Goku began, most of his companions nodding in agreement. "But mostly, I want to see how strong you can get. That was the best fight I've ever had!" _That_ , however, left most of them with varying expressions of exasperation.

"Keh. You're too soft, Son Goku. This isn't over. I will surpass you, and once I do, the world will once again come to fear the name of Daimao Piccolo!" the namekian snarled, launching himself into the air and rapidly disappearing into the distance.

"Well, this has certainly been an exciting day," Roshi commented, drawing all eyes over to him. "But I think the real surprise was your announcement earlier, Goku."

Goku blinked, replying with an eloquent "Huh?"

"You're getting married, idiot!" Bulma admonished him, though the smile on her face did a lot to soften the harsh words. That set off a new round of cheers, as Chichi nuzzled against Goku's shoulder.

"Congrats, Goku," Yamcha grinned, slinging a passed-out Mashi over his shoulder and clapping the saiyan on the back with his other hand. "You too, Chichi. I know you probably want to get this wedding sorted right now, but there's something we need to deal with first."

"So, this is about our new jobs, huh?" Chiaotzu piped up, floating above the ground so that he was eye level with the scarred fighter.

Yamcha nodded, a wry smirk on his face. "Yep. Now it's probably time for us to get going.

"Let's go meet the King."

 **...**

 **And we are done! The timeline has officially caught up to the end of Dragon Ball. We'll have a few bridging chapters before we get to Z, but as far as I'm concerned, this is the end of 'Book One'. I hope you all enjoyed the ride, and that you enjoy what's still to come.**

 **Now, power levels:**

 **Goku; 480 full power, 640 Kaioken, 960 Kaioken x2, 2180 x2 Super Kamehameha**

 **Piccolo; 380 full power; 660 Giant form, 940 Daimaoken, 2100 Daimaoken Super Masenko**

 **Bear in mind, these aren't exact, they're more for ratios than anything else.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought!**


	39. The Royal Offer

**Now, time to meet the King! How will our heroes fare?**

 **Stuff;**

 **Hatred;** Well, you probably know by now if you've read this far, but I'm taking it that even this purely mental time travel still creates an off-shoot, a new timeline. Basically, the first deviations from the 'canon' timeline caused a split, but the first timeline still exists in order for them to remember it in the new one.

 **Selias;** I can just picture Raditz getting to Kame House and trying to tail-slap Krillin, and Krillin just goes full Hulk on him, swinging him around by the tail, and capping it off with 'Puny saiyan'.

Or he lands and starts scouting for power levels; "Okay, so Kakarot should be the highest power level on the planet... There's one, about 600, not bad- wait, there's two of them. Okay, so that's probably why he hasn't managed to wipe out the planet yet- Wait, what. Why are there five of them now? Why are they going up? And all of them are at 2000! ... You know what, I think I should probably go."

 **sarista wow;** Goku's trained a little more efficiently than in canon, now that he has actual sparring partners on his level to work with. Piccolo's Daimaoken was a fun idea, I actually based it off Luffy's Gears from One Piece, with the idea of increased blood flow and muscle manipulation. Not 100% convinced about Tien's body hardening, I thought it was supposed to be him using a ki shield or something, but that could have been a mistake on my part. He's probably still the best prepared for dangerous techniques, though, after all his experience with the Kikoho and its advanced forms.

 **abowden;** I'm taking it that senzus can only be grown in small batches, and only by Korin, because otherwise I can't justify them never trying to stockpile them in canon. Kami's ship will be brought up in the not-too distant future, and yeah, I'm probably gonna have Raditz survive. I think he makes for a nice midpoint between Goku and Vegeta, with a few quirks of his own.

 **...**

"Your highness? The ones you asked for have arrived." one of the King's attendants announced, gulping.

King Furry nodded to indicate he'd heard, standing at his full height as the mysterious warriors filed into the chamber one by one. The first was Yamcha, the only one he'd already met directly, clad in his usual fighting gear and a katana strapped to his belt. The former bandit was stood hand in hand with his fiance, the older daughter of the genius Dr. Briefs.

"It's an honour to see you again, your majesty," the blonde greeted with a nervous smile, shaking his hand when he offered it. "I'm not sure if you remember me..."

"Of course I do. Tights, isn't it?" he replied amiably, glancing around at the small crowd with a raised eyebrow. "I must confess, I had thought this would be a smaller event..."

Yamcha chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. Right, er, you know about Goku and Krillin," He began, pointing to the other two Turtle School students. "And Tien and Chiaotzu, of course. That's Lapis and Lazuli, they're Krillin's students, Chichi there is Goku's fiance. This is my teacher, Muten Roshi, and the woman with him is Launch. I'm sure I don't even need to remind you who Bulma is." he continued, gesturing to each person in turn.

"Indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you all. How much have you told your friends about my request?" the canine continued addressing Yamcha, though he did make sure to nod politely to the rest of the group.

"He just said you had a job for us," Goku was the one to answer, wearing one of Yamcha's spare gi since his own had been shredded. A rope was slung over his shoulder, holding a short red staff loosely to his back. "That since we're the strongest fighters on Earth, you wanted to work with us."

The king nodded. "That is the simplest version of it, yes. Please allow me to explain further. Yamcha and Dr. Briefs told me how you managed to take down the Red Ribbon Army, almost six years ago," he elaborated, arms clasped behind his back. "Three years ago, Daimao Piccolo returned, along with a group of his demonic servants. Once again, your group were the ones to defeat him. And lastly, Piccolo's supposed 'reincarnation', who you defeated and drove off earlier today.

"We had been trapped in a stalemate with the Red Ribbon Army for years. Piccolo, from what we could tell, was capable of destroying entire cities in a matter of days, even without his minions. And his new incarnation was even more powerful, from what little Agent Mashi could tell me. Yet, despite all this, you were able to resolve these all in a matter of hours.

"My advisors have been... divided, to say the least, on what would be the best course of action. Many of them have pointed out the danger of allowing a group of vigilantes roam free, especially when said vigilantes are capable of defeating our entire armed forces. However, you have never acted against us, even though it would be child's play for any of you to conquer the world. So, I felt it would be best if we could somehow work together. I would like you to officially join the Royal Special Forces as a new division." he concluded, glancing around at the varied expressions.

Yamcha, Tights and Bulma, of course, looked unsurprised, as did Roshi, Krillin and Tien. Chiaotzu had momentarily looked shocked before controlling his expression, while the rest were standing gobsmacked. Mostly.

Goku was frowning, looking the king up and down with a discerning eye. Looking at the stern expression, Furry couldn't help flinching slightly, remembering how Mashi had noted Son Goku as the strongest of the group(and therefore the most obvious threat).

"So basically, the job you're offering us means we have to fight anyone who's putting the world in danger?" the spiky-haired fighter asked, something unusual in his tone. He didn't sound aggressive, just... curious, as though the answer made no difference to him either way.

"Yes, it would necessitate sending you to face threats too dangerous for the rest of our soldiers. However, in exchange, you will of course have access to our resources; vehicles, equipment and such. The intent is to form a mutually beneficial relationship, hence this meeting to negotiate the terms." the king replied, inwardly relaxing somewhat as he waited for the group to start delivering some of their own demands. At the very least, they were open to the idea.

Goku's hands moved to the back of his head, leaning into them as he looked up in thought. "Well, I think I get what you're talking about, but honestly, I was prob'ly gonna end up fighting people like that anyway. You didn't need to try and bribe me into it."

"I- what?" Furry blinked, taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I'm gonna just sit back and _let_ someone destroy the world. I live here too." Goku continued, eliciting snorts from Yamcha and Krillin.

Krillin stepped forwards slightly. "Sorry to interrupt, your highness, but I think you were right, we'll need a smaller group if we want to try negotiating. Bulma, Roshi, would you mind coming?"

"I- Me? Sure, I guess..." Bulma blinked, surprised. Roshi merely nodded and moved into step beside Krillin, Yamcha and Tights.

Tien and Chiaotzu were quick to step back towards the door, gesturing for Launch and the twins to pull back as well. Chichi glanced at the two groups, before following Goku's lead and exiting the room.

"So," Yamcha grinned, clapping his hands together. "Will we get started?"

OoOoO

Tien and Chiaotzu sat cross-legged, focusing on their breathing and feeling the flow of ki through their bodies. To anyone looking at them, they seemed to be completely at peace.

"Okay, this is making me nauseous." Lapis groaned, watching the Crane school fighters slowly rotating in mid-air. Tien's face didn't change, but the black-haired teen could swear that third eye was glaring at him. He slumped back in his seat, rubbing at his temples.

"Then stop watching it, idiot." his sister snarked, watching as Blonde Launch shuffled a deck of cards and dealt them out to each of the trio.

"I don't think I can, it's like hypnosis or something..."

Goku, meanwhile, was going through a series of complex maneuvers with the Power Pole, spinning it around his wrist while throwing punches and kicks. He finished with a spear thrust, stopping the Pole only a few centimeters away from the far wall.

"Phew..." he breathed, wiping a few drops of sweat away from his brow. "It's been a long time since I've used this in a fight. I forgot how much fun it is!" he murmured to himself, returning to where Chichi was watching him. "So... what do we need for a wedding, anyway? I know I heard Yamcha and Tights talk about getting flowers before."

"Y-You've never been to a wedding before?" she asked, still nervous around him. How could someone so powerful be so... innocent? So carefree, all the time?

"Mmm... nope," he laughed. "I'd never even met a girl until Bulma came looking for the Dragon Balls."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really. I didn't really know anything back then, if I'm being totally honest. Krillin and Yamcha've taught me a lot, but there's still plenty that I don't get. Maybe it's 'cause I'm a saiyan..." Goku's smile slipped for a moment, looking thoughtful.

Chichi had been nodding along sympathetically, knowing how difficult it could be to join 'normal society' when you'd spent your childhood relatively isolated. The last part caught her attention, though. "What's a saiyan?"

"Oh! Right..." Goku began, hesitantly. "Well, you already know how I was born with my tail, right? It turns out I'm not from Earth. I'm an alien."

"An... alien." She narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to continue, despite her skepticism.

"Yeah... I found out after the last Budokai, when Krillin was training Lapis and Lazuli. We went to see Fortuneteller Baba, 'cause I was wondering why I wasn't, you know, a normal person. She was able to bring back my mom and Grandpa Gohan for a while, and they explained it to me," Goku continued, looking off at nothing. "It turns out that the saiyan planet got destroyed when I was a baby. My parents sent me away to save me, but they didn't make it themselves."

"Whoa..." the Ox Princess breathed, not having expected this. Goku had been positive and upbeat from the moment she met him, except when he was fighting Piccolo, but now he seemed wistful, almost melancholy.

"I mean, I'm glad I know where I come from, even if they're all gone now. And I'm glad I got to grow up here on Earth, but... it just feels kinda weird, you know? Kinda... empty, I guess? To know that I'm one of the last saiyans left. Just seems like it was a... a waste," Goku shrugged as he reached the end of his attempted explanation. "I'm sorry for just dropping all this on you all of a sudden."

"You don't need to apologise," Chichi assured him, linking her fingers with his. "You haven't had a chance to talk about these feelings before, have you?"

"No. I just guess I never knew how to bring it up... Thanks, Chichi."

She didn't reply, instead choosing to lean against his shoulder in a comfortable silence.

OoOoO

"Hey, guys," Krillin greeted the group in the lobby. "Sorry it took so long, we had a lot of details to work out."

"So we're working for the king now?" Lazuli asked from her position at the table.

"Basically, yeah. The gist of it is we're on-call for emergencies that the usual services can't deal with, and Roshi and I are going to start showing some of the Royal Guard how to use ki properly." the monk grinned, strolling back towards the twins and Launch. "Where're Goku and Chichi? I need to tell Goku about what we worked out."

Without opening his eyes, Tien pointed down the hall. "They went to one of the empty rooms. Goku said he wanted to practice with his weapon, since it's been so long since he's used it."

"Thanks, Tien. If you've got any questions, I'll fill you in later on, OK?" Krillin saluted, floating down the hall to where he could just about sense the two suppressed energies. "Hey, Goku- oh, sorry." he dropped his voice to a whisper, seeing the sleeping form of Chichi nestled against Goku's chest.

"Hey, Krillin," the saiyan whispered back, before reaching his free hand over to Chichi's shoulder and shaking her with surprising gentleness. "Chichi? They're back from the nega- negit- their talk with the king. I've gotta talk about the plans we're putting together."

"Huh?" the girl blinked, rubbing at her eyes. She looked up, a sudden blush appearing as she realised the position she was in. "Eep!" she squeaked, darting upwards.

Krillin chuckled under his breath, casually flicking an envelope to Goku. "Well, for starters, we're getting paid for dealing with Piccolo and the Red Ribbon Army. Here's your share."

Goku ripped open the seal, looking at the cheque with a raised eyebrow, Chichi looking over his shoulder, curious. "That... seems like a big number."

"Nothing compared to the damage they would have caused if we hadn't interfered. Look on the bright side. A few more fights like that and you won't need to worry about your kids' college funds," the monk smirked, seeing Chichi's jaw drop. "And you should be able to fix up your grandpa's old place no problem."

"Yeah, but there's something else we've gotta do first," the saiyan mused, glancing at his fiance. "Is this enough for a wedding?"

Chichi could only nod silently, still staring at what was possibly the biggest number she'd ever seen on a single cheque.

"Heh, just make sure you invite us along for the big day." Krillin beamed, patting his best friend on the back.

"I think the next few years are gonna be fun."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **Now, I realise it might not seem like much happened here, but I wanted to start the interlude before Z with some character interaction. And who better than Goku and Chichi to start with?**

 **I don't think I'll write about the wedding, if only because I don't think much would happen. If you're really desperate to know what happened, I'll summarise the day at some point. Otherwise, feel free to come up with your own version of events.**

 **I'll see you next time!**


	40. Interlude Arc: Age 757

**So, we're starting with a new face joining the extended family of the Z-Fighters. You get three guesses as to who, and the first two don't count.**

 **Stuff;**

 **mellra;** Goku's tail actually grew back during his fight with Piccolo. The response to your other review was a bit of deliberate misdirection on my part. It _was_ true at the time, though. As for Chichi, it's a start, but as you'll see in this chapter, there's still some way to go before she'll accept Gohan becoming a fighter.

 **TaitanoRules555;** I'll probably do Super when I get to the end of Z, but I want to wait and see where the anime goes first. If and when I get to it, I want to have a rough end point in mind.

 **DaOneInDaCorner;** Wow. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. On to some of your questions:  
10: Goku's power increase from his tail drops off gradually as he gets older and stronger[at least in my headcanon], so what would be a 1/12th increase as a teen becomes more like 1/20th when he's fully grown. This means that by the time he's turning Super Saiyan, he'd be getting maybe a 1% boost from his tail. Kid Gohan, on the other hand...  
16: Technically Wheelo's lab, but that just means Gero knows how to make Bio-Men now too.  
22: Nobody said humans can't use God Ki, the question is, how do they do that?  
24: Satan, you say? Watch this space...  
28: The twins were, like, 3-4 times stronger than the average person, while also not having any significant ties to anyone else(future guys aside).  
33: Yyyyep.  
36: Tien and Yamcha took each other out in a double KO. Neither of them were able to get up until Krillin senzu'd them.  
37: Kaioken is a good start, but they'll have other, more unique ways to keep up in the fights ahead. We've already seen Chiaotzu's, remember?  
39: Yeah, I wasn't actually going to post this for another few days, but you've convinced me. Here's a brand new Next Button!

 **...**

"Hi, guys!" Goku waved, as Yamcha materialised in front of the Son house, along with the two Briefs sisters and Puar. "Glad you could make it!"

"Glad to be here, man," the ex-bandit replied, giving the other man a high five. "Hard to believe it's been a year since the Budokai, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Come on, Krillin and the twins've set up a picnic table out back."

Bulma shook her head. "You can teleport whenever you want, and yet we're still the last ones here." she admonished Yamcha, who gave an exaggerated pout.

"Hey, Yamcha! Gimme a hand with this!" Krillin called from the far side of the house. Yamcha obliged, hopping lightly over the building with Goku as Chichi appeared in the front door with a wrapped bundle in hand.

"Oh! Bulma, Tights, good to see you again!" she greeted, accepting the brief hugs they offered. "Wow. I haven't seen you since before Gohan was born."

"And isn't that a shame," the blue-haired scientist replied, moving around to lean in to the squirming baby. Despite being only a few months old, he already had an impressive head of black hair, and his chubby arms were clenched around a loose fold in his blankets. "He's adorable."

"I was a little worried at first, since I wasn't even pregnant for seven months, but he's perfectly healthy. Maybe saiyan babies are all born that early." Chichi told the two other women, gazing lovingly at her baby boy, who was reaching out to try to grab at Tights' hair.

"I still find it hard to believe that Goku's an alien..." Bulma shook her head. "I mean, if it wasn't for the tail, you wouldn't be able to tell he wasn't human. And the hair, even though Yamcha's is almost as wild."

"Well, he may not have been born on Earth, but Goku's not really an _alien_ ," Tights waved her hand dismissively. "Remember Jaco? Now he was an alien."

"Honestly, I try not to remember him... Lazuli, how have you been?" Bulma asked, abruptly changing the conversation as they made their way around to the others.

"Good. Krillin's started getting Lapis and I to take some of his students, mostly the ones who have managed to tap into their power already. It's always fun when the big guys get cocky, most of them can't even imagine being beaten by a girl." Krillin's girlfriend smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I think we've got it." Lapis mused, taking a step back and admiring their handiwork. Two wooden picnic tables had been set up, tablecloths draped over them.

"Why are there so many clips and hooks on these things?" Goku wondered from underneath a third one. "It looks like one of those things Bulma's always working on."

"Look, we had to get some properly reinforced ones. The last thing you want is for one of them to break and spill all the food." Krillin replied, offering Goku a hand to pull him to his feet.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget, Goku, Roshi said that he, Launch and Oolong are going to be here soon, he just had to collect something first. Tien and Chiaotzu are busy with some of the Royal Guards, but they'll signal me when they're finished." Yamcha interjected, pulling a capsule out from his pocket and popping it open on the table.

All discussion ground to a halt when Goku caught sight of the feast, throwing himself into a feeding frenzy. The others could only try and follow suit before nothing was left, laughing and joking as they ate.

OoOoO

Looking out from the forest where he was concealed, Piccolo seethed at the sight of Goku stuffing his face. It wasn't enough that he'd been defeated, but by such a fool? It was humiliating! Even the other Turtle school fighters would have been better. Not _much_ better, but still.

And of course, the entire group was overtaking him in terms of power. Even the monk would be able to overpower him now.

It was infuriating, to know that he wouldn't be able to fulfil his destiny. All he could do was glare impotently at them, watching Goku's wife berate him for... something. She hefted the small bundle up onto her shoulder, giving him a better view of- oh.

Now _that_ was an interesting development.

Maybe he had a way to get back at the Son patriarch after all...

OoOoO

"You're setting a terrible example for Gohan!" Chichi repeated, the baby in question squirming around in her arms. "You could at least try to have some manners."

"Ah, come on, Chichi, lighten up. Besides, Gohan's just a baby, he's not paying attention."

"That's not the point!"

Goku blinked, confused. "Wait, then why-?"

"Gohan's going to grow up to be a doctor or a professor someday. How's he supposed to do that if he eats like a pig? You need to break your bad habits now, so that when he's old enough, he's not picking them up from you."

"Hey, why are you getting so worked up over this?" Goku asked, bewildered. Sure, Chichi had kind of a temper sometimes(and he actually liked her fiery attitude a lot of the time), but every so often, she'd lose it over things that normally didn't bother her. It seemed to happen a lot more once Gohan was born, usually about him setting a bad example.

"You keep saying stuff like this, and you won't tell me why. You told me a couple of weeks ago I need to get a job to support us, but I've already got one, remember? What exactly am I doing wrong, Chichi?" the saiyan frowned, suddenly on the offensive. As much as he was usually willing to go with the flow, he couldn't help feeling a little nettled. From what he'd seen, neither Lazuli nor Tights were so quick to start fights with Krillin and Yamcha.

"Whoa, whoa, let's just calm down, guys," Yamcha interrupted with a nervous laugh. "Goku, I think Krillin and I can manage a times two Kaioken by now, want to spar?"

"And I think this little cutie needs to have a nap," Tights jumped in, smiling as Gohan let out an obliging yawn. "How about we go see the nursery?"

OoOoO

Krillin's leg blurred upwards, Goku catching it with a palm and pushing it to one side. The two of them were wreathed in burning red auras, with Yamcha and Lazuli watching the fight from one side. "So, uh... Are... are you and Chichi having... problems?" he asked, wincing at his own bluntness.

Off-guard, Goku lost his rhythm for a second, but the monk pulled back from the opening rather than launch an attack. They held their positions for a second, before Goku dropped his Kaioken and exhaled. "I... don't know."

"Well, d'you want to talk about it?" Krillin pressed, hesitating only briefly when he sensed Roshi's energy approaching. Yamcha had obviously felt it too, as he gestured to Lazuli and the two of them began heading towards it. Now that it was just him and Goku present, it felt a little less awkward. "I mean, I'd like to help, if I can."

Goku slumped down onto the grass, gazing up at the sky. "I really don't know what's going on. I mean, most of the time, things are great, but then..." he trailed off, shrugging. "It seems like maybe I'm not good enough for her sometimes, and that hurts."

"Hey, you both love each other, I _know_ she doesn't think you're not good enough." Krillin assured him. "And I do actually know these things, remember?" he nudged, managing to elicit a half-smile from the saiyan.

"I think the worst argument we had was about a month ago. Ox King was here visiting, and we were talking about Gohan - both of them, actually, Ox King was saying how proud Grandpa must be up in Heaven, and how he was such a good father figure for me. I said I wanted to train Gohan once he gets a little older."

Krillin hissed through his teeth, already seeing where this was going. "I'm guessing Chichi didn't agree."

"She lost it, and I think Ox King was even more surprised than I was," Goku admitted, idly watching a few clouds floating past. "She started saying all this stuff about how Gohan was going to get an education, how he wasn't going to be a fighter struggling to make money. I pointed out that I'm a fighter, and she said she wanted Gohan to have better."

"Ouch."

That did manage to get another weak smirk out of Goku. "I mean, once she calmed down, she apologised and everything, but it's been weird since that happened. I know I'm not the smartest guy around, and of course I'd love it if Gohan gets to be a genius like she hopes, but I kinda hope he's a fighter too. It's not like I won't love him just as much if he isn't, but I remember training with Grandpa when I was a kid. It's one of the best memories I have from back then."

Krillin nodded sympathetically. "Look, Goku, I wish I could give you some perfect answer, but I can't. The way things are going, Gohan could grow up to be way different than I remember him being. All I can say is, you need to talk to Chichi about this. I know you probably tried explaining things when she was getting worked up, but that's not gonna work. You need to start the conversation when she's calm, explain your points as best you can," he shrugged. "But if you ever need to talk to somebody again, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, you're probably right about explaining things to her. Thanks, Krillin. Let's go catch up with Master Roshi."

OoOoO

"Chichi?" Tights piped up, once Gohan had been laid down in his crib. "Would you mind if we asked something a little personal?"

"I don't see why not," the Ox Princess agreed, though she couldn't keep the suspicious tone out of her voice. "What is it you want to know?"

Tights hesitated, glancing at Bulma and Lapis for help. The black-haired twin rolled his eyes and took the plunge. "We were wondering why you're going off on Goku like that."

"Excuse me?" Chichi snapped, quickly reminding Lapis that she did in fact have quite the temper. Forunately, Bulma interrupted before things could escalate.

"You just seemed a little too harsh on him. I get that you want the best for Gohan, really I do, but there's a line between admonishing Goku and berating him. And with all the time he spent in and around Capsule Corp, Goku's like family to me. I just want what's best for all of you."

Lapis nodded, stepping in before Chichi could build up a head of steam. "So, like I said, we just wanna know _why;_ what's brought all this on? Last time we saw you guys, there was nothing like this happening."

Chichi's nostrils flared, before she caught sight of their expressions. They weren't judging her or her marriage, instead, they all looked concerned. Worried, even. She released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Fine. It's because of Piccolo."

"What does he have to do with this?" Bulma blinked. "Goku beat him, remember?"

"Exactly. _Goku_ had to fight him, and it nearly got him killed. If Gohan becomes a fighter, how long will it be until he's the one in danger? How long until he gets hurt or k-killed?" Chichi coughed, eyes watering as she tried to stop herself from outright sobbing. "I will not let my baby be pulled into that kind of danger if I can help it!" she finished, tears streaming down her cheeks by now.

Tights was beside her in an instant, pulling the dark-haired woman into a hug. "It's alright, Chichi, Gohan's fine."

Bulma sat on Chichi's other side, providing a second source of comfort. The three women sat in silence for a few moments as Chichi got herself back under control.

"I'm sorry, I just... Goku's talking about teaching Gohan to fight now, before he can even walk. I just get so worried..."

"Not to be _that guy_ , but that sounds a lot like teaching him to become a doctor, before he can even talk," Lapis noted from the kitchen doorframe, ignoring the glares from the Briefs sisters. "I'm just saying, it's great that you both have so much faith in your kid, but he's still just a kid. Wait 'til he's a little older before you make any plans." he shrugged, turning back into the kitchen before any of them could reply.

Tights gave a quick half-smile as Chichi looked to her for confirmation. "He does have a point. In any case, there's no harm in Goku showing Gohan how to protect himself once he's old enough, is there? Plenty of people take self-defense without being professional fighters."

"I- I think Goku and I need to have a talk about this ourselves, later," Chichi decided. "But... thank you."

"Anytime, Chichi." Tights grinned, Bulma nodding along with her.

"Not a problem," Lapis agreed, the sound of clinking jars following his voice. "Now, where d'you keep your booze?"

OoOoO

Piccolo sneered as he heard the women leaving, Chichi yelling something at the twin in the kitchen. Foolish of them, to leave the child unprotected. He'd suppressed his power to nothing, though it meant he'd had to climb through the window in order to approach his new target.

He'd need to be quick, though. Reckless as Son and his wife could be, he had no doubt that one of them would soon return to check on the brat.

Without his ki, he'd have to take a... _hands-on_ approach.

OoOoO

Gohan gurgled to himself, one hand clumsily reaching out for the mobile above him.

He saw a lot of new Mamas and Dadas today, all different sizes and colours. He liked the way the Blue Mama had played with him and helped Mama tuck him in.

He heard something move, and a new person moved into view. Gohan blew a bubble to say hello, wondering if this was a Mama or a Dada. It had a shiny head, like the Small Dada, but it was wearing the same colours as Mama. The new person stretched out a green arm, pulling Gohan into the air by the back of his pyjamas.

Gohan squirmed as New Person started whispering to him. His voice was a lot lower than Mama's or Dada's, and it was making Gohan sleepy. He let out a little yawn, only for New Person to make a funny face and start whispering again. He was saying a really funny word. It sounded like 'Bikkyo'. Maybe New Person was a Bikkyo.

Suddenly, Bikkyo smiled, reaching out his other hand to hold Gohan's chin. Gohan knew what to do if Mama or Dada smiled. And even if this wasn't a Mama or a Dada, it should still be right.

He smiled back and grabbed one of the green fingers in his chubby fist, giggling a little as New Person made a _really_ funny face. "Bih!" he laughed, proud of the name he'd learned for New Person. "Bih! Bih!" He squirmed happily, as Bikkyo seemed content to just watch him for the moment.

Bikkyo looked over at the door, before hurriedly plonking Gohan back down and tossing his blanket over him. Gohan tried to push it off of himself, since he could hear Mama coming and wanted to show her the new Bikkyo.

OoOoO

Piccolo disdainfully picked up the brat, glancing at the tail dangling behind him. "Pathetic. Is this how all humans are born? Utter weaklings?" he asked, rhetorically. It wasn't as though the infant was going to answer. "By the time I was your age, I was hunting down wild beasts for training. You, you can't even stand up under your own power."

The brat yawned, mocking him. "So, you think you're better than the Demon King Piccolo?" he seethed. It wasn't enough that the father was a living insult, but so was the son. He relaxed slightly as he remembered why he was here in the first place. "I am here to finally get my revenge. Your father ruined my efforts to fulfil my destiny. Seems only fair that I return the favour, by ending you before you can achieve yours." He raised a hand, smirking. All it would take was a quick twist and-

"Bih!" the infant squealed, showing off a toothless smile and grasping Piccolo's finger. "Bih! Bih!" he continued, as Piccolo's jaw dropped open slightly.

How? How had he fallen so far that even a helpless child did not fear him? He had to end it, to restore what little dignity he had left.

And yet...

Wouldn't assassinating a helpless child just prove he was worthless? That he had, in fact, fallen _that_ far? Was- What was killing the infant actually going to achieve, beyond a few moments of satisfaction before Goku found him?

Breaking himself out of his stupor, Piccolo heard faint voices approaching the door again. He cursed, dropping the brat and making his escape through the window.

He _would_ have his revenge someday. But it would not be this way.

When he defeated Son Goku and his 'friends', it would be in a real fight.

OoOoO

"I can't believe I left the window wide open!" Chichi berated herself, hastily readjusting the blankets around her son while Lapis slid the window shut. "I mean, what if something came in?"

"It's fine, Chichi, we were only gone for a minute. But that reminds me..." Tights replied, pulling out box from her handbag and passing it over. "Some new baby monitors, courtesy of Dad! He said they're the same kind he built for us when we were kids."

"Oh, how nice! Now, I think Roshi and Launch are here. Maybe we should set this up and go say hello," Chichi decided, watching as Gohan reached towards the window. "What? What is it, Gohan?"

"Bih! Bih!" the tot babbled, waving his arm at the sky outside.

"That's right! It's the window!" Chichi squealed, kissing Gohan on the forehead and tucking his arm back in under the cover.

Gohan let out another yawn as the adults left, still looking to the window.

"Bih..." he mumbled to himself, drifting off to sleep.

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **This is the start of my 'fixing' things between Goku and Chichi, really. This arc, I think, will mostly be character development. I have it pretty much done, and now that I kind of have a buffer in place, I'm going to cut a deal with you guys.**

 **Until I run out of chapters, I'm going to update once a week. I won't commit to a specific day just yet, since my internet is spotty at best, but I'll try to be consistent.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, scenes you'd like to see, stuff like that.**

 **Catch you later!**


	41. Interlude Arc: Age 758

**Here we go, guys! I think I'm gonna be doing these things set roughly a year apart, which means that Gohan is about one year old at this point, give or take a couple of months.**

 **Stuff;**

 **oscurolight;** Yes, there will. That is all.

 **mellra;** Going by the wiki, Gero's son was killed in battle fighting for the RRA. Since it mentions him being shot, I'm assuming this happened before Goku took them down. Gero basically designed 16 as a replacement, making him the most powerful android possible, but making him more pacifistic than his son was, to stop him charging into battle and dying. Again. So, no human 16, sorry.

 **sarista wow;** I might try something with that lightning technique, thanks! Also glad you like the character development chapters... 'cause there's gonna be a few of them.

 **DaOneInDaCorner;** Piccolo kidnapping baby Gohan wouldn't work here for a couple of reasons; If he raised his power at all, for example, if he was suddenly faced with Babby Oozaru-han, then they'd sense it and Yamcha, at least, would be able to teleport to him directly. And to be honest, I don't know how much Piccolo would actually know about keeping a baby alive, or how much of a fighter Gohan could make before he can, you know, walk. That would make a very interesting 'what if'-type story, though.

 **Guest;** I've considered it... but I have very little of the Buu Saga planned out, so no solid decision has been made yet.

 **...**

"Who are we?" demanded the Tiger, addressing the crowd in front of him. All of them wore some variation of military fatigues, and all of them wore one red-coloured accessory or another.

"THE RED BAND ARMY!" they roared in reply, crowded into the desert valley where the new headquarters was hidden.

"That's right! Thanks to some traitors in our midst, our base was destroyed, and the Red Ribbon Army fell. Even our leader, Commander Red, was killed by those damned vigilantes calling themselves heroes. It was only good fortune that his second-in-command survived to continue his plans. Now, we will hear from the man himself, our esteemed Commander Black!"

The man himself strolled out to face the cheering army, a red cloth covering one of his eyes from view. "I am humbled and honoured to see so many of you here. Before Red was killed by these 'heroes', he told me what he planned to utilise the Dragon Balls for," Black began, capturing their attention with just a few soft words. "He planned to wish for world domination, not for himself, but for our organisation. He said that he refused to allow his most loyal followers to throw their lives away, when there was another option available.

"But you all know how that ended. He was killed before he could create our utopia. Now it's my turn to lead us to victory. We've obtained the best weapons money can buy, we have the planet's most elite soldiers, and we have a goal. To create the world we deserve to live in! Now, who's with me?"

"YEAH!"

"I'm not."

Black blinked, staring down at the one person who'd spoken out of synch. A young man with long black hair and a scar on his cheek, clad in a red-orange fighting gi- oh, _shit_.

"Th-that's one of _them_! Get him!" Black cried out, scrabbling away as several soldiers swarmed Yamcha's position. Yamcha drew his sword before leaping into the fray. On the other side of the crowd, a diminutive, white-skinned figure appeared from thin air, tossing soldiers aside with lazy hand gestures.

"Oh, leaving already?" came another voice, as Black found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Another pair of youths were behind him, twins, from the looks of it. The male of the pair was the one speaking, a cocky smirk on his face.

"D-Damn it all..." Black cursed, pulling the cloth from his perfectly unharmed eye. "Officer Zure, release the Battle Robos!"

The tiger nodded, slamming the button on a remote before the blonde twin could slam him into the wall. Black allowed himself a grin as four giant mechs appeared. It had been difficult, but they'd eventually pieced together Gero's designs from the prototype mech suit Red had commissioned. Even better, they'd managed to program them with autopilot capabilities. Without the need for life support systems, the mechs had space for even more weaponry.

A rumbling sound filled the valley as all four mech activated their engines, slowly rising into the air and starting up their targeting systems. Black smirked as the twins gaped out at the sight. "Do you see now? We've prepared for monsters like you, and now the Red Band Army-"

"SHIN KIKOHO!" bellowed a voice, loud enough to be heard over all the noise filling the valley. Out of nowhere, a solid wall of yellow energy slammed down on the four mechs, blocking half of the vally from sight as it continued and drove into the ground. Once the light cleared, Black could make out the sight of a bottomless pit where his secret weapons had stood just seconds before.

Gulping, he decided to amend his statement slightly. "The Red Band army surrenders unconditionally."

OoOoO

"You doing okay, Tien?" Yamcha asked, seeing the triclops panting. Once they'd dismantled the weapons and vehicles the army had stockpiled, the King's forces had stepped in, taking the prisoners into custody and leaving the Z-fighters alone in the valley. The twins had already left, ecstatic that they could now fly well enough to make the journey.

"'M fine," Tien managed after a moment of deep breathing. "Just forgot how much weaker I still am for a second. The normal Kikoho is fine to use sparingly, even when it's fully charged, but the Shin Kikoho is on a whole other level. Good thing you didn't need me to do any more fighting once the mechs were down."

"Tien, you need to be more careful!" Chiaotzu chided his friend. "What if you killed yourself?"

Tien opened his mouth to retort, before sighing. "You're right, Chiaotzu, I'm sorry. It's just... Goku's been getting stronger, faster than any of us. I knew it was probably going to happen sooner or later, but..." he trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Well, if you want to get stronger, Bulma's set up the prototype for the gravity chamber. Right now it can only go up to three times normal gravity, but it's something," Yamcha offered, fidgeting with the hilt of his weapon. "What do you say?"

Tien looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah. Not tonight, though. I've... I've got something I need to deal with," he sighed, sounding almost defeated.

Yamcha nodded, breezing past the slightly awkward moment. "Okay, that's cool. Chiaotzu?"

The psychic blinked in surprise. "Actually... Krillin wanted to show me and Master Roshi something. He wouldn't say what, just that it would be a big help to us in future."

"Huh. Didn't mention it to me... Anyway, it's no problem, guys. Just head over to Capsule Corp whenever you want to try it out." Yamcha grinned, raising two fingers to his forehead and vanishing from view.

Chiaotzu glanced suspiciously over at Tien. "So what's this something you need to deal with?"

Tien slowly floated upwards, ready to take off. "It's Launch."

OoOoO

"Hey, Goku!" Yamcha waved, having picked up on the saiyan's ki with ease. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well... Chichi's gone to visit her dad, and she took Gohan along with her. Then Bulma called and told me about the new gravity training room, so I figured I'd come check it out." Goku shrugged, tossing his staff from one hand to the other.

"Cool. How is Gohan, by the way?" Yamcha asked, watching as Goku's smile widened even further.

"He's already walking around by himself, and he's started using a lot more words. Actually, maybe you could help me figure something out. He keeps talking about a 'Bikkya', and neither of us can figure out what it means." Goku began, as Yamcha turned up the gravity to twice that of Earth's.

"Uh... biscuits? Blanket? Damn it, Goku, now that's gonna bug me for the rest of the day..."

Goku hunched over slightly as he adjusted to the sudden increase in downward force. "Heh, sorry, but it's been bugging _me_ for weeks. Anyway, how's about we try this with weapons? None of the others use 'em, and I don't wanna get rusty."

"Fine by me." Yamcha gave a predatory smile as he drew his sword, staring down his saiyan opponent.

For a few minutes, neither moved. Then, simultaneously, they charged at one another, surrounded by blazing auras.

OoOoO

"Over here, Tien!" chirped the blue-haired woman once she saw him enter the bar. Tien made his way over to her table, trying not to fidget in the blazer he was wearing. He'd never been comfortable in 'normal' clothing, preferring something loose that he could move freely in.

"It's an... interesting place you found here," he commented neutrally, looking around at the dim lighting. "Not exactly what I expected, though."

"It was actually the other me who picked it out. She's been really calm lately, so I didn't see an issue letting her make some of the decisions." Launch smiled sweetly, holding up a spiral-bound notebook covered in two sets of handwriting.

"Carrying around that notebook's helped you both out, huh?" Tien gave a brief smile, genuinely happy for her. It had been suggested to her by Lazuli, to try and open some form of communication between her two personalities.

"Yeah. It's like having a pen pal. It's made things so much easier now that we can actually get to know one another and work out what's best for both of us." Launch continued brightly, as two glasses were placed down in front of them, courtesy of a bored-looking waitress.

"Just water?" Tien confirmed, taking a quick sip from his glass.

"Well, I'll still have to fly back to Kame House tonight... will I?" Launch ventured, before catching sight of Tien's grimace. "What's wrong?"

"Launch, I... I need to talk to you," Tien started, barrelling onwards before he could lose his nerve. "I know we've had some good times together, but... I think we need to break up. I'm not ready to be in a full relationship, and you are. It's not fair for me to hold on to you, when I can't give you what you want. I just thought it would be better to do this now, instead of dragging things out. I'm sorry."

Launch was silent for a moment, eyes glistening.

"L-Launch?" Tien ventured, waiting for some kind of a response. With a sudden burst of motion, she scrawled something in her notebook and grabbed something out of her bag, holding it up to her nose.

"'Tchoo!" she sneezed, her hair snapping to blonde in an instant. Slightly disoriented, Launch glanced at Tien, before realising the notebook was in her hand. She glanced at it, her expression darkening.

"Launch, please, I-" the triclops tried once again, before Launch threw her drink in his face and stormed out. Tien let out a sigh, wiping his face with his sleeve. The blazer had already been drenched, anyway.

Moving over to the bar, he ordered a glass of whatever was available. He downed it easily, passing a few bills to the bartender with instructions to keep the drinks coming.

It seemed to be one of those days.

OoOoO

"Man, we must look like hell," Yamcha hissed, helping Goku to properly wrap a cut on his upper arm. The bandit was himself covered in bruises and his lower lip was bleeding. "It's just as well we didn't go all-out, but I think we should still grab a couple of senzus from Korin."

"I've always wondered about them. Why does Korin always tell us not to waste them? Haven't we got, like, two hundred of them?" Goku replied, rubbing idly at his stomach. Nothing unusual there, they _had_ been training for a few hours, and Yamcha could also feel a few hunger pangs.

"I asked Korin the same thing once, the first time around. Seems like they eventually lose some of their healing power if they're left long enough. A few weeks is fine, but if they've been picked more than a few months before you eat them, all they can do is give you back a little stamina, and help get rid of some bruises. Past a year, they might still fill you up, but they're not going to do anything about injuries." Yamcha explained, as the pair left the metallic dome. Goku grabbed onto Yamcha's shoulder and the two teleported to Korin's tower, startling the cat.

"I thought I asked you not to do that anymore, Yamcha," he admonished, tossing a pair of beans to the sheepish bandit. "You're gonna need to start taking things easy, these things don't grow fast."

"Why is that?" Goku asked, biting into the bean and feeling his energy replenish itself. "Why can't you just... I dunno, get somebody to help you grow them?"

"The bean plants will grow just about anywhere, but only the ones I work on can heal people. The soil I use is infused with divine energy, a gift from the higher gods to one of the Earth's first guardians," Korin informed the two of them, as Yamcha inspected the bean with interest. "It's the soil that's really special, but trying to mix it with normal earth doesn't work. It just grows normal beans."

"Huh. Maybe we should bring these to the Kais when we get a chance. What do you think, Goku?" Yamcha mused aloud, glancing back at the saiyan as Korin suddenly tensed. "Goku?"

Goku was hunched over, his tail thrashing wildly behind him, as he stared at the just-rising full moon. Then he started growing.

"Oh, shit!" Yamcha was on him in an instant, seeking out the largest ki signatures he could find, vanishing to the only one he could find outside of the city-

OoOoO

Piccolo snarled, snapping his arm out like a whip, his four fingers embedding themselves into the rock with little difficulty. Grunting, he forced them into a fist, crushing a chunk of stone into gravel. He'd finally come up with some kind of plan, in his time at Yunzabit Heights. He'd almost managed to overwhelm Goku through tactics and techniques, despite the fool's advantage when it came to sheer power. All he really needed was a way to nullify Goku's defensive advantage.

He raised his hand to his forehead, concentrating a huge amount of ki to the tips of two fingers. In principle, it was the same idea as that of the Dodonpa, a compressed and contained form of energy beam, designed for precision. But it contained just as much power as his Masenko, if not more. All he needed was a way to keep it from losing form as it travelled... perhaps if he forced the second finger to fire a rotating beam? If he could create a tightly closed spiral, it would create a tunnel for the primary beam to travel through-

His concentration was shattered as he felt Goku's power spike, even from hundreds of miles away. Before he could respond, though, two black-orange blurs appeared just in front of him, flying straight through a spike of rock and separating into two recognisable forms.

Yamcha had been knocked loose from Goku when they'd crash landed, rolling across the patches of grass that were scattered around. "Piccolo!" he called, seeing the namekian glaring at him. "Goku's transforming! Get out of here!"

"Transforming?" Piccolo repeated incredulously, before Goku let out a monstrous roar and began expanding, his clothes falling apart as dark brown fur sprouted all over his body. "Wh-What the hell is this?"

"MOVE!" Yamcha snapped, ramming Piccolo away just before Goku's arm could swat him like a fly. "Solar Flare!" he cried, the light blinding Goku and stunning him for a few moments, as Yamcha took to the air. He grabbed Piccolo on his way, pulling him behind a plateau and out of sight of the beast.

"Since when could Son do _that_?" Piccolo burst out, too stunned to even reprimand the mortal for laying hands on him. "I've never felt anything like this!"

"It only happens if he sees the full moon," Yamcha whispered back. "It multiplies his power by ten, but he goes berserk, he can't tell friend from foe."

"... You pushed me out of the way," Piccolo noted, as Yamcha watched the Great Ape carefully. "Why?"

"What?" Yamcha hissed, incredulously. "Because I don't want you to _die_ , why the hell do you think I did it?"

"Right. Because Kami and I are linked-"

"Oh, would you just _shut up_?" Yamcha groaned, ducking back down when he saw Goku firing an energy beam into the distance. "Is it so hard to believe I wanted to save _you_?"

"Considering you murdered my father? Yes."

Yamcha seethed, turning around to face the Namekian, who he only now realised looked just as exhausted as Yamcha was. "Okay, that's different and you know it. Your father was a psychopath, who spent all the time he was alive either attacking innocent people or just enslaving them to do his bidding. He would have tried to kill everyone on the planet if I didn't stop him. _You_ , on the other hand, have been around for five years, and not _once_ have I ever heard of you attacking anyone but us. Whether you believe me or not, I saved you because you're worth saving; because you're a better person than Daimao was. Now, if that's everything, shut up and help me destroy the moon."

Piccolo's face was carefully blank as he replied. "That's really the way to stop him?"

"That or cut off his tail, and I don't see us managing that without getting squashed."

"Fine. I'll go around to the left, you go right, and we'll both fire at it full power. Hopefully before that thing finds us." Piccolo gestured to a stone arch beyond them, which would hide Yamcha from the Ape and still give him line-of-sight to the moon.

The two jumped out from their concealment, darting to their next positions as quickly and quietly as they could. Yamcha cupped his hands at his side, ready to fire, as he felt Piccolo's energy rising as well. "Kame... Hame..."

"GRROOOAARGHH!" Goku bellowed, abruptly turning in Yamcha's direction and grabbing the Wolf-Style fighter in a single massive hand.

Yamcha tried not to cry out as the pressure threatened to cave in his ribcage. _'D-Damn it... he must still remember how to sense energy. Hopefully Piccolo has enough power left to destroy the moon himself...'_ Outwardly, Yamcha forced himself to dig out some more scraps of power. "K-Kaioken... TIMES TWO!" he roared, forcing all his energy on reinforcing his body, to survive the crushing grasp.

Goku growled deeply as he slowly squeezed the life out of Yamcha. A series of deafening cracks echoed through the night, Yamcha screaming as his limbs snapped. The ape's jaws opened, Yamcha panicking at the sight of teeth bigger than his own head.

"HYAH!" came a sudden cry, silencing both Goku's growls and Yamcha's silent prayers. Piccolo dropped to the ground with a gasp, ki glowing around his hand. He'd forced most of his remaining power into his forearm, using that to slice through Goku's tail near its base.

Goku's grip slackened as his fur started to recede. Yamcha, focusing on what little energy was left in him, managed to slow his descent, not falling until he was less than five feet from the ground. Beside him, Goku had fallen face-down, unconscious and (rather embarassingly) nude.

"So.." Piccolo gasped out, sneering down at the two warriors. "It seems you're both at my mercy now-"

"Thanks," Yamcha interrupted. "You saved my life. If you'd waited for your blast to reach the moon, I'd probably be chunky salsa by now."

Off-balance, it took Piccolo a second to respond. "Tch. Don't flatter yourself. I just hate being indebted to anyone, especially one of you fools."

"Heh. That's fine..." Yamcha muttered, using his meagre telekinetic talent to grab the senzu he'd stored in a pocket of his gi. He bit off half of it, wincing as he felt his bones resetting themselves in their correct positions, and relaxing slightly when he felt his energy come back up to a decent level. "Here."

Piccolo easily caught the second half of the bean. "What's this for? You're still injured." he asked suspiciously, looking over the man's bruised and battered form.

"Hey, I can grab another one, but I don't know if Korin'll share with you yet." Yamcha shrugged, limping towards Goku, only for the latter to be enveloped in a pale yellow light. With a blinding flare, the light transformed into a new gi, fitting the saiyan loosely. Yamcha gave a knowing smirk to Piccolo, whose arms were crossed.

"What did I just say about debts? Besides, I didn't want to look at that any longer than I had to." the Namekian snarled, rocketing away before Yamcha could reply.

The ex-bandit shook his head, hoisting Goku onto his shoulder with a wince. He raised his hand, ready to teleport away, before something occured to him.

"Heh. I guess that's what Bikkya means."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **A little more fighting this time round, with a look in on Tien and Piccolo. For some reason, I'm finding Yamcha to be the easiest character to write by far, so it's just handy to use him for plot devlopments like this.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Tien; 1150 full power; 3140 Shin Kikoho, 380 after Shin Kikoho**

 **Yamcha; 1095 full power, 690 tired from training**

 **Goku; 1190 full power, 740 tired from training, ~12'000 Oozaru**

 **Piccolo; 910 full power, 410 drained from training, 1270 incomplete Makankosappo**

 **Anyway, I've got the next two/three chapters pretty much done as well, as we get closer and closer to Z. You know what to do.**

 **See you next time!**


	42. Interlude Arc: Age 759

**So, time for some more changes to the cast!**

 **Stuff;**

 **sarista wow;** Glad you liked it! And don't worry about talking about the lightning technique, I actually love discussing potential ideas with people, even if I'm not using them. The Thunder Shock Surprise is one of those weird but incredibly useful techniques that I wish was used more often, so I'm hoping to get some more fights with Roshi in this.

 **Hyunkelakaor;** (Facepalms) Damnit, I knew I forgot something important... Yamcha and Tights are married, yes. I meant to put in a scene referencing that and completely blanked on it. They had a lovely day, Puar was the Best Man, Bulma the Maid of Honour, they had a nice, private ceremony with friends and family.

 **T51b Moridin;** Thanks for all your reviews! I'll answer based on chapter numbers again:  
11: Nah, Yamcha's not going for that. He probably still has the looming Vegeta shadow in his mind if he even thinks about Bulma.  
17: Oh, yeah. I thought it was ridiculous that Gero - the mastermind behind the entire android saga, and even Cell - was just... oneshot, to show that 17 and 18 were a threat. You know, in case we didn't believe Trunks' entire backstory.  
21: Freeza was around 120 million, if I remember correctly. I think that was said in the manga at one point?  
26: It's mostly because the idea of lying to a significant other about something like being older than you look (by about 30 years, mentally) didn't sit right with me. And I wanted to go back to Yamcha's dream from the first volumes, of someday having a family and settling down.  
30: "Look, Tien, you can't just keep putting all your points into attack, how are you going to-" "KIKOHO!"  
36: Krillin's actually lagging behind Tien and Yamcha a little, maybe 20% or so. But he's been reverse engineering some techniques that will make a massive difference in future battles.  
40: That highlights the difference between Piccolo and Daimao, I think. His father wouldn't have bothered justifying something like that to himself. And it was a very cute smile indeed.  
41: That's beautifully poetic, and I may have to steal it.

 **...**

Rama grinned inside his helmet, holding up one hand in front of the terrified bank teller. " **I'm only going to tell you once. Open the vault, put the money in the bag and hand it back to me. Nice and slow, keep those hands where I can see them.** " he commanded, the systems in his helmet giving his voice a crackling, terrifying overtone. Technically, it was a flaw in the speakers, but he liked the effect, so he hadn't bothered to fix it.

"I-I can't. Th-the vault door's on a time-lock, I can't open it." she babbled, clearly out of her depth.

Rama rolled his eyes, unimpressed. With a growl, he pulled back his arm and threw a punch at one of the marble pillars nearby. The reinforced structure of his battlesuit amplified his strength more than tenfold, shattering the pillar into fragments. " **Fine. Show me where the vault is, since I have to do everything around here.** "

As the woman led him into the back of the building, Rama took a few moments to appreciate the miracle of engineering that he was wearing. Comprised of some space-age alloy he couldn't pronounce, it was clearly built for warfare. The dark grey outer 'skin' was made up of overlapping layers of armour, with a little bit of space between them to give it some flexibility. The inner layer, however, was something completely different. It was more like a wire-frame around his body, providing the extra strength he needed to move freely despite the extra weight. All this, loaded with the best weapons the black market had to offer.

He was pretty fuckin' invincible like this.

One of the sensors in his helmet pinged, noting a sudden, brief change in air pressure. He whirled around, charging up the laser cannon attached to his left arm and levelling it at the source of the disturbance.

Something slammed into him, knocking his arm aside and simultaneously shunting him backwards across the tiled floor. He adjusted his stance slightly, ready to fight as he glared at the interruption.

Two men, both wearing loose orange clothing, floated in mid-air in front of him. The shorter one had been the one to strike him, six incense burns standing out on his head. The taller one had wild hair running down past his shoulders and a scar on his cheek.

"So, are you going to surrender?" Yamcha asked, smirking.

Rama grimaced. So these were the so-called 'Z-fighters', the absolute elite of the Royal Special Forces.. " **Like hell. I don't care who you think you are, my suit makes me more powerful than you could ever be.** "

"Alright then," Krillin sighed. "I guess we'll just have to-"

 _"~Mysteries abound, made of a deep energy!~"_ All three fell silent as something started singing, Yamcha pulling a phone out of a pouch on his belt. "Sorry, sorry, I've got to take this. Hey, honey. What's up?"

Rama blinked stupidly, watching this guy completely ignore him. With a growl of frustration, he levelled his cannon at Yamcha-

With a screech of tearing metal, Krillin was suddenly behind him, holding the laser cannon in one hand and punching a hole clear through it with the other.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Yamcha burst out, panicked. "Just hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can. Krillin, Krillin, it's time! I've got to go!" he babbled out, before vanishing with another _shff_ of displaced air.

" **...Wait, where's he going?** " Rama asked, before he could stop himself. He looked back down in front of him as his chestplate made an alarming creaking noise.

"My guess is the hospital," Krillin informed him politely, tearing strips from the battlesuit with all the ease of ripping tissue paper. "His wife's about to give birth."

OoOoO

"Sorry, sorry, let me through please- My wife's having a baby!" Yamcha babbled, sidestepping and sliding through the crowded waiting room. He must have looked like a madman when he finally reached the reception counter. "My wife came in a few minutes ago - Tights Briefs? Where-?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left." Yamcha was gone with a quick 'thanks' almost before the nurse had finished.

"Haah... Haah..." Tights panted, as the contractions faded away again. "Where's Yamcha?"

"Here! I'm here, Tights, don't worry," Yamcha announced, bursting into the room. "Is the baby coming?" he asked, dashing over to clutch her hand.

"Hah... Thank Kami you're here..."

Bulma swatted Yamcha on the arm. "And what kept you, mister Instant Transmission? I've been trying to call you for the last two hours!"

"We were training in the gravity room, and then the King called Goku and Chichi on the emergency line; there were some guys running around North City with some super-weapons- oh, damn, I left the guys behind!" Yamcha groaned, smacking himself in the face with his free hand.

"They'll fly back. _You_ need to stay with your wife!" the scientist warned him, jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

"Yes'm."

Tights squeezed Yamcha's hand. "Yamcha... this is it. We're going to be parents!"

"We're going to be the _best_ parents," he corrected her, leaning in for a kiss.

OoOoO

"Dodonpa Barrage!" Tien announced, launching at least ten precision lasers at his opponent, each one vaporising a separate weapon mounted on the robotic exoskeleton. He finished his assault by darting into melee range, a series of carefully aimed strikes destroying the joints of the machinery and rendering it useless.

"Hey, Tien!" Krillin called, grinning widely as he landed. "That was the last of 'em, right?"

"Last one that I know of, at least. Should I signal Yamcha to pick us up?" Tien blinked, as Krillin's grin grew even wider.

"Better not. He's a little... busy, right now," the monk chuckled. "Goku and Chichi are going to go and check in on him and Tights, so we should probably head back to Capsule Corp."

"Capsule Corp?" Tien asked, confused. "Why do we need to head there?"

"Well, Lazuli kind of promised Tights I'd do up the nursery, and I'll be damned if I'm doing that on my own." Krillin laughed.

"...So you're telling me you want me to help you paint a baby's room? We've saved North City, and you want us to go... decorating." the triclops deadpanned, waiting with one questioning brow raised.

"We'll get drinks, too."

"..."

"Come on, please? I'll show you and Yamcha that new technique that I showed Chiaotzu."

"...If there's a mural, you're on your own." Tien sighed in defeat, though he couldn't stop his lips from quirking upwards slightly.

"Fair enough."

OoOoO

"Yamcha, you're going to wear down the carpet," Bulma groaned, watching the bandit pacing in a circle around the waiting room. "Just sit down for a few minutes, you're not doing anyone any favours if you're panicking."

"I'm not panicking, Bulma," Yamcha said in a carefully clipped tone. "But they said she needed a C-section, _urgently_ , so I think it's reasonable for me to be a little on edge."

"Tights is going to be fine. All they said is that it would be saf _er_ , she's not in any danger. The hospital does this kind of thing every day." Bulma assured him, before abruptly letting out an exaggerated yawn.

Yamcha did stop pacing at that, looking at his friend properly for the first time since he'd arrived. Despite her makeup being as impeccable as always, Bulma looked... well, no nice way to put it, she looked terrible. Her hair was tangled and uneven, and Yamcha could see dark bags under her eyes. "Bulma... have you been sleeping properly?"

"Pfft, no," she scoffed, plastering a grin on to her face. "I've been working on that spaceship you brought to the lab. I mean, if I can reverse-engineer faster-than-light travel, then the possibilities are endless! We could terraform Mars, we could actually start exploring for exoplanets in the inhabitable zone!"

"And if you work yourself to death, we won't manage any of that," Yamcha commented, his concerned expression not changing in the slightest. "You need to take care of yourself, Bulma."

"I am, but it's really not a big deal. I've only pulled a couple of all-nighters," she insisted, before mumbling to herself, quiet enough that he almost missed it. "It's not like I've got anyone waiting for me..."

"Bulma... please tell me you're not obsessing over your work because you're single again." Yamcha sighed, sitting down next to her.

"No! I'm not that petty, Yamcha!" she barked, before softening again. "But... it would be nice to have someone. All the guys I've gone out with recently have turned out to be either jerks, or else we have nothing in common. Heh... you know, when we first met, I was actually going to ask you out, but... it never really seemed like it would work. And don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for you and Tights, but sometimes I still get, well, jealous."

Yamcha was silent for a couple of minutes. "Bulma," he began, hesitantly. "There's something I probably should have told you ages ago... I'm- I'm from the future."

"...What." Bulma replied blankly, not even making a question out of it.

"Well, kind of. The gist of it is, I have the memories of a version of myself from the future. So do Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu. It wasn't intentional, but we've been trying to make the best of things this time around," Yamcha continued, clearly aware of just how insane this sounded, no matter how many times he told the story. "But the reason I should have told you from the start... we went out, the first time around. We were on and off for years, but eventually we decided we just worked better as friends."

Bulma nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue as she processed this new revelation. "And Tights? I'm guessing you guys were..."

"No, actually," Yamcha informed her seriously. "I only met Tights a handful of times before we came back, twice at big parties, once when your dad had a health scare, and again just after your son was born-" he suddenly clamped his lips together, albeit far too late.

"I had a son? What was he like? Who was the father? What was _he_ like? Do I know him?" Bulma was suddenly re-energised, firing questions rapidly without giving Yamcha a chance to breathe.

"Wait, Bulma. I'm not going to tell you -Hear me out!" he cut her off, before she could build up to an argument. "Too early, and you might never meet. Your son could be completely different from how I remember him. Hell, you might end up with, like, ten kids or something. What I will tell you, is that you _will_ definitely find someone, even if I have to hijack Shenron again to make it happen."

Bulma let out a snort before she could stop herself. "I'll have to hold you to tha- _aaaat_ ," she yawned again, lying down across the bench. "Ugh. Maybe you're right, I do need to rest."

"Go ahead, I'll call you if anything changes." Yamcha shifted slightly to give the scientist some room, before coming to a decision. Crossing his legs, he focused his attention inwards, levitating a couple of feet off the ground as he meditated.

OoOoO

"I found them, Goku!" Yamcha opened his eyes when he heard the voice approaching. Chichi was stood nearby, with the two-year-old Gohan in her hands.

"Hey, Chichi. Good to see you," he whispered, nodding at the sleeping bluenette beside him. "Hi, Gohan."

"Hi, Uncle Yamcha," the demi-saiyan greeted, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. "Mommy says you and Auntie Tights are here to get your new baby out of her tummy." he continued, as Chichi put him down on his own two feet.

Yamcha leaned forwards, ruffling the boy's carefully combed hair and letting it pop out into its natural short spikes. "That's right, but that means Tights had to go with the doctors to get them."

"Okay. Mommy? Can I have my blanket, please?" Gohan asked politely, tugging at Chichi's dress.

"Here you go, buddy," Goku smiled as he entered the room, a small bag slung over his shoulder. "You want one of your picture books, too?" he asked, pulling out the rolled-up blanket and handing it to the toddler with a smile.

"Yes, please, Daddy." Gohan smiled back, carrying the cloth bundle over to Yamcha and waiting expectantly until Yamcha had finished greeting Goku.

"What's up?"

"Can you help me? Auntie Bulma needs a blanket if she's having a nap." the tot explained, trying to stretch up to cover her himself.

"Good idea, Gohan," Yamcha laughed, a minute pulse of energy rippling out from him as he telekinetically draped the cloth across Bulma's torso. "Now, she'll be nice and warm until she needs to get up. How's about you show me some of your books?"

OoOoO

"Mister... Yamcha?" one of the doctors began, blinking as Yamcha was suddenly right in front of him, eyes wide.

"Are they okay? Can I see them?" Yamcha asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"They're fine. Your wife's just woken up, and you can come in - all of you, as long as you stay quiet, they'll need to rest." the doctor assured him, looking on as Goku nudged Bulma awake.

"Tights?" Yamcha whispered, poking his head into the ward.

"Come in," she replied, smiling despite how groggy she sounded. "Come over here, sweetie..."

Yamcha found himself lost for words when he looked down at the two bundles in his wife's arms. "I..."

"Come on, say hello," Tights laughed, as Yamcha looked at the newborn twins in awe. "They won't bite."

"...Hey, there," Yamcha managed, eyes glistening as he took in the sight of his son and daughter, two of his fingers being grasped tightly. "Boxer and Nikki... I'm your Daddy."

 **...**

 **Shorter than usual this time, but I thought this would be a nice stopping point.**

 **And yep, Yamcha's a father now. Seemed only fair, when he explicitly wanted to settle down with a family in the original series.**

 **Anyway, we're only two years away from Raditz. See you next time!**


	43. Interlude Arc: Age 760

**Nearly there. One bonus-length chapter to go, before we hit Z. It's been one hell of a ride, but you know what's funny?**

 **We haven't even _started_ to go off the rails yet.**

 **Stuff;**

 **sarista wow;** I figured Rama got his gear from the same place Pilaf and co. get their super robots. If you don't like that explanation, remember that there's somebody good with tech out there who probably wants these 'Z-fighters' to suffer injuries, even if they'd rather deal with the heroes themselves...  
Like I've said before, I find it very hard to write Bulma well. She's not really that obsessed with finding someone, but with her sister settling down and having kids, she's decided she does want to try and have a relationship herself. Bear in mind that this Bulma hasn't had the on-again, off-again relationship with Yamcha, so her development has been a little different. And she's a little sleep-deprived.  
Glad you like Boxer and Nikki! It was fun coming up with the names.

 **LW. exe;** Yep, Trunks is gonna have some older cousins this time around. That'll be weird for Future Trunks, eh?

 **DaOneInDaCorner;** Piccolo's not quite at 'uncle' level, but Gohan likes Bikkya. As for Boxer and Nikki, it's definitely going to be a while before they're getting involved in any of the fighting.

 **oscurolight;** Personally, I like the idea, even though most of the cast wouldn't use them. Tien and Piccolo, especially, wouldn't use weapons or armour. Yamcha's got his sword, Goku's using his staff a bit more, and the saiyans will be wearing their armour, or some version of it. The problem with weapons is that you need to be trained in using them, and there's not too much that armour can do at the levels the cast is going to reach. I may have something for that in the future, though.

 **Dimension Distorter;** I actually flipped a coin to try and decide the gender of the baby, but being completely uncoordinated, I dropped it out of sight and decided 'You know what, to hell with it, I'm going with both.'

 **...**

"Just the four of us today?" Tien asked, quirking a brow as Krillin and Lazuli touched down on the roof. Behind him, Chiaotzu was monitoring the situation inside the building, focusing all his attention on his telepathy.

Lazuli nodded. "Lapis decided to stay on at that reserve we helped out a few weeks ago. He likes working with animals, and the rangers are more than happy to have him."

Krillin shrugged. "Yamcha's taking care of the twins and Gohan. Bulma wanted a night out with her sister, and Goku and Chichi are having their own date night."

"Roshi?"

"Said he wanted to go see the Lookout and meet Kami. 'Sno big deal, though, we're still more than enough to deal with this," the monk shrugged, blinking as he felt something shift. "Seems they're starting early, huh?"

Chiaotzu's eyes snapped open, as he glanced over his shoulder at the other three fighters. "Alright, looks like we've got maybe a dozen fighters, but the big issue is going to be the ones watching. There's about forty, maybe forty-five of them, and we want to try and get them all, or else they'll just set up another fighting ring in some other city."

"Okay. Krillin, Chiaotzu, the three of us will use Multiforms and sweep the building from as many angles as we can. Lazuli, odds are one of them will get out in all the chaos, so you stay out here and make sure none of them get past you," Tien instructed, letting out a quiet grunt as he split himself into four copies. "I'll cover the arena, you two spread out through the other rooms."

"Got it." the trio of Krillins echoed, as three Chiaotzus floated up at the ready.

"Ready?" Tien asked, one foot on the edge of the building as he tensed.

"GO!"

OoOoO

Yamcha smiled down at the sleeping forms of his twins with pride. Almost a full year since they'd been born, and he could already see their personalities developing. Nikki was the lively one, always exploring and crawling around, while Boxer was quieter, calmer. Nikki was happy to crawl around on the floor at full speed, while Boxer had started taking his first shaky steps already.

"Uncle Yamcha?" Gohan called from the next room over, his voice shaky. "Can you come and help me, please?"

"What's up, Goh- Oh, I see," Yamcha winced when he saw Gohan's tail, pinned under the leg of a kitchen chair, leaving the young boy just shy of paralysed. As he rushed to free the three-year old, something odd occurred to him. "How... how exactly did that happen?"

Gohan curled his tail around himself, cradling the end of it in his hand and trying to stop his eyes watering now that the pain had passed. "I just wanted to be able to reach the table, and you were putting Nikki and Boxer to bed, so I had to move the chair myself. I didn't move my tail out of the way quick enough."

Yamcha paused, digesting that for a few moments. "Hang on... you lifted the chair by yourself?" That was... actually really impressive for a toddler. The chairs were made of solid wood, and even Bulma and Tights had trouble moving them sometimes.

"Y-yeah..." Gohan whispered, wondering if he was in trouble for doing something dangerous without someone around to watch him.

"Heh... That settles it, you're definitely Goku's kid," Yamcha laughed, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "Have you ever seen your dad training?"

Gohan blinked, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "A couple of times... sometimes he asks Mommy to practice with him."

More new information... he'd never heard of Chichi training with Goku the first time around. Yamcha made a big show of looking at the few books Chichi had left. "Well, you got through all of your lessons already, and there's still more than an hour before bedtime... would you like to try some martial arts like your parents?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked confused. "But... Mommy says it's dangerous. And... I don't want to have to hurt people."

Yamcha nodded thoughtfully. "It... can be, if you're sparring or training with ki. But it's not about hurting people, it's about protecting them. I like fighting, because that way, I know I'm strong enough to protect the people who matter to me..." he trailed off, seeing Gohan looking pensive. "You don't have to, though. How about we watch a movie? I know Panchy brought over some for the twins, why don't you go and pick one out?"

"Okay!" Gohan chirped happily, tail waving behind him as he walked ahead of his honorary uncle.

Yamcha grimaced to himself as Gohan picked out one of the animated movies and turned on the TV. He couldn't do it, couldn't put a stop to Gohan's childhood so soon. If Gohan started to achieve his potential, he'd have to fight in the battles ahead. That wasn't fair on the adorably precocious child currently curling up next to him on the couch.

So, hopefully, it'd never come to that.

OoOoO

Tien smashed through the door, dimly aware of his other selves dispersing to the other three walls of the 'arena', just an especially big room where the illegal fights were taking place. The fights in progress came to a halt at his sudden appearance. His three eyes glared impassively at the crowd. "By order of King Furry, you're all under arrest. You do have the option to surrender. I would suggest you take it."

For a moment, nobody moved, until one of the 'bouncers' pulled out a machinegun, emptying the clip in Tien's direction. Wordlessly, the triclops' hands blurred into motion, until a click signalled that the gun had run out of ammo. Tien held up the bullets just long enough to make his point, before giving the crowd one of his best glares.

"A poor choice," he informed them, as he and his copies all raised their hands to the sides of their foreheads, fingers splayed. "Solar Flare!" They all cried in synch, briefly illuminating the room to dangerous levels. As soon as the light faded, they all darted ahead, ready to strike at pressure points. Within seconds, they'd taken down all but a couple of the fighters.

"D-Damn it..." Tien blinked, pausing momentarily. That voice sounded familiar- _Thmp!_ Acting on instinct, Tien's arm had snapped up to block the punch aimed at his face. "You're ruinin' everything!"

Tien slid backwards, getting a proper view of- " _Satan_?"

Sure enough, a heavily bruised Hercule Satan had been the one to attack him. Looking a little punch-drunk, at that. "So you remembered me. So you weren't happy just making sure nobody can make it in the tournaments? You have to ruin my _only_ chance to get any actual cash?"

"What are you talking about?" Tien asked, bewildered.

"Like you don't know. Nobody's interested in normal fights anymore, not when there's 'superheroes' running around," Satan continued, stumbling. "So someone without your tricks has no chance of gettin' any work." he muttered, almost to himself as he sat down on the ground.

"How did you avoid my Solar Flare?" Tien asked, signalling to the others by flaring his ki slightly. From what he could tell, himself and Satan were the only ones conscious in the room, and his doppelgangers were tying the arms and legs of the prisoners.

Satan gave him a flat look, but Tien could see the stirrings of fear in his eyes, now that the adrenaline was fading. "I closed my eyes. I've seen you people use that before, remember?"

"Right... Why are you here, exactly? Surely you could have come up with some other way to make money?"

Satan sighed. "I'm not exactly the most qualified person around, you know. The only thing I've ever really been good at is fighting, and I really needed the money now. My daughter's supposed to be starting preschool soon, and I can barely keep us from losing our apartment."

Tien winced. They hadn't really considered the butterfly effect from proving ki to be real... and while he was never Satan's biggest supporter, the man did have genuine bravery and spirit. "I'm... I'm sorry. We never meant for that to happen."

"Feh. I guess it's not totally your fault. I mean, I wouldn't be hiding it if I had superpowers," the afro-haired fighter admitted, seeming more at ease now. "So I guess you've got to arrest me now?"

Tien hesitated for a second, which didn't go unnoticed. Satan's eyes narrowed slightly "What? What's with the look?"

The triclops looked awkward for a moment. "Damn... the others are a lot better than me at this... Look, I can't make any promises, but there might be something we can do."

OoOoO

Yamcha blinked in surprise when he heard the doorbell ring. Gohan had fallen asleep before the end of the film, curled into Yamcha's side. The twins were also soundly asleep, he could hear them snoring softly over the baby monitor next to him.

"Wonder if that's Goku and Chichi?" he muttered to himself, picking up the toddler with ease as he stood up. "A little early, aren't they?" he continued, taking a moment to extend his ki sense outwards. He could feel something outside, unfamiliar, but far too low to be any kind of a threat.

"Hello?" he greeted, pulling open the door- What. "Um... hi?" he managed, looking down at the alien. Aside from his pale blue face, his skin was a purple colour. He was wearing white armour, gloves and boots, staring impassively up at Yamcha with solid yellow eyes.

"Ah, greetings, human. I was told that Tights Briefs is in residence here," the alien began, in a condescending tone. "I am here to speak with her." he demanded haughtily, Gohan stirring at the sudden noise.

"She's not here right now..." Yamcha began, before letting out an 'ah' of realisation. "You must be Jaco, then. Part of the Galactic Police, right?"

Jaco sniffed imperiously. "Well, you're almost correct. As you said, I am Jaco Tirimentenpibosshi, Super Elite of the Galactic _Patrol_ ," he introduced himself, posing dramatically. "And that would make you... the housekeeper?"

Yamcha snorted, adjusting his grip to allow the bleary-eyed Gohan to hold on more comfortably. "I'm Tights' husband, Yamcha. She's told me a lot about you, Jaco. Come on in."

"Ah, so she found a suitable partner, then..." Jaco followed Yamcha inside, the bandit using his free hand to open the fridge and look around. "I'll have milk, by the way."

"So they don't have manners in space..." Yamcha whispered, Gohan yawning and leaning against his chest again. "Alright, milk it is." Yamcha spoke up again once he'd grabbed two small glasses from the cupboard. "Mind if I ask why you're here? Just, it's a little late for a social call."

Jaco took a sip of his drink before replying. "The Galactic Patrol has been monitoring Earth for some time, and we've received word that Capsule Corporation has been developing a new interstellar exploration program. As a less-developed race, humanity is to be monitored as it takes its first steps into space. Especially when there are already claims to this planet..."

"What? Who's laid claim to Earth?"

"A surprising number of people. As far out from the rest of civilisation as it may be, Earth is rich in resources and has a large variety of climates and biomes. If it weren't so far away, doubtless it would have already been conquered by the Planet Trade Organisation. In fact, that's probably why no-one else has tried it. They'd risk getting Freeza's attention." Jaco shuddered at the thought of it.

"F-Freeza..." Yamcha's blood went cold at the mention of the tyrant. No matter what they'd discussed, the fact remained that Freeza was a real monster, far beyond them. Even with all the training they'd done, it seemed impossible to reach that level without decades of preparation. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip slightly, Gohan squirming uncomfortably at the sudden increase in pressure.

"Yes, and he-" Jaco began, before cutting himself off as he glared at Gohan. Yamcha barely got his hand up in time to block, as Jaco drew his gun and fired it at the child.

"What the HELL?" Yamcha snarled out, his palm scorched and bleeding, Gohan letting out a cry of fright. "What the hell are you doing?"

"That child is a saiyan!" Jaco snapped back, leaping backwards and keeping his gun pointed directly at Gohan. "They're ruthless monst-"

"Gohan is THREE YEARS OLD!" Yamcha interrupted, aura flaring around the two of them. "He hasn't done anything!" _'It's too dangerous to fight here, but I can't leave Gohan or the twins unprotected... Here we go!'_

Before Jaco could continue, a second Yamcha abruptly split off from the first, grabbing Gohan and trying to duck out of the room. Jaco's gun flashed again, this time striking the clone in the shoulder and dropping Gohan to the ground.

Yamcha tried to close the gap, but Jaco was deceptively quick, throwing the rest of the milk in his face and kicking him in the stomach. While it didn't hurt much, it did knock him off balance, and he crashed through a chair, reducing it to splinters.

"S-STOP IT!" Gohan cried, his energy rising rapidly. With an inarticulate yell, he leapt forwards, colliding with Jaco and sending the both of them through the window with a crash. Yamcha darted after them, pushing them apart and grabbing on to Jaco's armour. He extended his ki sense as far as he could, finding a power that was relatively isolated- _Shff._

They landed in the middle of a wasteland, where it seemed to be around mid-morning. Yamcha tensed, ready to burst into motion, before feeling something catch on his leg. Head whipping around, he saw a dazed-looking Gohan clinging to his gi.

"Well, sh-"

"Oh, come on!"

OoOoO

Piccolo exhaled, blocking out the heat of the sun, the cool breeze and the hazy shadows around him. He'd long since found that meditation and energy control was more efficient training than physical conditioning. Perhaps it was a side-effect of his ability to control his body structure so much... He flinched suddenly, as three somethings appeared just a few metres away from him.

Yamcha, again, but this time with a purple and blue... being, who was clearly his opponent, and-

The Brat. Goku's child, who he'd almost driven from his mind after the embarassing debacle three years previously. He'd been able to observe the brat growing on a few occasions, before it had started walking and talking, always stumbling unerringly to his hiding place when he got near.

And now it was here. There was only one reasonable course of action."

"Oh, come on!" he snarled at Yamcha. "Why is it always me? You can teleport anywhere on the goddamned planet and you always come after me?"

"I-" Yamcha had scarcely opened his mouth before having to block a laser from the newcomer. "Look, Piccolo, I'm sorry, but I'm a _little_ preoccupied right now!" the scarred warrior bit back, grabbing Gohan and tossing him over to Piccolo, who caught him on reflex.

"Wha-?"

"Protect Gohan! I have to deal with this guy!" Yamcha ordered, launching himself into the alien and driving him away from the green-skinned fighter. Piccolo blinked in shock as the two disappeared into the distance.

"Umm... H-Hello." Oh, right, the brat. Piccolo grunted and dropped him unceremoniously.

It seemed, though, that the child didn't quite get the message, picking himself up with a sniffle and turning back to face Piccolo. "Did- I mean, are-are you Mr. Piccolo?"

"And what if I am?" Piccolo rumbled, debating whether he should just leave the brat alone on the sands. "What have they told you about me?"

"Um, my-my Daddy says you were the strongest person he ever had to fight. He says that was one of the best fights he ever had." Gohan recited dutifully. Even though he found Mr. Piccolo intimidating, he felt like he could trust the green man. Uncle Yamcha wouldn't have left him with Mr. Piccolo otherwise, right?

"Is that it?" Piccolo raised a brow, questioningly. Either Son was even more of a fight-happy idiot than he seemed, or he'd been censoring the details for his child's sake. He snapped back to attention as Gohan spoke up again.

"He says you acted bad because of your Daddy, that you thought you were supposed to act like him, even though you're not a bad person- Eep!" the demi-saiyan flinched and fell back as Piccolo glared at him.

"So, Son thinks I'm going to roll over and become one of the 'good guys'," he snarled. "You should know your father is _wrong_. I am the Demon King, and one day, I _will_ destroy him and take my rightful place as this planet's ruler."

"B-But-" Oh great, the Brat was tearing up. Piccolo knew from past experience that a wailing child was murder on his sensitive hearing.

"Save your breath, brat. As it stands, I don't hold a candle to your precious Daddy's power, and I'm not foolish enough to provoke him by harming you." Piccolo admitted through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Um, okay..." Gohan sniffed, trying not to cry now that the threat had passed. He took the chance to try and examine Mr. Piccolo again. He was definitely scary, but... he reminded Gohan of the wolf that Mommy had scared away from the house. That had been really scary, growling and biting whenever anyone came near it.

But his Daddy hadn't been scared. He'd taken some meat out of the fridge (which Mommy had gotten angry about later that night) and left it outside, telling Gohan to stay safe with Nimbus. The next time the wolf had come by, he'd given it a few strips of the meat, making sure to approach it slowly. Eventually, the wolf had let Daddy touch it, only pulling back when Gohan made too much noise.

Daddy had said that a lot of animals were like that at first. They never had anyone treat them nicely, so they got angry with everyone. Sometimes, even if you tried to be nice to them, it would just make them confused and scare them. You had to be patient, until they learned that you weren't going to hurt them. Maybe Mr. Piccolo was like the wolf? Maybe he didn't know how to be nice after so long trying to be a bad guy, and it made him confused.

That was kind of sad, though. Gohan knew that Mommy and Daddy loved him, and so did his Aunts and Uncles. Would he have turned scary if he didn't grow up with them? Maybe Mr. Piccolo needed somebody to be patient with him.

Piccolo growled as the brat crept closer, noting how hesitant he was. He groaned and turned away, begrudgingly allowing the child to end up beside him. He couldn't even muster the will to snarl at the child again, instead curling his legs underneath himself and levitating in meditation.

OoOoO

Yamcha reappeared in a _shff_ , Jaco slung limply over his shoulder. "Sorry about that. You okay, Gohan?" he breathed a sigh of relief. While Piccolo had lost a lot of his malice over the last few years, it had still been a stupid risk to trust him with Gohan.

"Y-Yeah." Gohan replied nervously, eyes fixed on Jaco as he attempted to hide behind Piccolo.

"Don't worry, I managed to knock him out, and besides, he lost his gun somewhere in the fight. Now, we'd better head back to Capsule Corp." Yamcha smiled reassuringly, holding out his hand to Gohan. The demi-saiyan hesitated for a brief second, before suddenly wrapping his arms around a baffled Piccolo.

"Thank you for protecting me, Mr. Piccolo!" he burst out, dashing over to Yamcha almost as soon as he finished speaking. The three of them vanished before Piccolo could react.

"Keh. The brat's finally gone." he muttered to himself. Now, why didn't he feel relieved about that?

OoOoO

"Gohan, I know we've been telling you that lying is wrong, but... maybe we shouldn't mention what happened when your parents come by?" Yamcha commented, tossing Jaco into the gravity chamber and setting the lock.

"But... aren't we supposed to tell them everything, even if it's bad?" Gohan replied, though even he had to admit he didn't want to tell his parents about Mr. Piccolo. His Mommy would probably try and hurt Piccolo, and his Daddy would be worried as well.

"Well, yeah..." Yamcha trailed off, running his hand through his hair with a sigh. "It's just... I really don't want them to think I was putting you in danger. I mean, Piccolo's not evil, but he's still..." he waved a hand, unable to find the right words.

"He's lonely, and he wants to scare people away because he doesn't trust them." Gohan stated seriously, a stern expression on his face.

"Sounds like you figured him out pretty easily," Yamcha agreed, picking up the young boy and bounding across the compound to his and Tights' personal Capsule House. "So, you're okay?"

Gohan didn't reply for a moment, looking deep in thought. "Uncle Yamcha?" he asked, eyes set in a determined look. "Can you teach me how to get strong like you and Daddy?"

Yamcha's eyes widened slightly. "Well, sure, as long as we talk to Goku and Chichi about it first. Are you sure about this?"

Gohan's small hands curled into fists. He hadn't understood everything the purple man had been saying, but Uncle Yamcha had hurt his hand because he'd had to protect Gohan. The bandage wrapped around Yamcha's hand filled the boy with guilt as he nodded, resolute.

"Okay, then. I'll have to get you a gi of your own..."

OoOoO

A buzzer rang in the lab, distracting Dr. Briefs from his typing. Bulma had asked him to double-check her findings on the ship Yamcha had found out in Yunzabit. It wasn't often he got to learn about something completely new, and everything about this ship was alien to him, pun fully intended.

He reached out a hand to the microphone beside him. "Hello?"

"Dr. Briefs? I'm not sure if you remember me, but it's Tien. I work with Yamcha and Goku." the reply came, slightly crackly over the old intercom.

"Ah, yes, of course. Come on in," Briefs leant back in his chair, using his free hand to light a fresh cigarette. He turned it around as the door opened, Tien approaching him with an unfamiliar man in a maroon gi, with an afro and moustache. "How can I help you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could help you," Tien replied. "Are you still looking for a new security crew?"

Briefs raised an eyebrow, looking over at the nervous-looking newcomer. "I am. What's your name, young man?"

"I'm, er, I'm Hercule Satan, sir." the bulky man stammered out. He squirmed slightly as Briefs continued analysing him.

"Ah, I believe I remember you. Tights and Bulma had pictures from the last Budokai, you were in the finals," the scientist realised, looking somewhat more impressed now. "So! Why do you think you should work here at Capsule Corp?"

Hercule gulped, steeling himself. "Look, sir, all I want is to do right by my daughter. But all I've ever been good at is fighting and running my mouth. So I don't really know if you should hire me, but if you do, I can promise you I'll do my best with whatever you need."

Briefs hummed thoughtfully. "How old is your daughter?"

"She's four now. Her mother got sick a few months after she was born, and we lost her just before Videl turned one." Hercule replied promptly.

"Hmm... Well, I can give you a trial run, and we'll see how things go after a few months-" Briefs began, before wincing as his hand was clenched in a vice-like grip.

"Thank you! I swear on my life I won't let you down!" Hercule boomed, eyes glistening as he smiled.

"Alright, Satan, you'd better head home. You can work out the details later," Tien interrupted him, with the other fighter agreeing hurriedly and dashing out of the room. "Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Fine, just caught me off-guard," the older man chuckled. "He's certainly enthusiastic, isn't he? Just curious, what made you recommend him? And I know it wasn't because of his power, he doesn't hold a candle to your group."

Tien sighed, folding his arms. "Just... I realised today that there are still consequences, if we try to change things without paying attention to the people around us."

Briefs nodded, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. "It's always good to gain some perspective, especially if it's from an unexpected source. Just... make sure he heads to reception tomorrow, I'll leave the paperwork out there for him."

OoOoO

Raditz groaned, his stomach rumbling. Standard rations were not distributed with saiyans in mind. Vegeta and Nappa were heading out to some planet called Tritek, apparently a pre-industrial world, but the natives tended to be fairly powerful, around 1'500 units according to the scouters. So, obviously, he'd just be a liability.

Sighing, he pressed a button on his scouter, flicking back through the backlog of notifications it had stored. There was one in particular that he kept coming back to, sent to him on the day he'd lost everything.

"E01A27R116T3H1K -Gine." At first sight, it had seemed like gibberish, but he'd figured out that they were meant to be coordinates, to somewhere in the back end of the North Quadrant. The letters were the oddity, though, spelling out 'earth-K'. What had his mother meant? Was he supposed to just go there? She'd apparently tried to steal an attack pod shortly before the meteor hit, however she'd known it was coming. Had those numbers been meant as a signal for them to meet?

Maybe he'd have better luck if he actually asked for some information. He'd actually been given leave, after they'd wiped out the planet Shikk (make that Planet Freeza 112, actually), so he had time to check the archives properly for once.

He made his way through the base to his destination, teeth clenched as he heard people mocking him in hushed tones.

"...weakling..." "...here by himself..." "...no Vegeta to hide behind..."

Difficult as it was, he forced himself not to react, striding purposefully into the archive section of the base. He glanced around, before catching sight of a young female Brench, with pale orange skin and silvery hair. "I need to check some coordinates." he told her, rolling his eyes when she jumped.

"Ah, y-yes, right away... what are they?" she asked, looking terrified. Given that her power level wasn't even five hundred, he supposed he could understand.

"Look, I'm not going to bite your head off, just look this up: 01-27-116-3-1. Check for references to 'earth-K' as well." he drawled, tapping a finger against his bicep as he waited.

"According to this, there's an inhabited planet out at the very edge of the North Quadrant. The inhabitants call it 'Earth', like a lot of pre-industrial planets do, except that they're supposed to be reaching their space era, based on the Galactic Patrol's information. I don't see anything about 'K', though. Huh... apparently, it was supposed to be conquered by a saiyan child, before, erm..." she trailed off, looking fearfully at him. "I'm sorry, just- here's all the information we have on it." she apologised, a beep from his scouter indicating that it had received the data.

Raditz glared at her, before turning to leave. At least he'd confirmed his theory, that his mother had been sending him specific coordinates. But why this planet, and what was the K about?

He laid down on his bunk, slowly digesting the knowledge he'd been given. Earth was a garden world, lots of water and vegetation, but a wider mix of biomes than most planets. The inhabitants were weaklings, with an average power level of... 5? Seriously, 5? He could conquer that in a day! Hell, a baby would have been able to- OH!

It made sense, Raditz thought to himself, as he began scanning through different communication channels with his scouter. His mother was... odd, for a saiyan. She'd have made sure he was safe, even if it got her killed. Obviously, she'd do the same for his baby brother. A weak static came through as he connected to what had once been the channel for automated updates, attaching the scouter to a keypad and adjusting its settings to try an find what he was looking for.

"Kakarot." he grinned madly, as he found an automated message playing on repeat, the same one all pod babies heard when they landed. This one was unique, though, coming from a planet that had never been officially conquered. He'd have heard about it if a saiyan had been discovered by the Galactic Patrol, and there was no way these earthlings could have defeated a saiyan warrior.

"So you're alive, then? Well then, it's high time I came to find you."

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **So, Gohan's training is starting slightly earlier than in canon, and Raditz is officially on his way. We've made it to Z, guys!**

 **Power Levels;**

 **Jaco; ~800 vs Yamcha, ~1000 laser gun.**

 **Yamcha(multiform); ~1400**

 **Piccolo; ~2300**

 **Gohan; 4 base, 720 angry**

 **Raditz: 1000, 1200 full power**

 **So, next time will have a... slightly different beginning to the Saiyan Saga. Catch you then, guys!**


	44. The Warrior From the Stars!

**So here's what I'm mentally referring to as 'Book II' of More of the Same, the Z era. Fun times ahead!**

 **Just not for Raditz.**

 **Stuff:**

 **sarista wow;** Gohan likes books[shrugs], and I'm glad you're enjoying his character. I might be wrong on this, but I always thought Gohan enjoyed some of the martial arts training, at least when it was with Goku. What really ruined things for him was the constant, you know, death and such.  
Jaco... is an asshole. In the Jaco manga, he was sent to Earth to assassinate a baby saiyan, and also casually brings up the fact that he's accidentally committed genocide at least once. So if he appears in this, he's probably going to have a bad time.  
Piccolo's motivations are fairly straightforward, so Gohan was able to muddle his way to a conclusion. The story about the wolf was fun to come up with, too.  
Gohan's not going to be thrown into the fighting this time around, but I felt like I was wasting his potential to not have him train at all, so this was a compromise.  
Piccolo's been playing catch-up with the Z-fighters, and since he managed to get to about 3k by the time Vegeta and Nappa arrived the first time, I think it's a decent number.  
Raditz is fun to write, if only because we learned pretty much nothing about him in canon. I've got plans for him.

 **Selias** ; Not yet, emphasis on the yet. Remember that Yamcha wasn't at full power. Plus, like, another two years of full-on training and a little bit of Kaioken.

 **Hyunkelakaor;** Nikki comes from 'knickers', I thought it was better to put something a little less... blatant. A point to **Alias the Jester** for catching that one.

 **TaitanoRules555;** I hadn't actually thought about it. Probably not, since the majority of my plans are for DBZ so far, and the prologue was set before Battle of Gods. I might, however, do the Super Era of the story as a separate story and put that in the Super section.

 **Ultimate Black Ace;** The Android Saga is going to have a lot of fun stuff going on, since everyone already thinks Gero's been Yamcha'd.

 **...**

"Videl! You're gonna be late!" Hercule's voice echoed through the capsule house. The five-year-old zipped her bag shut and pulled it on, darting out into the front hall and looking up at her father.

"I'm ready, Dad!" she chirped, her hair pulled into twin pigtails. "Is Mr. Son collecting me?"

"No, not today, sweetpea. But you'll be with his friends - you remember Mr. Krillin, don't you? He says that they've got something fun planned for today. Do you have everything? Got your lunch?"

"Yep!" Videl beamed, scrunching up her face as she was swept up into a hug. "Dad!"

"You know the deal, I can't go to work without my hug." Hercule retorted unashamedly, squeezing her one more time before letting her back down as the doorbell rang.

"Come on, Dad, they're here!" the girl bounded across the hall, full of energy. She stretched up to open the door, smiling at the sight outside. "Hi, Gohan!"

"Hi, Videl!" the four-year-old waved, holding Boxer's hand in his free one. The toddler's black hair was just long enough to frame his face, and his thumb was firmly in his mouth. "Guess what! Uncle Lapis is going to show us the animal reserve where he works!"

Krillin was the next to speak, Nikki held in one arm with a lollipop in her mouth. "Yeah, apparently they're opening tours for the public, so this is a test run. Come on, Lazuli's picked up a hovercar from Bulma."

"Okay! See you later, Dad!" Videl shouted, running outside to the group. Hercule gave a small smile as she chatted animatedly with Gohan. He'd been worried about Videl at first, until Goku had suggested she and Gohan play together, since neither of them had many friends their own age. It had been good for both of them, especially once the twins had started following them. Nikki had latched onto Videl as an older sibling, much like Boxer had with Gohan.

As a member of security for the research division, Hercule had been given one of the capsule houses near the main labs for Capsule Corp, just a few minutes from the Briefs household. He'd already prepared to enrol Videl in one of the local elementary schools, even though Chichi had offered to teach her along with Gohan(He'd taken a look at some of those textbooks, and he couldn't allow his daughter to study any fields he couldn't pronounce -how else could he brag about her?).

Thinking on it, he only had a few minutes to get to work himself. Leaving his musing for the moment, he locked the door and headed off.

OoOoO

Raditz blinked, opening his eyes with a slight grimace. He'd dropped out of stasis on reaching the star system, and as always, it had left him stiff and with a stale taste in his mouth. He'd have to stretch his legs once he landed.

Tapping his scouter, he brought up some information on the planet he was headed for. Gravity was a little less than the Galactic standard, only around one-tenth of what Planet Vegeta's had been. Kakarot would probably have atrophied a little after so long on such a weak planet, but it wouldn't take too long to fix that. From the looks of things, the planet was mostly intact, with billions of miniscule life signatures, probably whatever wild animals hadn't been hunted down yet.

Actually, given how few planets the PTO had in the North Quadrant, Earth would probably make a good outpost. Hell, he and Kakarot might even get to govern the planet, if Vegeta couldn't be bothered with it. For a member of royalty, it was a little weird that he had zero interest in ruling anyone- at least, anyone who wasn't a saiyan.

 _"Preparing shielding for atmospheric entry. Estimated time until landing, thirteen minutes local time."_ a buzzing, automated message beeped in his ear, now that he'd dropped to sub-light speeds. Raditz allowed himself a wild grin at the distant sight of a blue orb.

"I'm coming for you, Kakarot..."

OoOoO

"Wow!" Gohan was looking around wildly, as Lapis drove the four kids slowly down a dirt trail. "I didn't know there were so many different kinds of animals here!"

"Look, it's a rhino!" Videl pointed, seeing a few grey shapes through the dust. "It's got babies!"

"Lemme see!" Nikki demanded, climbing up to peer out the window. "I wanna see the babies!"

Lapis chuckled softly, before catching sight of a short, wide plateau in front of them. "Alright, I think we're in a good spot anyway. How's about we set up our picnic here?" he asked, barely finishing the question before he was answered with a chorus of yeses.

Krillin and Lazuli touched down softly as Lapis unloaded the folded table from the back of his jeep. Lazuli picked up Nikki, the blonde toddler giggling as she was tickled in the stomach. Lapis followed suit, allowing Boxer to climb into his arms, before the older twins jumped onto the plateau with ease.

Krillin held out a hand each to Videl and Gohan, but only one child took it. "Gohan, are you okay?"

"I-I wanna try and do this myself, Uncle Krillin," the demi-saiyan stated with a serious expression on his face. "Mommy and Daddy have been showing me how to use ki, and I think I can do it."

"If you're sure," Krillin smiled, slowly levitating himself and Videl up to the others. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

Gohan nodded instead of replying, closing his eyes as he concentrated. His Mommy, after talking to Uncle Yamcha, had agreed to him learning some martial arts in case he got into trouble someday, and she and Daddy had started training him at home. It had turned out to be kind of fun, even if fighting for real still seemed really scary. After a few moments, he found the warm core that he recognised as his ki. With another second of focus, he tapped into what he hoped was enough, feeling the energy flow through his body as he leapt into the air and opened his eyes.

Lapis and Lazuli were gaping openly at him as he flew through the sky- way too far, he'd gone past the plateau! Gohan let out a cry as he saw the ground approaching quickly, all the energy he'd felt leaving him in his panic.

A blur of orange intercepted him, cushioning the impact completely. Krillin gave a weak chuckle as Gohan looked up at him. "That was pretty impressive, Gohan, but maybe you need a little bit of work on your control, still."

"Y-Yeah," Gohan mumbled, his tail hanging tiredly as the adrenaline wore off. "I thought I could fly, the way, you and Daddy can, but I didn't know how much ki to use, so I just tried to use a lot of it."

"Was... was that the _most_ you can use?" Krillin asked as they floated back to the others. "Or, you know, what percentage did you use?"

"I don't really know..." Gohan mumbled softly, clutching the strap on his backpack once Krillin had let him down. "I guess, maybe half? But I think I'd probably use up all my energy if I tried to go higher."

"Well, you're doing amazing for your age. Heck, you're already a hundred times stronger than most kids-" Krillin praised him, before getting cut off.

"That was so cool, Gohan!" Nikki burst out, dragging her brother over. "You were all like 'Pwow! Bakoom!' and you went super fast!"

"I thought only grown ups were allowed to try and use those cool tricks," Videl stepped in, glaring as fiercely as a five-year-old could manage. "Why's Gohan allowed but I'm not?"

Gohan blinked, realising that he'd upset his friend somehow. "Well, Mommy and Daddy said they were teaching me in case any wild animals came up near our house. That doesn't really happen in the city, right?" He didn't need Krillin's slight wince to know he'd said the wrong thing, Videl's expression was enough to go by. "M-Maybe I could show you what they taught me?"

That seemed to do the trick, as Videl's expression changed from angry to surprised. "You promise?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Gohan beamed at her, until he felt someone pulling at his arm. Boxer was stood there, looking up at Gohan with wide eyes.

"Can we try too?" Gohan thought about it for a few moments, looking from one twin to the other. He never liked letting the twins down, but they were still only babies, and it was his job to make sure they were safe. Videl had already decided going to be a strong fighter, stronger than her Dad, even, but the twins were too young to really practice fighting. That was why his Daddy hardly ever tried sparring with him, after all.

"Hmm... I dunno. I'll ask Uncle Yamcha first. He probably wants to teach you himself, since he's got his special Wolf Style." Again, he'd seemed to find the right thing to say, as Nikki began enthusiastically babbling about learning Uncle Yamcha's coolest sword moves. Boxer was content to nod and turn back to the grown ups, as did Videl.

Gohan was about to dart over to join them, when he heard Uncle Krillin chuckling. "What's so funny?" he asked, innocently.

"Heh," Krillin shook his head, still smiling. "It looks like you're gonna be a pretty good leader when you get older."

"Huh? M-Me?"

Krillin ruffled his hair, the same way Yamcha and his Daddy almost always did it. "Yep. You're like the best of both your parents, with Chichi's brains and Goku's spirit. I'll bet that if you keep at it, you'll become the strongest person in the world once you're grown up. Now, come on, I know you've got Goku's appetite, too."

Gohan was slightly stunned as he began automatically downing his lunch, which was easily twice the size of the others'. His Daddy was the strongest person he knew, even Uncle Tien was weaker than him. Could he really become stronger than that someday?

OoOoO

Piccolo was meditating below a waterfall when he felt it. A power approaching from the sky, rapidly streaking towards him. By the standards of his usual enemies, it was not really all that impressive, but he couldn't tell from this distance whether this stranger was holding anything back.

A line of white light flashed across the sky, shooting far past the Namekian and crashing to earth like a meteor. It didn't seem like whoever this was was interested in Piccolo himself, however. In fact, it seemed to be heading far to the south. Piccolo extended his senses in that direction- big surprise, some of Son's friends were gathered there.

And so was the brat.

Piccolo clenched his fists, growling. He had no reason to care about this. Even on the off-chance that this power did go after the Son child, the monk was there, and he would die rather than let the child be hurt. There was no point in him even heading in that direction.

 _"Thank you for protecting me, Mr. Piccolo!"_

...Damn it all to hell. Piccolo gritted his teeth as he rose into the air, following the strange light towards the ocean.

At least he'd find out who this newcomer was.

OoOoO

Raditz frowned as he adjusted his course. He'd detected a power of roughly a thousand in the south of the planet, but it had vanished before he could get an exact number or location on it. Either the scouter had malfunctioned for that moment, or Kakarot's power had suddenly dropped to nothing.

And it had to be Kakarot. According to reports from the Galactic Patrol, the highest powers on this planet barely reached one hundred, and those would be considered anomalies on the level of the Ginyu Force by the rest of the populace.

A populace that was still intact. His brother had been lazy in his mission. It happened occasionally, where soldiers would simply lose their drive without reminders from the PTO. Grumbling to himself, he adjusted the settings on the device, to scan for any power levels, rather than just powers close to his own.

A beep indicated that the scan had finished, and Raditz could only blink in surprise. Amidst a horde of miniscule powers, four stood out clearly. 580, 535, 425 and 129. Perhaps Kakarot hadn't managed to wipe out the planet's inhabitants because of those few mutants that turned up in every race. Without any proper training or gravity resistance, Kakarot's power level would likely have been too low to face the likes of these.

Still, they wouldn't be any match for him. He'd avenge Kakarot, and then, once the planet was his, he'd finally get some distance from Freeza and his lackeys.

OoOoO

Gohan flinched, feeling something approach. Lapis and Lazuli did the same, Lapis subtly positioning himself in front of the children. "Who- who is that?" he asked, watching the animals scatter for cover out of the corner of his eye.

"At a guess, Goku's brother," Lazuli answered her twin in a whisper, before sending a look towards Krillin. "Did you plan for this?"

"Never could remember what date it was supposed to happen..." Krillin shook his head, though he didn't seem too concerned. "Are you two up for this? I can handle it if you're not."

"I mean, as long as we work together, and as long as he's not holding back much more than this..." Lazuli mused, as the opponent drew closer and closer. "I think we've got this."

"Haah..." Lapis sighed. "You know I'm never gonna be able to let you guys back here after this, right?"

"Just keep your head in the fight," Krillin told him seriously, though he seemed to be focusing on something beyond the approaching enemy. "He's a saiyan, after all. You don't want to give him an opening."

TH-BOOM! A sudden explosion echoed through the clearing, dust scattering around as something collided heavily with the ground.

Raditz stood up straight, cracking his neck as he glared at the fighters in front of him. "So, which one of you killed Kakarot?"

OoOoO

Piccolo gradually slowed once he sensed the alien visitor come to a halt. It seemed he was facing off against Krillin's twin students, who were individually no match for him. He'd wait and see how things played out before getting invol-

He whirled around and threw a punch, which Krillin just about managed to catch. "What are you doing here?" he snarled, at what had to be a multi-form clone.

"Just wanted to talk," the clone replied, holding up its hands in surrender. "I just wanted to ask you not to step in."

"Afraid I'll kill your students?" Piccolo snarked, though he didn't make a move towards the standoff going on nearby.

"More like I'm afraid you'll kill Raditz. I promised to try and save him if I could, so..." Krillin trailed off. "It'd be kind of hard to do that once you get involved."

"Keh... Fine. But I'm not doing this for you. I wasn't planning on getting involved in this until I figured out who this joker is," Piccolo scoffed, before something occured to him. "You knew this guy's name. How?"

Krillin froze for a second, before facepalming. "Ugh... I'm no good at keeping secrets. Look, we've got a plan for this guy in place already. Once we pull that off, I'll tell you what's going on. Deal?" he held out a hand to shake, giving Piccolo a half-smile.

"You better not back out afterwards." the Namekian growled, glaring at the hand without even trying to shake it. Instead, he dropped to the ground, with the soon-to-be battleground visible in the distance.

OoOoO

"Well?" Raditz barked, allowing his aura to visibly flare. "Which one of you was it?"

"Look, man, neither of us killed Goku. Hell, we've never even fought Goku outside of a couple sparring matches." Lapis drawled, sliding into a defensive stance.

"... the fuck's a Goku?" Raditz asked, bewildered. "Anyway, if you two won't talk, I'll just have to beat the answers out of you!"

"Let's do this, Lapis!" Lazuli cried, letting out a brief kiai as she powered up, her brother following suit almost immediately afterwards.

Raditz took a step back in shock as his scouter beeped frantically. "Wh-what? Their powers are rising?" It was only a second before the twins quieted, their power now at their maximum safe levels. "The blonde's at 960, and her brother's at 954. H-How?"

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Lazuli smirked, before the two of them exploded into motion, charging straight at the armoured alien.

"Don't you mock me!" Raditz snarled in reply, rushing forwards to meet them head-on.

"RAAAH!"

 **...**

 **So, probably a little shorter than you were expecting, but next chapter, we'll have Raditz vs. Lapis and Lazuli. The twins weren't part of the original plan, but then I saw episode 117 of Super and that redirected the course of the chapter.**

 **This one brought the word count over the 100'000 mark. Now, if only I could get the story views that high. [Subtlety, thy name is me]**

 **Powers;**

 **Lapis; 535 relaxed, 954 full power**

 **Lazuli; 580 relaxed, 960 full power**

 **Raditz; 1200 ready for battle**

 **Gohan; 250 stable power, 931 ki charged jump**

 **Krillin; 425 suppressed**

 **Piccolo's power and Krillin's full power will be revealed soon enough. Catch you next time!**


	45. Clash! Raditz vs Earth's Warriors!

**So, time for the first battle of the Z era, and Goku's nowhere in sight. Does that- Is that weird? It just feels... wrong, somehow.**

 **Anyway, stuff;**

 **sarista wow;** The idea of Raditz and Goku being allowed to rule Earth was probably wishful thinking on Raditz' part. It'd probably be given to Zarbon or Dodoria instead.  
As for them not being strong enough to take him on... the twins aren't quite as dedicated to their training as the core group are, so they're not in quite the same power bracket.

 **Ultimate Black Ace;** See above for Raditz ruling Earth.  
Gero's plans being used to manipulate time[ _cough_ Cell _cough_ ]? No...  
An excellent point about Piccolo. I'm going to have to rethink things very slightly...

 **...**

"Double Sunday!" Raditz spat, firing a pink energy ray from each of his hands at the twins. Lazuli slid underneath, dimly aware of Lapis taking to the air nearby. Before Raditz could recover, she pushed herself off the ground, ramming a kick into the saiyan's torso. She followed up with a barrage of sweeping kicks, the last one just barely missing when Raditz jumped backwards.

"Electric Shot!" Lapis cried, firing a sparking orb of ki from his position above the two brawlers, Lazuli using the distraction as a chance to dash back from the saiyan.

"D-Damnit!" Raditz hissed, firing a blast of his own to try and counter. The two blasts detonated in mid-air, hiding the fight from view. Raditz rocketed upwards, intent on catching the raven-haired twin before he could try again.

Lapis was still hanging in the air when the saiyan arrived, blocking the punch as best he could and allowing himself to be knocked backwards. He grinned, now that they'd managed to gain some distance.

"Power Blitz!" Lazuli cried, firing a blue burst of ki up at Raditz, who grunted in pain as it impacted his armour. He didn't get much time to consider his options, however, when Lapis caught him full in the face with a powerful punch.

"Ha!" the airborne twin roared, unleashing a kiai as he struck Raditz full in the stomach, managing to dent the armour slightly. Raditz ducked backwards as Lazuli threw a second burst from her grounded position.

"Enough!" he roared ferally, coating his hand with ki as the blast approached and using it to bat the Power Blitz away from him, and towards Lapis. The brunette swerved off-course to dodge it, eyes opening in surprise as Raditz catapulted towards him. The saiyan's gauntlet smashed into Lapis's guard, as he deflected a second blast from Lazuli, this one heading towards Krillin's position.

Krillin lazily raised a hand and _pushed_ , dispersing the ki with a quick shockwave. Behind him, Gohan's fists were clenched tightly as he stood protectively in front of the other three children.

"Wow. How strong is Mr. Krillin? He just waved a hand and the laser ball disappeared." Videl whispered, slightly intimidated by the explosions and shockwaves echoing through the area.

"I'm not sure exactly... Most of the grown-ups keep their power low so they don't hurt normal people by accident," Gohan scrunched up his face as he concentrated on the energies darting around the clearing. "He's way stronger than this new guy, though. Lapis and Aunt Lazuli are almost as strong as this guy, too." he opened his eyes, still frowning.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked, noticing how he seemed preoccupied with something.

"Well, I've never met this guy, but he seems... familiar, I don't know. I think Lapis said something about my Daddy, maybe they know each other. And there's one more thing..." Gohan mumbled, turning off to look into the distance. "I-I think that's Mr. Piccolo!"

"Good catch, Gohan!" Krillin praised, getting a sheepish smile from the boy. "I know for a fact that those three haven't noticed him yet. That's fantastic progress, especially for your age."

Videl pouted slightly, crossing her arms. "'Snot fair... I bet I could learn this stuff too..."

"Wait," Gohan exclaimed, as he caught another glimpse of Raditz, who had managed to go on the offensive. "He's got a tail like mine! Like the one Daddy used to have!"

Krillin's smile got a little more strained, since Raditz had heard Gohan's cry just as clearly as any of them, turning in their direction and catching sight of the kids.

The saiyan's jaw actually dropped when he saw the brat who'd called out. Wearing a loose fighting outfit that was almost the same as the baldy in front of him, the child was nonetheless unmistakeable as a saiyan, with his hair spiking forwards and the brown-furred tail waving behind him. "What the hell? The boy- he must be Kakarot's son!" he realised, automatically parrying Lazuli's kick just before it would have impacted his face.

"Whoa!" the blonde cried, as she was abruptly tossed aside, managing to catch herself before she hit the ground and skidding to a halt. "Yeah, he is. And we were having a perfectly pleasant day until someone interrupted." she snarked, smirking weakly when Raditz sent her a _look_. That was short-lived, however, as Raditz darted towards her with another punch at the ready.

Ducking to the left, she raised a hand to shove the blow aside, but Raditz' hand opened at the last second. Her wrist was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip, as Raditz' knee was rammed directly into her solar plexus.

"Lazuli!" her brother roared, clenching his fist as he tried to push his energy even higher. Krillin had shown them the basics of it... He let out a roar as his power skyrocketed, cannoning towards Raditz with renewed speed and sending the two of them sprawling. "Kaiok-Aargh!" he gritted out, his aura briefly turning crimson before pain lanced through him. He dropped to the ground with a wince

Krillin groaned in frustration. "Damnit Lapis, I told you you weren't ready to try that yet..." The Kaioken, while theoretically possible to use at any level of power, demanded a certain level of familiarity, or else it was much more likely to backfire. Yamcha and Tien had found that using it while meditating allowed them to grow used to it, reducing the level of damage it caused and letting it last longer. Lapis had no such practice, since he'd only started learning it a couple of weeks before.

"Y-You worthless maggots!" Raditz coughed, his armour now fractured and falling apart. He held a hand up in front of him, purple ki shining in his palm. "I'll destroy you all! Vacation Delete!" he roared, intent on wiping out the twins before they could catch their breath.

"You guys, stay here!" Krillin ordered, disappearing in a blur as the purple orb flew towards its targets.

Raditz panted raggedly as he glared at the smoke cloud. He'd have to grab his... nephew, and get some answers about Kakarot, once he dealt with the bald one- "What?" he muttered, bewildered, as a new power registered on his scouter. "T-Two thousand?" he grunted, bewildered, before the smoke cleared and his blood froze.

The baldy was stood in front of the twins, one hand waving away the last of the dust. He- He'd somehow intercepted the attack, without taking any damage. And his power. "How much can your scouter handle?"

Raditz blinked. "What?"

The bald one folded his arms. "You heard me. What's the maximum level of power your scouters can handle?"

"I- You- Graah!" Raditz bit out unintelligently, trying to throw another ki blast, before something caught him. Over his shoulder, he could see the scowling face of a... a Namekian, for some reason.

"Thanks, Piccolo," the monk smiled, before pulling his fists to his sides. "Tell you what, I'll just keep powering up until one of us hits the limit." Without another word, an aura burst into existence around him, flaring wildly as the scouter beeped continuously, the frantic noise echoing Raditz' panic.

"Two... Three... Four..." Raditz counted fearfully, as the numbers skyrocketed. "F-Five thousand? H-How?" He whispered, as the number finally settled. 5'647. That would mean the midget was almost powerful enough to go head-to-head with Nappa!

"Training," came the deadpan reply. "Now, have you finally calmed down enough to have a civilised discussion?"

Lost for words, the saiyan managed to nod weakly, as Piccolo finally released his grip. The Namekian was about to leave, knowing that he could always seek out Krillin later on, when he felt something approach.

Gohan had felt the change in the stranger's ki, now that Krillin had scared him into giving up, and decided it was safe to get involved. He let a small amount of power flood into his body, jumping across to land a few yards away from the Namekian and saiyan.

"...And Kakarot's son has a power of more than five hundred. I don't think I'm even surprised by that..." Raditz chuckled, still looking lost. Gohan glanced over at him before turning his attention to Piccolo.

"Thank you for helping us, Mr. Piccolo," he bowed respectfully to the scowling green warrior. "It was very kind of you."

Krillin had to fight off a smirk at the utterly bewildered expression on Piccolo's face, before the Namekian shook his head and took off into the air. shifting to a more neutral expression, he cleared his throat, Raditz flinching at the slight noise. "So. I know you came here looking for your brother, but there's a few things we need to work out before you meet him."

The alien warrior blinked in shock. "H-He's still alive?"

"Alive and free," Krillin drawled, before Raditz could draw the wrong conclusion. "And we've actually known about you for a while, Raditz. Now, first thing you're going to have to do is turn off your scouter. Then we can talk without anyone listening in..."

OoOoO

Goku sighed contentedly as he lay down on his back, looking out at the landscape of Mt. Paozu from the hillside where he was resting. Chichi started slightly at the sound, turning to face him from where she'd been leaning into his chest. "What are you thinking about, Goku?" she asked, looking at the small smile on his face.

"I'm just really happy," he half-laughed. "I mean, I've gotten stronger than I ever thought I could, and I've got you and Gohan... My life is pretty great!" he beamed at her, before blinking as something popped into his head. He frowned for a moment, before rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Uhh... Chichi? Krillin's trying to talk to me telpa- _telepathically_ ," he sounded out the last word carefully, both of them shifting to seated positions. He paused for a few moments, continuing his mental conversation, before his eyes opened in surprise. "It- it's about my brother."

"Your brother? The alien soldier who's probably trying to destroy the planet?" Chichi frowned. "I suppose you want to bring him here, don't you?"

"He's family," Goku shrugged, smiling half-heartedly. "Maybe if he's given a chance, he can change. Tien did, Piccolo's... working on it, heck, I was supposed to conquer the planet before Grandpa found me."

Chichi shook her head, bemused. "You're such a softie, Goku. Fine, he can come here. _But_ , he's staying in the wood shed until we can trust him. I'll lay out a bedroll for him."

"You're the best, Chichi," her husband grinned, the sincerity in his voice causing her to blush. "D'you want me to call Nimbus for you?"

The Ox Princess considered it for a moment, before shaking her head. "No thank you. I think I'll try and get home myself, I need the practice, now that Gohan's learning to fly around on his own." she said, concentrating her power and levitating a few inches off the ground.

"Heh. Alright, then. Let's go!"

OoOoO

"So, this is where Kakarot lives?" Raditz asked, looking down at the small house in the midst of the mountains. "And he's lost his memory?"

"He lost his memory back when he was a kid. He didn't find out he was a saiyan until he was fifteen, we found a message from your parents, sent before the planet was destroyed." Krillin shrugged as the pair slowly dropped back down to earth. Lazuli was a few minutes behind, her jet-car not fully able to keep up with the fliers.

"Our parents left a message with him?" Raditz asked, suddenly nervous as he saw something orange approaching from a distance. "So that's how you knew about me. Did they mention anything about Turles?"

"Turles? No, not that I know of... was he another saiyan?" Krillin asked, one brow raised.

Raditz grimaced as a little spark of hope was quashed. "Yeah. He was."

"Hey, Krillin!" Goku greeted warmly, before his expression turned serious. "And you must be Raditz."

"Kakarot," Raditz nodded in greeting. "I've heard that you... you're playing the hero to this planet now." he began hesitantly. While he hated that his brother had completely abandoned his heritage, he knew from what little the monk had told him that Kakarot was the strongest being on the planet by a decent margin. Years of dealing with Vegeta's mercurial temper had instilled Raditz with a good survival instinct, and right now his best option was to not present himself as a threat.

"I'm not playing. I know saiyans are supposed to be these scary space pirates and everything, but that's just a waste," Goku stated grimly. "This planet is my home. It's given me the chance to get stronger than I thought was possible. Maybe you and the other saiyans can do the same. But just to let you know, I won't let you go after innocent people. If you want a fight, you have to come to one of us."

"Ugh..." Raditz tried not to flinch under that intense glare, so much like their father's when he was in a foul mood. "Agreed. But what was the monk talking about when he mentioned that planet Vegeta was destroyed? It was a meteor, wasn't it?"

"No," Goku scowled, though this one wasn't aimed at Raditz. "It was that Freezer guy. Our father found out about his plans and warned our Mom. She managed to send me here, but she didn't make it off the planet in time."

"F-Freeza?" Raditz's hands clenched into fists. "He destroyed our planet? After all we did for him? Damnit, how could I have been so stupid!" he roared, charging a ball of ki in his palm and tossing it into the distance to try and vent some frustration. The sight of a distant mountain suddenly losing its peak didn't do much to make him feel better. "Even if a meteor was too close to try and destroy it, we should've been able to evacuate in time. There was no way something that big wouldn't have shown up on our sensors at some point."

"He was afraid of us," Goku pointed out. "Afraid of something called a 'Super Saiyan'."

"Superstitious little fuck," Raditz spat, shaking his head to try and clear away the rage clouding his mind. "There's no way in hell I'm working for him anymore. If I detonate my pod, they probably won't even bother looking for me. Odds are it'll be long after our time before Freeza decides to conquer this planet, it's nowhere near the rest of his territories."

Krillin stepped in before Raditz could hit the button on his remote. "I'm gonna ask you to hold off on that. We're already planning on taking out Freeza, and we want your help to do it."

"Pfft," the saiyan couldn't help it, he snorted before breaking into full-on sardonic laughter. "Take out Freeza? What, to a nice restaurant? You're stronger than me, but you're still less than one percent of Frieza's power. That's assuming the rumours about him suppressing his power are lies, and after seeing what you can do, I'm more inclined to believe them."

Goku let out a grunt, power flaring off him. Raditz' scouter screamed in protest as it tried to adjust. "So, how do I measure up?"

"Eight thousand... Look, I don't think you get it. Freeza's power is, _at a minimum_ , more than half a million units. That's more than fifty times your power level."

Goku gave a grin, one that didn't quite meet his eyes. "And I'm, like, a hundred times stronger than I was ten years ago. If we all train our hardest, we'll be able to beat him."

Raditz just shook his head in disbelief. "Look, I was just glad to find out that another saiyan survived Freeza's betrayal. Forgive me for not wanting to jump head-first into extinction."

"Are you a saiyan or not?"

The alien gaped stupidly at his brother, as Krillin backed off slightly. "What? What the hell are you talking about, Kakarot?"

"Are you a saiyan or not?"

Raditz' jaw set stubbornly. "More of a saiyan than you. You haven't even got your tail."

"Doesn't matter. Mom told me that the saiyans were warriors, that we _should've_ been heroes. So, are you a saiyan or not?" Goku's arms were folded and his expression blank. All Raditz could see was Bardock's disappointed face, scoffing at him when he lost yet another battle and had to be rescued.

 _'Are you a saiyan or not? Have I raised a coward as well as a weakling?'_

"I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR! DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" he snarled, throwing all of his body into a single punch.

Goku didn't even budge.

"Good to see you're willing to fight, Raditz," he smiled suddenly, his entire demeanour shifting. "We'll be glad to have you when we're preparing. Now, if we're gonna pull this off, I'm gonna need to ask you one more favour. I need you to bring the other saiyans here. Make sure you don't give them too many details, just in case Freeza finds out."

Before Raditz could reply, two growls shattered the silence and tension of the moment. Goku chuckled, one hand on his stomach. "Maybe after dinner, though. Krillin, you coming?"

"None of us are going to turn down a free meal, Goku." Lazuli interjected, carrying Boxer and Nikki while Gohan and Videl trailed after her.

Raditz hesitated for only a second, before nodding his agreement and following his brother's lead. If they were going to toss their lives away, he might as well enjoy a meal where he could.

OoOoO

Nappa grumbled as his scouter let out a particular sequence of beeps. "Raditz finally turned his scouter back on. Sent a message... to both of us."

Vegeta didn't reply for a minute, ripping off a mouthful of meat from the arm he was holding. "Is he too embarassed to even talk to us directly? Gods know he should be, the weakling."

"Ah, c'mon, Vegeta, he comes in handy for all the paperwork at least," Nappa sneered around a mouthful of his own meal. "Let's see what he has to say, anyway."

Vegeta silently pressed a button on his own device, finding his copy of the message and scanning through it.

 _"Found Kakarot, currently training to get up to speed. We ought to call an emergency meet of the clans, cold as it seems. We missed the meteor shower, so that wasn't it.  
-Raditz"_

"The hell does he mean? What meteor shower?" Nappa wondered aloud. "And a meet of the clans? What, did he forget the planet's gone?"

"Shut up, Nappa." Vegeta's mind had started whirling as he put the pieces together. A weakling Raditz may have been, but he was at least decently intelligent. He'd know better than to bother his prince with useless information. That meant there was a second layer to the message.

The clan meets were an old saiyan tradition, where the leaders of each family would meet to settle where each of them sat on the hierarchy of saiyan society. Had anyone proved stronger than the current King, they would be able to stake a claim to the throne, and force the entire clan to fight on their behalf. Raditz was calling Vegeta out, trying to draw _his_ attention specifically.

And the reference to cold and meteors... "Nappa, turn off your outgoing communications and delete the message."

"Huh? What d'you-"

"Just do it, you ignoramus!" Once the two scouters were removed, Vegeta started pacing, before abruptly whirling around and firing a massive pillar of ki into the air, screaming inarticulately. Nappa flinched at the sheer rage pouring off his superior, knowing better than to speak.

"It was Freeza. I don't know why, I don't know how the weakling figured it out, but it was Freeza. He destroyed our world. Nappa, get the pods ready.

"We're going to Earth."

 **...**

 **So, Raditz has survived his first meeting with his brother, and he's managed to draw Nappa and Vegeta into the earthlings' plots. How will this change things going forward?**

 **Well, it wouldn't be much fun if I told you, now would it?**

 **Anyway, Power levels;**

 **Lapis; 954, 1407 attempting Kaioken, 658 after Kaioken damage**

 **Lazuli; 960**

 **Raditz; ~1200**

 **Gohan; 531 powered up**

 **Krillin; 5647**

 **Piccolo; 3587**

 **Goku; 8295**

 **Nappa; ~6000**

 **Vegeta; ~18000**

 **I'll be sticking with power levels for as long as the canon did, until Freeza is dealt with. Not sure yet if I'll use them past that point.**

 **Anyway, be sure to leave any comments you may have with Mr. Review Button there. Catch you next time!**


	46. Welcome to Earth

**So, we'll have a couple of chapters covering the year of training, before Vegeta and Nappa arrive. Enjoy!**

 **Stuff;**

 **Tearhart;** Sorry about not replying to your reviews last chapter. I'd meant to, but I wanted to wait in case you had more questions past that point.  
3\. Roshi's maybe a little stronger than canon, but a good chunk of the power boost comes from his MAX power form, which isn't viable for proper fights.  
5\. I read the Jaco Manga a few days after starting this story, and I just really wanted to include Tights. I'm fudging the dates a little, though, so Tights, in this story, is 9 years older than Yamcha and Bulma.  
7\. The wording of Yamcha's wish was that they would regain their memories 'back when they met Goku'. For simplicity, I'm taking it that they regain their memories on the day they would have met Goku, ignoring the butterfly effect.  
11\. Yamcha at least made it to the finals this time, and if not for Krillin's MAX power boost, he could have won it.

 **Qinlongfei;** You got it, the humans are stronger than Piccolo because they have better gear to train with. That's Krillin's full power without his MAX Power or Kaioken boosts. Pretty impressive, right?  
Goku and Chichi have both changed in the new timeline, for 2 main reasons: more socialisation, and Goku's new job. Goku's had to learn a bit more about how non-saiyan, non-martial artist people work, Chichi's actually got people to talk to besides her father, son and husband, and they're both trying to give Gohan as many advantages as they can.  
I'm glad I got Raditz right. I want to actually do stuff with him as a character, unlike canon...  
Nappa... doesn't seem like a 'deep' character to me. That's not to say we won't see him react to the news, but he's not the sharpest knife in the crayon drawer, so he won't spend too long philosophising.  
And the clan meeting will be pretty explosive.

 **Guest;** I have a couple of ideas to use Turles and Broly later on. _Significantly_ later on.

 **oscurolight;** I love the concept of power levels as a rough measurement of energy, but I agree on your point on them being over-emphasised in the series. That was why I started this, to show that tactics and techniques (and, okay, a little more power) could make just as big an impact on the major fights. Just wait until we get to Freeza...  
Also, that's a very interesting point about Tien's 3rd eye. I wonder, would two timelines worth of heroism be enough to free him from the errors of his past?

 **thomasthetmc;** Vegeta had suspicions, very strong suspicions, but he never knew for certain until Dodoria (or Raditz, this time) spilt the beans.

 **sarista wow;** Gohan's matured pretty fast, but then he's a genius, not to mention him embracing his role as an older brother figure for Boxer and Nikki.  
Raditz isn't really chill about Gohan so much as he is very, very confused. He has _no idea_ what's going on.  
Raditz hasn't had too much time to process the destruction of Planet Vegeta, his initial burst of anger aside. That'll be something he needs to deal with in his time on Earth. As for the scouter, he turned off the communications, but the sensors were still running.  
Vegeta and Nappa aren't quite as much of a threat as you'd think, since the main Z-fighters all have Kaioken and their own tricks. Chiaotzu and Piccolo are really the only ones who'd have issues with Nappa in their base forms, and they could always fall back on their powerups if they had to. Vegeta's tougher, but as soon as he was facing more than one opponent, they could take him down with teamwork. That's without the extra year of prep time, even.

 **...**

Raditz tore a chunk out of the meat on his plate, savouring the taste. "Damn, this' good!" he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, before something smacked him on the head painfully. "Gah! What the f-"

"Mind your language in front of Gohan!" Chichi admonished, calmly putting down her frying pan as she took her own seat next to Goku.

"Yeah, about that... How the hel-heck," Raditz censored himself under Chichi's glare. "Yeah, how the heck is that possible? Are you another saiyan?"

"No, I'm definitely a human," Chichi replied, somewhat calmer now. "And I'd rather not discuss this right now." she murmured with a glance towards the child being discussed, who was luckily distracted with helping Boxer and Nikki to reach their shares of the feast.

"But... the odds of two completely separate races being compatible are... too high to even try and calculate. I know a few separate races are compatible, but they're all divergents from one another. How could humans and saiyans be capable of having children?"

Krillin shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of rice before he answered. "Creator gods getting lazy with their designs?" he offered, thinking of the Supreme Kais. Practically every alien species he'd seen looked mostly humanoid, with the differences mostly being in terms of colouration and decoration, with some species having horns instead of hair, or fangs, or tails...

"I suppose that's the best answer I'm going to get, isn't it?" Raditz groused through another full mouth, receiving another rap to the head when Chichi leaned over. "Oh, come on, what was that one for?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

"I swear, woman, I will k-"

"Raditz," Goku spoke up for the first time since dinner had started. "Don't insult my wife."

The older saiyan flinched, his survival instinct kicking in again. "R-Right, Kakarot, sorry."

Goku frowned, gulping down another bowl of food. "You can relax, you know. We're not plannin' on hurting you."

"That's a pretty odd attitude for a saiyan. A pretty odd attitude for anyone, going by the rest of the galaxy," Raditz scoffed, though he did relax slightly. "You said something about training earlier?"

Krillin was the one to answer him, since Goku's attention had shifted to the next course. "Well, going by what we know about saiyans, we're going to want to make a good impression on Nappa and Vegeta, and the only way to do that is through strength. So we're going to be going all-out on training for the next few months, and you might as well join us. Going by what I saw, you've got a decent grasp of the basics, but you're still leaving a lot of openings when you go to attack."

Raditz bristled momentarily, but grudgingly nodded. "What about the halfling?"

"The halfli - Gohan? What does he have to do with this?" Chichi hissed, trying not to draw attention from the boy in question. "He's only learning the basics to protect himself, he's not going to be involved in these fights you're all planning."

Raditz leaned forward, glancing in the same direction. "Look, I can accept the kid as kin, even if it's still a little... odd to think about. But the other two, they're not going to accept a 'half-breed' as a saiyan. Nappa _might_ , since the kid's power level is pretty good for his age, but if you want Vegeta to think about him as more than an insult to saiyankind, he's got to be better than that. And with Vegeta, you won't get a second chance for a first impression."

"What are you saying? That they'd try and hurt my baby?" Chichi's voice was low and cold, a far cry from her usual volume. "Goku? I think I'd like to try your gravity chamber."

"That's fine..." Goku gave a grin in reply, though it looked more... predatory than usual. "Maybe Gohan should stay with Bulma for a while then. She'll be able to help him with his studying if we're going to be busy."

Raditz felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his face at the frankly terrifying expressions on their faces. "Umm..."

"What's wrong?" Gohan piped up, having felt the shift in the air as the discussion went on between the adults. "Is there a problem with Mr. Raditz?"

"It's nothing, Gohan," Chichi assured him. "He just made me realise I'll need to do some more training myself. How would you like to stay with your Auntie Bulma for a while?"

Gohan looked excited for a moment, before something occurred to him. "Does that mean I'm not allowed to train with you and Daddy anymore?" he asked, looking upset at the idea. Chichi blinked in surprise at his perceptiveness, trying to form an answer.

"Hang on a second," Goku murmured, excusing himself. He was only gone from the room for a few seconds before he was back, carrying a crimson staff. "I want you to have this, son."

"Great-Grandpa's Power Pole?" the four-year-old breathed, awestruck as he took hold of the legendary weapon.

"Yep. He started teaching me how to use it when I was about your age, so it's time I pass it on to you," the saiyan smiled, kneeling down to look more closely at Gohan. "Now, I'm not the best at explaining things, so give me a minute. You know how it's my job to help protect the whole world from bad guys? Well, there're some really, _really_ bad guys out in space that Raditz knows about. So we're going to try and get stronger so we can take them down and stop them from hurting innocent people."

"But-" Gohan started, frowning again.

"You want to help, don't you?" Goku gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you for wanting to protect people, but you're only four years old. It's not your job to protect us, it's our job to protect you. I promise we'll still spend time together, but this kind of training is going to be really intense," Goku paused for a second, contemplating something. "How about this? You keep up your training and your studying, and I'll teach you the Kamehameha."

"Really?" Gohan asked. He'd seen his father use the technique a few times, and was always blown away by how strong it was.

"Yeah. Now, I'll call Bulma and make sure it's okay for you to stay over there. Plus, you'll only be a few minutes away from Videl's house, you'll be able to play together practically every day." Goku gave his son one last squeeze before he stood up, accepting the phone from Chichi.

Gohan nodded, clenching his small hands around the heirloom he'd been given. He'd just have to do his best in training, that he'd be able to fight the bad guys as well next time they tried to hurt people.

OoOoO

Piccolo's arms were crossed as he glared impassively at Krillin. "You expect me to believe this ridiculous story?"

"Look," Krillin sighed, exasperated. "Let's ignore the fact that if I was lying, I'd come up with something a little closer to earth. You can accept that Shenron is _capable_ of manipulating time like that, can't you?"

"...It's possible in theory."

"Exactly," Krillin grinned. "So that's what's been happening with us. We're time travellers."

"What do you want from me?" Piccolo asked, eyes narrowed. "Based on what you've said, you deliberately kept me alive and free even knowing how to stop me."

"Look... you're not Daimao. You're a separate person, who just happens to have Daimao's memories," Krillin shook his head. "I don't expect you to suddenly turn around and be all buddy-buddy with us, but just... Just think about it, all right? I mean, what have you got to lose by _not_ trying to murder us?"

"And you've been using these... gravity rooms?"

Krillin nodded, rummaging in his pockets and pulling out a silver capsule. "Yeah, we've even got a couple of them capsulised. This one only goes up to about fifteen times normal gravity, but it's better than nothing."

Piccolo snatched the capsule, turning away with a whirl of his cape. "I'll expect you to at least put up a good fight once I've finished with this."

The monk couldn't help but grin, mentally translating that from 'Piccolo-ese' to 'I'm looking forward to sparring with you'. "I'm not going to be slacking off, so you'd better get used to the gravity quickly."

Piccolo didn't reply, instead taking to the air and vanishing into the distance.

OoOoO

"Hey, Gohan!" Bulma beamed, crouching down to greet the boy face-to-face as he entered the spare bedroom she'd been setting up. "You ready to spend some time with your Auntie Bulma?"

"Thanks again for this, Bulma," Goku grinned, effortlessly carrying a bag almost as big as himself through the door. "It's not fair on Gohan if we're going to be spending so much time training, so we really appreciate you helping us out." he dropped the bag onto the floor with a muffled thud.

"Well, how can I say no to this cutie? Besides, from what Chichi says, he'll make a great little assistant in the lab."

"I get to work in your lab?" the boy perked up at that. "I thought that was only for you and Grandpa Briefs."

"Pick out some old clothes and I'll show you the new spaceship we built," Bulma smiled, closing out the door as she and Goku went out to the hall. "Now, Chichi said something about your brother and his friends?"

"Yeah, it's... complicated," Goku sighed. "I mean, Raditz seems okay, even though that's probably 'cause he's afraid of us. I kinda get the feeling he doesn't know how to deal with people, unless he's killing them or trying not to _get_ killed by them. I'm going to ask Roshi to teach him some of the basic stuff about Earth, since we're going to be training for when his... friends get here."

"They're that bad?" Bulma asked sympathetically.

"Raditz thinks so. Says they'll come after Gohan, since he's only half saiyan, apparently that's a bad thing."

"Good to know racism is a universal thing." Bulma spat, enough sarcasm in her voice that Goku couldn't miss it.

"They're not even the worst ones. I know Tights knows about this- did she ever mention this Freezer guy to you?" Seeing the scientist nod, Goku continued. "He's a monster. If we don't stop him, he'll probably going to end up destroying half the universe. We've got the next couple of years to get strong enough to fight him, and to try and get these other saiyans to help us."

"Isn't Gohan powerful too? Yamcha mentioned how much potential he's got."

"He's too young, Bulma. Chichi was definitely right about that. I love that he wants to train and get stronger, but he's still only four years old. He needs to focus on being a kid and having fun right now, not trying to take on guys like Freezer's army or these other saiyans..." Goku was almost scowling, thinking of Raditz' warning about Vegeta and Nappa. "Just keep an eye on him, 'cause I did show him Nimbus in case he's in trouble. If he gets something in his head, he might take off without even remembering to tell you."

Bulma quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "And I couldn't imagine where he gets that from." she drawled, though it did bring a smile back to Goku's face.

"I'm ready, Auntie Bulma!" Gohan interrupted, wearing a blue t-shirt and the loose orange pants of his gi. "Will these be alright?"

"Looking good, kid," the bluenette grinned. "You want me to carry you?"

"No thank you." Gohan shook his head, his smile vanishing as he followed the two adults. He hadn't told his parents about his senses becoming more sensitive recently. He'd started noticing how everyone had their own distinct scent, though it was still hard to tell them apart just based on that. More importantly, his sense of hearing had sharpened, enough to hear a conversation through a thin wall without much difficulty.

His parents, uncles and Aunt Lazuli were going to have to fight his Uncle Raditz' friends, because they wanted to come after Gohan himself. And they could get hurt doing it. He was scared just at the idea of fighting guys like that... but he'd feel even worse if his family and friends got hurt because he wasn't able to defend himself.

It sounded like Mommy and Daddy weren't going to help him train anymore, though. It would probably be the same for all the other grown-ups, since Uncle Yamcha and Uncle Krillin only trained with him when he asked his parents first. He'd just have to try and practice on his own for now, once he'd finished helping Auntie Bulma.

OoOoO

Raditz drifted closer to Kakarot, who had slowed down enough for the older saiyan to keep up. "Any particular reason we're out in the middle of the ocean?" he asked, looking around at the endless blue waves below them.

"Well, I figured if you were going to train with us, it'd be good to start off by introducing you to Master Roshi. He was my second teacher, and he taught Krillin and Yamcha too," Kakarot grinned. "He'll be the best sparring partner for you right now."

"Your second teacher?"

"Yeah, after my Grandpa Gohan."

"Grandpa?" Raditz cocked a brow. "So your earthling parent was a fighter too?"

"Yeah, he taught me a lot when I was a kid," Kakarot's face twisted into a frown, looking more like Bardock without the casual glee that he usually had. "He died when I was a little older than our own Gohan is. I transformed and..." he trailed off, looking distracted.

The older saiyan grimaced. As unusual as it was for a saiyan to grieve for a lesser race, it had obviously been hard for Kakarot to lose the only parental figure he'd had as a child. "I'm... sorry to hear that. I'm guessing that's why you don't have your tail?"

"Kind of. That happened later, when I nearly killed Yamcha while I was transformed. It was lucky that Piccolo was around- There's Roshi's place!" the orange-clad fighter interrupted himself, pointing to a bright pink house on a randomly placed island.

Raditz followed his brother down, landing a little too roughly and making a small crater in the sand. He flicked the sensors in his scouter back on, noting a power level of roughly 350 somewhere inside. Kakarot's power had shrunk to almost nothing as well, as his younger brother rapped soundly on the door.

"Ah, Goku," an elderly human greeted, looking frailer than any of the other natives Raditz had seen so far. "I take it this is your brother. Radish, was it?"

"Raditz." the long-haired saiyan grunted. His first reaction was to scoff at the harmless old man, but a memory of an equally short, equally bald man was enough to put him on his best behaviour.

"Of course. Come in, come in, no sense in waiting out here." the old man turned on the spot, gesturing for the saiyans to follow him. The ground floor of the building seemed to be a single decently large room, with a long, L-shaped couch and a television taking up the bulk of the space. One wall was set up as a kitchen, and a door and staircase upstairs were visible on the far wall.

"I was wondering, would you be able to help Raditz get used to things on Earth? I'm... not really the best person for that," Kakarot was chuckling, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his former teacher. "We could get a place set up for him near Mt. Paozu, but that'd have to wait until he can deal with normal humans."

"Hmm..." Roshi gave a critical glance at the stranger, who was stood some distance away, arms crossed and looking uncomfortable. "What do you say, Raditz? I'm not going to force you to stay here."

Raditz blinked at being addressed directly. "Well, I'm not going back to the PTO. I'll have to learn at least some of your customs if I'm going to stay on this planet, and if Kakarot thinks you're the best one for that, I'm going to have to trust his judgment."

"Well, in that case, I'll set you up on a bedroll downstairs. I'm sleeping down here as it is," Roshi's brows furrowed, seeing the poor state of Raditz' armour. "I'll have to see if I can find you something else to wear, as well."

Kakarot frowned slightly, looking confused. "Wait, who's staying upstairs, if you're not?"

Roshi opened his mouth to reply, before a whoosh of air from outside distracted him.

"I'm back, old man!" Launch announced, blonde for the time being. "You'd better check and make sure Blue got all the groceries." she drawled, pausing as she caught sight of the two saiyans in the living room area.

"Oh, hey, Launch!" Kakarot grinned, bouncing to his feet. "Been a while, huh?"

"Yeah, it has. Who's tall, dark and angry over there?"

Roshi stood up with a groan, accepting a bulging paper bag from the young woman. "This is Raditz, Goku's brother. He'll be staying with us for a little while."

Launch raised an eyebrow, wearing an expression Raditz couldn't quite place. "Really, now? That sounds interesting. Pleasure to meet you, Raditz." The saiyan nodded nervously as Launch approached, looking him up and down.

"Not bad." With a last cryptic comment, the blonde made her way upstairs.

Roshi bit back a laugh as his newest student reddened. At least he'd be guaranteed some entertainment for the foreseeable future.

 **...**

 **Done!**

 **Not much action this time around, but some fun stuff coming down the pipeline.**

 **Catch you next time!**


End file.
